


Grab a Hold: Body

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Grab a Hold [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dass sein Leben nicht mit dem Tod zu Ende ist, war Lindsey eigentlich klar. Doch das Dasein, zu dem ihn Angels Verrat verurteilt hat, ist weit schwerer zu schlucken, als Lindsey je gedacht hätte. Er muss sich mit seiner neuen Existenz auseinandersetzen und auch damit, warum Angel ihn am Ende töten ließ ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nachwehen des Kampfes

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte hab ich Ende 2006 angefangen. Sie war eine Wunschgeschichte von meiner lieben Freundin Wicca_Jaz, die irgendwie länger wurde, als geplant ...  
> Das ist übrigens meine erste, richtige Slash in dem Bereich. Go easy on me ;)
> 
> Das ist eine Fanfiction. Lindsey, Angel, Spike, Illyria und alle weiteren, bekannten Charaktere gehören mir leider nicht. Die hat alle Joss ins Leben gerufen. Ich borge sie mir nur für einen kleinen Ritt aus ;)
> 
> PS: Ich ignoriere die Comics. Für mich endet die Serie mit Folge 5.22

„Lindsey ... Lindsey McDonald ... Lindsey ... Mein Name. Mein Name ist Lindsey McDonald … Ich war Anwalt bei Wolfram & Hart … Lindsey. Ich bin, ich bin Lindsey ... Lindsey McDonald ...“  
  
Lindsey kauerte auf dem Boden, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Er wippte vor und zurück, ohne festen Rhythmus, ohne einen Takt, ruckartig.  
  
„Wolfram & Hart ... kein Frieden ... sie lassen dich nicht ruhen ... ich bin Lindsey ... Lindsey McDonald ... Anwalt von Wolfram & Hart ... Anwalt ... Wolfram & ... kein Frieden ...“  
  
Die halblangen Haare waren ihm längst ins Gesicht gefallen, die blauen Augen starrten ausdruckslos geradeaus, versuchten vergebens, das zu fixieren, was nur wenige Meter vor ihnen lag. Ebenso erfolglos, wie der Mann zu begreifen versuchte, was er da anstarrte: sich selbst, seinen Körper.  
  
Zwei rote Flecken auf dem Hemd markierten die Stellen, an denen sich die Kugeln in seinen Körper gebohrt hatten. Der Körper war in sich zusammengesunken, gegen die Wand gelehnt, fast zur Seite gekippt. Haare verdeckten die Augen, die ausdruckslos vor sich hin starrten. Die Hautfarbe war unnatürlich, unwirklich.

 

***  
  
Die Sonne war längst aufgegangen, versank nun  
wieder unter den Horizont. Nicht zum ersten Mal, seit Lindsey hier saß. Der Körper war weg. Menschen waren hier gewesen, durch den Raum gelaufen, geschäftig, laut, ruhelos. Sie hatten den Toten fortgebracht, zur Obduktion, später eine Beerdigung.  
  
Lindsey saß noch immer an demselben Fleck auf dem Boden, noch immer zusammen gekauert, seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch die Worte, die er formte, wollten keinen Klang erlangen.  
Es war schon dunkel, als Lindsey endlich die Kraft aufbringen konnte, aufzustehen und den Ort zu verlassen, an dem er vor Stunden, Tagen gestorben war. Eigentlich hatte er gewartet, darauf, dass sich ein Tunnel öffnete, oder der Boden. Darauf, dass ihm ein Ort gezeigt wurde, an den er nun gehen konnte, egal, ob dies der so genannte Himmel war, oder die Hölle, was er für viel wahrscheinlicher hielt. Doch nichts war geschehen. Keine Erscheinung, keine Öffnung, keine Schatten, die ihn mit sich zerrten ... er wäre ohnehin freiwillig gegangen. Oder?  
  
Lindsey hielt inne, mitten im Aufstehen und sackte wieder zurück, im Schneidersitz, mit einer Hand einen langsamen Rhythmus auf sein Knie klopfend. Wie ein Herzschlag, den er nun nicht mehr besaß. Ob Angel seinen Herzschlag anfangs vermisst hatte? Lindsey hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, dass sein Herz wirklich schlug. Außer in Angstsituationen, derer es nicht viele gegeben hatte, in seinem Leben. Doch jetzt, da er keinen Körper mehr hatte, nicht mehr lebte, fehlten ihm das Gefühl und das Geräusch unglaublich.  
  
Wenn sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen geöffnet hätte ... hätte er nicht versucht, dem zu entfliehen? Hätte er nicht gekämpft, wenn Schatten an ihm gezerrt hätten? Wäre er wirklich durch einen Tunnel marschiert, auf die andere Seite, dorthin, wo es kein zurück mehr gab? Als er genauer darüber nachdachte, wurde Lindsey bewusst, dass er gekämpft hätte und kämpfen würde. Mit jeder Faser seines ... Kör... mit jedem ... Elektron? Wie auch immer. Aufgeben war noch nie seine Art gewesen und er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen ...  
  
***  
  
„Du wirst also wieder die ganze Nacht hier liegen? Nichts tun? Das Leben dort draußen vorbeiziehen lassen?“  
  
„Verschwinde einfach!“ Angel blickte nicht einmal auf. Seine Augen starrten irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke an oder durch die Decke hindurch, auf was auch immer er dahinter sehen mochte. Spike grinste. Er dachte ja nicht daran, nach Angels Pfeife zu tanzen. Nicht heute, nicht in der nächsten Nacht ... gar nicht mehr. Er hatte Mist gebaut und sein Team ganz ordentlich dezimiert und Spike würde das auskosten.  
  
„Ne“, meinte er salopp und ließ sich in den Sessel in Angels Schlafzimmer fallen, zog seine Zigaretten hervor und zündete sich eine an.  
  
„Könntest du wenigstens in meinem Schlafzimmer nicht rauchen?“, meinte Angel, doch seiner Bemerkung fehlte das nötige Feuer, um Spike auch nur annähernd zu interessieren. Er blies den Qualm aus und legte den Fuß über die Stuhllehne, lümmelte sich gemütlich in den Sessel.  
  
„Also“, meinte er schließlich und wartete, doch von Angel kam keine Reaktion, keine Frage, was denn also sei. „Du willst tatsächlich nichts anderes mehr tun, als hier herumliegen und vor dich hinbrüten ... nah, nicht dass das so neu wäre, nicht wahr?“ Nichts. Spike verdrehte die Augen. „Weißt du, Angel, wenn du denkst, ich verschwinde, weil du nicht antwortest und lasse dich dann endlich in Ruhe, hast du dich geirrt. Ich werde hier bleiben und dich schön weiter nerven. Aber alle Achtung. Ist ein interessanter Ansatz. Öfter mal was Neues, was?“ Spike sah Angel erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Mach, was du willst. Ist ja nichts Neues“, meinte Angel emotionslos und drehte sich auf die Seite, wodurch er Spike nun den Rücken zuwandte und nicht mal mehr aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, dass der platinblonde Vampir genüsslich seine Asche auf den sauberen Fußboden streute und keine Anstrengungen unternahm, um die Polster vor seinen dreckigen Stiefeln zu schützen.  
  
„Mann, du hast dich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr um deine Frisur gekümmert. Sieht beschissen aus.“ Normalerweise war Angel relativ eitel, was seine Haare anging. Heute nicht. Spike drückte die Zigarette am Absatz seines Schuhs aus und ließ den Stummel dann einfach auf den Boden fallen. Schließlich wollte er nicht die Bude in Brand stecken, solange er noch hier drin war. Er stand auf, ging zum Bett hinüber und ließ sich unelegant neben Angel auf die Matratze plumpsen. „Weißt du, mit dir hat Streiten auch schon mal mehr Spaß gemacht ... Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das hier mit deinem Seelenheil vereinen kannst. Du solltest dort draußen sein und Bösewichte verkloppen, okay? Helfer der Hilflosen, dunkler Retter in der Nacht, Jäger der Finsternis ... klingelt da was?? Du hast eine AUFGABE!“ Keine Reaktion, obwohl Spike den anderen Vampir während seiner kleinen Ansprache mehrfach angestupst hatte und Angel sich das normalerweise nicht gefallen ließ. Langsam wurde es dem Blonden doch zu dumm.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, schau mich wenigstens an, wenn ich schon mit dir rede, du Trantüte!“, brauste er auf. Tatsächlich rollte Angel sich auf den Rücken und wandte Spike den Blick zu. Allein das war schon bedenklich, denn in den langen Jahren, die sie sich nun schon kannte, hatten weder Angel noch Angelus je das getan, was Spike gesagt hatte. Schließlich war Angel oder viel mehr Angelus sein Sire. Er als Childe von Drusilla, Angelus’ Childe, hatte gleich gar nichts zu melden, daran änderte auch Angels Seele nichts.  
  
Doch als Spike nun in die Augen seines Sires blickte, war er wirklich geschockt. Die sonst so tiefgründigen, dunklen Augen des anderen Vampirs waren ausdruckslos und leer. Vollkommen leer. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich Spike von dem Anblick erholt hatte.  
  
„Mann, Angel, jetzt hast du es ja echt noch einen Schritt weiter getrieben. Das ist ja noch schlimmer als deine ewige, pseudotiefgründige Brüterei“, fing Spike eine neue Stichelei an, doch diesmal fehle es ihm an Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Er machte sich wirklich Gedanken. „Okay. Weißt du was? Du bleibst hier schön liegen und zerfließt in Selbstmitleid und währenddessen zieh ich mal los und besorg dir was Leckeres. Du hast doch bestimmt schon ein paar Tage lang nichts mehr getrunken ...“, erklärte Spike, froh darüber, eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben, weshalb er hier weg musste. Der Anblick eines völlig emotionslos vor sich hindämmernden Angels war dann doch mehr als nur etwas unangenehm.  
  
Leider war der Zustand seines Sires noch immer unverändert, als Spike zurückkam, mit einer großen Tasse Blut. Warm, damit es nicht ganz so ekelhaft schmeckte.  
  
„Hamilton“, murmelte Angel, als Spike eintrat. Der Blonde sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Was ist los?“  
  
„Hamilton“, wiederholte Angel. „Das Letzte, was ich getrunken habe ... er schmeckte gut ...“  
  
„Na, jetzt aber langsam! Ich darf dich noch mal dran erinnern, dass du einer von den Guten bist, ja? Von jetzt an gibt es wieder Schweineblut.“ Aber Angel murmelte nur weiter, so als wäre er sich der Anwesenheit des anderen Vampirs gar nicht bewusst.  
  
„Hamilton, das war der Tag, als ... kurz bevor ... ich hätte schneller sein müssen, nicht so lange brauchen, um ihn auszuschalten ... ich hätte ihnen helfen müssen, sie retten, bei ihnen sein ... nicht alleine losschicken ... es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe sie alle umgebracht ...“  
  
„Hey, Ponce! Hör auf damit! Du laberst Müll!“ Doch Spike wusste, dass er nicht zu Angel durchdrang, der nur weiter murmelte, sich selbst die Schuld an allen möglichen Vorfällen gebend. Spike versuchte mehrmals, Angel aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen, den Kreis seiner wirren Gedanken zu durchbrechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich holte er aus und schlug Angel einmal kräftig ins Gesicht. Er traf ihn mit der Faust direkt unterhalb des rechten Auges und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sich Angels Augen vor Schreck und Verwirrung weiteten. Eine Reaktion!  
  
„Na? Bist du wieder hier?“ Spike sah Angel finster an. „Trink das.“ Doch der dunkelhaarige Vampir warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Tasse und drehte sich dann wieder auf die Seite.  
Schweigend. Eigentlich hatte Spike gute Lust, Angel die Tasse einfach überzukippen und den Raum zu verlassen, doch er wusste, dass das auch nicht wirklich helfen würde. Außer vielleicht seinem Ego und seinem Gemüt.  
  
Er stellte die Tasse auf einen Tisch neben das Bett und verließ den Raum erneut, diesmal aber ohne einen Hinweis darauf, was er vorhatte. Er kam nur Augenblicke später zurück, einen Pflock in der Hand und hielt ihn Angel vor die Nase.  
  
„Hier. Mach es dir und mir doch einfach leicht und pfähle dich selbst, ja? Dann kann ich endlich gehen und du musst nicht länger mit deiner Seele wegen Dingen hadern, die du ohnehin nicht mehr ändern kannst.“ Keine Reaktion. „Ey, ich werde das nicht tun. Kein Blut an meinen Händen. Das kann ich nicht mit meiner Seele vereinbaren. Also nimm den Pflock und setz deinen Qualen ein Ende.“ Nichts.  
  
Spike seufzte und warf den Pflock einfach in die Ecke. Einen Moment lang stand er etwas unschlüssig neben dem Bett, ehe er sich doch wieder neben Angel setzte und ihn lange ansah. „Okay“, meinte er seufzend und fast schon sanft. „Ich weiß, du wirfst dir im Moment vor, dass du dein ganzes Team umgebracht hast, sicherlich nicht schön. Aber lass mich die Sache mal richtigstellen, Kumpel: Nicht du hast die Leute auf dem Gewissen, sondern dieser verdammte Geheimbund. Es waren nicht deine Hände, die sie verletzt haben, also hör endlich auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen.“  
  
„Aber ich habe sie in den Kampf geschickt.“ Angels Stimme war beinahe tonlos.  
  
„Aber sie wussten, was es bedeutet. Wir alle wussten das.“  
  
„Wussten wir das.“ Es klang nicht nach einer Frage, aber nach großem Zweifel. „Menschen, naiv ... sie sind mir einfach gefolgt. Sie alle. Und ich habe sie in den Tod geschickt.“  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, hör endlich auf damit.“  
„Doyle, Cordy, Fred, Wes, Gunn ... Es sind einfach zu viele.“  
  
„Du gibst schnell auf. Gunn ist noch nicht tot, Angel. Er schwebt in Lebensgefahr, aber noch ist er nicht tot.“  
  
„Und warum?“, fuhr Angel unbeirrt fort. „Weil ich meine Ziele verfolgt habe. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was danach kommt ...“  
  
Ein weiterer Schlag landete auf Angels Kinn. Er lächelte schwach. „Ja, das hab ich verdient nicht wahr? Das und noch viel mehr ...“  
  
„Himmel! Du ertrinkst gleich in deinem Selbstmitleid. Ich versuche dir eigentlich klar zu machen, dass du nichts falsch gemacht hast ... Das Einzige, was wirklich dumm von dir war, das war Illyria“, meinte Spike fast schon resignierend. „Du hättest sie nicht wegschicken sollen. Oh und Lorne ... nun ja. Besser die singende, grüne Schwuchtel als gar keine Unterstützung. Sein Verschwinden hast, soweit ich weiß, auch du zu verantworten.“  
  
„Sie kommen schon klar.“ Angel nickte schwach.  
  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, aber das ist jetzt auch schon egal“, grummelte Spike. „Die Sache ist die, Angel: Deine Freunde sind für dich Gefahren eingegangen. Sie sind dir gefolgt, weil sie dir vertraut haben, weil sie an dich geglaubt haben, daran, dass du weiterkämpfen wirst, selbst wenn sie es nicht schaffen. Und wie dankst du ihnen ihr Vertrauen? Indem du hier herumliegst und dir selbst ganz schrecklich leidtust.“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk darüber mal nach, anstatt über sinnlose Schuldzuweisungen. Und wenn du endlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist, dann schwing deinen Hintern aus dem Bett und geh hinaus auf die Straße. L.A. braucht dich. Jetzt noch viel mehr als vorher. Dort draußen ist die Hölle los. Alles, was uns entwischt ist, rennt jetzt durch die Straßen und Gassen der Stadt und fordert unzählige Opfer. Und wenn du dir schon ständig an irgendwas die Schuld geben musst, dann daran! Du solltest nämlich draußen sein und die Hilfsbedürftigen retten.“  
  
Spike hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet. Doch von Angel folgte noch immer keine Reaktion. Der Blonde seufzte erneut und stand auf. Er wusste, dass er Angel jetzt erst einmal Zeit geben musste, um das zu verdauen, was er ihm gerade an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Er hoffte einfach, dass der beseelte Vampir zum richtigen Ergebnis kommen würde und das doch etwas schneller. Denn er hatte nicht gelogen. L.A. hatte sich in eine Hölle verwandelt.  
  
„Ich für meinen Teil werde jetzt mal genau das tun, bis du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist. Gib bescheid, wenn du wieder bereit bist, deiner Existenz etwas Sinn zu geben. Und trink dein Blut, bevor es kalt wird.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, fühlte sich bei der ganzen Angelegenheit eher wie Angels Mutter als sein Childe und ließ einen reichlich melancholischen Angel zurück.  
  
***  
  
Doch Angel war nicht lange allein. Eine Gestalt trat ein, einfach durch die Wand hindurch, und blieb neben Angels Bett stehen.  
  
„Sieh an. Der Vampir mit der Seele ist mal wieder untätig und brütet vor sich hin“, knurrte Lindsey finster.


	2. Wenn Tote reden könnten ...

Lindsey hatte sich aufmerksam im Raum umgesehen, versuchte, die Lage einzuschätzen. Er hatte längst begriffen, dass er ein Geist war und unfähig, irgendetwas zu bewegen oder sonst wie zu beeinflussen, was ihm seinen ursprünglichen Plan – Vergeltung üben – nicht unbedingt leichter machte. Aber er war zuversichtlich, einen Weg zu finden. Das hatte er bislang noch jedes Mal.  
  
Die gesamte Zeit über hatte sich Angel nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Nun stand Lindsey wieder neben dem Bett, starrte auf die Tasse mit Blut. Angeekelt, aber irgendwie auch fasziniert. „Ist das wirklich Schweineblut? Hm. Weißt du, das ist etwas, das habe ich auch noch nie verstanden. Warum Schwein? Warum denn kein Rinderblut? Schmeckt das nicht? Kommt Schwein den Menschen am nächsten?“ Lindsey lachte trocken. „Passt ja eigentlich, nicht wahr? Aber du könntest doch wenigstens von Blutkonserven leben. Das muss doch besser schmecken. Die natürliche Nahrung des Vampirs. Menschenblut ... Was bewegt dich also dazu, dich so weit von deinem Naturell zu bewegen?“   
  
Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Wie auch. Angel sah ihn nicht. Niemand sah ihn. Lindsey seufzte resignierend, machte eine laue Handbewegung, als wollte er die Tasse von dem niedrigen Tisch stoßen. Natürlich bewegte sie sich keinen Millimeter.   
  
„Das ist eigentlich unfair“, meinte Lindsey plötzlich. „Jetzt bin ich hier, könnte dir alles Mögliche antun, hätte Tausende von Ideen, wie ich mich an dir rächen könnte, und nichts davon kann ich machen. Ich kann dir noch nicht mal ins Essen spucken. Aber das wäre ja auch kindisch ... trotzdem ein lustiger Gedanke. Bäh!“ Lindsey schüttelte sich. „Mann, Mann, Mann ... ich muss in der Hölle sein. Dazu verdammt, nichts tun zu können. Schönen Dank auch, Angel. Hast du dir ja fein ausgedacht!“  
  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil dachte Lindsey, Angel hatte den wütenden Ausbruch, mit dem er seine kleine Ansprache diesmal beendet hatte, gehört, denn der Vampir richtete sich auf und blickte in seine Richtung. Die Sache klärte sich jedoch gleich, als der Vampir die Hand ausstreckte und durch Lindsey hindurch nach der Tasse griff. Auch wenn Lindsey es nicht spürte, so war die Tatsache, dass Angel gerade die Hand mitten durch seine Körpermitte steckte, irgendwie unangenehm und Lindsey bewegte sich schnell vom Bett weg.   
  
Angel nahm das Blut, doch er trank es nicht. Statt dessen roch er ausgiebig an der Tasse, was Lindsey, hätte er einen Magen gehabt, selbigen irgendwie umdrehen wollte. „Gott, du Tier! Kannst du das Zeug nicht einfach runterkippen, wie Kaffee? Sag mal, riechst du an deinen Opfern auch so ausgiebig, bevor du deine Zähne in ihr Fleisch gräbst? Gut, jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr, aber hast du es getan? Das ist irgendwie abartig!“  
  
Natürlich konnte Lindsey nicht wissen, dass Angel das Blut nur so ausgiebig begutachtete und beschnüffelte, um herauszufinden, ob alles damit in Ordnung war. Er kannte sein Childe, sie waren lange Zeit Gefährten gewesen, mehr oder weniger. Er traute Spike durchaus zu, dass dieser ihm zur Aufmunterung einen Spritzer ‚0 positiv’ unter das Schweineblut gemischt hatte. Doch er konnte nichts Menschliches daran feststellen und nahm schließlich einen vorsichtigen Schluck.   
  
Lindsey beobachtete ihn. Angel nahm nur ein paar kleine Schlucke, ehe er die Tasse wieder wegstellte. Dann wandte sich der Vampir auf die andere Seite und vergrub sich erneut in seinem Bett.   
  
„Meine Güte. Du hast nicht vor, die ganze Nacht hier herumzuliegen, oder? Von wegen Angel, Helfer der Hilflosen und so? Ich glaube nicht, dass exzessives Im-Bett-Herumliegen so wirklich zu deiner Jobbeschreibung passt. Eigentlich solltest du tot sein. Da bin ich ja noch hilfsbereiter als du ...“ Jetzt hatte Lindsey sich auf ein Thema eingeschwenkt, das ihm am Herzen lag. Sein Tod.   
  
„Überhaupt ... Was bist du für ein hinterhältiger Bastard? Hattest du Angst, dass du mich nicht würdest töten können, oder wie? Du hast einen deiner Handlanger geschickt, um mich umzubringen? Ich werde dir das nie verzeihen, Angel! Schon gar nicht jetzt. Ich habe euch geholfen, und das hätte ich auch weiterhin, nur damit du das weißt. Mit Wolfram & Hart war ich fertig! Ich wollte etwas Neues, etwas Anderes! Ich wollte Teil deines Teams sein.“ Lindsey verstummte, horchte in sich hinein. Erschreckend deutlich fühlte er, dass er das wirklich gewollt hatte. Und wie hatten sie es ihm gedankt?  
  
Enttäuschung brannte tief in seinem Innersten wie ein Feuer, das er nicht löschen konnte. Lindsey fühlte sich verraten. Und er stellte bedauernd fest, dass er eigentlich nicht einfach wütend war. Wut war da, aber nur unterschwellig. Viel präsenter und deutlich war die Enttäuschung, der Verrat. Lindsey seufzte und hockte sich auf den Boden. Leider gelang es ihm nicht einmal, sich in den bequem aussehenden Sessel fallen zu lassen. Ihn wunderte ohnehin, dass er nicht einfach durch den Boden hindurchfiel auf die andere Seite der Welt oder in den Kern ... denn er konnte wirklich nichts benutzen, in seinem körperlosen Zustand. Nun war es Lindsey, der in finsteres Brüten verfallen war, während er Angel immer wieder kurz betrachtete. Der Vampir hatte die Augen geschlossen. Vermutlich schlief er. Ein komischer Anblick, da er ja nicht atmete und somit einfach nur tot aussah. Nun gut. Rein technisch gesehen war er es ja auch.   
  
Plötzlich ertappte sich Lindsey dabei, dass er überlegte, wie sich Angels Haut anfühlte. Die Haut eines Toten, der aber doch irgendwie nicht tot war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Für gewöhnlich waren Angels Berührungen ja auch kurz und eher gewaltsam gewesen. Da hatte er sich auf anderes konzentriert als darauf, wie sich die Haut des Vampirs anfühlte. Rasch schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf Wichtigeres zu konzentrieren. Rache, zum Beispiel.  
  
„Ziemlich beschissene Situation, weißt du? Ich bin hier und doch wieder nicht ... ich kann dich nicht mal in Wahnsinn treiben, weil du mich nicht wahrnimmst ... und töten kann ich dich auch nicht, weil ich keine Waffe oder sonst etwas benutzen kann. Aber ich komme hier scheinbar auch nicht weg, bis ich die Sache beendet habe“, philosophierte der Mann vor sich hin. „Natürlich ... ich könnte ja auch abschließen mit dir, deinem Verrat. Es abschütteln und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen ... dadurch Frieden finden. Aber ganz ehrlich ... für so etwas bin ich nicht zu haben. Ich war noch nie der verzeihende Typ. Das kommt also gar nicht in Frage. Werde wohl anderweitig versuchen müssen, dich zu beseitigen, eh?“  
  
„Linsy!“  
  
„Huh?“ Lindsey war beim genuschelten Klang seines Namens zusammengezuckt. Irritiert sah er Angel an. „Kannst mich doch hören?“, fragte er, bekam aber keine Reaktion. Weitere Worte perlten von Angels halb geschlossenen Lippen. Zu undeutlich, als dass Lindsey ihnen wirklich einen Sinn abgewinnen konnte. Nur seinen Namen vernahm er hin und wieder, konnte jedoch den Zusammenhang, in dem sein Name wohl stand, nicht so ganz begreifen. Mit Sicherheit konnte Lindsey nur sagen, dass der Traum für Angel nicht schön war, denn der Vampir war längst unruhig geworden. Seine Lider flatterten leicht, während seine Augen sich unruhig darunter bewegten, er warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere.   
  
„Hm ... Bekämpfst du mich grade?“ Natürlich bekam Lindsey keine Antwort, aber schon seit Tagen hatte er gar nicht mehr geredet und er dürstete nach Kommunikation, selbst wenn sie mehr als einseitig verlief. Nach einem Kampf klang Angels Traum jedoch nicht. Dazu klangen die Worte zu wenig nach Streit und zu viel nach ... Schuldgefühlen?  
  
„Linsy ... musstedoch ... war nur ... verzeih ... Linsy, nicht!“ Damit schreckte Angel hoch, so plötzlich, dass Lindsey, der wieder aufgestanden war, um den Vampir genauer zu beobachten, erschrocken zurückwich und plötzlich einen Sessel im Körper stecken hatte. Rasch trat er wieder nach vorne.  
  
Angel fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und presste die Handballen gegen die Schläfen.  
  
„Oh, hat der arme Angel etwa Kopfschmerzen? Na, das ist ja wohl das Mindeste, was ich erwarten kann!“, grummelte Lindsey finster. Er trat wieder näher, sank neben Angels Bett zu Boden, starre zu dem Vampir hinauf, der den Kopf noch immer gebeugt hielt und auf seine Hände starrte, die er in den Schoß gelegt hatte. „Na komm, Angel. Was ist los? Erzähl dem Onkel Lindsey doch, was du geträumt hast, eh? Würde mich ja brennend interessieren.“  
  
„Verdammter, kleinwüchsiger Anwalt“, knurrte Angel stattdessen.  
  
„Hey! Das kommt dir nur so vor, weil du zu groß geraten bist und dein Ego dich gleich noch um zwei Fuß streckt! Ich bin ja wohl wirklich nicht kleinwüchsig!“, erboste sich Lindsey völlig sinnlos.   
  
„Was muss ich noch tun, um den Mistkerl endlich loszuwerden?“ Angel seufzte. Doch weder die Worte noch das Seufzen klangen wirklich genervt. Er klang eher ... verzweifelt? Doch das war alles, was Lindsey zu hören bekam und es war nicht annähernd genug, um irgendwie verstehen zu können, warum Angel ihn hatte ermorden lassen. Lindsey war frustriert.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Angel! Rede mit mir, rede mit dir, egal. Aber rede! Ich muss es wissen!“ Eigentlich wollte Lindsey ja drohend klingen, doch was er selbst in seinen Worten hörte, war Verzweiflung ... er bettelte. Und das, obwohl er wusste, dass Angel ihn ohnehin nicht hören konnte. Vielleicht fiel es ihm deswegen ja so leicht. Weil er wusste, dass es niemand hörte, weil niemand seine Schwäche sehen konnte.  
  
„Bitte, Angel! Irgendetwas ... irgendeine Begründung. Ich will doch nur verstehen!“ Nichts. Frustriert seufzte Lindsey auf, wich wieder von Angel und dem Bett zurück, setzte sich erneut auf den Boden. Nicht einmal gegen die Wand konnte er sich lehnen. Er würde hindurchfallen!  
  
Minute um Minute verstrich, in denen Angel einfach nur da saß und vor sich hin starrte. „Ein Penny für deine Gedanken“, grummelte Lindsey. „Ich hoffe ja, du ertrinkst grade in Selbstvorwürfen. Mach dich ordentlich fertig, weil ich es nicht kann.“ Weitere Minuten verstrichen und Lindsey driftete irgendwo in seinen Gedanken herum, als ihn das Geräusch von knisternden Stoffen zurückholte. Er blickte auf und sah, wie Angel die Decke zurückschlug und aufstand. Ein Anblick, den Lindsey gerne wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen wollte, denn Angel trug ... Nichts. Lindsey keuchte auf und wandte den Blick ab. „Himmel! Angel! Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gebraucht! Grundgütiger ... schläfst du eigentlich immer nackt? Zieh dir was an, Mann!“ Stille antwortete ihm und Lindsey riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick, den er gleich wieder zurücknehmen wollte. „Urgs! Du hast echt keinen Anstand, was?“ Angel stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, somit hatte Lindsey gerade einen unfreiwilligen Blick auf die Kehrseite des Vampirs erhascht. Eine wohlgeformte Kehrseite, zugegebenermaßen, aber sicherlich nicht das, was Lindsey von seinem Feind sehen wollte. Er richtete sich auf, betont darauf achtend, nicht mehr in Angels Richtung zu blicken, und marschierte aus dem Raum. Direkt durch die Wand, mal wieder. Einer der wenigen Vorteile daran, ein Geist zu sein, denn hätte er die Tür benutzen müssen, dann hätte ihn sein Weg unweigerlich an Angel vorbei geführt ... aber andererseits wäre der Vampir sicherlich nicht nackt vor ihm gestanden, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Lindsey da war ...  
  
***  
  
Besagte Türe ging gleich darauf auf und Spike trat ein. Ohne Anklopfen oder sonst etwas. Angels Reaktion fiel recht lahm aus. Er wandte Spike lediglich kurz den Kopf zu und starrte dann wieder zurück auf den Pflock, der vor ihm lag.  
  
„Sieh an, sieh an. Der Oberste hat sich aus dem Bett bequemt. Schön, schön. Siehst übrigens gut aus, solange man deinen Gesichtsausdruck ausblendet ... oh und die hängenden Schultern passen auch nicht so ganz zu deinem Körperbau“, brabbelte Spike unbeirrt los. Angel zuckte Selbige und wandte sich dann wieder in Richtung Bett.   
  
„Nein! Ooooh nein, Angel! Du gehst jetzt nicht wieder ins Bett zurück, hörst du? Das ist das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass du dich raus bewegt hast. Du setzt ja noch Schimmel an, wenn du jetzt wieder reinkriechst! Verdammt noch mal, Angel!“ Damit packte Spike den anderen Vampir grob an der Schulter und drehte ihn gewaltsam herum. Er freute sich, als für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Angels Game Face erschien, doch der Dämon war so rasch wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war und zurück blieb ein depressiver Mann mit einem ‚bitte-töte-mich-ich-ertrage-das-alles-nicht-mehr’-Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Spike ließ die Hand sinken.   
  
„Du machst mich fertig. Das ist anstrengender als alles andere“, seufzte er resignierend. Angel hob eine Hand, ließ sie wieder sinken, sah Spike aus leeren Augen an, senkte den Blick, hob wieder die Hände und ließ sie erneut hilflos sinken. Spike verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht dein Ernst!“, murrte er. Angel antwortete nicht, blickte weiterhin zu Boden. Verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe kauend.  
  
Spike seufzte und trat einen Schritt näher. „Das stand zwar nie in der Jobbeschreibung, aber okay. Ich hoffe, es geht dir nachher endlich besser“, knurrte er mit warnendem Unterton und zog Angel tatsächlich in seine Arme. Einen Moment schien es, dass sich der dunkelhaarige Vampir wehren wollte, dann jedoch wurde Angel regelrecht weich in Spikes Armen. Seine Stirn sank auf die Schulter des Platinblonden und er lehnte sich müde an ihn. Angels Hand klammerte sich an Spikes Schulter fest, während er einen völlig unnötigen, tiefen Atemzug nahm.   
  
„Was ist los mit dir?“ Spikes Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft, während er beruhigend Angels Rücken streichelte.   
  
„Er verfolgt mich“, flüsterte Angel, seine Stimme fast erstickt vom Stoff und ihrer engen Umarmung. „Kann nicht schlafen, kann nicht ausruhen, kann ihn nicht vergessen ... Ich kann nicht mehr.“  
  
„Wesley?“, mutmaßte Spike und stellte gleich darauf fest, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte. Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen, dennoch tat es ihm leid, um den steifen Briten. Natürlich nur, weil man ihn so schön ärgern konnte ...  
  
„Lindsey.“ Diese Antwort traf Spike völlig unvorbereitet und er schob Angel von sich, der das mit einem fast schon hilflosen Wimmern quittierte.   
  
„Lindsey?“, vergewisserte er sich, dass seine Ohren ihn nicht getrogen hatten. Angel nickte schweigend, sah Spike jedoch nicht in die Augen. „Pseudo-Doyle? Mr. Vision? Texas-Boy? Der Goldjunge von Wolfram & Hart? Dein Feind? Der Lindsey? Reden wir wirklich von Lindsey McDonald?“ Minutenlang nur Schweigen. „Wirklich der Lindsey.“ Eine Feststellung keine Frage. „Verfolgt dich also, huh? Dann erzähl Onkel Spike doch mal, was er Böses anstellt, mit dem armen kleinen Angel ...“  
  
Mit Freude sah Spike den missbilligenden Ausdruck auf Angels Gesicht. Allem Anschein nach hatte dem depressiven Vampir die Umarmung doch ganz gut getan. Da kam ein bisschen Angel zurück und drängte das weinerliche Etwas ein wenig in den Hintergrund.   
  
„Müssen wir jetzt die Rangfolge klären?“, meinte Angel fast schon drohend. Spike lächelte.  
  
„Ah und schon ist wieder alles beim Alten. Das gefällt mir doch gleich viel besser ...“  
Nicht ganz beim Alten, wie er feststellen musste. So stark und präsent Angel im ersten Augenblick noch gewesen war, jetzt sackte er wieder zusammen, ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, blickte irritiert an sich hinunter und dann wieder hoch zu Spike.  
  
„Hättest aber was sagen können.“ Mit anklagendem Blick stand Angel erneut auf und ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. Nur wenige Momente später war er bekleidet mit einer lockeren Stoffhose, wie er sie für gewöhnlich beim Schlafen trug.  
  
„Och, ich dachte mir, du brauchst vielleicht ne schnelle Nummer zur Aufmunterung ...“  
  
„Haha.“ Angel lachte nicht einmal ein bisschen. „Danke, aber ich bin irgendwie nicht in Stimmung.“   
  
„Ja, das ist nicht zu übersehen. Also?“  
  
„Also was?“ Spike jubelte innerlich. Angel erholte sich. Endlich! Nach Tagen des Trübsalblasens, depressiven Herumliegens und düsteren Brütens war der Vampir doch wieder ansprechbar.   
  
„Er verfolgt mich“, zitierte Spike in weinerlichem Tonfall. „Kann nicht schlafen, kann nicht ausruhen, kann ihn nicht vergessen. Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Angels Gesicht verfinsterte sich und irgendwie war er gerade wieder im Begriff, davon zu driften. „Hey!“, fauchte Spike genervt. „Nun bleib mal schön hier und sack mir nicht wieder in die ‚ich-hab-alles-falsch-gemacht-und-meine-Freunde-auf-dem-Gewissen’-Phase ab! Wir reden jetzt über Lindsey. Also? Wie verfolgt er dich?“ Angel seufzte.  
  
„Im Traum“, meinte er schließlich. „Und wenn ich wach bin. Ich weiß auch nicht ...“ Da war sie wieder. Die leise Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.   
  
„Geht’s noch ungenauer?“, grummelte Spike und lümmelte sich wieder einmal in den Sessel. Angel zuckte die Schultern, setzte sich erneut auf sein Bett, kaute an seiner Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ... sobald ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich seine blauen Augen, die mich anklagend anstarren. Ich höre ihn nicht einmal. Nur diese Augen. Ständig, überall ...“  
  
„Augen, huh?“ Angel nickte schweigend. „Ich war ja schon immer der Meinung, du hättest ihn ficken sollen, anstatt ihn zu töten“, meinte Spike lapidar.


	3. Verbundenheit

„Du spinnst ja wohl!“ Angel starrte Spike reichlich entgeistert an. Für diesen nur Beweis seiner Theorie.  
  
„Ach komm schon, Ponce. Ihr beide in einem Raum ... da hat die Luft gebrannt. Und die feurigen Blicke ... Erzähl mir ruhig, dass das Feindschaft war, aber ich schwöre drauf, dass da auch etwas Sexuelles war. Diese gewisse Anspannung ...“  
  
„Raus!“, knurrte Angel finster. „Sofort!“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Die Wahrheit tut weh.“ Spike grinste frech. „Ich meine, wer könnte es dir schon verübeln? Junge, diese Lippen ... ich wette, der bläst einem das Hirn raus ... oh und Musikerhände sollen ja besonders feinfühlig und geschickt sein ...“ Irgendwie bedauerte Spike, dass Angel ein Vampir war. Als Mensch wäre er sicherlich gerade tomatenrot angelaufen. Ob nun aus Wut oder wegen eines gewissen Wahrheitsgehalts in Spikes Aussagen, zumindest einen gewünschten Wahrheitsgehalt, eine ebenfalls vorhandene Vermutung, ähnliche Gedankengänge, das war egal. Allein der Anblick wäre einfach zu schön gewesen.   
  
„So wie du redest, klingt es nicht nach Vermutung, sondern nach Erfahrung. Hast du den Jungen etwa schon ausprobiert?“  
  
„Klar. ‚Doyle’ war wirklich Wachs in meinen Händen.“ Spike hätte schwören können, dass da etwas anderes in Angels Augen aufflackerte, als der Schmerz über den Verlust eines Freundes. Eifersucht vielleicht. Wortlos wandte sich der Dunkelhaarige erneut seinem Schrank zu und zog nun auch noch ein Shirt heraus, das er überzog, noch während er in Richtung Türe ging.   
  
„Ich brauch Frischluft“, meinte er knapp, ehe er die Türe hinter sich zuknallte.  
  
„Ja, kühl dich mal ab. Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe!“, maulte Spike noch hinterher, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob Angel die Bemerkung noch gehört hatte.   
  
***  
  
Lindsey wanderte ziellos umher, durch Wände hindurch, obgleich es ihm noch immer zuwider war, jedes Mal ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aufkam. Er war ein Gefangener, verdammt zum Nichtstun und Beobachten und irgendwo tief in ihm keimten Zweifel auf, was aus ihm werden würde, stellte sich einmal mehr die Frage, ob es nicht besser wäre, Angel zu vergessen, seinen Hass ruhen zu lassen und zu gehen. Doch wohin? Lindsey wusste, dass er direkt in die Hölle gehen würde. Zu viel hatte er sich in seinem Leben zu Schulden kommen lassen.   
  
Dem ehemaligen Anwalt war nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich im Kreis bewegt hatte. Doch der Raum, in welchen er soeben trat, kam ihm vertraut vor. Es war Angels Zimmer. Doch der Vampir war weg. Stattdessen lümmelte Spike in dem Sessel herum und rauchte eine Zigarette. Lindsey musste grinsen.   
  
„Ich will verdammt sein!“, knurrte Spike auf einmal. Lindsey blickte ihn interessiert an. Vielleicht wäre ja Spike etwas unterhaltsamer. Zumindest schien er Selbstgespräche zu führen. „Euch verteufelten Wolfram & Hart Anwälte wird man echt nicht los, was?“  
  
Lindseys Kinnlade klappte herunter, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Spike nicht wie Angel durch ihn hindurch auf einen unbestimmten Fleck an der Wand starrte. Spike sah ihn an, direkt in die Augen! Verunsichert trat Lindsey zur Seite, machte zwei Schritte nach hinten, ging ein paar Schritte auf Spike zu, bewegte sich wieder zur Seite ... Die Augen des Vampirs folgten ihm.   
  
„Was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist? Twostepp?“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, als sich langsam, unweigerlich die Erkenntnis in seine Gedanken schlich.  
  
„Du siehst mich?“, fragte er unsicher nach. „Du siehst mich!“ Es war offensichtlich, dass er froh war, begeistert und es war ihm egal. Zu lange schon hatte er daran gezweifelt überhaupt noch in irgendeiner Form zu existieren, hatte geglaubt, in seiner eigenen, persönlichen Hölle zu stecken. Vielleicht in einer, die sich Wolfram & Hart extra für ihn ausgedacht hatten ...  
  
„Nein.“ Spike nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und sein Blick glitt in die Ferne, so als wäre Lindsey nicht da, würde er durch ihn hindurch starren. „Weißt du, ich rede immer mit Leuten, die zwar da sind, ich aber nicht sehen kann, weshalb ich natürlich nicht wissen kann, dass sie eigentlich da sind, wodurch es natürlich eigentlich unmöglich wird, mit ihnen zu reden ... Du verstehst, was ich meine.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Spike“, fauchte Lindsey und wanderte unruhig in dem Raum auf und ab. „Warum? Warum du? Niemand kann mich sehen. Ich werde nicht wahrgenommen ... von niemandem ... warum dann du?“  
  
„Moment mal ... das heißt, du geisterst hier seit Tagen herum und niemand sieht dich?“ Spike wurde sich erst im Nachhinein seiner Wortwahl bewusst und brach in lautes Lachen aus. „Geisterst! Ha! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, was?“  
  
Lindsey starrte den blonden Vampir an, seine Augen sprühten Funken, doch er wusste, dass er Spike nichts anhaben konnte ... und Spike war sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst.  
  
„Ja, ich geistere seit Tagen herum, ohne bemerkt zu werden.“, bestätigte Lindsey bissig.  
  
„Das ist großartig, Mann!“ Lindsey wirbelte herum. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf Spike gestürzt, den Vampir – mangels Atmung völlig nutzlos – gewürgt und ihn mit dem Kopf gegen irgendetwas Kantiges gedonnert. „Du kannst das tun, was mir verwehrt war!“ Spike war ganz offensichtlich Feuer und Flamme. „Du kannst in den Damenumkleiden zum Spannen abhängen. Das ist doch herrlich!“ Lindsey entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, er wandte Spike den Rücken zu, entfernte sich von ihm, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ein frustriertes und reichlich genervtes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle.  
  
„Kannst auch in der Herrenumkleide spannen, wenn dir das lieber ist“, grinste Spike munter.   
  
„Spike! Halt die Klappe!“, brauste Lindsey auf. Spike schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
„Immer diese Überreaktionen ...“  
  
„Verdammt Spike. Das ist nicht lustig.“ Irgendwie verrauchte Lindseys Wut, machte Platz für Frust, vielleicht sogar Angst. Spike zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Umschwung in Lindseys Stimmung machte ihn nun doch etwas stutzig.  
  
„Setz dich doch erst mal“, meinte er noch immer leicht grinsend. „Mach es dir bequem.“ Lindsey starrte ihn abermals wütend an, beschloss dann aber, dass sein Problem vom ewigen auf und ab rennen auch nicht gelöst wurde und setzte sich wieder einmal im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.   
  
„Hey, kannst dich auch auf das Bett setzen. Der Große hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Ist ja nicht so, als könntest du es ihm dreckig machen.“ Spike lachte erneut. Es fiel ihm ganz offensichtlich schwer, den Ernst von Lindseys Lage zu verstehen.  
  
„Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich bin nicht scharf darauf, in Angels Bett zu sitzen“, meinte Lindsey matt.  
  
„Musst du ja nicht. Kannst es dir auch auf dem Rand bequem machen“, schlug Spike vor, der ganz offensichtlich nicht verstand, wo Lindseys Problem lag. Dieser schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. „Ach komm schon. Mir reicht schon Angels ewiges Trübsalblasen. Fang du nicht auch noch damit an.“ Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern, blickte auf. Seine Augen voller Unverständnis.  
  
„Irgendwie hab ich hier nicht viele Möglichkeiten“, murmelte er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht mal genau, warum ich hier bin.“  
  
„Hey!“ Spike hob abwehrend die Hände. „So lustig und gerecht ich die Sache auch finde, ich habe nichts damit zu tun.“ Lindsey schnaubte. „Na gut. Wollen wir die Sache doch mal rational angehen ...“, meinte Spike schließlich seufzend und kam sich mittlerweile wirklich vor, wie ein Seelenklempner. Konnten Angel und Lindsey und alle anderen gequälten Seelen nicht einfach jemand anderes auf den Wecker gehen?  
  
„Rational? Bist du dazu überhaupt fähig?“, meinte Lindsey kühl. „Hab ich nie was davon gemerkt. Du bist eigentlich immer Impulsen gefolgt. Deshalb warst du auch so leicht zu manipulieren ...“ Nun war es an Spike, die Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen und Lindsey war es, der munter grinsen konnte, wusste er doch genau, dass Spike ihm nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Er war ja schon tot. Nun ja, technisch gesehen waren sie das beide ...   
  
„Regel deinen Scheiß alleine und lass mich in Ruhe“, knurrte Spike und stand auf. Er verließ den Raum, ehe Lindsey etwas sagen konnte. Die Enttäuschung über die späte Erkenntnis, dass er nur benutzt worden war, dass er nicht ein potentieller Champion war, hatte Spike schwer verletzt. Mit ein Grund, warum er über Lindseys Tod eigentlich nicht allzu betrübt gewesen war. Er konnte dem Mann ohnehin nicht vertrauen.  
  
***  
  
„Damn it!“ Lindsey stand auf und eilte hinter Spike her. „Spike!“ Der Vampir ignorierte den ehemaligen Anwalt, als dieser durch die Wand kam, ging einfach weiter. Verfolgt von dem Geist, den nur er sehen konnte. „Das ist echt schwach, weißt du das? Du kannst dich über andere lustig machen, aber wehe jemand feuert mal zurück. Dann gleich beleidigt sein und das Weite suchen ...“  
  
„Geh jemand anders auf den Zeiger.“ Spike ging unbeirrt weiter.   
  
„Würd’ ich sofort, kannst du mir glauben. Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf, nur mit dir reden zu können, aber ganz ehrlich ist das schwierig, weil du irgendwie der Einzige bist, der mich sehen und hören kann.“  
  
„Ich seh’ dich nicht“, knurrte Spike. „Werde mir was suchen, wie man Geister austreiben kann. Bannkreis oder so ...“ Lindsey blieb stehen. Angst kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Wenn Spike wirklich etwas in der Richtung unternehmen wollte, hatte er ein ernst zu nehmendes Problem. Lindsey seufzte und schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, konzentrierte sich auf seine Gefühle.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, meinte er schließlich. Leise, zögernd. Erst dachte er, Spike hätte ihn wirklich nicht gehört, doch dann blieb der Vampir stehen, wandte sich zu ihm um. „Wirklich“, setzte Lindsey nach und so seltsam es ihm selbst vorkam, er meinte es tatsächlich.  
  
Spike betrachtete den Mann, die Erscheinung nachdenklich.   
  
„Tut es dir leid, weil ich dummerweise der einzige Idiot bin, dem du nachstellen kannst?“, meinte Spike kühl. Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf, senkte den Blick.  
  
„Hör zu ... ich hab in meinem Leben viel Scheiß gebaut und mich nie drum gekümmert, was das für Folgen haben könnte. Weder für mich noch für irgendwen sonst ... Ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen ... und dafür geh ich vermutlich auf direktem Weg in die Hölle. Aber wenigstens das kann ich. Wenn auch nur bei dir. Mich für den Scheiß entschuldigen, den ich dir angetan habe ...“  
  
„Ach, dass ihr Menschen immer so furchtbar sentimental werden müsst, wenn das Ende naht.“ Spike machte eine wegwerfende Geste.   
  
„Wenn ich schon in die Hölle gehe, dann wäre es mir echt ein Anliegen, wenigstens mit dir im Reinen zu sein.“ Lindsey klang flehend, bittend. Spike schüttelte den Kopf wandte sich nach rechts in einen der Räume, bedeutete Lindsey, ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Das ist etwas, das ich nie verstehen werde, Cowboy. Warum machst du den ganzen Müll, wenn es dir dann doch leidtut? Und wenn du weißt, dass du dafür büßen wirst?“  
  
Lindsey folgte dem Vampir, machte sich aber nicht die Umstände, durch die Tür zu gehen, sondern marschierte direkt durch die Wand. Er lachte trocken.  
  
„Bisher hat es mir nie leidgetan ... oder ich habe nicht genug darüber nachgedacht. Keine Ahnung. Und ich war nie gläubig“, sinnierte er. „Himmel, Hölle ... das waren für mich keine greifbaren Begriffe, verstehst du? Hat beides nicht existiert, irgendwie ...“ Lindsey stand verloren im Raum, beobachtete, wie Spike zur Minibar ging und sich eine Flasche Whiskey herausnahm, sie aufschraubte und genüsslich den Inhalt in sich hinein kippte. Einladend hielt er die Flasche in Lindseys Richtung, der das mit einem trockenen, humorlosen Lachen quittierte.  
  
„Ups. Sorry.“ Spike trank noch einen Schluck.  
  
„Außerdem hatte ich so ne Art Anti-Hölle-Police unterzeichnet, zeitgleich mit dem Vertrag bei Wolfram & Hart. Eigentlich hatte ich ja nichts mehr zu befürchten, warum sich also Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Und wie sah diese Police aus? Und warum wirkt die nicht mehr? Außerdem will ich mich ja nicht beschweren, deine aufsteigenden Tränchen in Ehren, Boy. Aber je mehr du redest, desto weniger kauf' ich dir ab, dass die Entschuldigung ernst gemeint ist.“  
  
Lindsey seufzte. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt gegen die Wand gelehnt, sich auf einen Stuhl oder in einen Sessel gesetzt. Aber all das war ihm nicht möglich. So blieb er, wo er war, verloren inmitten eines viel zu groß wirkenden Zimmers.  
  
„Der Vertrag mit Wolfram & Hart geht über den Tod hinaus“, meinte er mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Du stehst auf ewig in ihren Diensten. Auch nach dem Tod. Frag mich nicht, wie das genau abläuft ... ich bin das erste Mal tot ... Wie dem auch sei. Vermutlich wird dich ohnehin nichts überzeugen, richtig? Hör zu, Spike, ich will nicht hier bleiben ... nicht so. Das ist kein Leben, es ist einfach scheiße. Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, mehr als mir lieb ist ... ich will hier weg. Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich irgendwie meinen Frieden machen muss und dann straight to hell marschiere, okay. Soll es so sein. Das hier ...“ er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, blickte an sich hinunter und dann wieder zu Spike. „Das hier macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich muss weg!“  
  
„Bitte, die Tür ist ja kein Hindernis für dich“, meinte Spike knapp und wies in die ungefähre Richtung. Lindsey seufzte, ließ die Hände sinken. Betrachtete Spike noch einen Augenblick.  
  
„Trotzdem danke für deine Zeit“, meinte Lindsey knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er war müde, ausgelaugt ... sofern man das von ihm sagen konnte, in seiner körperlosen Erscheinungsform. Geschlafen hatte er noch nicht. Schlaf war ja etwas körperliches ... mussten Geister überhaupt schlafen? Seine Gedanken rotierten, zogen Kreise, um ... „Angel!“  
  
Natürlich sah Angel ihn nicht, hörte ihn nicht, marschierte mit versteinertem Gesicht mitten durch Lindsey hindurch. Der Texaner blickte dem Vampir nach, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Angel!“, grollte er, sich plötzlich wieder daran erinnernd, warum er eigentlich hier war.  
  
„Gott! Komm endlich drüber hinweg!“, meinte Spike, als auch er einfach durch den körperlosen Lindsey hindurch marschierte. „Hey, Großer! Abgekühlt?“, rief er Angel nach, der in seinem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür zu knallte. „Nein, nicht doch! Nicht wieder in dein Zimmer Angel! Put, put, put! Komm raus!“ Keine Reaktion. „Dann komm ich halt doch rein!“, grummelte Spike und öffnete die Türe.  
  
Lindsey knurrte frustriert, folgte dann Spike. Es interessierte ihn ja doch, was mit dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir los war.  
  
***  
  
„Also, wo war... was hast du vor?“ Spike stand in der Türe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah Angel fragend an. Diesmal war es Lindsey, der einfach durch den Vampir hindurchging, anstatt durch die danebenliegende Wand zu gehen.   
  
„Jagen gehen“, knurrte Angel knapp. „Das ist es doch, was du wolltest. Dass ich endlich den Arsch wieder nach draußen schwinge und den Helfer der Hilflosen mime. Bitte. Das werde ich tun.“ Angel wollte an Spike vorbei, doch dieser blockierte den Durchlass mit seinem Körper.  
  
„Wird das ein Selbstmordunternehmen? Was jagst du?“ Angel warf dem anderen Vampir einen feurigen Blick zu.  
  
„Aus dem Weg, Spike.“  
  
„Also wird es ein Selbstmordunternehmen ...“, stellte Spike nüchtern fest. „Du gehst auf irgendwas Großes los und hoffst, dass du dabei diesmal selbst drauf gehst.“ Angel seufzte senkte den Blick und seine Schultern sackten nach vorne.  
  
„Nein. Okay? Kein Selbstmord. Abgesehen davon brauch ich für nen Selbstmord was Intelligentes und nicht was Großes“, meinte Angel und grinste ein wenig. „Die meisten großen Biester sind zu dumm, um zu merken, dass sie es mit einem Vampir zu tun haben ...“ Das Grinsen verschwand. „Ich will ein paar Vampire jagen“, meinte er schließlich und drängte sich an Spike vorbei. „Gunn schwebt übrigens noch immer in Lebensgefahr“, fügte Angel tonlos hinzu.


	4. Wenn man dich ruft ...

Spikes „Soll ich mitkommen?“ kam zeitgleich mit Lindseys überraschtem „Lebensgefahr?“ Angel reagierte nicht und war um die Ecke, ehe Spike seine Frage wiederholen konnte. „Schätze das heißt nein, eh?“, murrte er finster.  
  
 „Whow! Moment!“ Lindsey stellte sich vor Spike, der ihn interessiert ansah. „Was war das grade mit Gunn? Und überhaupt ... wo ist der Rest der Truppe?“  
  
„Tot.“ Spike spuckte das Wort aus und ging wieder direkt durch Lindsey hindurch. Flucht. Er wollte jetzt sicherlich nicht auch noch mit dem Ex-Anwalt über die Verluste reden.   
  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Natürlich folgte ihm der Geist. Spike verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Tot, wie ... wie ... uhm ... nein, nicht wie du. Die gehen mir nämlich nicht auf den Wecker ...“  
  
„Das tut mir leid.“ Lindseys Stimme war fast tonlos. Seine Augen wichen Spikes Blick aus, und ehe der Vampir genauer nachhaken konnte, war Lindsey in einen der angrenzenden Räume verschwunden, durch die Wand hindurch. Als Spike in den betreffenden Raum kam, war der Geist längst weiter gegangen.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt sicherlich nicht ‚jag den Geist’ spielen, Lindsey! Was soll das überhaupt?“ Keine Reaktion, keine Antwort. Spike verließ den Raum und beschloss, hinter Angel her zu schleichen, um sicherzugehen, dass der wirklich nichts Dummes tat. Obendrein verlangte es ihm gerade danach, irgendwas die Nase einzuschlagen. Zu dumm, dass er das bei dem Geist nicht machen konnte.  
  
***  
  
Verdammt! War das ein schlechtes Gewissen? Selbstvorwürfe? Lindsey ging einfach weiter, immer weiter, durch Autos und Häuser und Menschen hindurch. Es gab für ihn keine Hindernisse, er musste nicht auf solche Dinge achten. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Da war er neben Angel gestanden, hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als ihn zu töten, hatte sich über seine düstere Stimmung und die Grübelei lustig gemacht ... und im Moment war Lindsey heilfroh, dass Angel nicht gehört hatte, was er so von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
Lorne lebte noch. Das wusste er. Es sei denn natürlich der Dämon war nach dem kleinen Mord Amok gelaufen und hatte sich selbst gekillt ... irgendwie hätte er es Lorne zugetraut. Er erinnerte sich an den Kampf, den der grüne Sänger mit sich geführt hatte und der sich in allen Nuancen auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt hatte. Natürlich war der Kampf zu Lindseys Ungunsten ausgegangen, aber Lorne hatte ihn nicht töten wollen.   
  
Wesley war also tot. Der etwas nervige, neunmalkluge Brite ... Lindsey konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie Freunde gewesen wären. Dasselbe galt für Gunn. Der hatte ihm ja auch nicht getraut. Bis zum letzten Moment nicht. Dennoch war es ein seltsames Gefühl, das Wissen, dass er Wesley nie mehr würde gegenüberstehen, dass für Gunn vielleicht bald das Selbe galt ...  
  
Die Erinnerung kroch in Lindseys Gedächtnis, an eine Schriftrolle, die Angel gebraucht hatte, um einer Freundin zu helfen. Seine Hand kribbelte, obwohl er ja eigentlich keinen Körper hatte, keine Schmerzen oder ähnliche Empfindungen wahrnehmen konnte. Zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an den Schmerz. Angel wäre auch über seine Leiche gegangen, um Cordelia zu retten. Der Vampir – so kalt und emotionslos er auch wirken mochte – hatte Feuer, Leidenschaft und einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Freundschaft. Wie sehr musste er unter all den Verlusten wohl leiden, die er in den letzten Monaten erlitten hatte? Irgendwie kam sich Lindsey gerade schäbig vor. Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
  
***  
  
Interessanterweise stand Lindsey plötzlich vor einem Krankenhaus. Getrieben, gezogen von einer unsichtbaren Macht. Er folgte einfach dem Gefühl, hinein in das Gebäude, unzählige Treppen hinauf und Gänge entlang, ohne zu wissen, wohin er ging. Plötzlich stand er in einem Zimmer und starrte auf Gunn hinunter. Der Mann war unter Maschinen, Verbänden und Schläuchen mehr zu erahnen als wirklich zu erkennen, dennoch wusste Lindsey, dass es Gunn war. Verwundert starrte er auf Charles, ohne zu wissen, warum er nun hier war.  
  
„Na klasse. Du hast natürlich überlebt, McDonald. Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du meinem Körper auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann wird dir Angel sämtliche Knochen zermalmen.“  
  
Lindsey starrte den Mann an, hob dann den Blick und sah sich um. Er erstarrte, als er nur drei Meter von sich entfernt Gunn erblickte, der ihn mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen finster anstarrte. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Krankenbett und dann wieder zu Gunn. Eigentlich war die Situation ja witzig, aber Lindsey bezweifelte schwer, dass Charles das auch so sehen würde.  
  
„Das ist aber nicht so ganz richtig. Solltest du nicht da drinnen sein?“, meinte er schließlich und wies auf das Bett. Gunns Kinnlade klappte nach unten.  
  
„Du ... ahm ... wie ... ich meine ...“  
  
„Vermutlich darum“, meinte Lindsey, trat zwei Schritte nach links und streckte den Arm aus, der in der Wand verschwand.   
  
„Oh“, meinte Gunn und grinste leicht. „Selbe Krankheit.“  
  
„Nicht ganz.“ Lindsey trat näher an das Bett, betrachtete die vielen Maschinen. „Dein Körper liegt hier ... meinen haben sie weggebracht.“ Er hob den Blick. „In einem Leichensack.“  
  
„Du hast einen Vorteil. Wenigstens weißt du, dass du tot bist.“  
  
„Ein Vorteil?“ Lindsey schnaubte wütend. „Mein Körper rottet vermutlich schon irgendwo sechs Fuß unter der Erde vor sich hin, während ich hier festhänge und absolut nichts machen kann, als Geist! Das nennst du einen Vorteil?“  
  
„Vielleicht die falsche Formulierung. Aber ich hänge irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod fest, kann nicht in meinen Körper zurück, kann aber auch nicht weit davon weg. Auch nicht besser.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Moment mal! Ist das so ein Wolfram & Hart Ding? Willst du mir jetzt irgendeinen Vertrag anbieten oder Ähnliches?“  
  
„Was?“ Lindsey starrte Gunn verständnislos an.  
  
„Na, Verträge bis nach dem Tod ... Lilah ist auch mal noch aufgekreuzt, obwohl wir gedacht hatten, wir wären sie los. ..“, meinte Gunn mit einem Schulterzucken. Lindsey seufzte, ließ die Schultern hängen, sackte etwas zusammen.  
  
„Das ist meine Hölle“, murmelte er. „Meine ganz private Hölle.“ Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum.  
  
„Jo, Cowboy! Im Weglaufen große Klasse, was? Was laberst du da eigentlich?“ Lindsey ignorierte Gunn. Es war ohnehin zwecklos und er war es leid, sich ständig zu rechtfertigen. „Ich rede mit dir!“  
  
„Aber ich offensichtlich nicht mit dir!“, knurrte Lindsey endlich zurück. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum ich hier bin und was ich hier tue. Und jetzt gehe ich.“  
  
„Hey, Mann!“ Gunns Stimme klang seltsam. „Warte kurz.“ Lindsey ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, ehe er doch stehen blieb und sich umwandte. Fragend sah er Gunn an. „Uhm ... ich hab dir nie getraut, das ist kein Geheimnis.“ Der Texaner zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, ist mir auch relativ egal, ob du lebst oder tot bist. Hat mich nicht interessiert, tut es auch jetzt noch nicht.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Er war verletzt. Er wurde wirklich weich, seit er keinen Körper mehr hatte.  
  
„Aber was Angel da abgezogen hat ... Das war mies“, fuhr Gunn fort und überraschte Lindsey mit diesen Worten wirklich. „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Hab ich nie gutgeheißen und tu ich auch jetzt nicht. Wenn er dich aus dem Weg haben wollte, dann hätte er das Selbst erledigen müssen, in einem anständigen Kampf.“  
  
Unweigerlich musste Lindsey an Spikes Worte denken: Ach, dass ihr Menschen immer so furchtbar sentimental werden müsst, wenn das Ende naht. Lag es daran oder meinte Gunn das ernst? Zugleich erinnerte er sich an seine eigene Verzweiflung, als er sich bei Spike entschuldigt hatte und der es ihm nicht glauben wollte. Lindsey beschloss, Gunn nicht auch unnötig fertigzumachen. Schließlich hatte der Mann genug Probleme.  
  
Er nickte knapp, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke. Gut zu wissen.“  
  
Gunn lächelte zurück, deutlich verlegen. „Naja. Ist nicht so, als würde dir das jetzt noch irgendwas bringen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Vielleicht irgendwann Seelenfrieden“, seufzte Lindsey. Und dir hoffentlich auch, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Stille senkte sich über die beiden. So recht wusste der Ex-Anwalt auch nicht, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte.  
  
„Hey, ich hoffe, die Sache geht gut für dich aus“, meinte er schließlich. „Also, dass du überlebst und wieder in deinen Körper zurück kommst. Gibt ja noch Hoffnung für dich.“ Er lächelte schief. Ja, verdammt. Spike hatte Recht! Menschen wurden wirklich ziemlich sentimental, wenn sie ihr Ende kommen sahen!  
  
Gunn lachte trocken. „Irgendwie sagt mir ein Gefühl, dass das nicht passieren wird ... Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin nur noch hier, weil ich nicht will, dass Angel völlig abdreht. Er war hier ... geht ihm ziemlich an die Nieren, die Sache. Für mich wäre es eigentlich okay, ich meine ... verdammt, ich bin müde!“  
  
Lindsey blickte zu Boden. Das hatte einen Hauch von Selbstlosigkeit. Nicht loslassen, weil Angel damit vielleicht nicht umgehen könnte, auch sein letztes menschliches Teammitglied zu verlieren. An einem körperlosen Dasein festzuhalten, damit der Körper weiter am Leben gehalten wurde ... War er denn wirklich der einzige Egoist auf dieser Welt?  
  
„Hörst du es auch?“, fragte Gunn unvermittelt und riss Lindsey wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Hören? Was soll ich hören?“, fragte er verwirrt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Stimmen.“ Gunns Worte waren fast tonlos.  
  
Lindsey lauschte. Er hörte viel, auch viele Stimmen. Aber das war normal, in einem Krankenhaus voller Menschen. Er zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch, sah Gunn fragend an. „Was für Stimmen? Was genau soll ich denn hören? Das Gebäude ist voller Menschen. Ich höre viel ...“  
  
„Nein, die Stimmen. Nicht das Gemurmel von Menschen, die miteinander reden ... nur Stimmen ...“ Irgendwie fand Lindsey den Zustand seines Gegenüber besorgniserregend, doch als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, redete Gunn schon weiter. „Sie rufen ... ich glaube, sie rufen nach mir ... ich kann sie nicht verstehen ... Sind lauter geworden ... ich höre sie schon länger ...“ Spätestens jetzt machte sich Lindsey wirklich Gedanken. Stimmen zu hören war ja wohl noch nie ein gutes Zeichen gewesen!   
  
„Woher kommen die Stimmen?“, fragte er nach. „Und wie lange schon?“ Doch Gunn antwortete ihm nicht. Statt dessen legte der Mann den Kopf schief und lauschte, wandte sich dann auf einmal um und ging los. Lindsey war hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Drang, das Weite zu suchen, ehe er noch in irgendetwas hinein gezogen wurde, was er nicht wollte, und dem Wunsch, Gunn zu helfen, zumindest zu sehen, was passieren würde, wohin er ging.  
  
Er entschied sich für Letzteres und folgte dem anderen Mann schweigend. Sie kamen am Ende wieder in Gunns Zimmer an, doch Lindsey hörte noch immer nichts, sah auch nichts, das irgendwie anders war als noch vor wenigen Minuten.  
  
„Hier ... Sie sind hier ... Die Stimmen ...“ Gunn war wirklich weggetreten, was Lindsey jetzt tatsächlich ein äußerst mulmiges Gefühl verursachte.  
  
„Und was sagen sie?“, fragte er vorsichtig und leise nach, seine Stimme noch rauer als sonst. Er war irritiert, die Situation war ihm unangenehm.  
  
„Komm. Es ist Zeit.“ Gunn wandte sich zu Lindsey um, ein seltsam entrückter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der sich jedoch langsam klärte, seine Augen wurden groß. „Ich sterbe!“, flüsterte er heiser. „Ich will nicht sterben! Ich kann nicht ... es ... ich kann nicht gehen. Angel braucht mich, er braucht doch sein Team ...“ Panik breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes aus, und Lindseys nicht physisch vorhandener Magen krampfte sich zusammen.  
  
„Hey“, meinte er leise, ging einen Schritt auf Gunn zu. „Gunn!“ Keine Reaktion. „Charles!“ Lindsey kam noch einen Schritt näher, legte aus Gewohnheit die Hand auf Gunns Schulter und war ehrlich überrascht, als er feststellte, dass er den anderen Geist berühren konnte. Gunn schien nicht weniger überrascht. Er starrte Lindsey an, seine Hand packte den ehemaligen Anwalt und Feind dann am Unterarm.  
  
„Hilf mir.“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann“, meinte Lindsey fast schon sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Angel ... Er wird schon klarkommen. Er ist 250 Jahre lang klar gekommen. Er übersteht das schon. Wenn du gehen musst, dann musst du gehen. Es bringt doch nichts, in diesem Zustand zu bleiben. Sei froh, dass sie dich rufen, dir den Weg weisen. Ich stecke hier fest.“  
  
Gunn sah Lindsey an, wandte den Blick dann zur Seite, fixierte einen Punkt, den Lindsey nicht erkennen konnte. „Aber was erwartet mich?“, fragte er leise, unsicher.  
  
Lindsey lächelte leicht. „Bestimmt nichts Schlechtes. Überleg doch mal. Du hast dein Leben lang Vampire bekämpft, später mit Angel noch viel schlimmere Kreaturen beseitigt. Du stirbst, weil du geholfen hast, die Welt zu retten. Zumindest L.A. Ich bin sicher, dass dich etwas Gutes erwartet. Der Himmel, wenn du es so willst.“  
  
Gunn senkte den Blick. „Ich ... ich habe jemanden getötet, Lindsey. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet. Mit bloßen Händen ... Ich werde dafür büßen müssen ...“  
  
„Ich glaube, das hast du schon. Geh, Gunn. Hier sollte dich nichts mehr halten.“  
  
„Du sagst es Angel und Spike? Du sagst ihnen, dass ... dass ich nicht aufgeben wollte. Sag ihnen, ich wollte weiter kämpfen, helfen ... Sag ihnen, dass es mir leidtut. Versprich es!“ Lindsey nickte langsam.  
  
„Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Versprochen. Aber jetzt geh, ehe dir der Weg am Ende doch noch verschlossen wird und du auf ewig in diesem Krankenhaus festhängst. Das willst du doch nicht.“ Gunn nickte langsam, löste sich von Lindsey.  
  
„Danke“, meinte er leise, als er sich abwandte. Lindsey blickte ihm nach. Es war weit weniger spektakulär als Hollywood solcherlei Dinge immer darstellte. Da war kein gleißendes Licht, zumindest konnte Lindsey keines sehen. Gunn ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und löste sich auf, war einfach verschwunden. Mit dem Moment, da er aus Lindseys Blickfeld verschwand, setzte der Alarm an den Geräten ein. Das EKG zeigte eine Nulllinie, sämtliche Warnleuchten blinkten. Nur einen Atemzug später rannten Ärzte und Krankenschwestern herein, durch Lindsey hindurch, der einfach stehen blieb.  
  
Die Ärzte versuchten minutenlang, den Toten wieder zu beleben. Erfolglos. Die Stromstöße, die sie durch Gunns geschwächten Körper jagten, vermochten das Herz nicht wieder zum Schlagen zu verleiten. Letzten Endes erkannten die Mediziner, dass sie den Kampf um diesen Patienten wohl verloren hatten. Der Tod wurde offiziell bekannt gegeben.  
  
Lindsey stand noch immer dort, an Gunns Bett, konnte noch immer nicht so ganz fassen, was sich ereignet hatte. Gunn war tot. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es seine Schuld war. Hätte er ihm sagen sollen, dass er am Leben festhalten musste, nicht gehen sollte, kämpfen sollte? Doch welchen Sinn hätte es wohl gehabt?   
  
Die Ärzte redeten davon, die betreffenden Personen zu benachrichtigen. Erst da kam Lindsey wieder zur Besinnung, riss sich von dem Anblick und den Gedanken los. Angel und Spike! Er musste Spike erzählen, was passiert war!  
  
***  
  
Wie es ihm so schnell gelungen war, wieder ins Hyperion Hotel zu gelangen, vermochte Lindsey nicht zu sagen, doch da stand er in der Eingangshalle und überlegte, was er sagen sollte und wo er Spike wohl finden würde.  
  
Letzteres nahm ihm der Zufall ab. Und die Tatsache, dass der Morgen graute. Die Tür hinter ihm ging auf und Angel kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Spike. Sie stritten sich, doch Lindsey hatte gerade weder Zeit noch Lust, um sich genauer auf den Inhalt der Streitigkeiten zu konzentrieren. „Spike!“, sprach er den Vampir geradeheraus an. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig.“ Keine Reaktion. Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, ob Spike ihn nur ignorierte, weil Angel auch da war, oder ob er ihn wirklich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Der Gedanke löste eine gewisse Panik in Lindsey aus. Er wollte auf jeden Fall sein Versprechen einlösen. Das war er Gunn schuldig.  
  
„Spike! Es ist wirklich verdammt wichtig. Bitte!“, meinte er drängelnd und glaubte eine Reaktion in Spikes hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu erkennen.  
  
„Das ist mir völlig egal, Spike. Ich hatte dich nicht gebeten, mir zu helfen. Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich gehe jetzt duschen und dann ins Bett. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, später als Häuflein Staub auf dem Boden herumzuliegen. Also hör endlich auf damit!“  
  
Lindseys Magen krampfte sich erneut zusammen. Angel wirkte fast gelöst, so wie er ihn kannte. Vielleicht noch einen Deut düsterer und geheimnisvoller, aber ansonsten Angel. Wie würde er wohl Gunns Tod aufnehmen?  
  
„Verdammt Spike! Du musst das Angel irgendwie beibringen: Gunn ist tot“, platzte Lindsey schließlich heraus. Spike warf ihm hinter Angels Rücken einen eisigen Blick zu. Mit Sicherheit hätte der Lindseys Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Wenn er nicht gerade körperlos gewesen wäre, wofür er in dieser Sekunde sogar wirklich dankbar war.  
  
***  
  
Zwei Minuten später war Angel auf dem Weg unter die Dusche und Spike ging langsam, sehr langsam auf Lindsey zu, der instinktiv zurückwich, obwohl ihm der Vampir ja eigentlich nichts anhaben konnte.  
  
„Sag das noch einmal, McDonald“, knurrte der Vampir.


	5. Das Spiel ist aus

Lindsey schluckte, völlig unnötigerweise. „Gunn“, presste er schließlich hervor. „Er ist tot. Vor kurzem verstorben ... ich  ... ich war dort ...“  
  
Spikes Faust ging durch Lindsey hindurch, knallte ungebremst gegen die Wand, ein seltsamer Laut und Lindsey hätte schwören können, dass er etwas brechen hörte. Und wie froh war er in dem Moment, dass er keinen Körper hatte. Spike hätte ihn zu Brei zermatscht.  
  
„Was hattest du dort zu suchen?“  
  
„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht“, gab Lindsey zu.  
  
„Ich schwöre dir bei meiner Seele und allen Göttern der mir bekannten und unbekannten Dimensionen, McDonald: Sollte ich herausfinden, dass du auch nur das Geringste mit Gunns Tod zu tun hast, sorge ich eigenhändig dafür, dass du wieder einen Körper bekommst, nur um ihn dann Stück für Stück auseinanderzunehmen.“ Spikes Stimme war leise, er presste die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als müsse er sich wahnsinnig anstrengen, um nicht loszubrüllen. Und Lindsey ... zitterte. Er kam sich völlig idiotisch vor, schließlich war er ein Geist, hätte jetzt einfach durch Spike hindurch gehen und das Weite suchen können, und überhaupt konnte ihm der Vampir absolut nichts anhaben ... und dennoch zweifelte der Mann keine Sekunde daran, dass Spike jedes einzelne Wort ernst meinte und das Auseinandernehmen eines soeben wiedererhaltenen Körpers kam nicht unbedingt Lindseys Wunschvorstellung seines Lebens nahe. Er schluckte erneut, leckte sich über die Lippen. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Stimme würde ihm den Dienst versagen.  
  
„Ich kann dir ganz genau sagen, was ich mit seinem Tod zu tun habe“, meinte er vorsichtig. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, euch bescheid zu geben, euch zu sagen, dass es ihm leidtut und dass er wirklich noch nicht gehen wollte. Gunn hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, zu euch zu gehen und euch zu sagen, dass er weiterkämpfen wollte, an eurer Seite, aber dass sie ihn gerufen haben und er gehen musste.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick.  
  
„Ich ... ich hab ... vermutlich könntest du mich verantwortlich machen“, flüsterte er fast schon ängstlich. „Ich habe Gunn gesagt, dass es okay ist, und dass ihr schon klarkommen werdet. Dass er nicht an einem Dasein zwischen Leben und Tod festhalten soll. Ich habe versucht, ihm Frieden zu geben. Das, was mir verwehrt ist. Vielleicht ist er jetzt tot, weil mir das gelang, aber weißt du was? Ich glaube, es war richtig. Ich habe nichts Falsches gemacht!“  
  
Da war er wieder. Lindsey spürte, wie die Überzeugung zurückkam, und mit ihr die Auflehnung und der Trotz. Spike wollte ihn in Stücke reißen, gut, dann sollte er das doch versuchen. Lindsey würde sich nicht einfach hinlegen und warten.  
  
„Frieden, huh?“ Lindsey nickte. „Er ist also ... einfach gegangen?“ Ein weiteres Nicken.  
  
„Und ich denke, es war richtig. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen ... er war so ruhig. Doch. Gunn hat seinen Frieden gefunden. Wenn du mich dafür in Stücke reißen willst ...“ Spike seufzte, wich etwas zurück. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm der Tod des Freundes an die Nieren ging, obwohl er gleich darauf wieder das übliche Spike-Gesicht machte und die Schultern straffte.  
  
„Hast wohl was Gutes getan“, meinte er schließlich. „Sieh einer an. Der verschlagene Anwalt hat doch so etwas wie ein Herz und ein Gewissen.“  
  
„Leider. Wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn ich der Mistkerl wäre, für den mich alle halten. Auch jetzt noch.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Ich geh dann mal. Tut mir leid, dass ich die schlechte Nachricht überbringen musste ... aber Angel.“ Lindsey zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Er sieht mich nicht, wie du weißt ... ich fürchte, es ihm zu sagen ist dein Job.“ Lindsey wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern ging an Spike vorbei in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Und wo willst du hin?“ Lindsey blieb stehen, zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, wandte sich aber nicht zu Spike um. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwo hin. Die Stimmen suchen ... weg ...“ Er verstummte und ging einfach weiter. Spikes Fragen ignorierte Lindsey. Ihm war schlecht, er fühlte sich schrecklich. Erneut war ihm klar geworden, dass er herausfinden musste, was ihn noch hier hielt. Aber dazu brauchte er Ruhe. Er musste nachdenken.  
  
***  
  
Gewohnt, dass er von niemandem wahrgenommen wurde, hatte Lindsey es sich auch schon angewöhnt, niemanden um sich mehr wirklich wahrzunehmen. Das machte es irgendwie leichter. Umso überraschter war er, als er plötzlich beim Namen gerufen wurde.  
  
„Hallo Lindsey.“  
  
Der ehemalige Anwalt versteifte die Schultern, wandte sich dann langsam, ganz langsam um und setzte sein übliches, arrogantes Lächeln auf.  
  
„Lilah! Welch eine Freude, Sie zu sehen. Sie sehen gut aus, für eine Leiche.“  
  
„Sparen Sie sich die Sprüche, Lindsey. Ich bin dienstlich hier.“ Es wurde mit jedem ihrer Worte schwieriger für Lindsey, den Schein aufrechtzuerhalten.  
  
„Dienstlich?“, fragte er mit süßlichem Tonfall. „Zu schade. Und ich dachte, Sie wären nur zu einem netten Plausch hierher gekommen. Bei einem Kaffee und ausgiebigem Frühstück.“ Sie lachte. „Nun gut. Dann wollen wir doch gleich zum Geschäft kommen“, fuhr Lindsey fort. „Was wollen Sie?“  
  
„Nicht ich“, gab Lilah zurück. „Was wollen sie?“ Lindsey schnaubte. „Ach kommen Sie schon, Lindsey. Dachten Sie wirklich, die würden ihren Goldjungen einfach so vergessen?“  
  
„Ich hatte es gehofft, nachdem der Goldjunge genug Mist gebaut hatte, um nicht mehr als Selbiger zu gelten“, gab Lindsey kühl zurück. „Also, was ist? Geht es um den Vertrag? Stehe ich doch noch in den Diensten der Kanzlei? Oder wollen mich die Senior Partner endgültig vernichten? Bestrafen? Wieder in irgendeine Zwischendimension stecken? Worum geht es?“ Etwas zu spät wurde Lindsey klar, dass er Lilah gerade genau das gab, was sie wollte. Er zappelte. Dass er nervös war, war vermutlich offensichtlich.  
  
Lindsey verstummte, wartete schweigend. Die Frau sah ihn einen Moment an und Lindsey verspürte wieder die alte Feindschaft und Rivalität zwischen ihnen, doch plötzlich lächelte sie und dieses Mal war es kein arrogant-überlegenes Lilah-Lächeln.   
  
„Ich darf Ihnen ein einmaliges Angebot unterbreiten, Lindsey“, meinte sie schließlich. „Ihr Vertrag mit Wolfram & Hart ist nichtig. Er wurde aufgelöst, als die Senior Partner Sie in ihre nette kleine Zwischendimension geholt haben.“ Lindsey wollte sich nicht an jene Monate erinnern, die ihm auch jetzt noch viel zu deutlich im Gedächtnis haften blieben. Er schwieg. „Aber aufgrund besonderer Umstände haben sie beschlossen, Ihnen eine neue Chance zu geben.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.  
  
Lilah ging an ihm vorbei ein paar Schritte die Straße entlang, wandte sich dann um und blickte ihn über die Schulter an. „Lassen Sie uns ein paar Meter gehen.“  
  
Lindsey gehorchte, denn es schien ihm nicht wie ein Vorschlag ihrerseits, sondern wie ein Befehl. „Muss ja ganz schön unbefriedigend sein, so völlig körperlos zu sein.“ Lilah redete über Lindseys Zustand wie über das Wetter. Beiläufig, fast desinteressiert. Lindsey seufzte nur. „Wäre sicherlich wundervoll, wieder einen Körper zu haben, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Was soll das werden, Lilah? Ich habe keine Lust auf einen Plausch und schon gar nicht, wenn es meinen körperlosen Zustand betrifft, über den ich wirklich nicht reden will. Sie haben von Geschäft und Angebot gesprochen, also raus mit der Sprache: Worum geht es?“  
  
„Um Sie, um Angel. Das Übliche.“ Lilah lachte. „Gut, also kein Smalltalk und direkt zum Geschäft: Die Senior Partner bieten Ihnen einen neuen Körper ... oder soll ich sagen: Ihren Körper, der so gut wie neu sein wird? Und wieder einen Job in der Kanzlei.“  
  
„Und dafür muss ich was tun?“ Lindsey versuchte, so ungerührt wie möglich zu klingen.  
  
„Das, was Sie schon seit Jahren vorhaben und jetzt vermutlich noch viel mehr: Angel töten.“   
  
„Klingt verlockend, aber dürfte sich schwierig gestalten“, meinte Lindsey trocken. „Vor allem, da er mich nicht mal hört oder sieht ... ich kann ihn also nicht einmal zu Tode nerven!“   
  
„Nicht gerade gebildet, was Geister angeht, nicht wahr?“  
  
Lindsey stutzte. Was tun? Er wollte sich nicht vor Lilah die Blöße geben und eingestehen, dass er sich mit Geistern wirklich nicht auskannte, aber andererseits hatte sie wohl Informationen, die für ihn von Nutzen sein konnten.   
  
„Standen nie auf meiner Agenda“, wich er schließlich ins Businessleben aus. „Ich hatte nie einen Geist als Klienten oder Gegner, warum mich also über diese Dinger informieren?“  
  
Lilah nickte. „Verständlich ... Wie dem auch sei: Geister können den Körper eines Schlafenden verwenden. Sie schlüpfen regelrecht hinein und benutzen den fremden Körper wie ihren eigenen. Aber nur, bis der wahre Eigentümer zur Besinnung kommt, dann werden sie wieder herausgeschleudert. Denken Sie darüber nach, Lindsey. Wäre eine gute Möglichkeit, um Rache zu üben, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Und wie soll das funktionieren? Ich töte Angel, marschiere in die Kanzlei und verlange meinen Körper und meinen Job zurück ... Oh, Moment! Mich sieht ja niemand. Könnte schwer werden, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Oh bitte. Die Senior Partner sehen Sie und ich auch. Ich bin der Unterhändler und werde alles Weitere regeln. Sie müssen nur ihren Job erledigen. Sobald Angel tot ist, werden Sie wieder ganz der Alte sein.“ Lilah blieb stehen und wandte sich Lindsey zu. „Wäre es nicht wunderbar, wieder gesehen zu werden?“, fragte sie und ihr Tonfall war weich und samtig, leise. Sie trat nah an Lindsey heran und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wäre es nicht schön, wieder gehört zu werden?“, flüsterte sie weiter. „Und vor allem so etwas wieder zu fühlen?“   
  
Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn. Und zu Lindseys maßloser Überraschung und seinem blanken Entsetzen konnte sie es auch. Und er fühlte es sehr wohl. Vermutlich ein Trick. Sicherlich hatten die Senior Partner irgendetwas getan, um ihre Argumente zu untermauern ... Lindsey konnte nicht anders. So sehr er sie auch von sich drücken und anschreien wollte, so sehr drängte er sich an Lilah, suchte ihre Nähe, war regelrecht high davon, ihren Körper zu fühlen, generell etwas zu fühlen. Lilah ließ ihre Zunge einen Moment in seinem Mund wüten, dann zog sie sich plötzlich und fast schon grob zurück.  
  
„Also, was ist?“, fragte sie wieder im gewohnten Businesstonfall. „Haben wir einen Deal?“  
  
Lindsey stand einfach da, verloren und reichlich schwach auf den Beinen. Er hätte sich gerne irgendwo festgehalten, aber er durfte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Nicht vor Lilah. Er sammelte sich kurz und setzte dann wieder ein distanziertes Lächeln auf.  
  
„Mich würde ja interessieren, wie sie das anstellen wollen. Ich meine, mir meinen Körper wieder zu beschaffen.“  
  
„Netter Versuch, Lindsey. Die Senior Partner haben viele Möglichkeiten. Das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen. Ich warte noch immer auf Ihre Antwort und ich habe, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“  
  
„Was sind Sie jetzt eigentlich, Lilah? Ich meine, Sie sind tot, aber weder ein Zombie noch ein Vampir ... und dennoch existent ohne zu leben. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr Körper nicht schon längst verrottet ist? Ist das eigentlich eine befriedigende Art zu leben?“  
  
„Es ist gut genug für mich, hält mir die Hölle vom Hals und was und wie genau ... das wissen wohl nur Wolfram & Hart“, gab Lilah zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich warte.“  
  
„Was passiert, wenn ich das Angebot ablehne?“, fragte Lindsey und innerlich zitterte er, was er aber nach außen hin mit purer Arroganz kaschierte. „Löse ich mich dann auf, fahre direkt zur Hölle? Haben sie mich nur in diesem Zustand vor mich hin vegetieren lassen, um mich gefügig zu machen?“  
  
Lilah schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit Ihrem Dasein als Geist haben die Senior Partner nichts zu tun, Lindsey. Sie haben lediglich beschlossen, Sie zu erlösen, wenn Sie das wollen. Wenn Sie das Angebot ablehnen, passiert nichts. Es sei denn, Sie finden irgendwann noch heraus, warum sie so herumlaufen müssen. Aber damit hat Wolfram & Hart nichts zu tun, und es interessiert uns nicht wirklich. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung.“  
  
Lindsey kaute leicht auf seiner Unterlippe herum, blickte auf einen Punkt, irgendwo in der Ferne, als würde er dort die Antwort finden.  
  
Angel töten. Das, was er schon immer wollte. Hatte er jetzt moralische Bedenken, nur weil Angel ein Kuschelbeißer war und herumflennte, nachdem er ein paar Freunde verloren hatte? Ein Weichei? Alles, was er tun musste, war, seinem ursprünglichen Plan zu folgen und eigentlich hätte er sich freuen müssen. Doch er tat es nicht.  
  
„Lindsey“, hauchte Lilah plötzlich in sein Ohr. „Ich warte noch immer.“ Er fühlte ihren Atem, der sein Ohr streifte, ihre Hand, die plötzlich auf seiner Brust lag. Lindsey biss die Zähne zusammen. Wolfram & Hart hatten hier einigen Aufwand betrieben, um ihn zurück zu bekommen. Das allein war Grund genug, genau das Gegenteil zu tun. Er war raus, frei von sämtlichen vertraglichen Verpflichtungen. Lindsey konnte ohne Nachdenken gut 12 Leute nennen, die genau das gewollt hatten und dafür gestorben waren. Mit der Kanzlei spielte man nicht. Sie spielten jedoch mit allen ihren Angestellten.  
  
„Ich ...“  
  
„Ja?“ Aber sie ließ Lindsey gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern verschloss erneut seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Vielleicht war genau das der Fehler, denn dadurch erwachte Lindsey aus seiner Lethargie und schob sie energisch von sich.  
  
„Das Spiel ist aus, Lilah. Welchen Grund auch immer die Senior Partner haben, um ausgerechnet mich zurückzuholen und Angel zu töten, ich werde es nicht tun. Sie sollen sich einen Anderen suchen. Danke für das Angebot, aber ich lehne ab.“ Damit dreht er sich um und ging energischen Schrittes zurück zum Hyperion.  
  
„Zu schade, Lindsey. Ich hätte unsere Zusammenarbeit sicherlich genossen“, rief Lilah hinter ihm her. Sie lief ihm jedoch nicht nach. Lindsey atmete innerlich auf. Er war sich so gar nicht sicher, dass er das Richtige getan hatte!  
  
Er erschrak, als er plötzlich zur Seite gezerrt wurde und sich erneut in Lilahs Armen wieder fand. Ihre Zunge drängte zwischen seine Lippen, ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, hinunter zu seinem Gesäß, zogen ihn fester an ihren Körper. Fast tat sie ihm weh, wobei Lindsey selbst den Schmerz im Moment eher als wohltuend empfand. Immerhin war es ein Gefühl. Etwas, das ihm sonst fehlte.  
  
Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe Lilah von ihm abließ. „Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun“, meinte sie grinsend. „Du bist zwar ein arroganter Mistkerl, Lindsey, aber du bist unglaublich heiß. Zu schade, dass du lieber körperlos vor dich hin vegetieren willst ... Diesen Körper hätte ich ja gerne mal unter mir gespürt.“ Sie klopfte dem völlig verdatterten Lindsey leicht gegen die Brust und sah ihn dann erneut an, strich ihm leicht über die Wange, doch die Berührung verblasste. Lindsey merkte, dass sie nicht mehr so intensiv war, wie noch kurze Momente zuvor.  
  
„So schade ... aber ich muss gestehen: ich bin stolz auf dich“, flüsterte Lilah. „Es war die richtige Entscheidung.“ Damit ließ sie endgültig von ihm ab und entfernte sich. Nach wenigen Metern drehte sie sich erneut um. „Du hattest übrigens Recht, Lindsey: Das Spiel ist aus. Vielleicht hättest du das Angebot doch annehmen sollen ... es war deine einzige Chance.“ Dann war sie verschwunden. Nicht weggegangen, sondern verschwunden.   
  
Lindsey starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie soeben noch gestanden hatte, er schwankte leicht, fühlte sich unglaublich schwindlig. Auch wenn es unsinnig wahr, mangels eines Körpers, glaubte er, sich übergeben zu müssen. Lindsey stolperte mehr in das Hyperion, als dass er ging, schaffte es an die gegenüberliegende Wand der Eingangshalle, die ihm doch keinen Halt bieten konnte, und brach zusammen. Nicht körperlich. Er brach geistig.   
  
Wellen von Angst und Schwäche, Selbsthass und Verzweiflung überschwemmten ihn. Er hätte entkommen können! Nur ein Auftrag, und diese Existenz wäre beendet gewesen! Die Erkenntnis schmerzte, die Erinnerung an Lilahs Umarmung, ihren Kuss, an die Gefühle, die ihm für einen viel zu kurzen Moment möglich gewesen waren, schmerzten noch viel mehr und Lindsey glaubte, noch immer zu fallen. Vielleicht tat er das auch. Vielleicht fiel er gerade durch den Boden und die Erdschichten hindurch, direkt in die Hölle, in den Erdmittelpunkt oder sonst wo hin. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich eng zusammen, auf dem harten Fußboden, den er nicht bewusst wahrnahm. Er nahm gar nichts mehr wahr. Ein Häuflein Elend, das zitternd auf dem Boden lag.   
  
Genau in diesem Zustand fand Spike ihn noch Stunden später vor.


	6. Lösungen

„Hey, Cowboy! Ist dir kalt?“ Spike stand vor Lindsey, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, zusammengerollt wie ein junger Hund, den man einsam irgendwo auf der Straße zurückgelassen hatte. Dicht an der Wand, zitternd, lethargisch vor sich hin starrend. „Hey!“ Doch der Mann reagierte nicht auf den Vampir. Es schien, als würde er Spike gar nicht wahrnehmen, wäre in einer eigenen Welt aus Einsamkeit und Leere gefangen. Natürlich hätte sich der platinblonde Vampir das nie eingestanden, aber Lindsey so zu sehen, machte ihm tatsächlich Sorgen.  
  
„Hallo! Untoter an Geist. Ich rede mit dir!“, versuchte er seine Sorge zu überspielen, ging jedoch trotzdem neben Lindsey in die Knie. Anstupsen konnte er ihn nicht, das war Spike klar. Doch vielleicht würde es ja helfen, ein bisschen durch den Geist hindurchzuwedeln. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er noch, dass es etwas unangenehm war, wenn jemand oder etwas durch einen hindurch ging. Natürlich nicht wirklich, aber es wirkte unangenehm, weil der Verstand schrie, dass es falsch war.  
  
Er wedelte vor Lindseys starren Augen herum, durch seine Schulter hindurch, rammte ihm das Knie in den nicht vorhandenen Magen und kniete nun also in dem Geist anstatt vor ihm. Doch nicht einmal das konnte eine Reaktion provozieren. Also änderte Spike seine Taktik.  
  
„Wow. Wenn Angel dich so sehen könnte, der würde sich freuen. Anwalt von Wolfram & Hart am Boden, endgültig vernichtet.“  
  
„Ex-Anwalt“, nuschelte Lindsey und seine Lider flackerten, als er aus seiner kleinen Welt zurückkehrte und endlich versuchte, Spike zu fixieren. Sein Blick klärte sich. Und sehr verspätet erfolgte auch die Reaktion, die Spike sich erhofft hatte. „Was soll der Scheiß?“ Lindsey rappelte sich hoch und wich von dem Vampir zurück. „Macht dir wohl Spaß? Hier mal ne Neuigkeit für dich: Mir nicht!“  
  
„Willkommen zurück, Cowboy. Was war los?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Lindsey wandte sich ab, noch immer auf dem Boden hockend, zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum.  
  
„Whow! Nein! Halt! Mir reicht wirklich ein grübelndes, düster vor sich hinbrütendes Individuum in diesem Hotel. Ich brauch nicht auch noch einen depressiven Geist!“  
  
„Wie geht es Angel?“ Lindseys Stimme klang leise, viel zu leise und zu ruhig. „Hast du es ihm gesagt?“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das ... und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Er hat erst einmal zwei Zimmer umdekoriert und sich dann in seinem eigenen verbarrikadiert ... hab ihn seither nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und er reagiert auch in keiner Weise auf Klopfen.“ Spike seufzte leise. „Geht ihm ordentlich an die Nieren. Er hat alle verloren ...“  
  
„Klasse. Das geht ihm alles an die Nieren. Ich wäre noch da, wenn er mich nicht umgebracht hätte. Nicht, dass es Angel interessieren würde, ob ich hier bin oder nicht ...“  
  
„Wirst wohl ewig dran festhalten, huh? Kein Wunder, dass du noch immer hier herumhängst. Lass es doch endlich gut sein.“ Lindsey schnaubte wütend. „Hey, ich weiß, das ist jetzt der absolut falsche Zeitpunkt, um dich um irgendetwas zu bitten, aber ich bräuchte mal deine herausragenden Fähigkeiten, durch Wände zu gehen ...“  
  
„Sag jetzt nicht, ich soll nach Angel sehen! Das muss ein Scherz sein!“  
  
„Kein Scherz. Er hat nen Pflock im Zimmer, er ist depressiv, hat völlig das Ziel aus den Augen verloren ... ich würde meine Hand nicht dafür ins Feuer legen, dass er nichts Dummes anstellt.“  
  
„Und warum sollte mich das irgendwie kümmern?“  
  
„Verdammt, Lindsey. Das ist so kindisch. Du willst eine Gegenleistung? Okay. Sollst du haben. Geh und sieh nach Angel, dann helfe ich dir, mit deiner Situation.“  
  
Blitzende, blaue Augen, bohrten sich in verschleierte, blaue Augen. Lindsey lächelte schwach. Kein ironisches oder gar sarkastisches Lächeln.  Seine Stimme war leise und er klang gefasst.  
  
„Ich will keine Gegenleistung. Ich will ihn nur nicht sehen. Ich habe vor kurzem die Chance meines Lebens in die Tonne getreten. Angel tot, ich meinen Körper zurück und zurück in mein altes Leben, meinen alten Job. Irgendwie dachte ich dann aber, dass das ein beschissener Deal ist und nur deswegen ist er noch am Leben und ich noch ein Geist. Aber glaub mir, Spike. Das Letzte, wonach mir der Sinn steht, ist im Moment, Babysitter für den Kuschelbeißer zu spielen.“ Damit wandte sich Lindsey ab und wollte gehen.  
  
„Zügle dein Pferd, Cowboy. Ich verlange nicht, dass du ihn babysittest. Wirf nen Blick in sein Zimmer und sag mir, ob er noch untot ist oder ob da nur noch ein Häuflein Staub herumliegt. Dann hast du deine Ruhe.“  
  
„Ich hoffe auf Letzteres“, grollte Lindsey, machte sich aber tatsächlich auf den Weg nach oben, um nach Angel zu sehen.  
  
***  
  
Eigentlich hoffte Lindsey nicht wirklich, in dem Raum einen Haufen Staub vorzufinden, doch das würde er niemals zugeben. Nicht vor Spike, nicht vor Angel und ganz sicher nicht vor sich selbst. Er betrat Angels Zimmer mit dem festen Vorhaben, gleich wieder zu verschwinden, sobald er wusste, ob Angel noch da war. Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war zu verstörend für Lindsey, als dass er gleich wieder hätte verschwinden können.  
  
Angel saß in seinem Sessel, nur mit einer Trainingshose bekleidet. Schwarz. Natürlich. Lindsey fragte sich unweigerlich, ob wohl auch seine Boxershorts schwarz waren, doch der Gedanke rief einen vollkommen nackten Angel in seine Erinnerungen und das wollte er nun wirklich vergessen.   
  
Doch nicht Angels breite Schultern und die muskulöse Brust waren es, die Lindsey verstörten. Es waren die zahlreichen Bilder, die Angel um sich herum auf dem Boden verstreut hatte, oder vielmehr die Tatsache, dass auf nicht wenigen der Bilder er selbst zu sehen war. Auch das Bild, an dem Angel gerade arbeitete, war ein Porträt von Lindsey, erschreckend gut eingefangen. Lindsey wusste sofort, aus welcher ihrer Unterhaltungen das Bild stammte. Es war jener Tag, als er Angel um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Als er den Vampir aufgesucht hatte, mit dem Wunsch, ein Unrecht zu vermeiden und Wolfram & Hart den Rücken zu kehren.  
  
Lindsey betrachtete das Bild. Er wirkte weich, zerbrechlich, sogar ängstlich. Hatte er wirklich so ausgesehen, oder war es vielmehr das, was Angel in ihm hatte sehen wollen, als er im Fall Vanessa Brewer um seinen Beistand gebeten hatte? Als Angel fertig war, ließ er das Papier einfach zu Boden segeln, wo es sich zu den anderen Zeichnungen gesellte.  
  
Lindsey sah sich um. Er sah viele Bilder von Cordelia mit allen möglichen Frisuren, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, sogar Doyle. Und sich. Immer wieder und wieder sich selbst.    
  
„Hey, Lindsey!“ Lindsey sprang mit einem überraschten Ausruf zur Seite, weg von Angel, starrte den Vampir erschrocken an. „Jetzt lächelst du nicht mehr so arrogant, nicht wahr? Lächelt sich so schwer, wenn man tot ist ...“ Ein weiteres Bild segelte zu Boden. Für Lindsey ein Hinweis, dass er zu lange hier herumgestanden hatte und dringend den Raum verlassen musste.   
  
Spike wartete auf ihn, mit einem äußerst finsteren und ungehaltenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Er lebt. Naja. Soweit man das behaupten kann.“ Lindsey zog die Stirn in Falten. „Sitzt herum und zeichnet dutzende von Bildern ... Er ist übrigens richtig gut!“ Spike stöhnte.  
  
„Er zeichnet? Das heißt, er schwelgt in Erinnerungen ... Na toll. Das kann jetzt Wochen so gehen. Aber okay. Wenigstens kommt er dann nicht auf dusselige Pflock-ins-Herz-Gedanken, wenn er anderweitig beschäftigt ist.“ Stille. „Okay. Danke. Wir machen jetzt einen Spaziergang.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, ich werde dir helfen, oder es zumindest versuchen“, meinte Spike möglichst beiläufig. „Hab dein Grab gefunden. Wir besuchen dich jetzt mal.“  
  
„Was? Und was soll das bringen? No way! Ich geh nicht mal in die Nähe von meinem Grab! Du spinnst ja wohl völlig!“ Wohl eher unbewusst wich Lindsey immer weiter von Spike zurück.  
  
„Himmel, ich wüsste zu gern, was ich den Mächten der Ewigkeit oder der Dunkelheit oder sonst wem, der für deinen Zustand verantwortlich ist, angetan habe. Warum kannst du nicht jemand anders nerven?“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst nicht ewig als Geist herumlungern, oder?“ Lindsey zögerte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ha! Wir könnten ja zumindest ausprobieren, ob das was hilft. Keine Ahnung. Den Tod akzeptieren, oder sonst etwas. Also hör auf, dich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen und komm.“ Lindsey war alles andere als begeistert von der Idee, folgte dem Vampir aber schließlich.  
  
***  
  
Es dauerte relativ lang, bis sie den Friedhof erreicht hatten, das Grab jedoch fand Spike auf Anhieb und Lindsey wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Vampir schon einmal hier gewesen war. Doch er sagte dazu nichts.  
  
„Und jetzt?“ Es war ein einfaches, schlichtes Standardgrab. Niemand hatte sie die Mühe gegeben, eine besondere Inschrift zu verfassen oder sonst etwas. Aber ein frischer Strauß Blumen lag vor dem Grabstein, liebevoll drapiert. Lindsey starrte auf die Blumen.  
  
„Jetzt graben wir dich aus und verbrennen deine Knochen.“ Spike grinste, als Lindsey ihn entsetzt anstarrte.  
  
„Wir tun was?“  
  
„Na, hört und liest man doch überall. Keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert, aber angeblich sind es ja oft die Knochen, die den Geist festhalten, wenn wir die also verbrennen... vielleicht ist die Sache dann vorbei und du kannst gehen.“  
  
„Die Knochen? Ich bin erst seit ein paar Wochen tot! Da ist noch Fleisch drauf. Ein verwesender, stinkender Leichnam. Und du willst das echt exhumieren?“ Lindsey stand das blanke Entsetzen aufs Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Verbrennen wir mit. Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, raus damit. Ansonsten fang ich jetzt mal an. Ich hab keine Lust hier als Grillhähnchen zu enden.“  
  
„Das ist krank!“, murmelte Lindsey. „Völlig krank.“ Spike jedoch ließ sich nicht im Geringsten stören und fing damit an, das Grab auszuheben. Da Lindsey ohnehin nicht viel tun konnte, lief er auf dem Friedhof herum. Er las die Inschriften auf den Grabsteinen, betrachtete die mit Sorgfalt und Liebe gepflanzten Blumen und fühlte sich immer wertloser, angesichts der vielen Gräber, die von der Trauer der Hinterbliebenen zeugten. Er wunderte sich, ob überhaupt jemand auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen war. Als er wieder bei Spike ankam, war er ruhig, tief in Gedanken versunken und längst hatte er angefangen zu hoffen, dass der Vampir Recht haben würde und die Sache endlich für ihn ausgestanden war. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeugnis davon, dass die Welt froh war, ihn endlich los zu sein.  
  
„Ich bin kurz davor, den Sarg zu öffnen. Wo bleibt der Protest, Lindsey? Willst du mir nicht erklären, dass ich aufhören soll?“ Aber nichts als Stille antwortete dem Vampir. Er blickte nach oben und sah Lindsey nachdenklich an, der mit hängendem Kopf und gebeugten Schultern vor dem Grab stand und hinunter starrte. „Okay.“ Die Schaufel grub sich mit Wucht in das Holz des schlichten Sargs, das sofort splitterte. „Uh!“ Spike wich zurück. „Himmel! Sei froh, dass du das nicht riechen kannst.“  
  
Spike verteilte Salz und einen Brandbeschleuniger über dem Leichnam und kletterte dann aus dem Loch. „Irgendwelche letzten Worte?“, wandte er sich grinsend an Lindsey.  
  
„Tu es einfach“, war die knappe Antwort und das Streichholz fiel mit einem leisen „Ruhe in Frieden“ hinunter in das offene Grab. Sofort stand der Leichnam in Flammen, die sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden Beobachter widerspiegelten, was Spike wieder einmal wundern ließ, warum niemand außer ihm den ehemaligen Anwalt sehen konnte. Auf ihn wirkte er vollkommen lebendig. Nun ja. Im Moment eigentlich nicht. Lindseys Augen waren leer, tot. Das jedoch fiel Spike erst in diesem Moment auf.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Am liebsten hätte sich Spike die Zunge abgebissen. Er war doch kein Weichei! Solche Fragen passten eher zu Angel als zu ihm. Er beschloss dann jedoch, das alles auf seine Seele zu schieben und darauf, dass er mit Lindsey als Doyle viel Zeit verbracht hatte und ihm der Mann da eigentlich eher sympathisch gewesen war ... was er natürlich nie zugegeben hätte! Lindsey reagierte nicht auf die Frage, wartete schweigend.  
  
Nichts passierte. Die Flammen fraßen sich durch Fleisch und Knochen, verbreiteten einen Gestank, der bei Spike wirklich Übelkeit hervorrief, irgendwann waren die Überreste von den Flammen verzehrt und Lindsey stand noch immer neben ihm.  
  
„Soviel zu der Theorie“, meinte Spike und seufzte leise. Die einzige Antwort war ein leises „Ja“ aus Lindseys Richtung, ehe sich dieser abwandte und davon schlenderte. „Hey, nur nicht aufgeben! Wir finden schon noch was!“, rief ihm Spike hinterher und erhielt dafür ein lahmes Schulterzucken, ehe der Geist aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. „Klasse. Und die ganze Arbeit umsonst.“ Eigentlich hatte Spike gute Lust, ebenfalls einfach zu gehen, das Grab zu lassen, wie es war. Aber so ganz richtig schien es ihm dann doch nicht. Mit einem Blick in den Himmel und einem tiefen Seufzen ergriff er die Schaufel und machte sich daran, die Verwüstung einigermaßen zu beseitigen.  
  
***  
  
Es war früher Nachmittag, als Lindsey sich vor dem Hyperion Hotel wiederfand. Er starrte das Gebäude an, irritiert, da er nicht gezielt hierher gegangen war. Irgendetwas hatte ihn einfach zurückgezogen. Ob das nun an der Tatsache lag, dass Spike der Einzige war, der ihn sehen konnte, oder ob es an Angel lag und daran, dass der Vampir an seinem Zustand schuld war, das vermochte Lindsey nicht zu sagen. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.  
  
Etwas nervös betrat er das Hotel und machte sich auf die Suche nach Spike. Er war heilfroh, als er den Blonden im Bett und schlafend vorfand. Das machte ihm seinen Plan natürlich einfacher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das nun funktionieren sollte, aber wenn Lilah Recht gehabt hatte, so war es ihm möglich, Spikes Körper zu benutzen, so lange dieser schlief.  
  
„Tut mir ehrlich leid, Mann“, flüsterte Lindsey, als er näher trat und somit im Bett und in Spike stand. „Ich hoffe nur, du kannst mir helfen.“ Lindsey ließ sich langsam zurücksinken und rechnete eigentlich damit, durch Spike und das Bett hindurch auf den Boden zu fallen. Doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen hielt ihn irgendetwas in oder an Spikes Körper, er konnte die Beine hochnehmen, als würde er sich auf das Bett legen und fand sich plötzlich in völliger Dunkelheit wieder, bis er die Augen öffnete.  
  
„Whow!“ Es war Spikes Stimme. Lindsey richtete sich auf, hob die Hand. Es war Spikes Hand. „Oh mein Gott. Das funktioniert also wirklich!“, murmelte er und stand endlich vom Bett auf. „Das ist irre!“ Es war ein etwas seltsames Gefühl, fremd und doch so vertraut. Er nahm seine Umgebung und auch sich selbst ganz anders wahr. Es war unbeschreiblich schön. Bis zu diesem Moment war sich Lindsey gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er als Geist seine Umgebung völlig anders sah. „Gut. Dann wollen wir mal mit dem Kuschelbeißer reden“, murmelte Lindsey und ging los, nur um gegen die Wand zu prallen. Er lachte, fast schon ein Kichern wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Ups. Sorry Spike. Körper. Tür. Ganz vergessen.“   
  
Er trat auf den Gang und sah sich kurz um. „Okay. Ich bin jetzt ein Vampir. Kein direktes Sonnenlicht, keine Kreuze, kein Weihwasser ... muss vorsichtig sein. Will Spike nicht umbringen ...“, nuschelte er vor sich hin, als er sich in Richtung Angels Zimmer bewegte. Zu seiner Erleichterung war die Tür nicht oder nicht mehr verschlossen. Er drückte die Klinke nach unten und trat ein. Schwere Vorhänge sperrten das Licht des Tages aus.  
  
Angel schlief zu seiner Überraschung nicht. Er saß im Halbdunkel des Raums in dem Sessel, noch immer haufenweise Bilder um sich herum verteilt, eine Tasse in der einen Hand, eine Flasche Whiskey in der anderen und starrte vor sich hin. Lindsey grinste. „Hallo Angel. Schön, dich so anzutreffen“, meinte er, als er näher trat.


	7. Ein "kleiner" Zusammenstoß

„Verschwinde, Spike.“ Angel blickte nicht einmal hoch. Er starrte weiter vor sich hin, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Whiskey direkt aus der Flasche. Lindsey blieb stehen, betrachtete die Szene, rief sich wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass er eben jetzt Spike war und nicht Lindsey. Wie also würde Spike reagieren? Er hoffte sehr, dass Angel es ihm nicht zu schwer machen würde, die Informationen zu bekommen, um die es ihm ging.  
  
„Lass mich kurz überlegen ... Nope. Ich bleibe. Krieg ich auch nen Schluck ab?“ Lindsey hoffte inständig, dass Angel ihm jetzt nicht das Blut in der Tasse reichen würde ... und dass er ungefähr so salopp klang, wie Spike es wohl tun würde.  
  
„Du hattest Recht“, murmelte Angel und hielt die Flasche etwas in Spike/Lindseys Richtung. Dieser flüchtete sich erst einmal in einen Schluck Alkohol und grübelte fieberhaft herum, was wohl der Vampir damit meinen könnte.  
  
„Recht? Womit?“, hakte er schließlich nach.  
  
„Mit Lindsey ... hattest wohl Recht. Zu spät jetzt ...“ Natürlich wurde Lindsey daraus so gar nicht schlau und fluchte innerlich ob dieser Erkenntnis. Noch dazu wo es ganz klar um ihn ging. Er machte sich sogleich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er Spike unbedingt fragen musste, was er zu Angel gesagt hatte.  
  
„Na, ist doch wunderbar, dass ich Recht hatte“, versuchte er wieder Spikes sarkastischen Tonfall. „Schön, dass du es auch mal merkst.“ Er schlenderte um den Stuhl herum und betrachtete die vielen Zeichnungen.  
  
„Nette Bilder.“ Lindsey fluchte. So etwas würde Spike doch nie sagen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Was denn, was denn? Kein Bild von mir dabei?“ Ja, das klang nun schon eher nach dem Blondschopf. Angel reagierte nicht. Er starrte weiter vor sich hin, nahm zur Abwechslung mal einen Schluck Blut. Lindsey hatte seine Runde beendet und eine neue Idee in die richtige Richtung schoss ihm in den Kopf. „McDonald, McDonald, McDonald ... der Kerl ist ja fast überall drauf. Warum?“  
  
„Weil du eben doch Recht hattest“, gab Angel lahm zurück.  
  
 _Du hilfst mir nicht unbedingt, Angel,_ dachte Lindsey genervt und überlegte weiter, wie er die nötigen Antworten bekommen konnte. „Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge Angel. Ich hab in vielen Punkten Recht und das weißt du ... von welcher Bemerkung reden wir hier grad?“ Irgendwie fühlte sich Lindsey langsam wohler in seiner Rolle als Spike. Er selbst hatte ja nie wirklich Respekt vor Angel gehabt, zumindest hätte er es nie gezeigt oder gar zugegeben. Die Rolle des respektlosen Jungvampirs konnte er doch sicherlich ganz gut spielen.  
  
„Hätte ihn nicht töten sollen“, nuschelte Angel. Das war ja nun endlich ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Lindsey atmete innerlich auf.  
  
„Ja. Wenn du ihn wenigstens selbst getötet hättest. Aber dazu hattest du ja nicht den Mumm in den Knochen. Du hast ihn hinterrücks töten lassen!“ Das hatte gesessen. Mit wachsender Genugtuung beobachtete Lindsey, wie Angel zusammenzuckte und dann immer kleiner und kleiner wurde, in dem Sessel. Nicht Angel selbst, nur ein Handlanger, hinterrücks, ohne jede Fairness. Das waren seine Gedanken gewesen, die letzten Gedanken, die ihm vor seinem Tod durch den Kopf gegangen waren.  
  
Angel hob den Blick und überrascht stellte Lindsey fest, dass seine Augen feucht glänzten. Würde der Vampir jetzt tatsächlich vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen? Die Vorstellung hatte etwas Verstörendes an sich.  
  
Lindsey riss sich von dem Anblick los. „Dann verrate mir doch, warum du es getan hast.“ Ein verständnisloser Blick von Angel war die einzige Reaktion auf diese Frage. „Mi... ihn getötet“, fing Lindsey erneut an. „Warum hast du das getan? Und vor allem gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt? Er hat dir geholfen und das war dein Dank?“  
  
„Ich musste es tun. Und du weißt selbst, dass er sich nicht geändert hätte. Der Kerl hätte uns geholfen und im nächsten Moment wäre er wieder mit dem Pflock auf mich los gegangen. Lindsey war doch besessen von dem Wunsch, mir zuzusehen, wie ich mich in Staub auflöse!“  
  
„War ich nicht.“ Angel hob die Augenbrauen. „Er.“ Lindsey fluchte innerlich. Wie dumm konnte er sein! „Ach komm schon Angel ... Kam dir nie in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht gar nicht um deinen Tod ging? Dass es nur ein Machtkampf war? Beweisen, dass du nicht so toll bist, wie alle sagen und du selbst tust? Dass du vielleicht nur sein Punchingball warst, weil du dich schnell wieder erholt hast und er mal so richtig draufkloppen konnte, wenn das Leben wieder total scheiße war ... Vielleicht hat er sich deshalb immer wieder für die Gegenseite entschieden, weil er dich als Feind brauchte?“ Lindsey hatte sich in Rage geredet, es war ihm egal, ob Spike so etwas sagen oder auch nur denken würde. Er war wütend.  
  
„Und mal so überlegt, Angel ... Wenn es Lindsey darum gegangen wäre, dich zu töten, ich meine ... so richtig, von Herzen, ein sehnlicher Wunsch ... denkst du wirklich er wäre so dumm, dich dann mit einem Vorschlaghammer oder einem Schwert anzugreifen, anstatt mit einem Pflock?“  
  
Angel blinzelte, starrte „Spike“ irritiert an. Irgendetwas lag in seinem Blick, das Lindsey Angst machte. Es war nicht Wut oder Aggression, sondern ein Ausdruck, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Angel stand auf, eine einzige geschmeidige, fließende Bewegung, die Lindsey unweigerlich an eine Raubkatze erinnerte.  
  
„Ist das so?“, fragte er und seine Worte klangen ebenso drohend wie sarkastisch.  
  
„Hey, ich stelle nur Überlegungen in den Raum“, meinte Lindsey beschwichtigend. „Heißt nicht, dass sie richtig sind.“  
  
„Aha.“ Angel nickte, als würde er natürlich verstehen, was sein Gegenüber gerade ausdrücken wollte und in Lindseys, nein wohl eher in Spikes Nacken stellten sich feinste Härchen auf. Hatte der Vampir etwa bemerkt, was gerade passierte und wer mit ihm redete?  
  
„Gratuliere, Spike ...“ Lindsey atmete auf. „Jetzt hast du mich genau da, wo du mich unbedingt haben wolltest: Ich bin sauer. Und ich werde mich abreagieren.“  
  
***  
  
Es ging zu schnell. Noch ehe Lindsey darüber nachdenken konnte, was Angel damit wohl meinte, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht und Lindsey/Spike fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem Dämon. Nicht mit Angelus, aber doch mit einer dunklen Seite, die Lindsey an dem eher sanftmütigen und zurückhaltenden Angel noch nicht kannte. Ehe er zurückweichen oder auch nur über eine Flucht nachdenken konnte, packte Angel ihn grob an den Schultern und schlug seine Fänge in Spikes Hals. Und zu Lindseys Entsetzen, fühlte auch er den Schmerz. Angel drängte ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand, pinnte ihn mit seinem Körper daran fest. Lindsey fühlte ein seltsames Ziehen im Körper, welches seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Fänge in seinem – Spikes – Hals lenkte.  
  
Er versuchte, Angel von sich zu drücken, sich aus seinem Griff herauszuwinden, doch der größere Vampir bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und jegliche Fluchtversuche wurden nur mit intensiverem Schmerz belohnt. Lindsey überlegte fieberhaft, warum Angel das wohl tat. Umbringen konnte er Spike ja wohl nicht, indem er ihn aussaugte. Dennoch merkte Lindsey, dass das stetige Saugen an seinem Hals ihm die Kraft nahm und es ängstigte ihn. Angel ließ endlich von ihm ab, leckte mit der Zunge wieder und wieder über die Wunde, die daraufhin rasch zu bluten aufhörte.  
  
Lindsey wurde schwarz vor Augen. Nicht nur wegen des Blutmangels, auch wegen der Tatsache, dass Angel gerade seinen – nun ja Spikes – Hals beleckte. Und vor allem ängstigte ihn die Tatsache, dass Spikes Körper auf die plötzliche Zärtlichkeit reagierte ... eigentlich hatte er das schon auf den Biss, aber jetzt war Lindsey sich sicher, dass Angel die Erregung spüren musste. Außerdem fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum Spike nicht endlich aufwachte. Er wollte wirklich aus diesem Körper raus, konnte ihn aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht verlassen und längst machte sich echte Panik in ihm breit.  
  
Angel drängte sich noch etwas näher an ihn, presste sein Becken fest gegen den anderen Körper. Lindsey wimmerte kurz, als er deutlich auch Angels Erregung spürte. Als dieser auch noch anfing, sich mit leichten Bewegungen an ihm zu reiben, setzte Lindseys Denken völlig aus. Pure Panik, Angst. Erneut versuchte er, den Vampir von sich zu drücken, sich unter ihm herauszuwinden. Erfolglos. Zu allem Überfluss reagierte der Körper, in dem er steckte, auch noch mit wachsender Erregung und er konnte einfach nicht raus. Die Erregung ergriff auch von Lindseys Geist Besitz, erschwerte ihm die Gegenwehr.  
  
„Angel! Lass mich los!“, herrschte er den Vampir schließlich an. Aber Angel lachte nur leise und fuhr mit seiner Zunge an Spikes Ohr entlang, was Lindsey einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
„Zapple noch ein bisschen mehr, Spike. Du weißt, dass es sinnlos ist. Dein Sire wird am Ende doch bekommen, was er will.“  
 _  
Oh Gott,_ schoss es durch Lindseys Gedanken. _Wenn er Spike derartig auf seinen Platz verweist ... er wird doch nicht ... oder doch?_  
  
Lindsey hätte ja jetzt gerne das Knie in Angels Intimzone gerammt und wäre dann davon gelaufen, aber irgendwie ging das grade nicht. Dafür stand Angel einfach zu dicht bei ihm. Außerdem war es wirklich schwer, sich auf so etwas zu konzentrieren, während die Hose zu eng wurde – und Spikes Hose war ohnehin eng anliegend – und einem das ganze Blut, von dem eh zu wenig im Körper war, nach dem Angriff zuvor, in die tieferen Regionen schoss.  
  
Lindsey überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Situation entkommen konnte. Ihm kam dann der Gedanke, dass er ja völlig entspannt gewesen war, als er in Spikes Körper geschlüpft war und dass er wohl ebenso entspannt sein musste, um wieder herauszukommen, wenn Spike schon nicht aufwachte und ihn hinaus warf.  
  
Angels Zähne, die über seinen Hals kratzen, rissen ihn aus seiner Überlegung. „Weißt du Spike ...“, nuschelte der Vampir nachdenklich. „Irgendwie ...“ Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, schlug er erneut die Fänge durch Spikes Haut. Lindsey schrie, Spikes Körper ruckte, bäumte sich auf, konnte jedoch den Vampir ebenso wenig abschütteln wie zuvor. „Mmmmh! Du schmeckst heute irgendwie anders“, murmelte Angel, als er erneut von der Blutquelle abließ und sie abermals mit sanftem Lecken liebkoste und dafür sorgte, dass sich die Wunde rasch schloss. Lindsey zitterte, was sich auf Spikes Körper übertrug. Er war angespannt bis in den letzten Muskel.  
  
Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Überlegung zuvor und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, loszulassen. „Und seit wann hast du eigentlich Angst vor mir?“, murmelte Angel weiter, bohrte sich seine Stimme in Lindseys Gedanken.  
  
„Weil ich dazu nicht in Stimmung bin“, presste er hervor.  
  
„Du bist immer in Stimmung.“ Angel kicherte regelrecht. Lindsey wurde schlecht. Stimmt also, dass Vampire keinen Unterschied zwischen Männlein und Weiblein machen ... Gott, ist das ekelhaft! Sag bitte nicht, dass ihr das öfter macht, du und Spike, dachte Lindsey.  
  
Angel wich zurück und Lindsey dachte schon, dass er es überstanden hatte. Der Vampir packte ihn grob und zerrte Lindsey etwas von der Wand weg, nur um ihn dann wieder dagegen zu drängen. Diesmal aber mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.  
  
Hätte Spike einen Herzschlag besessen, so wäre sein Puls wegen Lindseys Angst gerade in diesem Moment vermutlich auf 200 hochgeschossen. Es war klar, was passieren würde und das Letzte, was Lindsey wollte, wenn es passierte, war in diesem Körper zu stecken. Es kostete ihn all seine Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung, Angel hinter sich zu vergessen und sich zu beruhigen. Er ließ mental los und fühlte, wie sich die Empfindungen abklangen, das Gefühl von Angels Erektion, die sich gegen seinen Rücken drängte, die raue Wand vor ihm, alles rückte in weite Ferne. Lindsey löste sich von Spikes Körper.  
 **  
Nicht so voreilig, Cowboy.  
**   
Es fühlte sich an wie ein Stromstoß, der durch ihn hindurchzuckte und dann fand sich Lindsey doch in Spikes Körper wieder, fühlte die raue Wand an seiner Wange, den Schmerz, den Angels grober Griff durch seine Schulter jagte und ... Angels Hand, die seine Hüfte etwas von der Wand wegzog und anfing an Spikes Hose herumzufummeln.  
  
 _Spike?_  
  
Das Wort wurde von Spikes Körper nicht ausgesprochen. Lindsey brach nun wirklich in Panik aus. Er vernahm Lachen, irgendwie in seinem Kopf und es war nicht Angels Lachen.  
  
 **Dachtest du wirklich, ich lass dich einfach abhauen? Du hast mich in die Lage gebracht, jetzt darfst du sie brav mit ausbaden, Kid.**  
  
 _Nein! Nein! Ich will das nicht! Verdammt! Lass mich gehen, Spike!_  
  
Lindsey wollte sich schütteln, sich irgendwie bewegen, irgendetwas tun. Er verstand nicht, was hier gerade vorging, was passiert war. Eigentlich sollte er aus Spikes Körper geschleudert werden, wenn dieser erwachte. Warum also waren sie jetzt beide hier? Und warum hatte Spike die volle Kontrolle, während er untätig als Zuschauer dazu verdammt war, einfach geschehen zu lassen, was die Vampire gerade vorhatten.  
  
 **Halt die Klappe, Kid. Du störst. Außerdem kannst du sowieso nicht verhindern, dass es passiert. Genieße es einfach.**  
  
Während Lindsey und Spike eine stumme Konversation führten, hatte Angel es bereits geschafft, Spikes Hose zu öffnen und nach unten zu zerren. Seine Hände strichen auf der Innenseite von Spikes Oberschenkel nach oben.  
  
 _Lass mich gehen, Spike! Du verdammter Mistkerl! Ich will das nicht! Bitte!_  
  
Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung ... und Lust. Lindsey wand sich innerlich, egal was Spike wollte. Er würde es ihm geben. Er würde betteln, ihm alles versprechen, wenn er ihn nur gehen ließ.  
  
 _Bitte Spike. Was willst du? Ich werde alles tun, aber bitte, lass mich gehen. Erspar mir das. Ich flehe dich an._  
  
 **Lass mich überlegen... uhm. Nein. Du kannst mir nichts geben, Boy. Du bist ein Geist. Du hast meinen Körper geklaut, jetzt wirst du dafür büßen. Wenn es dir zuwider ist, umso besser.**  
  
Lindsey schrie. Er wusste, dass Spike es hören konnte, er hoffte, dass es den Vampir derartig nerven und stören würde, dass er ihn am Ende doch noch verdrängte, gehen ließ. Er fühlte Angels Hände auf Spikes Haut als wäre es seine eigene. Er spürte seine Erektion, die bereits verlangend in die Spalte von Spikes Hintern drängte. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, schlecht, schwindlig. Er versuchte weiterhin, irgendwie eine Bewegung zu provozieren. Nichts half.  
  
Angel bewegte sich erneut und Lindsey spannte sich innerlich. Der Moment des Eindringens stand unmittelbar bevor und er war fest entschlossen, es weder zu genießen noch zu akzeptieren.  
  
 **Hör auf zu heulen, Kid. Wenn du schön die Klappe hältst, sorg ich dafür, dass dir die schlimmsten Schmerzen erspart bleiben. Mir persönlich ist es ja egal, aber ich denke du würdest lieber darauf verzichten, dass Angel mich jetzt trocken vögelt, nicht wahr?**  
  
 _Heulen? Ich heule nicht ... oder doch,_ dachte Lindsey in Panik und schluckte heftig, als ihm klar wurde, dass er irgendwie vermutlich wirklich gerade heulte wie ein Schulmädchen. Er versuchte sich erneut zu beruhigen, was nicht leicht war, mit Angels Händen an Spikes Hüften und ... nun ja.  
  
 _Ich hör auf, stieß Lindsey endlich hervor, die Panik mühsam niederkämpfend. Bitte. Mach etwas ... Ich will keine Schmerzen ... Bitte, Spike!_  
  
„Hey, Ponce!“ Angel war gerade im Begriff, in Spikes Körper vorzudringen, hielt aber wirklich inne.  
  
„Was?“, knurrte er genervt.  
  
 **Wirst ein braver Junge sein, und dich nicht so dagegen sperren? Dann kann ich nämlich auch nichts machen, Boy. Das tut für gewöhnlich weh, wenn du versuchst, es zu verhindern. Weiß aber nicht, wie das in deiner besonderen Situation ist ...**  
 _  
Okay!_  
  
Lindsey zitterte, fluchte innerlich. Wie hatte er sich nur wieder in so eine üble Lage gebracht!  
  
„Ich glaube, ich hab heute schon genug für dich geblutet“, meinte Spike und es hörte sich an, als würde er zeitgleich schnurren. „Mir steht nicht der Sinn nach grob.“  
  
„Du hast vorhin ...“, fing Angel an, wich aber tatsächlich etwas zurück. Spike nutzte den Bewegungsraum, um sich umzudrehen.  
  
„Ja, aber ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Darf ich das nicht?“, meinte er, setzte dann ein anzügliches Grinsen auf und trat an Angel heran. Ohne lange zu zögern, verschloss er Angels Lippen mit den seinen und nahm ihm so die Gelegenheit, weiter darüber zu debattieren, ob er vorhin durch Provokation den harten Sex angeregt hatte oder nicht. Dass Lindsey dabei lautstark protestierend erklärte, er hätte Angel lieber nicht geküsst, ignorierte der Blonde einfach.  
  
Küssend bewegten sich die beiden Vampire in Richtung Bett. Angels Gesicht hatte längst wieder seine menschlichen Züge angenommen. Gekonnt stieg Spike aus seiner Hose, ehe sie beide zu Boden gehen würden, weil sie sich verhedderten. Auch Angels Hose lag irgendwo zwischen der Wand und dem Bett auf dem Boden. Kühle Hände strichen ruhelos über kühle Haut, fingerten an Knöpfen und Säumen, um die störenden Stoffe zu entfernen.  
  
Sie trennten sich voneinander, als Angel Spikes Shirt über dessen Kopf ziehen musste und anstatt sich erneut zu küssen, knabberte er sanft an Spikes Hals, arbeitete sich küssend und leckend nach unten zu einer Brustwarze. Er leckte mit der Zunge über Spikes Brustwarze, blies kühle Luft darüber und nahm sie dann zärtlich in den Mund, um daran leicht zu saugen. Zeitgleich umkreiste sein Daumen die andere Brustwarze, kratze und knetete zärtlich. Stimuliert durch die sanfte Zuwendung, richteten sich Spikes Nippel auf, er seufzte zufrieden und auch Lindsey konnte nicht anders als auf die Empfindungen zu reagieren, in dem er endlich aufhörte, gegen unsichtbare Mauern zu hämmern. Er fiel, vollkommen in Spikes Körper hinein, ließ los und versuchte nicht länger, Muskeln zu kontrollieren, die ihm nicht gehörten und vor allem nicht gehorchten.  
  
Gemeinsam sanken sie aufs Bett, streichelnd, küssend. Lindsey achtete nicht darauf, was passierte, er achtete nur auf die Lust, die er verspürte. Gefühle, die er schon zu lange missen musste. Es gefiel ihm. Solange er nicht darüber nachdachte, dass Angel es war, der die Empfindungen hervorrief und er nicht er selbst war, sondern in Spikes Körper steckte.

  
***

  
Irgendwann lagen Spike und Lindsey auf dem Bauch, die Knie unter den Körper gezogen und mit den Armen ein Kissen umschlingend. Angel kniete hinter ihnen, ein lüsternes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Es war erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als Angels Hand wieder an Spikes Hintern lag, ihn knetete und ein Finger seltsam glitschig in seine Spalte glitt, als Lindsey wieder klar wurde, was unweigerlich passieren würde und wie wenig er das wollte und sein Aufschrei kam ohne Nachdenken.  
  
 **Klappe. Du verdirbst mir echt den Spaß.**  
  
 _Dann lass mich los. Du kannst ihn ganz für dich allein haben. Lass mich einfach gehen!_  
 **  
Du bleibst, wo du bist. Kannst froh sein, dass es mein Körper ist. Dir bleibt hier einiges erspart. Is ja nicht das erste Mal.**  
 _  
Das ist abart..._  
  
Lindseys Worte gingen in ein Zischen über, als Angels Finger in Spikes Körper drängte. Angel bereitete Spike recht sanft vor. Dem ersten Finger folgte ein Zweiter, langsame Bewegungen, vorsichtiges Spreizen. Lindsey bäumte sich auf. Nur zum Teil aus Protest. Ein großer Teil war eine schlichte Reaktion auf eine Gefühlssensation, mit der er nie gerechnet hätte.  
  
„Angel!“, keuchte Spike. „Hör auf zu spielen und vögle mich endlich!“ Leises Lachen erklang, als der Vampir seine Finger herauszog und gleich darauf etwas unsanft seine ganze Länge in Spikes Hintern versenkte.  
  
Lindsey keuchte erschrocken auf. Doch so sehr es ihm auch missfiel und sein Verstand versuchte, das Ganze nicht einmal angenehm zu finden, geschweige denn gut, reagierte er doch ganz ähnlich wie Spike. Er stöhnte ergeben, als Angel anfing, sich zu bewegen. Zuerst langsam, nur ein kleines Stück zurück und wieder vor. Doch rasch wurde er schneller, zog sich weiter zurück, bis er fast ganz draußen war und nur seine Spitze in Spikes Körper verblieb, nur um gleich wieder nach vorn zu stoßen, kräftig etwas grober.  
  
Spike bewegte sich mit ihm. Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, hallte in Lindseys Gedanken wider. Erneut versuchte er zur Besinnung zu kommen, doch genau den Moment suchte sich Angel aus, um mit seiner Hand Spikes Erektion zu umschließen und ihn zu massieren, damit dieser ja nicht zurückblieb. Wie ein Tornado fegte die Lust durch Lindsey, wischte alle weiteren Gedanken hinfort, ließ einen willigen, völlig passiven Geist zurück. Irgendwann zwischen Wellen aus Lust und Gier nach mehr wunderte er sich, ob er als Geist auch einen Orgasmus haben konnte, da wurde ihm die Frage bereits beantwortet. Spikes Höhepunkt riss Lindsey mit, gleich darauf kam auch Angel, und obwohl Lindsey völlig weggetreten war, viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Nachhall des Orgasmus, hörte er, wie der dunkelhaarige Vampir seinen Namen flüsterte.


	8. Kleine (Geister)Lehrstunde

Lindsey hatte sich noch nicht so ganz von seinem Höhepunkt erholt, als ihm klar wurde, dass das wohl die Gelegenheit war, um zu fliehen. Spike war nicht weniger weggetreten als Angel und er selbst. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, überhaupt zu versuchen, etwas zu bewegen. Er war noch immer richtiggehend abwesend. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung aber, konnte er sich aufrichten und blickte dann auf Spike hinunter.  
  
Rasch bewegte er sich von dem Bett weg, betrachtete beinahe angeekelt die Szene, die sich ihm dort bot. Erneut wurde ihm bewusst, was gerade passiert war und dass er ein Teil davon gewesen war, was dafür sorgte, dass Lindsey schlecht wurde. Hals über Kopf stürzte er aus dem Raum.  
  
Lindsey wusste nicht, wohin. Er wollte nicht im Hyperion bleiben, wusste aber auch sonst nicht, wohin er sich wenden sollte, zumal ihn ja außer Spike auch niemand im Entferntesten wahrnehmen konnte. Und auf ignoriert werden für die nächsten 50 Jahre, hatte er wirklich auch keine Lust.  
  
Aber vorerst wollte Lindsey alleine sein. Er musste nachdenken, über das, was passiert war, wie er damit umgehen sollte, was weiter passieren sollte ... Mit Sicherheit würde er nie wieder einen fremden Körper in Besitz nehmen. Der Schreck saß tief. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit seinem Namen, den Angel bei seinem Höhepunkt geflüstert hatte ... Was hatte das wohl zu bedeuten?  
  
***  
  
Angel zog sich endlich aus Spike zurück und ließ den kleineren Vampir los. Dieser rollte sich auf den Rücken, machte es sich bequem. Er grinste breit. „Das war erfrischend“, gab Angel schließlich zu, als er es sich ebenfalls bequem machte.   
  
„Genau das, was du mal wieder gebraucht hast, was?“ Spike grinste noch breiter. „Oh, bist du eigentlich schon dahinter gekommen, was vorhin so anders war? Hast ja was von anders schmecken gefaselt.“ Angel zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Dazu die Angst ... du hast normal keine Angst vor mir. Dazu hast du ja leider zu wenig Respekt vor deinem Sire.“  
  
„Ich hab gar keinen, poof.“ Spike lachte und rollte auf die Seite, um aus dem Bett zu steigen.  
  
„Hätte trotzdem grob bevorzugt. Krieg ich zu selten die Gelegenheit dazu. Vielleicht hol ich mir das ja gleich noch“, knurrte Angel und hielt Spike fest. „Mal wieder der sinnlose Versuch, dich etwas Respekt zu lehren ...“  
  
„Ein andermal.“ Spike wandte sich halb um. „Ich will erst mal unseren kleinen Zaungast suchen gehen.“ Seine Bemerkung wurde mit einem herrlich irritierten, und vor allem dummen, Gesichtsausdrucks des anderen Vampirs belohnt. „Lass es gut sein, für heute. Erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal.“ Spike kramte seine Kleidung zusammen und fing an, sich anzuziehen. „Eigentlich sollte ich einen Dollar verlangen, für jedes Mal, wenn ich Recht habe ... und du bist mitunter das dümmste Geschöpf, das hier auf der Welt wandelt. Da magst du den Kerl dermaßen und killst ihn einfach. So viel Dummheit hätte ich nicht einmal dir zugetraut.“  
  
„Wie kommst du überhaupt drauf, dass ich ihn mochte?“, knurrte Angel und wandte sich ab. Seine Hand suchte hinter seinem Rücken nach der Decke.  
  
„Erstens ...“, meinte Spike munter „glaube ich mich zu erinnern, dass aus deinem Mund etwas wie ‚hattest recht’ kam.“  
  
„War betrunken“, gab Angel lau zurück und wusste dabei genau, dass es eine lahme Ausrede war.  
  
„Und zweitens ...“, fuhr Spike unbeirrt fort, „hast du nicht meinen Namen gesagt, als du gekommen bist.“ Dies wäre wieder der perfekte Zeitpunkt für einen menschlichen Angel gewesen. Das tomatenrote Gesicht konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen. „Schlaf gut und süße Träume“, grinste Spike. „Vermutlich von einem Cowboy mit blauen Augen ...“ Als Antwort flog ihm nur ein Kissen um die Ohren, was Spike nun wirklich zum Lachen brachte. Hätte Angel gerade etwas Passenderes zur Hand gehabt, wäre er vermutlich nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen. Eigentlich wäre Spike liebend gerne noch geblieben um etwas tiefer in Angels Wunden zu bohren, doch er wollte wirklich nach   
Lindsey sehen. Der zu kurz geratene Ex-Anwalt musste ja reichlich verstört sein, und auch wenn sich Spike voll im Recht fühlte, hatte er fast Mitleid mit dem Mann ... Geist.  
  
***  
  
Spike war zum Teil überrascht und zum Teil erleichtert, als er auf den Gang trat und Lindsey nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt stehen sah, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Na, das war ein Ritt, nicht wahr Cowboy?“ So ganz lassen konnte er es ja nicht. Lindsey zuckte zusammen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ohne Vorwarnung wandte er sich um und rannte auf Spike zu, die Rechte erhoben und bereit zum Schlag. Spike freute sich schon darauf, wie Lindsey durch die Wand hindurch und hinunter auf die Straße vor dem Hotel segeln würde, da traf ihn der Fausthieb mit ungeahnter Wucht und ließ ihn zurücktaumeln.  
  
Vermutlich war Lindsey viel überraschter und geschockter von der Begebenheit als Spike es war, hatte er ja doch irgendwo damit gerechnet, dass genug Wut bei Lindsey nichts anderes auslösen würde, als bei ihm. Die Konzentration auf ein Ziel und die plötzliche Fähigkeit, dieses sogar zu erreichen, zu berühren. Er rieb sich sein Kinn, immer noch lachend, schon allein weil Lindsey ihn völlig geschockt anstarrte und dann verwundert seine Hand betrachtete. Der Geist trat einen Schritt näher und streckte die Hand aus. Sie ging durch Spike hindurch, so wie er es gewohnt war.  
  
„Was zur Hölle ...“, stammelte Lindsey verwundert.  
  
„Okay, Kid. Wird wohl Zeit, dass ich dir ein paar Geheimnisse des Geisterdaseins verrate ... Komm mit.“ Spike setzte sich in Bewegung, doch Lindsey folgte ihm nicht. Er starrte noch immer seine Hand an. „Hey, Linny! Komm endlich.“  
  
„Ich heiße immer noch Lindsey“, knurrte dieser finster, setzte sich aber endlich in Bewegung. Er ging wie immer durch die Wand, während Spike die Tür benutze, als er in einen der vielen leeren Räume trat.  
  
„Setz dich.“   
  
„Keine Lust. Ich stehe gerne.“  
  
„Setz dich. Er hat ja wohl mich gevögelt und das noch nicht Mal trocken. Also solltest du nun wirklich nicht wund sein.“ Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Darüber reden wir nachher. Setz dich.“ Spike klang befehlend und eher ungehalten. Lindsey überlegte kurz, den Vampir noch ein wenig mehr zu ärgern und ihm eben nicht zu gehorchen, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Spike ihm etwas erzählen wollte, was das Geistsein anging. Also sollte er es sich wohl im Moment nicht unbedingt mit dem Vampir verderben. Er machte also Anstalten, sich auf den Boden zu setzen.  
  
„In den Sessel, Dork.“ Lindsey seufzte genervt.  
  
„Kann ich nicht. Das funktioniert nicht. Ich lande dann sowieso wieder auf dem Boden und mein Kopf ragt aus der Sitzfläche eines Sessels heraus. Sorry, ich finde das nicht so witzig, dass ich das unbedingt wieder probieren muss.“  
  
„Gut, dann fangen wir damit an“, meinte Spike ruhig und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick von Lindsey. „Warum kannst du dich nicht in den Sessel setzen? Oder auf einen Stuhl, ein Bett, was auch immer?“  
  
„Ich bin ein Geist ... hab keinen Körper.“  
  
„Falsch.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Du stehst hier.“  
  
„Ja. Offensichtlich.“ Lindsey wurde ungeduldig.  
  
„Cowboy, dein Denken wurde wohl auch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, was? Schon mal was von Logik gehört?“  
  
„Hör auf zu spielen, Spike. Sag mir einfach, was du von mir willst.“  
  
„Ich will dir helfen.“ Spike ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Noch nie gewundert, dass du Treppen steigen kannst? Auf dem Boden stehen, auch wenn es der zweite Stock ist?“ Von Lindsey kam etwas zurück, das wie ein ratloses „uhm ...“ klang. Spike lächelte. „Du hast keinen Körper, das stimmt schon, aber wenn man deine Theorie verfolgt, müsstest du fallen. Immerzu. Du könntest ja auf keiner Straße gehen, kein Haus betreten, Treppen wären unmöglich. Aber all diese Dinge kannst du benutzen. Warum?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Lindseys ratloser Blick war ja ganz unterhaltsam, aber langsam wurde Spike ungeduldig.  
  
„Weil du es als gegeben siehst, dass der Boden dich trägt“, meinte er schlicht und wartete dann darauf, dass die Überlegung zu Lindsey durchdrang. Dieser lief im Raum auf und ab.  
  
„Moment. Also, du sagst, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass ich mich auf einen Stuhl setzen kann, dann funktioniert das auch? Ich muss also nur als Tatsache sehen, dass das Bett für mich da ist, und kann mich drauflegen?“  
  
„Bingo.“ Spike beobachtete den Geist amüsiert. Lindsey kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, kratzte sich an der Nasenspitze, biss in seine Daumenkuppe, warf immer wieder vorsichtig fragende Blicke in Spikes Richtung.  
  
„Und das funktioniert?“, fragte er schließlich. Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
„Hat es zumindest für mich“, meinte Spike mit einem Schulterzucken. „Versuch es doch einfach.“ Lindsey stand längst vor dem Sessel, der Spike gegenüberstand, betrachtete das Möbelstück förmlich mit den Augen eines Kindes. Er leckte sich angespannt über die Lippen.  
  
„Ich ... uhm ... ich versuch das ein anderes Mal.“ Spike seufzte. „Das ... das ist schon okay“, meinte Lindsey. „Hab es nicht eilig ...“  
  
„Setzt dich verdammt noch mal hin“, fuhr Spike ihn an, woraufhin Lindsey zusammenzuckte. „Ich lache auch nicht, wenn es beim ersten Mal nicht klappt“, schlug Spike vor. „Das braucht wohl etwas Übung, vor allem wenn du es nicht wirklich glaubst.“  
  
„Ich glaube es ... ich will nur nicht ... ich glaube dir nicht.“ Lindsey grinste schief. „Du lachst garantiert. Und ich denke, ich habe heute bereits genug Beitrag zu deinem Amüsement geleistet.“ Die Worte klangen bitter.  
  
„Setz dich, dann reden wir auch mal darüber“, schlug Spike gleichgültig vor. Das war wohl endlich Anlass genug, dass Lindsey seine Bedenken über Bord warf. Er ging um den Sessel herum, zögerte noch einen Moment. „Dran glauben, Cowboy. Der Sessel ist da und du kannst ihn auch benutzen. Das ist so.“ Lindsey setzte sich. Einen Moment dachte er noch, er würde doch wieder auf dem Boden landen, aber das passierte nicht. Er saß in dem bequemen Sessel. Etwas angespannt zwar, aber immerhin saß er.  
  
„Oh mein Gott ... du ... es ... wow. Das funktioniert ja wirklich.“ Lindseys Begeisterung kam der eines kleinen Jungen nahe und brachte Spike unweigerlich zum Lächeln, was er aber rasch wieder von seinem Gesicht wischte. Er griff stattdessen in seine Tasche und holte seine Zigaretten hervor, zündete sich eine an, ehe er Lindsey wieder ansah. Direkt in die strahlend blauen Augen. Lindseys begeistertes Lächeln verschwand langsam. „Ich ähm ...“ Lindsey räusperte sich und senkte den Blick. „Ich würde eigentlich lieber nicht darüber reden“, murmelte er plötzlich und wich weiterhin Spikes Augen aus, die noch immer seinen Blick suchten. „Ich will das eigentlich nur vergessen.“  
  
„Das ist nicht vergessen, sondern verdrängen. Und erzähl mir nicht, das hat dich kalt gelassen. Ich weiß, dass du gekommen bist.“  
  
„Spike, nicht!“ Lindsey wand sich regelrecht. Es war ihm wohl wirklich extrem unangenehm.  
  
„Okay. Reden wir nicht darüber. Deine Entscheidung. Reden wir weiter über dein Dasein als Geist. Wirst wohl noch länger so herumhängen.“ Lindsey zuckte wieder zusammen, und auch wenn er sich gleich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, zeigte sein Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Lang genug, dass Spike es sehen konnte. „Uhm ... ja wir wollten nicht darüber reden, aber kannst du mir wenigstens verraten, was du wolltest? Ich hoffe ja, du hast meinen Körper nicht ohne Grund geklaut. Und wenn es nicht der Sex war, den du ja sehr erfolgreich provoziert hast, was war es dann?“ Lindsey machte ein ziemlich langes Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wohl nicht um das Thema drum rum kommen würde.  
  
„Den Grund“, murmelte er schließlich. „Irgendetwas hält mich hier fest. Und es ist kein Dasein, das ich längerfristig zu führen gedenke. Ich wollte einfach wissen, warum Angel das getan hat. Und warum mich nicht selbst töten? Stattdessen beauftragt er einen seiner Handlanger und lässt mich hinterrücks abknallen. Das ... ich glaube, das war das Schlimmste daran, verstehst du? Nicht, dass mir klar wurde, dass es vorbei war, dass ich sterben würde ... sondern dass es so passieren sollte.“  
  
„Ich denke, er hat dich nicht selbst getötet, weil er es nicht gekonnt hätte.“  
  
„Ach, aber den Mord an mir in Auftrag geben, das war weniger strapaziös für seine Seele?“  
  
„Wer redet denn von seiner Seele?“ Spike lachte und er lachte noch mehr, als Lindsey ihn völlig verdutzt ansah. „Ich rede davon.“ Spike griff sich an die Brust. „Sein Herz, Cowboy.“ Spike hätte schwören können, dass Lindsey in dem Moment grün im Gesicht wurde. „Ey, beruhig dich mal. Ich sage nicht, dass es Liebe war; steht mir auch gar nicht zu. Aber Angel mochte dich. Sympathie war da. Sonst hätte er längst kurzen Prozess mit dir gemacht. Und er würde dich nicht immer noch zeichnen.“ Daraufhin zog Lindsey eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Eine seltsame Theorie, wenn du mich fragst. Warum mich umbringen, wenn er auch nur im Entferntesten Sympathien für mich gehegt hat?“  
  
„Ah, das ist Angel. Ich kenne den Grund auch nicht. Sorry. Würde dir wirklich gerne helfen.“  
  
„Klar“, meinte Lindsey, wobei seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus troff und er sich richtiggehend auf den Sessel lümmelte. Spike reagierte nicht darauf, drückte stattdessen die Zigarette aus und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen.  
  
„Dann glaub mir nicht.“ Spike zuckte die Schultern. „Du hast trotzdem abgespritzt, rein geistig gesehen.“ Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Danke“, meinte Lindsey nach kurzem Zögern.  
  
„Für den Orgasmus? Kein Problem, Mann. Da helfe ich doch gerne.“  
  
„Ist das ne Krankheit, die du hast? Dass du nicht mal fünf Minuten ernst bleiben kannst? Ich meinte deine Hilfe zu meinem Dasein als Geist, du platinblonder Vollidiot.“ Lindsey war wieder aufgestanden und funkelte Spike wütend an.  
  
„Schon klar. Es ist nur zu schön, wie du reagierst. Ist dir wohl echt zuwider ... wärst lieber nicht ....“ Lindsey machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. „Okay. Ich hör auf. Aber du bettelst ja drum, von mir verarscht zu werden.“ Spike grinste. „Außerdem lässt sich der große Dackel im Moment nicht auf die Palme bringen. Da ist es witzlos. Brauch ich jemand anderes zum Ärgern.“ Spike grinste noch breiter.  
  
„Ich bin begeistert“, meinte Lindsey seufzend.  
  
„Hey, wenn du mir versprichst, dem Großen keinen Pflock durch sein gebrochenes Herzchen zu jagen, verrate ich dir noch ein paar Tricks“, schlug Spike voller Begeisterung vor.  
  
„Hätte ihn längst umbringen können, wenn ich das gewollt hätte. Und sogar noch einen persönlichen Nutzen daraus gezogen. Hab ich nicht, werde ich auch nicht. Also erzähl!“  
  
„Versprochen? Du schwörst, dass du Angel nicht hinterrücks pfählen wirst?“  
  
„Ich schwöre es.“ Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung meinte Lindsey jedes einzelne Wort, das er gerade gesagt hatte.


	9. Neue Wege beschreiten

Angel war gerade dabei, sich anzuziehen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Grinsend schloss er den letzten Knopf seines Hemds und wandte sich zur Tür. „Spike, wenn du ein Rückspiel willst, musst du dich wohl... Connor?“  
  
„Hey.“ Connor wirkte etwas verloren, sah Angel nachdenklich an. „Ich ... hatte ja eigentlich gedacht, du gibst mal ein Lebenszeichen, wenn du den Weltuntergang überlebst“, meinte er schließlich. „Hatte mir gedacht, dass ich dich hier finden könnte.“  
  
„Setzt dich doch ...“ Angel brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Erst in dem Moment, da sein Sohn vor ihm stand, fiel Angel ein, dass er Connor zuletzt bei Wolfram & Hart gesehen hatte, als sie gegen Hamilton gekämpft hatten und dass er seinem Sohn nicht einmal ein Lebenszeichen zukommen ließ, als sie die Überzahl von Monstern zerschlagen hatten, welche die Seniorpartner ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatten.  
  
„Da draußen ist die Hölle los.“ Connor lächelte schief. „Hat mich ein bisschen an Quortoth erinnert. Fast wie zu Hause.“ Angel war sich nicht sicher, ob das gerade ein Witz sein sollte oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall war ihm nicht nach Lachen zu Mute, im Moment. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Wusste ja nicht, womit ihr es am Ende zu tun hattet.“  
  
„Connor, es tut mir leid ... ich habe wirklich nicht gedacht ... so viel passiert und ich ...“  
  
„Schon okay.“ Connor wehrte Angels Erklärungsversuche mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich hab dich bisschen vermisst, in den Straßen, weißt du. Ist schwierig, das Gesinde allein unter Kontrolle zu halten. Spike hab ich mal gesehen, aber dich erst gestern wieder ... Wo sind die anderen?“  
  
„Tot.“ Angel sprach das Wort leise und vorsichtig aus. Connor sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Wesley?“ Angel nickte. „Gunn?“ Ein weiteres Nicken.  
  
„Und Lindsey.“  
  
„Lorne?“   
  
„Weg. Hoffentlich nicht tot. Er ... er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Neu anfangen, irgendwo. Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Und Illyria?“  
  
„Auch weg. Ich konnte ihren Anblick nicht ertragen ... Fred und ... Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll gehen, sie ist gegangen.“  
  
„Du lässt sie allein durch die Gegend rennen?“  
  
„Sie ist ja kein kleines Kind.“  
  
„Nein, aber eine ... was weiß ich. Dämonengöttin oder sonst etwas, die liebend gern die menschliche Rasse ausrotten würde!“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser gewesen, sie in deiner Nähe zu behalten“, murmelte er.  
  
„Sie hat sich verändert“, meinte Angel matt. Jetzt drehst du völlig durch, sagte ihm eine Ecke seines Gehirns. Illyria gestehst du zu, sich verändert zu haben und Lindsey lässt du erschießen, weil er sich angeblich nicht ändern kann ... du bist wirklich sehr gerecht!  
  
Angel schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, die Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen.  
  
„Da draußen ist also die Hölle los, sagst du?“ Angel hoffte, dass der Themawechsel auch ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. „Und du hältst das Gesinde in Schach? Wie erklärst du das deiner Familie?“ Connor grinste nun wirklich.  
  
„Die denken, ich wäre ein ganz normaler Teenager und würde nachts heimlich mit Freunden um die Häuser ziehen. Hin und wieder kommt es deswegen zu Streitereien, aber ich lass sie lieber in dem Glauben. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass sie damit nicht leben könnten, wenn sie wüssten, was ich wirklich nachts anstelle.“  
  
„Ja, könnte bisschen kompliziert werden. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute gemeinsam ein paar Dämonen verkloppen?“ Angel gefiel der Gedanke, etwas Zeit mit Connor zu verbringen. Etwas Zeit mit jemand anderes als Spike zu verbringen.  
  
„Klar.“ Connor nickte. „Wie wäre es noch mit etwas Training, bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit?“  
  
„Tolle Idee!“ Angel klatschte in die Hände und ging in Richtung Tür. Er freute sich auf ein paar Stunden Ablenkung. Lindsey, Illyria, seine Freunde, Spike ... all das verdrängte er für den Moment, konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Sohn und die gemeinsame Trainingseinheit.  
  
***  
  
Spike lehne sich an das Geländer und beobachtete Angel nachdenklich. „Scheint, er kommt wieder auf die Beine.“ Lindsey trat neben ihn.  
  
„Ja“ Spike nahm einen weiteren Zug an seiner Zigarette und nickte langsam. „Sieht wohl so aus. Wurde auch langsam Zeit ... Jetzt muss ich ihm nur ein paar neue Gefährten zum Spielen suchen.“ Spike seufzte. „Er braucht Menschen um sich herum. Sonst verliert er völlig das Ziel aus dem Blick ... Vergisst, dass er eigentlich den Menschen helfen will. Irgendwie braucht er da eine ständige Erinnerung dran.“  
  
„Ich glaube, er wird sich vorerst nicht gerade begeistert zeigen, bei dem Gedanken, sich auf Menschen einzulassen. Oder seht ihr uns Menschen als Haustiere? Wenn eins tot ist, holt man sich ein Neues?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Spike knurrte gefährlich. „Das solltest du wissen.“  
  
„Sollte ich das, huh?“ Lindsey wartete nicht weiter auf eine Antwort oder Ähnliches. Er marschierte durch die nächste Wand, wandte sich dann nach links und durchquerte ein paar Zimmer, ehe er zur Ruhe kam und sich nach kurzem Zögern auf das Bett legte. Tatsächlich trug ihn das Bett und Spike hatte recht. Es war viel bequemer, als auf dem Boden herumzuliegen.  
  
Alles eine Frage des Willens. Lindsey fragte sich, ob auch das Gesehenwerden eine Frage des Wollens sein konnte. Warum aber wurde er ausgerechnet von Spike gesehen? Das hatte er sicherlich nicht gewollt. Lieber Angel in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber Spike?  
  
Der Mann seufzte tief. Es war trotz allem eine triste Existenz, zu der er verdonnert war und sie ödete ihn nach wenigen Tagen – oder waren es Wochen – bereits an, denn auch wenn er auf dem Bett lag, fühlte er es nicht, so sehr er es auch wollte. Auch als seine Faust gegen Spikes Kinn geprallt war, hatte er dabei keinerlei Berührung empfunden. Lindsey hatte zuvor auch ein Glas berührt, es sogar ein wenig vom Tisch gehoben, das Glas an seinen Fingerspitzen jedoch nicht wirklich gespürt.  
  
„Hölle, Hölle, Hölle. Kommt und holt mich. Mir ist egal, wohin. Aber holt mich hier raus!“, murmelte Lindsey vor sich hin. Doch nichts geschah. Er lag da und starrte an die Decke, Zeit und Raum verloren jegliche Bedeutung.  
  
***  
  
Angel fühlte sich großartig. Es war ihm wirklich gelungen, alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Nur er und Connor existierten, trainierten. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Connor warf einen Blick zu den Eingangstüren des Hyperion und grinste. „Ich glaube, es ist Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen. Was meinst du?“, wandte er sich schließlich an Angel. Sein Atem ging nur etwas schneller als man es von ihm gewohnt war.  
  
„Gute Idee. Los geht’s.“ Angel grinste und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie verließen gerade das Hotel, da landete Angel wieder in der Realität. „Illyria?“  
  
„Ich wünsche zu bleiben“, erklärte sie ohne Begrüßung. „Diese Welt ist mir fremd, Wesley ist weg. Die einzigen die mir nicht mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck gegenübertreten, sind hier. Ich wünsche zu bleiben“, erklärte sie noch einmal.  
  
Angel blinzelte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Illyria legte den Kopf leicht schief, sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du leidest“, stellte sie fest. „Das ist Trauer.“  
  
Angel nickte schwach. „Gunn ist tot, Illyria.“  
  
„Ja. Er war schwer verwundet. Ich hätte ihn früher fortbringen müssen. Ich fühle ... Schuld. Sie behagt mir nicht.“ Ihre Augen funkelten.   
  
„Lass mich raten, Illyria: Du fühlst das Bedürfnis, Schaden anzurichten?“ Spike trat hinter Angel und Connor aus dem Hotel und grinste. „Irgendwie hab’ ich auch grade das Bedürfnis. Wollen wir nicht einen kleinen Familienausflug machen und ein paar Schattenwesen in den Boden stampfen?“  
  
„Das wird wohl genügen müssen“, gab Illyria knapp zurück.  
  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ Spike rieb sich begeistert die Hände und setzte sich in Bewegung. Illyria folgte ihm festen Schrittes. Angel und Connor warfen sich kurze Blicke zu. Angel runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Soviel zum Vater-Sohn-Ausflug.“  
  
„Da sind genug Monster für alle. Wir werden sicherlich Freude haben.“ Connor war ganz offensichtlich auch voller Tatendrang. So ging die kleine Gruppe los, in das bunte Treiben des nächtlichen L.A. auf der Suche nach dem finsteren Gefolge von Wolfram & Hart, welches ihnen bei der großen Schlacht entwischt war.  
  
„Lasst uns die Stadt säubern!“, meinte Angel mit fester Stimme, was bewirkte, dass sich Spike aufrichtig freute. Es schien dem beseelten und immerzu leidenden Vampir richtig gut zu gehen.  
  
***  
  
Im Hyperion Hotel stand Lindsey am Fenster und beobachtete, wie die kleine Gruppe loszog. Trauer und Enttäuschung machten sich in ihm breit. Zu gerne wäre er ein Teil davon gewesen, zusammen mit Angel und seinen Gefährten losgezogen, um das Böse in L.A. zu dezimieren. Er hatte das wirklich gewollt und Angel hatte es ihm verwehrt, genommen.  
  
Wieder einmal machte sich Wut in dem Anwalt breit, und als er sich umwandte, fegte er zornig ein Glas vom Tisch, mit dem er zuvor noch das Hochheben und Wiederabstellen geübt hatte.  
  
Irgendwie wirkte alles sinnlos.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey stand wieder am Fenster, als die Gruppe zurückkam. Es war kurz vor Dämmerung. Connor war nicht mehr dabei. Vermutlich war er zu Hause bei seiner Familie. Sie waren alle reichlich schmutzig, Spike hielt sich die Seite und Angel humpelte leicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie wohl in einen größeren Kampf geraten waren, als sie erwartet hatten. Einzig Illyria schien unversehrt. Kurz bevor sie das Hotel betraten, blickte sie hoch und Lindsey scheinbar direkt in die Augen. Rasch zog er sich vom Fenster zurück und ging schließlich hinaus auf den Gang.  
  
Er hörte, wie die Drei das Hotel betraten und einige Worte miteinander wechselten. Spike und Angel sprachen davon, zu duschen und sich dann hinzulegen. Spike murmelte etwas, das nach Blutverlust und Hunger klang. Illyria sagte nicht viel. Angel bat sie, sich ein Zimmer zu suchen, welches ihr behagte, gab ihr den Hinweis, dass ihr wohl die Suite im oberen Stockwerk zusagen könnte, da sie geräumig war, dann kehrte Stille ein. Lindsey ging zurück in das Zimmer und fragte sich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Das Dasein als Geist entpuppte sich als äußerst langweilig.  
  
Als hinter ihm die Tür aufging, schenkte er dieser Tatsache keine Beachtung. Er war es ja gewohnt, ignoriert zu werden. „Du!“ Es war Illyria.  
  
Langsam wandte sich Lindsey um, sah sie verwundert an. Er hatte sich über sie informiert, hatte von ihr gehört, doch Illyria jetzt gegenüberzustehen und noch dazu von ihr gesehen zu werden, erfüllte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gefühl. Er wollte es nicht Ehrfurcht nennen und es war keine Angst. Aber doch irgendwie ... Respekt? Vielleicht auch eher Argwohn, Vorsicht. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher.  
  
„Welch traurige Gestalt“, meinte Illyria kühl. „Ich kenne deinesgleichen. Ein Zustand ohne wahre Existenz, ein Schatten. Du solltest nicht durch dieses Hotel wandeln. Du wurdest eliminiert.“  
  
„Wurde ich wohl. Was eigentlich der Grund ist, warum ich jetzt hier bin“, gab er knapp zurück und fing gar nicht erst damit an, sich zu wundern, warum sie ihn eigentlich sah.  
  
„Es fällt mir schwer, die Menschen zu ertragen. Du bist noch viel schwächer und abartiger. Ich sollte dich von dieser Welt löschen.“  
  
„Dann tu es doch.“ Lindsey breitete leicht die Arme aus. Eine offene Einladung. Hoffnung keimte auf. Sollte sie ihn doch auslöschen, vernichten. Es war Lindsey nicht mehr wichtig. Immerhin bestand die Hoffnung, dass es dann vorbei wäre. Schneller als er es begreifen konnte, war Illyria an ihn herangetreten. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt.  
  
„Du fürchtest mich nicht“, stellte sie fest. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin sie sich abwandte. „Ich war eine Göttin, doch niemand neigt mehr das Haupt vor mir. Nicht einmal die niederen Kreaturen wissen mich zu huldigen.“ Ohne Vorwarnung schoss ihre Hand vor und packte Lindsey zu seiner Überraschung am Kragen. Sie hob ihn hoch, strangulierte ihn. Da aber Lindsey nicht atmen musste, war es lediglich nervig für ihn, dass seine Beine jetzt über dem Boden zappelten.  
  
„Weißt du, um mich von dieser Welt zu löschen, musst du dir was Besseres einfallen ... ich atme nicht und ich bin schon tot. Du kannst mich also nicht umbringen.“   
  
„Ich kann dich nicht vernichten. Meine Kräfte wurden mir genommen, sie reichen dazu nicht aus.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
  
„Du erlaubst dir, Scherze über mich zu machen, niedere Kreatur?“  
  
„Lindsey wäre mir lieber.“   
  
„Dein Name.“  
  
„Ja.“ So plötzlich, wie sie ihn gepackt hatte, ließ Illyria ihn nun wieder los und Lindsey landete wieder auf seinen Füßen.   
  
„Als Menschen braucht ihr Namen und selbst, wenn ihr keine Menschen mehr seid, wollt ihr noch immer bei eurem Namen gerufen werden. Das macht keinen Sinn. Menschen waren Sklaven für uns. Nahrung. Sie hatten keine Namen.“  
  
„Tja. Die Zeiten haben sich wohl geändert.“ Lindsey fiel es wirklich schwer, mit der Frau irgendetwas anfangen zu können. Sie machte auf ihn einfach den Eindruck als wäre sie völlig irre. Und er hoffte wirklich, sie würde ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Wieder starrte sie ihn wütend an, ihr Kopf ruckte leicht.  
  
„Ich wünsche nicht, dich weiterhin hier zu sehen.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.  
  
Toll, dachte Lindsey. Die meisten sehen mich nicht, die die mich sehen können, wünschen mich nicht zu sehen ... ich hab hier wirklich das Paradies.  
  
Seufzend machte er es sich wieder auf seinem Bett bequem. Doch wirklich zur Ruhe kommen, konnte er doch nicht. Hinzu kam eine gewisse Enttäuschung, dass Illyria nicht beendet hatte, was sie ihm angedroht hatte.  
  
Nach einer Weile stand Lindsey wieder auf und machte einen Rundgang durch das Hotel. Die Suite vermied er. Er musste es ja nicht darauf anlegen, wieder auf Illyria zu treffen. Spike schien schon zu schlafen und Lindsey ließ ihn rasch wieder allein. Es war etwas witzlos und brachte nur wirklich üble Erinnerungen zurück, die er noch immer zu verdrängen suchte.  
  
***  
  
Auch Angel schlief bereits, doch als Lindsey gerade das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, hörte er erneut seinen Namen. Er wandte sich um, beobachtete den schlafenden Vampir. Unter viel Genuschel und Gemurmel vernahm er immer wieder seinen Namen. Nicht hart und abwertend, wie er ihn sonst auszusprechen pflegte. Das genuschelte ‚Linsy’ klang eher nach einem Kosenamen und Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, wie er das einordnen sollte.  
  
Diesmal wirkte Angel nicht ganz so unruhig. Vielleicht war er zu müde von den Kämpfen der Nacht, um auch in seinen Träumen zu kämpfen. Er seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, hatte sich Lindsey längst in den Sessel gesetzt und beobachtete Angel schweigend. Was er zu sehen oder hören erhoffte, wusste Lindsey selbst nicht so ganz, doch er wünschte sich, endlich wieder gesehen zu werden, wahrgenommen. Er wollte Angel ins Gesicht sehen und wissen, dass dieser ihn ebenfalls sah und dann würde er ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen ...  
  
„Lindsey?!“


	10. Emotionen

Angel richtete sich schlagartig im Bett auf, blinzelte mehrfach.  
  
„Shit!“ Lindsey konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden und tatsächlich schien es zu funktionieren. Angel sah sich fast panisch um, rieb sich die Augen, starrte auf den Sessel, in dem Lindsey noch immer saß, aber scheinbar nicht mehr für Angels Augen wahrnehmbar war. Der Mann atmete auf.  
  
„Lindsey?“ Angel wirkte verunsichert.  
  
„Du hast geträumt ... ich bin nicht da“, murmelte Lindsey vor sich hin, als könnte er Angel damit überzeugen, ihn hypnotisieren. Natürlich hatte er gerade noch herumphantasiert, was er dem Vampir alles ins Gesicht sagen würde ... aber so früh hatte er das noch nicht geplant.  
  
„Lindsey!“ Angel schlug die Decke zurück, was sofort dafür sorgte, dass Lindsey wegsah, aus Angst, der Vampir könnte wieder nackt vor ihm stehen. Angel war zwar nicht nackt, aber er stand vor ihm. Direkt vor ihm.   
  
Eigentlich vor dem Sessel, in dem er Lindsey gerade gesehen hatte. Oder zu sehen gehabt glaubte. Auch wenn sich Lindsey absolut sicher war, dass Angel ihn jetzt nicht mehr sah und wusste, dass der Vampir ihm nichts anhaben konnte, fühlte er sich doch arg bedrängt und stand rasch auf, durch Angel hindurch, um etwas Raum zwischen sich und den Vampir zu bringen. Angel zuckte kurz zusammen, wandte sich dann um, seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, gingen aber durch Lindsey hindurch.  
  
„Ich will verdammt sein ... du bist hier, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, Lindsey. Ich hab dich gesehen.“ Der Angesprochene wagte es nicht, mit erneutem Protest zu erklären, dass Angel nur geträumt habe. Er wagte nicht einmal, sich zu bewegen und war heilfroh, dass er nicht atmen musste und keinen Herzschlag hatte.  
  
Fast machte Angel einen Moment lang den Eindruck, als würde er aufgeben und sich damit abfinden, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Dann jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich erneut langsam im Raum um, ging ein paar Schritte in Lindseys Richtung, blieb wieder stehen.  
  
„Komm schon. Zeig dich. Ich spüre deine Anwesenheit. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum du mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehst.“ Angel lächelte gequält. „Hängst hier schon länger herum, nicht wahr? Und ich dachte, ich würde den Verstand verlieren.“  
  
Wenn du mich fragst, hast du das schon, grollte Lindsey in Gedanken, reagierte sonst aber nicht auf Angels Worte. Es war ihm zuwider. Er hatte sich das alles etwas anders ausgemalt. Er sollte die Kontrolle haben, in dieser Situation. Nicht Angel.  
  
„Lindsey.“ Wie Angel den Namen aussprach, ihn fast von seiner Zunge rollen ließ, klang es nahezu  lockend. Verlockend. Der Geist zitterte leicht. Was hatte der Vampir wohl vor, oder vielmehr was hätte er vor, wenn er Lindsey sehen könnte? Um das herauszufinden, gab es wohl nur eine Möglichkeit. „Komm schon Lindsey. Ich würde dir lieber ins Gesicht sehen, als hier mit der Luft zu reden.“ Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er dachte ja gar nicht daran, sich zu zeigen. Das war noch immer seine Entscheidung, sein Wille.  
  
„Linsy ... nun komm schon.“  
  
Oh nein, dachte Lindsey. Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht zeigen, wenn du mich mit Kosenamen ansprichst. Dazu hast auch ganz gewiss kein Recht, Angel. Eigentlich dürftest du mich gar nicht ansprechen. Du hast kein Recht dazu. Überhaupt nicht.  
  
Lindseys Gedanken zogen Kreise, während er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er konzentrierte sich nicht wirklich auf Angels Worte, versuchte eigentlich, gar nicht hinzuhören, wie ihn der Vampir immer wieder ansprach, obwohl er ihn gar nicht sehen konnte. Erst als Angel plötzlich schwieg, wurde Lindsey stutzig, konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Vampir und erstarrte. Angel lächelte schief, wobei seine Augen jedoch sehr traurig und fast leer wirkten, und sie bohrten sich direkt in seine.   
  
„Das ist doch schon besser“, meinte der Vampir schließlich. „Hallo Lindsey.“ Stille. Minutenlang starrten sie sich nur an. Minuten, in denen sich Lindsey fast schon verzweifelt fragte, warum ihn Angel jetzt sehen konnte, wo er doch gar nicht gesehen werden wollte. Willenssache und alles, was Spike gesagt hatte, machte plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr. Bis ihm in den Sinn kam, dass er es insgeheim vielleicht doch gewollt hatte und eingelullt von Angels lockenden Worten und dem wiederholten, fast sanft gesprochenen Klang seines Namens, sein Unterbewusstsein übernommen hatte, der Wille unter dem bewussten Willen.   
  
„Willst du mich nicht anschreien?“, fragte Angel irgendwann und Lindsey bildete sich doch glatt ein, dass er ein gewisses Maß an Angst in der Stimme des Vampirs hören konnte. Er zuckte nur die Schultern. „Du bist doch sicherlich ... ich meine ...“  
  
Lindsey schnaubte. „Wütend? Verletzt?“ Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Weil du mich hinterrücks hast ermorden lassen? Ohne mir eine Chance zu geben, während so viele andere bei dir mehrere Chancen erhielten?“  
  
„Ich habe auch dir Chancen gegeben, Lindsey“, meinte Angel leise, senkte den Blick. „Ich wurde enttäuscht.“  
  
„Wurdest du wohl.“ Lindsey kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Trotzdem ...“ Er zuckte erneut hilflos mit den Schultern.  
  
„Warum bist du hier? Um Rache zu üben?“  
  
„Anfangs: ja ... Ich wollte dich vernichten. Zusehen, wie du zu Staub zerfällst. Jetzt? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht verstehen ... Frieden finden.“ Eigentlich wollte Lindsey etwas anderes sagen, doch die Worte perlten von seinen Lippen, noch ehe er es verhindern konnte.  
  
„Verstehen? Was verstehen?“  
  
„Warum du es nicht selbst in die Hand genommen hast. Warum es ausgerechnet Lorne sein musste. Ausgerechnet er. Du hast dadurch zwei Leben zerstört, Angel. Ist dir das eigentlich klar?“ Keine Antwort. Nur ein seltsames Geräusch. Angel sah ihn nicht an, wandte sich ab, ging zurück zum Bett und setzte sich darauf.  
  
„Drei“, murmelte er schließlich und seufzte laut. „Ich habe damit drei Leben zerstört. Es wurde mir nur zu spät klar.“ Lindsey verstand nicht, was Angel damit meinte.  
  
Drei Leben, dachte er irritiert. Redet Angel von sich selbst? Tut es ihm tatsächlich so leid, dass er ... hat er damit wirklich sein eigenes Leben zerstört?  
  
Lindsey fühlte eine seltsame Schwäche. Er wollte zu dem Sessel gehen und sich setzen, doch seine Füße wollten nicht gehorchen. Erst ein neuer Gedankengang vermochte ihm die Fähigkeit zurückzugeben, sich zu bewegen und langsam ging er an Angel und dem Bett vorbei, hinüber zu dem Sessel, setzte sich.  
  
Du hast dein Leben zerstört, weil sich der Mord nicht mit deiner Seele und deinem ‚Ich-bin-doch-so-gut-und-könnte-nie-jemandem-etwas-antun’-Image vereinen lassen, nicht wahr? Das ist der Grund. Du hast Angst um deinen eigenen Seelenfrieden.  
  
Der Gedanke war für Lindsey beruhigender als die Vorstellung, dass Angel ihn vielleicht lieber noch am Leben gewusst hätte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Lindsey starrte Angels Rücken an, seine breiten Schultern, schwieg, während er krampfhaft versuchte, die Worte zu fassen, die der Vampir soeben gesprochen hatte. „Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, Lin.“ Panik. Nicht Lindsey, Lin. Er hatte ihn Lin genannt. Ein Kosename, ein freundschaftlicher Spitzname. Sie waren keine Freunde. Würden es auch nie sein. Lindsey war zu keiner Erwiderung fähig. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, jedoch nicht damit, von Angel diese Worte zu vernehmen. Zu allem Überfluss stand dieser nun auch noch auf und kam auf ihn zu, ging vor dem Sessel in die Knie, um Lindsey, der den Blick rasch gesenkt hatte, in die Augen zu blicken.  
  
„Bitte vergib mir“, flüsterte Angel. Flehen in seinem Blick, seine Augen seltsam glänzend. Tränen waren das letzte, was Lindsey jetzt noch verkraftet hätte. Er war auch so schon verwirrt genug.  
  
***  
  
Was Lindsey nicht wissen konnte, in diesem Moment, war wohl die Tatsache, dass Angel nicht weniger verwirrt war, als er selbst. Beim Aufwachen hatte er einen regelrechten Schock verspürt, einen Moment gedacht, dass Lorne seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hatte und er sich weiterhin mit seinem menschlichen Feind herumschlagen müsste. Gefolgt wurde der Schock zu Angels Entsetzten jedoch mit Erleichterung und Freude. Hätte er einen Herzschlag besessen, in dem Moment hätte sein Herz gewiss einen Satz gemacht.  
  
Dann war Lindsey verschwunden und es folgte die Erkenntnis, dass er eben doch tot war. Noch hier, als Geist. Aber tot. Und das schmerzte. Angel hatte Lindsey zu einem frustrierenden Dasein verdammt und er würde alles tun, um diesen zu erlösen. Nur an Ideen mangelte es ihn, im Moment.  
  
Abermals wandte Lindsey den Blick ab, zur Seite. Angel ließ sich ganz auf die Knie nieder, hob die Hand und ließ sie doch wieder sinken. Ein Geist. Nicht körperlich vorhanden. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte Lindsey nicht berühren. Und es schmerzte so sehr.  
  
„Sieh mich an, Lin. Bitte.“  
  
„Warum sollte ich?“ Kam die schroffe und abweisende Antwort zurück, die Angel vorkam wie ein Schwert, das sich mitten durch seinen Körper bohrte.  
  
„Ich will dir nur in die Augen sehen. Ich will, dass du siehst, dass ich es ernst meine. Bitte. Nur einen Moment.“ Ein Seufzen war die einzige Antwort, die Angel erhielt. Doch nach einem Moment wandte Lindsey sich ihm wirklich zu und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Vergib mir. Ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan und ich würde es ungeschehen machen, wenn ich könnte ...“ Diesmal erklang kein ungläubiges Schnauben. Nur Stille antwortete ihm. Stille und tiefblaue Augen, die sich in die Seinen bohrten, als würden sie direkt in seine Seele blicken. „Sag mir, was ich tun kann. Alles. Nur um dir irgendwie zu helfen. Sag mir was, Lindsey und ich werde es tun. Und wenn es Rache ist, die du willst ... du sollst sie haben.“ Angels Stimme zitterte leicht und er hasste sich für diese Schwäche, hasste Lindsey, weil er seine Schwäche offen legen konnte.  
  
„Ich will nur verstehen“, gab Lindsey beinahe flehend zurück. „Verstehen, warum ich sterben musste.“  
  
Angel wollte den Blick abwenden, doch die blauen Augen hielten ihn fest. Die Augenbrauen, steil nach oben ragend, verliehen dem sonst recht sanften Gesicht eine Härte, die Angels Knie in Pudding verwandelte, was dafür sorgte, dass er heilfroh war, ohnehin schon auf dem Boden zu knien. Nicht etwa, weil er Angst vor Lindsey hatte, das war noch nie der Grund gewesen. Nein, es war die Zuneigung, die er empfand, diese Anziehungskraft, die von Lindsey ausging, die ihn schwach werden ließ. Angel leckte sich über die Lippen und stellte überrascht fest, dass Lindsey es ihm gleich tat.  
  
„Ich ...“, fing er zögerlich an, geriet aber sogleich wieder ins Stocken. „Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dir in die Augen zu sehen und nur Hass zu bekommen. Konnte dich nicht hassen.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, seine Augen wurden schmäler, weiteten sich dann wieder etwas. Angel beobachtete fasziniert das Minenspiel, das ihm der Geist bot und es fiel ihm unendlich schwer zu glauben, dass er den Mann vor sich wirklich nicht berühren konnte. „Ich habe dich nie gehasst“, fuhr Angel fort.  
  
„Aber verachtet“, presste Lindsey hervor. Angel zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„Nein. Nicht dich. Ich habe deine Arbeitgeber verachtet, manche deiner Entscheidungen ... Aber nicht dich.“ Endlich schienen ihn die blauen Augen loszulassen und Angel flüchtete sich in einen Blick zur Seite. Diesmal war es Lindsey, der ihn zum erneuten Augenkontakt aufforderte.  
  
„Angel. Sieh mich an und sag mir endlich, warum ich sterben musste.“ Halb verlangend, halb flehend perlten die Worte von seinen Lippen. Der Vampir konnte den Blick nicht heben. Umso überraschter war Angel, als er etwas an seinem Kinn spürte. Er zuckte zusammen, nicht darauf gefasst, berührt zu werden, in dem festen Glauben, dass Körperkontakt mit dem Geist vor ihm unmöglich war. Überrascht starrte er Lindsey an, der mit hochkonzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Hand blickte, die Angels Kinn sanft aber bestimmt nach oben drückte. „Warum?“ Drängend flüsterte er das Wort, an dem seine Seele so sehr hing.  
  
„Weil du meine Schwäche warst“, gab Angel schließlich zu. „Schon immer.“ Lindsey ließ ihn unvermittelt los, ließ die Hand sinken. „Nicht.“ Angel versuchte vergeblich, ihn davon abzuhalten, seine Hand festzuhalten. Die Hand des Geistes glitt durch seine Hände hindurch und irgendwie schien es Angel, als würde Lindsey verblassen, zusehends verschwinden. „Lindsey!“ Panik brach sich bahn. War das alles gewesen? Die Antwort, die Lindsey hier gehalten hatte und jetzt da er sie wusste ... würde er sich auflösen und auf immer verschwinden? Der Gedanke war zu viel. „Geh nicht! Ich würde alles tun, um dich zurückzuholen. Es war der schlimmste Fehler, den ich je begangen habe, dass ich dich ... Lindsey, bitte!“ Er ließ sich leicht nach vorne sinken, seine Stirn sank gegen Lindseys Oberschenkel, sein Arm schlang sich um die Wade des Geistes. Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, irgendetwas bezwecken zu können. Nur ein Geist, nicht körperlich existent. Doch er sank wider Erwarten nicht gegen den Sessel, sondern wirklich gegen Lindsey.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey starrte auf den Rücken des Vampirs, der ihn so problemlos gefangen hielt, den Kopf regelrecht auf seinen Oberschenkel bettete. War es wieder sein Unterbewusstsein, das ihm einen Streich spielte? Oder bildete er sich all das nur ein?  
  
Er spürte Angel nicht. Vielmehr war es sein Verstand, der ihn ahnen ließ, wie es sich anfühlen müsste, wenn er einen Körper hätte. Wie auch immer es passierte, irgendeine Art von Empfindung mentaler Natur hatte Lindsey.   
  
Mehr automatisch als wirklich bewusst hob er die Hand und legte sie nach kurzem Zögern auf Angels Kopf. Es kostete ihn komischerweise ein hohes Maß an Konzentration, um dem Vampir über den Kopf zu streichen, ein wenig in seinen Haaren zu wühlen. Er seufzte fast schon behaglich, was Lindsey nur noch mehr irritierte.  
  
„Sag mir, was du willst Lindsey. Ich werde alles tun. Sag mir nur, was du willst.“  
  
„Erlösung“, flüsterte er fast tonlos. Eigentlich war alles gesagt. Er hatte seine Antwort erhalten. Er wusste nun, warum er in dieser Lage war, weshalb Angel ihn töten ließ. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt seinen Frieden finden müssen. Doch keine Stimmen erklangen und riefen Lindsey zu sich. Es kam kein gleißendes Licht, kein gähnender Abgrund, keine Schatten, nichts. Irgendetwas hielt ich noch immer, schon wieder. Er konnte nicht gehen. Und Lindsey wurde entgegen seiner Vernunft den Gedanken nicht los, dass es an dem Vampir lag, der seinen Kopf so vertraut auf seinen Oberschenkel gebettet hatte. Und entgegen aller Vernunft verspürte Lindsey das unglaubliche Verlangen, Angel nahe zu sein. Wie gerne hätte er ihn wirklich gespürt, ihn wahrgenommen. Eine neue Art von Verzweiflung machte sich breit, in gleichem Maß, in dem zwischen ihm und Angel ein unsichtbares Band wuchs. Ohne Worte, ohne Erklärungen. Er spürte, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war.  
  
***  
  
„Hey, Illyria hat .... Oh. Ich glaube, ich störe?“ Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, und Spikes Stimme zerriss das unsichtbare Band. Angel schreckte hoch, wich zurück ungefähr im selben Augenblick, da Lindsey durch den Stuhl hindurch auf den Boden knallte und im Aufstehen bereits floh.  
  
„Wir klären das ein anderes Mal. Ich ... ich muss weg.“  
  
„Was hättest du schon groß zu erledigen, Geist?“ Spike sah Lindsey argwöhnisch an.  
  
„Ja. Ein anderes Mal“, gab Angel fast verstört zurück. „Was hat Illyria?“, wandte er sich an Spike und Lindsey nutzte den Moment, um zu verschwinden. Draußen angekommen, erstarrte er, starrte seine Hand an, die soeben noch Angels Haar durchwühlt hatte. Übelkeit überkam ihn, dann rannte er los.  
  
***  
  
„Das ist jetzt nebensächlich“, gab Spike zurück und sprang regelrecht über die Lehne des Sessels, um sich hineinplumpsen zu lassen. „Erzähl! Arbeitet ihr beiden grade an einer Möglichkeit, um ... du weißt schon ... Es zu treiben?“ Der Sessel ächzte ob der unfreundlichen Behandlung und Spike grinste so breit, dass Angel das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Ohren das Einzige waren, was ihn davon abhielt, einmal um den Kopf herumzugrinsen.  
  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir ... Moment! Du bist nicht überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen? Wie lange weißt du schon, dass Lindsey sich hier herumtreibt?“  
  
„Ups. Ich glaub’, ich sollte gehen.“


	11. Wenn Dinge anders laufen als erwartet

„Spike!“ Angels Stimme schnitt durch den Raum und ehe Spike sich erheben konnte, was er wirklich vorgehabt hatte, war Angel schon wieder bei ihm und hinderte ihn daran. Der Vampir stützte sich auf die Lehnen des Sessels und beugte sich zu dem Blonden hinunter. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in sein dämonisches Antlitz und bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten Spike wütend an. „Wie lange schon?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ein paar Tage, eine Woche vielleicht? Womöglich länger. Weiß ich nicht.“  
  
„Und wann hattest du vor, mir das zu sagen?“ Angel knurrte die Worte drohend, was Spike jedoch nicht weiter beeindrucken konnte.  
  
„Wusste nicht, dass ich ihn hätte melden müssen.“  
  
„Alles, was in meinem Hotel vor sich geht, hast du zu melden, Spike. Ich glaube, dir ist dein Platz nicht mehr so ganz klar.“  
  
„Ach mein Sire will mich wohl wieder auf meinen Platz verweisen, was? Ich glaube, du willst dich eher abreagieren, weil du den, den du eigentlich haben willst, nicht nageln kannst“, gab Spike halb wütend, halb amüsiert zurück. Angels Faust traf ihn mit voller Wucht am Unterkiefer, Spikes Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert, sein Genick knirschte, gegen die plötzliche und viel zu harte Bewegung protestierend. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sein Vampirantlitz erschien, sah Angel wütend an, seine Augen funkelten, als Spike sich genüsslich etwas Blut von den Lippen leckte. „Ich hab doch Recht. Gib es zu, vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser.“  
  
Angel knurrte. Auch aus seinem Gesicht war alles Menschliche verschwunden, als sich ihre Augen nun regelrecht ineinander bohrten. „Hör auf damit“, erklärte er drohend.  
  
„Sonst was?“ Spike grinste und als Angel zu einer Antwort ansetzte, nutzte er den kurzen Augenblick, da dieser über eine passende Erwiderung nachdachte und abgelenkt war, um Angel anzugreifen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang der Blonde auf und stürzte sich auf den größeren Vampir. Angel war etwas überrumpelt und wollte zurückweichen, dabei stolperte er, riss Spike jedoch mit zu Boden.  
  
Ein Faustschlag warf Spike herum und Angel nutzte den Moment, um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Spike war nicht langsamer wieder auf den Beinen und die beiden Vampire umkreisten sich langsam.  
  
„Gib es doch einfach zu. Du willst den kleinen Cowboy.“ Spike grinste.  
  
„Hm. Vielleicht. Aber warum fängst du immer wieder damit an? Bist du eifersüchtig, Spike?“  
  
„Eifersüchtig? Auf einen Geist? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mich nervt nur, dass du es nicht einfach zugibst.“  
  
„Selbst wenn. Es geht dich nichts an.“ Angel griff Spike erneut an. „Außerdem hättest du mir sagen müssen, dass hier ein Geist herumspukt.“ Die Wucht des Angriffs ließ Spike taumeln, aber er blieb stehen, grinste erneut.  
  
„Ich spüre hier viel Anspannung in der Luft. Sexueller Natur, würde ich sagen.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe!“, herrschte Angel ihn an. „Sonst wirst du doch noch für mich bluten.“ Angel grinste ebenfalls. Sicher. Spike hatte Recht. Er wollte Lindsey, hatte ihn schon lange gewollt. Die Tatsache, dass er ihn nun sicherlich nicht mehr haben konnte, machte ihn rasend und mit Sicherheit, hatte es ihn nicht kalt gelassen, als Lindsey ihm vor wenigen Minuten sanft durch die Haare gekrault hatte. Und ganz gewiss musste er sich jetzt irgendwie abreagieren ...  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er für Lindsey keine simple, rein körperliche Zuneigung empfand, dass er nicht einfach nur heiß auf seinen Körper war, sondern wirklich Lindsey wollte, ihn besitzen wollte, ihm gehören ... diese kleinen Fakten drängte er rasch in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns. Es war besser, wenn Spike nicht wusste, dass es vielleicht keine rein körperliche Sache war.  
  
Leider hatte er, versunken in seine Gedanken, seine Deckung vernachlässigt und Spike somit eine gute Angriffschance gegeben, die dieser nicht ungenutzt verstreichen ließ. Angels Kiefer protestierte mit lautem Knacken und er schmeckte Blut, als Spikes Faust ihn mit voller Wucht traf.  
  
„Am Besten lässt du ihn in Ruhe. Du wirst ihn doch nur vögeln und dann fallen lassen. Machst du ja immer so.“ Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Und du bist eifersüchtig. Verletzt? Hab ich dir nicht genug Beachtung geschenkt, in letzter Zeit? Lässt sich ändern. Können wir alles nachholen, Sweetheart!“ Angel grinste. Er liebte diese Art von Machtkämpfen mit Spike, weil er loslassen konnte. Er würde seine Seele nicht verlieren, aber er konnte auch einmal draufkloppen, ohne von Gewissensbissen gequält zu werden. Jene Momente waren es, in denen er den Dämon gewähren ließ und sie taten ihm gut.  
  
***  
  
Spike grinste ebenfalls. Er liebte diese Spiele nicht weniger. Zwischen ihm und Angel gab es schon seit längerem eine stille Vereinbarung. Sie liebten sich sicherlich nicht und Spike beschäftigte sich noch immer lieber mit den weichen Schenkeln einer jungen Frau als mit Angels muskulösen Schenkeln. Dennoch mochte er die kleinen Reibereien, den harten Sex. Manchmal war es auch sanft, aber meist bevorzugten sie beide eine raue Nummer. Fakt war, die 250 Jahre Erfahrung merkte man an Angel. Er war gut. Verdammt gut. Und deshalb kam Spike trotz allem immer wieder einmal auf ihn zurück.  
  
Außerdem musste Angel ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und er den anderen Vampir auch nicht. Das gefiel ihnen beiden, da ihre Seelen nicht dagegen protestierten. Vor allem Angel genoss es. Im Moment jedoch war Spike sich etwas unsicher, ob er es auf eine grobe Nummer anlegen oder Angel so richtig zu Boden werfen wollte. Er beschloss, es einfach mal darauf ankommen zu lassen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie heute keinen Sex mehr haben würden. Das war ja auch genau das, was Angel wollte und Spike konnte natürlich nicht zulassen, dass der Vampir bekam, was er wollte.  
  
***  
  
„Jaaaa“, meinte Spike gedehnt. „Mich wirst du poppen und dabei an den Cowboy denken, was?“ Er lachte, als Angels Faust gegen seine Schläfe prallte. „Ein so süßes Gefühl, wenn man Recht hat. Und ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Ich habe immer Recht.“  
  
„Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen!“, knurrte Angel und packte Spike am Kragen. Er drängte den anderen Vampir mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, zog ihn wieder etwas davon weg, nur um ihn mit voller Wucht wieder dagegen zu knallen. Ehe Spike sich genug darauf konzentrieren konnte, sich zu wehren, hatte Angel den Vampir bereit herumgewirbelt und presste ihn nun Brust voran gegen die Wand.  
  
„Das sollte dir ja herrlich bekannt vorkommen“, grinste Angel und pinnte Spike zwischen seinem Körper und der Wand fest. Der Blonde schnaubte.  
  
„Da klingelt was. Trotzdem willst du Lindsey vögeln.“ Er lachte erneut und fing mit einem wahrhaft kindischen Singsang an. „Angel will Lindsey vögeln, Angel will Lindsey vögeln ...“ Die Erwiderung des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs erfolgte sogleich. Angel war ja so berechenbar!  
  
„Nein, will ich nicht!“  
  
„Zu dumm, dass du das schon hast.“ Stille.  
  
„Das wüsste ich“, knurrte Angel schließlich.   
  
„Wüsstest du das?“ Spike grinste, drückte sich gegen Angel. „Wüsstest du das wirklich, wenn er ein Geist ist?“   
  
„Du redest wirres Zeug“, brauste Angel auf und drängte Spike noch fester gegen die Wand. In erster Linie, um ihm ein wenig weh zu tun und damit vielleicht auch dafür zu sorgen, dass der jüngere Vampir für einen Moment still war. Weit gefehlt.  
  
„Wirr, ja, wirr war mir auch, in der Situation. Kannst du mir glauben.“ Spike musste sich ein Stöhnen verkneifen und verstummte kurz. Angel blies einen kühlen Hauch über seinen Hals und sein Ohr, drängte sich gegen ihn und Spike konnte nicht so ganz ignorieren, wie erregt der Vampir hinter ihm war.  
  
„Dir glauben“, flüsterte Angel mit rauer Stimme. „Wohl kaum. Das hebt sich auf. Ist quasi ein Paradoxon.“  
  
„Kannst Lindsey ja bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, wie es für ihn war. Wäre interessant zu wissen, was er zu dir sagt. Mit mir redet er nicht darüber. Ist ihm wohl zuwider. Aber ich kann dir sagen, wie es für ihn war, Angel“, presste Spike hervor. Irgendwie hatte er Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. 250 Jahre Erfahrung wussten leider zu gut, welche Knöpfe man drücken musste, um dem anderen das Reden schwer zu machen.   
  
„Kannst du das?“, schnurrte Angel hinter ihm, während er sich fordernd an Spike rieb.   
  
„Ja. Er ... uhm ... ah ...“ Spike schluckte, versuchte krampfhaft, den Nebel abzuschütteln, der ihn irgendwie zu umgeben schien.  
  
„Ja, Spike?“ Angels Zähne kratzten über Spikes nackte ... Moment. Die Erkenntnis sorgte endlich dafür, dass Spike sich ein wenig aus dem Dämmerzustand aus Lust und Erregung befreite und irritiert um sich blickte.  
  
„Damn it... du hast dich selbst übertroffen!“, entfuhr es Spike, als er sich der Situation gewahr wurde, in der er sich gerade befand. Irgendwie hatte Angel es geschafft, Spikes Shirt regelrecht zu zerlegen. Seine Hose hing lose um seine Knöchel. Außerdem wurde er gar nicht mehr gegen die Wand gepresst, sondern gegen einen kleineren Tisch, der an der Wand stand. Angel hatte sämtliche Sachen, die darauf abgestellt gewesen waren, einfach zu Boden geworfen und Spike auf die Tischplatte gedrückt.   
  
Angel drängte sich verlangend gegen Spikes nackten Hintern, griff um den blonden Vampir herum und umschloss seine Erregung etwas zu unsanft, um noch als angenehm durchzugehen. Spike fluchte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
„Du und deine verdammten Machtspiele!“  
  
„Hm Macht. So süß, so erregend. Du kennst sie, Spike. Hast sie nur zu selten, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Rollentausch? Bin ich voll dafür!“, schoss Spike sogleich zurück.  
  
„Wohl kaum.“ Angel lockerte seinen Griff, strich quälend langsam und sanft über die empfindsame Spitze, begann damit Spikes Erregung zu massieren. Der Blonde keuchte verhalten. „Also erzähl, Spike. Was meintest du damit, ich hätte Lindsey längst gevögelt?“  
  
„Neue Verhörmethoden?“, knurrte Spike verhalten, musste aber grinsen. War ja nicht so, als hätte es ihm gar nicht gefallen. Angels Bewegungen wurden etwas schneller, zugleich drängte er sich mit seiner eigenen Erregung gegen Spike. Diesmal wohl ohne Gleitmittel. Der Gedanke war weniger erheiternd. Auch wenn es für Spike nicht das erste Mal war. Und Angel war noch immer besser als Angelus.  
  
„Lass uns über Lindsey reden“, griff Angel den Faden unbeirrt wieder auf   
  
„Hat meinen Körper geklaut, als ich schlief!“, stieß Spike hervor und drängte nach hinten, gegen Angel, der jedoch ebenfalls zurückwich. „Folter!“, knurrte Spike, versuchte sich aus Angels Griff zu winden. Erfolglos.   
  
„M-hm“, murmelte Angel und bewegte sich etwas von Spike zurück, während seine Hand weiterhin Spikes Männlichkeit massierte und den blonden Vampir damit regelrecht in den Wahnsinn trieb. Jedes Mal, wenn Spike glaubte, sich nicht länger zurückhalten zu können, hielt Angel inne, gerade lange genug, dass die Lust bei Spike weit genug abflaute, dass er sich wieder von einem möglichen Orgasmus entfernte, nur um die Folter von vorne zu beginnen. Raum und Zeit hatten längst keine Bedeutung mehr.   
  
„Und weiter?“, holte Angel in wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ich werde dir nicht geben, was du willst, Spike. Nicht bevor du mir alles erzählt hast.“ Angels Stimme war rau und Spike wunderte sich, ob Angel wirklich seine Drohung wahr machen konnte, oder ob er nicht vielleicht selbst viel zu erregt war, um das hier nicht zu beenden.  
  
Erneut ließ Angel von ihm ab, kurz vor dem erlösenden Höhepunkt und mittlerweile war Spike an dem Punkt angelangt, wo es richtig schmerzte. Er keuchte, versuchte sich zu sammeln.  
  
„Bin aufgewacht“, presste er hervor. „Hab Lindsey festgehalten ... als du ... als wir ...“  
  
„Als wir es letztens miteinander getrieben haben?“, bohrte Angel nach. Spike konnte nur müde nicken.  
  
„War nicht begeistert.“ Spike kicherte. „Ich schwöre dir ... der hatte noch nie was mit einem Mann.“  
  
„Interessant.“ Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Vorbereitung, ohne ein Anzeichen dafür, was er vorhatte, stieß Angel zu, drängte bis zum Anschlag in Spikes Kehrseite. Der Blonde bäumte sich mit einem Stöhnen, halb lustvoll, halb gepeinigt auf.  
  
***  
  
Angel grinste, als Spikes Rücken sich krümmte und er halb vom Tisch hochschoss. Er griff nach dem jüngeren Vampir, zog ihn fast schon entschuldigend in eine enge Umarmung. Kraftlos hing Spike in seinen Armen, eher er den Kopf nach hinten gegen Angel sinken ließ.  
  
„Guter Junge“, flüsterte Angel amüsiert. „Warum nicht gleich so?“  
  
„Fick dich!“  
  
„Na, ganz offensichtlich ficke ich dich.“ Angel lachte leise. Seine Fingernägel kratzten leicht über Spikes Brust. Wie zur Antwort wandte Spike das Gesicht in Angels Richtung, öffnete fast mühsam die Augen und blickte Angel bittend an. Der dunkelhaarige senkte den Kopf und sie küssten sich. Kurz und leidenschaftlich war der Kuss und Spikes Hände griffen nach Angels Hüften, zogen ihn noch fester an sich.   
  
Dieser ließ ihn endlich los, drückte sanft gegen Spikes Rücken, so dass er wieder nach vorne auf die Tischplatte sank.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey starrte irritiert das Bild an, welches sich ihm bot. Er hatte Geräusche aus Angels Zimmer vernommen, die auf einen Kampf hindeuteten. Das war es anfangs auch gewesen ... doch längst nicht mehr.  
  
Eigentlich wollte der Mann gehen. Raus aus dem Zimmer, möglichst gleich noch raus aus dem Hotel. Weit weg. Vor allem weit weg von den mehr oder weniger nackten Vampiren. Er verstand wirklich nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Scheinbar bemerkten sie ihn beide nicht. Viel zu abgelenkt durch ihre Lust.   
  
Doch so sehr Lindsey auch weg wollte, seine Füße gehorchten ihm nicht. So stand er nur wenige Meter von den beiden Vampiren entfernt und beobachtete sie halb angeekelt, halb fasziniert. Am meisten ekelte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass es ihn eigentlich erregte.  
  
***  
  
Angel fing an, sich zu bewegen. Schnelle, kräftige Stöße drängten Spike immer wieder gegen den harten Tisch. Abgehaktes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Es ging unglaublich schnell. Spike kam schon nach wenigen Stößen. Kollabierte regelrecht, als der erlösende Orgasmus seinen Verstand vollends wegschwemmte. Angel folgte ihm nur wenige Stöße später, sank mit zuckenden Muskeln gegen Spikes Rücken, seufzte erleichtert.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey schluckte. Fasziniert hatte er den Orgasmus der beiden Vampire beobachtet, beinahe eifersüchtig, dass er selbst diesmal kein Teil davon war. Eine weitere erschreckende Erkenntnis. Ehe die beiden Männer wieder zur Besinnung kommen konnten, suchte er endlich das Weite.  
  
Er verkroch sich wieder in „seinem“ Zimmer, warf sich verstört auf das Bett.  
  
„Ich werde verrückt. Ich werde ganz eindeutig verrückt“, murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, sprang dann wieder auf und wanderte im Raum herum. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Dieselbe Unruhe, die ihn zuvor dazu bewogen hatte, den Raum zu verlassen und Angel aufzusuchen.


	12. Und nochmal mit Gefühl

Spike wandte den Kopf nach hinten, so weit es ging. Er wäre gerne aufgestanden, denn die Lage, in der er sich befand, war alles andere als bequem, aber Angel war auf seinen Rücken gesunken und machte gar keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Mit mäßigem Nachdruck versuchte er, sich von der Tischplatte hochzudrücken. Angel quittierte die Anspannung der Muskeln in Spikes Rücken nur mit einem abwesenden Brummen und rieb sein Kinn an der Schulter des anderen Vampirs.  
  
„Angel!“ Ein weiteres Brummen. „Hey, Poof! Das ist reichlich unbequem. Lass mich endlich hoch.“ Ein brummeliges „Mmmm“ war die einzige Antwort, die Spike erhielt. „Egoist“, knurrte er finster. „Hauptsache du fühlst dich wohl, da oben, eh?“   
  
„Halt die Klappe, Spike.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich gerne für Sex zu haben bin. Aber zum Kuscheln kannst du dir wirklich jemand anderes suchen“, knurrte Spike. „Das ist abartig.“ Angel hinter ihm seufzte.  
  
„Ja, ich fürchte, du hast Recht. Ich muss mir wirklich jemand anderes suchen.“ Damit richtete sich Angel endlich auf und zog sich aus Spike zurück, der noch einen Moment mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen liegen blieb, ehe er sich langsam und fast vorsichtig aufrichtete.  
  
„Grobian.“  
  
„Oh. Hat Spike jetzt Aua?“ Angel tätschelte den Hintern des anderen Vampirs und lachte. „Tu doch nicht so. Hatte grade nichts anderes zur Hand.“ Spike grummelte nur ein wenig und zog sich die Hose wieder an. Angel hatte das längst gemacht.  
  
„Und mein Shirt hast du auch ruiniert. Schönen Dank auch.“  
  
„Kauf dir ein Neues. Ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es schwarze Shirts nicht in jedem Laden.“  
  
„Würde ich ja glatt machen, wenn ich mal nen Gehaltsscheck zu Gesicht bekommen würde“, gab Spike gehässig zurück. Angel zog die Stirn in Falten.  
  
„Stimmt. Wir müssen das irgendwie wieder in den Griff bekommen. War alles etwas leichter, bei Wolfram & Hart, nicht wahr? Naja. Zurück zu den guten, alten Anfängen. Angel Investigations muss ...“  
  
„Moooment!“ Spike schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du machst Witze. Ich arbeite hier doch nicht für nen Verein, der auch noch deinen Namen trägt! Da pfähle ich mich ja lieber selbst!“ Angel lachte nur, nahm ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und wischte die Sauerei auf, die er und Spike auf dem Nebentisch produziert hatten.  
  
„Tust du nicht. Du hängst viel zu sehr an diesem Leben, auch wenn wir technisch gesehen ja gar nicht leben ...“  
  
„Wirst du dich entschuldigen?“ Spike war gerade dabei, das zerrissene Shirt in den Müll zu werfen.  
  
„Was?“ Angel hielt inne, starrte den blonden Vampir irritiert an. „Seit wann bist du so ein Weichei, Spike? Okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich fast trocken gevögelt habe. Aber so schlimm war es doch wohl auch nicht.“  
  
„Ich rede von Lindsey.“ Spike musste grinsen, als Angel ihn nun völlig geschockt und fragend anstarrte, noch immer mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. „Ey, du hast ihn mehr oder weniger vergewaltigt. Hättest ihn mal schreien hören sollen! Klar. Wusstest ja nicht, dass er drin steckt, aber trotzdem. Ich denke, eurer Beziehung würde es sicherlich helfen, wenn du...“  
  
„Es gibt keine Beziehung“, knurrte Angel.  
  
„Hättest du aber gerne.“ Spike ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, was allerdings etwas schmerzhaft war. Er rutschte vorsichtig herum, bis er eine Haltung gefunden hatte, die seinen malträtierten Hintern entlastete, und lümmelte sich endlich gemütlich hin. Angel schwieg verbissen.  
  
„Halt einfach die Klappe Spike.“ Angel klang richtig müde. Er hatte seine Putzarbeiten beendet und schmiss das Handtuch in die Wäschetrommel, die in einer Ecke seines Zimmers stand. Spike haderte kurz mit sich selbst, beschloss aber dann, mal wieder den Helfer zu spielen, anstatt Angel weiter anzusticheln. Der größere Vampir hatte sich gerade erst mühevoll aus der Lethargie ziehen lassen und Spike wollte wirklich nicht riskieren, dass er wieder zurückfiel, in seinen finster-vor-sich-hin-brüten-und-die-Welt-dort-draußen-vergessen-Zustand.   
  
„Hör zu Großer. Ich kenn dich jetzt schon ne ganze Weile, ich kenn diesen Zustand zur Genüge. Du magst den Kerl. Je eher du es akzeptierst, desto besser.“ Spike versuchte nach einer Mischung aus ‚ich sag das auch bloß, weil du es hören willst, obwohl mich das null interessiert’ und ‚ey, ich will dir echt nur helfen’ klingen zu lassen. Angel blickte ihn kurz an, dann ließ er sich schwer auf sein Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Spike seufzte. „Okay. Dann brüte finster vor dich hin. Pfähle dich. Mir ist es jetzt wirklich egal, was du machst!“ Spike machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
„Was bringt es denn?“, fragte Angel leise nach. „Selbst wenn ... ich meine, wenn du Recht hättest und ich ... Ich habe ihm die Hand abgeschlagen, ihn so oft zusammengeschlagen, ihn hinterrücks ermorden lassen ... das hat doch keine Zukunft!“ Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte tief. „Abgesehen davon ist er ein Geist.“  
  
„Und du bist ein Vampir. Wenn ihr es wirklich drauf anlegen würdet ... irgendwas findet sich da schon.“  
  
„Ich hab ihn umgebracht!“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Und er weiß das auch ... aber ehrlich, Ange l... warum hängt der Kerl denn wohl noch immer hier herum?“  
  
„Der Kerl hängt hier herum, weil das dummerweise der einzige Ort ist, wo er auch nur annähernd das Gefühl hat, nicht einfach nicht da zu sein.“ Angel sprang vom Bett auf, Spike zuckte ebenfalls zusammen. Beide starrten Lindsey an.  
  
„Ehrlich, Cowboy. Geist oder nicht ... ein paar Manieren solltest du wirklich haben!“, fauchte Spike. „Man schleicht nicht einfach in ein Zimmer, in dem sich Leute aufhalten.“  
  
Lindsey lächelte schief. „Ja, hab ich schon bemerkt. Man könnte Dinge sehen, die man vielleicht lieber nicht gesehen hätte.“ Lindsey beobachtete die beiden Vampire interessiert, gespannt, ob sie verstehen würden, worauf er anspielte. Aber entweder wussten sie nicht, dass er hier gewesen war oder sie ließen es sich nicht anmerken. Lindsey machte ein paar Schritte, blieb dann wieder stehen.  
  
„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte“, meinte er fast schon entschuldigend. „Ich weiß, dass es euch nicht wirklich Recht ist und ich wäre auch lieber wo anders, aber ...“  
  
„Nein, nein.“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon okay. Gibt hier genügend Räume ... ich meine. Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du uns viel Ärger machen ... abgesehen von plötzlichem Auftauchen und Verschwinden und so ... Du kannst hier bleiben.“ Lindsey sah den Vampir kurz an, nickte dann knapp.  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Stille kehrte ein, drückende Stille. Lindsey trat fast schon unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, bewegte immer wieder die Hand, ohne wirklich eine Geste zu vollführen. Spike betrachtete den Geist mit mäßiger Sorge. Er wirkte völlig überladen, angespannt, unruhig.  
  
„Setz dich doch“, meinte Angel schließlich. „Du machst mich nervös mit deinem Herumgehopse.“ Lindsey starrte Angel an, blickte auf seine Füße, blieb stehen, fing dann doch wieder an, im Raum herumzulaufen.  
  
„Nein, ich bleib lieber ... ich kann mich jetzt nicht setzen. Wirklich nicht ... ich ...“  
  
„Blut? Oder Whiskey?“ Spike stand auf „Und du knall dich endlich irgendwo hin. Machst einen ehrlich wuschig.“  
  
„Für mich Blut, bitte.“ Angel grinste und beobachtete fast schon interessiert, wie Spike tatsächlich voller Elan aus der Tür trat und sie hinter sich schloss. Sein Blick wanderte zu Lindsey zurück. Eine tiefe Furche zog sich über seine Stirn, als er den Geist beobachtete. Er wirkte ... ungesund. Selbst für einen Geist.  
  
„Was ist los, Lindsey?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Der Mann wandte sich wieder um, ging zurück in Richtung Bett, marschierte an Angel vorbei durch das Bett hindurch. „Ich glaube ... ich werde einfach nur wahnsinnig ... ich ... keine Ahnung ...“  
  
„Lindsey!“  
  
„Ich drehe durch. Irgendwie ... ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Es ist ... ich kann das nicht mal beschreiben.“  
  
„Lindsey!“ Angel rief den Mann mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Ohne Ergebnis. Der Geist lief weiter herum, brabbelte vor sich hin, Satzfetzen, Worte, die für Angel einfach keinen Sinn ergaben. Er wandte sich um, kam wieder zurück, ging erneut an Angel vorbei, der den Arm ausstreckte, doch Lindsey ging einfach weiter, der Arm ging durch den Geist hindurch.  
  
„LINDSEY!“  
  
„Was?“ Irritiert wandte sich Lindsey um. Seine Augen flogen geradezu unruhig durch den Raum.  
  
„Himmel! Was ist nur los mit dir?“ Endlich gelang es dem Geist, Angel anzusehen, obwohl seine Augen noch immer etwas unruhig waren, immer wieder zur Seite sahen, um dann wieder Angel zu fokussieren. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, als versuche er zu lächeln, könne es aber nicht. Angst stand überdeutlich in das Gesicht des Geistes geschrieben.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert.“ Angel ging auf Lindsey zu, zögerlich, hob die Hand und ließ sie doch wieder sinken, in Erinnerung an den kurzen Moment zuvor, da Lindsey einfach durch seinen Arm hindurch gelaufen war.  
  
„Angel.“ Lindseys Stimme klang fast flehend. „Ich ... ich habe Angst.“  
  
„Scht!“ Angel wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber er wusste, dass es nur dann möglich war, wenn auch Lindsey es wollte und wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte oder sonstwie bereit war, berührt zu werden. Und Konzentration war im Moment so ziemlich das Letzte, was Angel bei Lindseys Anblick in den Sinn kam.  
  
Flehend blickten ihn blaue Augen an, volle Lippen bewegten sich stumm, um Hilfe bittend. Angel fühlte körperlichen Schmerz, als er Lindsey so untätig beobachten musste. Es schmerzte ihn durch und durch und das Wissen, dass er daran schuld war, dass der andere so leiden musste, in seinem körperlosen Zustand, wollte ihm die Tränen in die Augen treiben. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen. Stark sein.  
  
„Lindsey“, murmelte er sanft. „Ich will dir ja helfen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie.“ Die blauen Augen flogen wieder zur Seite, kehrten zurück, dann senkte Lindsey den Blick. Seine Wangenmuskulatur zuckte, als physisch nicht vorhandene Zähne aufeinander rieben, nicht vorhandene Muskeln spannten sich und unweigerlich musste Angel sich fragen, wie das alles möglich war, wo Lindsey ja eben nicht vor ihm stand. Er beobachtete, wie der Mann die Hand hob, sie zögerlich gegen Angels Brust legte, noch ein wenig angespannter darauf blickte. Dann fühlte Angel den Kontakt, die Berührung. Ohne lange zu überlegen, zog er Lindsey in die Arme. Der seufzte leise, als er gegen Angel sank.  
  
„Hilf mir!“, flüsterte er erneut. „Ich kann nicht ... ich weiß nicht, was los ist ... ich ... unruhig ...“, murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin. Angel hielt Lindsey fest und er war überglücklich, den Mann in den Armen halten zu können, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es jeden Moment vorbei sein konnte, wenn Lindseys Konzentration nachließ.  
  
„Ich versuche es ja“, flüsterte er sanft, strich liebevoll über Lindseys Kopf, kraulte durch seine Haare, die irgendwie da waren und irgendwie nicht. Es war nicht wirklich das Gefühl, jemanden in den Armen zu halten, es war nicht wirklich das Gefühl von Haaren auf seiner Haut, und irgendwie eben doch. Angel kümmerte das nicht. Es war so nah an dem echten Gefühl, wie es wohl möglich war und er sog jede Sekunde davon auf. Lindsey schluchzte. Seine Arme schlangen sich regelrecht um Angel, er drängte sich an die breite Brust des Vampirs.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, presste er hervor. „So schwach!“ Angel hatte das Gefühl, Lindsey zu verlieren, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass der Mann regelrecht kollabierte, in sich zusammensank. Seine Füße schienen einfach unter ihm zusammenzuklappen, was völliger Blödsinn war, da Lindsey ja kein Gewicht hatte, dass die Füße halten mussten. Dennoch folgte er der Bewegung des Mannes, ging mit ihm in den Armen zu Boden, wiegte Lindsey fast wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
„Was ist nur los mit dir?“, fragte er und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, seine Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
„Himmel. Was ist hier los?“ Spike knallte die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu, kam näher, stellte das Blut auf Angels Nachttisch ab, wobei er das ungleiche Paar nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Angel zurück. „Er ist einfach kollabiert. Richtig zusammengeklappt.“ Spike kam näher, ging neben ihnen in die Hocke. Auch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich Sorge, wenn er auch versuchte, das zu verbergen.  
  
„Hey Kleiner. Was ist denn los?“  
  
„Nicht klein“, nuschelte Lindsey, seine Lider flackerten, doch er konnte Spike nicht wirklich ansehen. Seine Augen waren zu unruhig, wollten sich nicht auf einen Punkt konzentrieren.  
  
„Ich will verdammt sein ... der Kerl kollabiert ja immer noch. Das ist doch gar nicht möglich ... Hey, du bist ein Geist!“ Angel merkte, wie sich Lindsey in seinen Armen verflüchtigte. Das Gefühl, ihn zu halten, wurde immer schwächer.  
  
„Whow. Nein, Lindsey, bleib hier. Konzentrier dich.“ Angel sah Spike giftig an. Sanfter fuhr er dann fort, an Lindsey gewandt: „Hey, kann dich nicht halten, wenn du dich jetzt verflüchtigst, hm? Kann ich dir gar nicht helfen. Und das will ich wirklich.“  
  
„Shit. Das wollte ich nicht“, murmelte Spike. „Bleib hier, Kleiner. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Finden schon raus, was los ist.“  
  
„Halten.“ Lindsey nickte. Er schien wirklich völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. „Halten ist gut. Hier bleiben.“ Er schmiegte sich wieder enger an Angel, der mit Erleichterung feststellte, dass der Geist wieder mehr Substanz erhielt. Spike hatte die Hand auf Lindseys Schulter gelegt, strich dem Mann über die Wange, hob den Blick und sah Angel fragend an. Der zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
Lindsey schien ruhiger zu werden. Fast machte er den Eindruck als würde er einschlafen. Doch gleich darauf ging ein heftiger Ruck durch den Geist und er riss die Augen in Panik wieder auf.   
  
Spikes Kiefer klappte regelrecht nach unten. „Shit! Das ... Ach du scheiße!“ Angel starrte ihn nur irritiert an, blickte wieder hinunter auf Lindsey, dessen Augen wieder angefangen hatten, unruhig durch den Raum zu wandern, ohne irgendetwas wirklich wahrnehmen zu können. „Cowboy!“ Spike beugte sich über Lindsey, versuchte irgendwie, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Hey!“  
  
„Was ist los?“ Angel blickte von Lindsey zu Spike und wieder zurück.  
  
„Wie lang is der Kerl jetzt schon tot? Zwei Wochen? Hast du das grade gesehen? Der hat seitdem vermutlich nicht geschlafen! Kein Wunder, dass er zusammenklappt.“ Lindsey lachte.  
  
„Schlaf? Schlafen? Schlaf ist körperlich ... ich kann nicht schlafen ...“ Spike gab Lindsey eine saftige Ohrfeige. Der starrte ihn irritiert an. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich geschmerzt haben konnte, aber es hatte immerhin geholfen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
„Hör gut zu, Cowboy. Du musst schlafen. Du musst dich genauso ausruhen. Nicht für den Körper, aber deine Gedanken müssen ruhen, dein Bewusstsein auch mal abschalten. Du kannst nicht einfach wochenlang hier herumrennen und nicht schlafen, hörst du?“  
  
„Will nicht fallen.“ Lindseys Stimme zitterte. Er klang, als wäre er betrunken. „Ich werde fallen. Mittendurch ... in die Hölle ... da will ich nicht hin ...“  
  
„Du wirst nicht fallen. Du bist noch nie gefallen. Der Boden kann dich tragen, sogar das Bett kann dich halten. Das weißt du. Ruh dich endlich aus und hör auf zu kämpfen. Du kannst so nicht weiter machen!“  
  
„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du fällst, Lindsey. Schlaf endlich“, bekräftigte Angel den jungen Mann ebenfalls. „Ruh dich aus. Ich werde hier bleiben und aufpassen. Es wird nichts passieren.“ Doch Lindsey kämpfte weiter gegen die Mattheit an, versuchte nun sogar, sich aus Angels Umarmung zu befreien. Scheinbar hatte er mittlerweile sogar völlig vergessen, dass er ein Geist war und ihn Angel nicht gegen seinen Willen halten konnte.  
  
„Nicht ... ich kann nicht ... gefährlich ... ich will ...“  
  
„Scht!“ Angel streichelte beruhigend über Lindseys Wange, der noch immer versuchte, sich zu befreien. Nicht vorhandene Muskeln spannten sich, drängten gegen Angel, versuchten die Umarmung zu sprengen. Ohne Erfolg. „Ist schon gut, Lindsey. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich bin hier, ich halte dich.“  
  
„Halten ... festhalten ... ich ...“ Lindsey sackte in den Armen des Vampirs zusammen, als ihn endlich der Schlaf überrannte. Reglos blieben Spike und Angel sitzen. Minuten verstrichen, doch Lindsey wachte nicht wieder auf. Er war endlich eingeschlafen.


	13. Immer Probleme mit Geistern

„Kannst loslassen, glaub ich.“ Spike richtete sich endlich wieder auf, redete aber sehr leise, als hätte er Angst, den Geist zu wecken. Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird unbequem. Willst doch nicht wirklich die nächsten Stunden hier auf dem Boden herumsitzen?“ Der dunkelhaarige Vampir antwortete nicht. Sein Blick hing an Lindseys Gesicht, das jetzt völlig entspannt wirkte. Fast wie ein Engel. Und Spike hatte schon zuvor gesehen, dass auf Angels Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln war.   
  
Er ging zu dem niedrigen Tisch hinüber und nahm die beiden Tassen wieder auf, reichte eine davon an Angel weiter, der noch etwas zögerte, ehe er Lindsey losließ, um die Tasse entgegen zu nehmen.   
  
„Komisches Gefühl.“ Spike blickte die beiden über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an. „Ihn zu berühren, meine ich“, fügte er hinzu, als er Angels fragenden Blick sah. „Da und irgendwie nicht da ... seltsam.“  
  
„Und wie ist es für ihn?“ Angel hob den Blick.   
  
„Hat er mir nicht gesagt“, gab Spike lau zurück und erntete einen grimmigen Blick von dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir. „Hey, ich war ja irgendwie anders als er. Mich haben alle gesehen, ohne dass ich es wollte.“  
  
„Spike!“ Angel presste den Namen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, sichtlich hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch, Lindseys Schlaf nicht zu stören und dem unbändigen Drang, Spike einfach anzubrüllen.  
  
„Okay!“ Spike nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck und setzte sich dann auf Angels Bett. „Mehr nicht da, als da“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich meine ... du hast mich ja nie im Arm gehalten und auch sonst niemand, aber wenn ich etwas berührt habe, ein Glas oder sonst etwas ... das war mehr, als würde ich denken, wie es sich anfühlen müsste und damit eine Art von Gefühl produzieren ... aber eben nicht wirklich ... Das ist schwer zu erklären.“ Spike winkte ab.  
  
Angel sah Spike an, sein Gesicht zeigte Schock, Bedauern. „Du meinst ...“ Angel blickte wieder hinunter auf den Mann, der in seinen Armen lag und schlief. „Du meinst, wenn ich ihn jetzt berühre, dann merkt er das überhaupt nicht?“  
  
„Probier’s aus.“ Spike grinste breit. „Lass mal deine Hand da runter wandern, so etwas unterhalb vom Gürtel. Dann siehst du ja, ob sich was regt.“  
  
„Spike!“ Ein weiteres Zischen, das von Spike nur mit einem leisen Lachen beantwortet wurde, danach kehrte Stille ein. Die Vampire tranken das Blut, beobachteten den schlafenden Geist.  
  
„Weißt du, was mir da letztens in den Sinn kam?“, brach Spike endlich das Schweigen, als es ihm zu drückend wurde. Angel zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Wie ich dich kenne, bindest du mir deine tolle Idee ohnehin gleich auf die Nase.“  
  
„Ja, mach ich auch. Wir haben immer noch haufenweise Kram in der Kanzlei. Ich, für meinen Teil, hätte meine Sachen gerne zurück.“  
  
„Aha.“ Teilnahmslos hob Angel den Blick. „Und du hast auch einen Plan, wie? Ich sehe da nämlich etwas schwarz, um ehrlich zu sein, weil die Kanzlei mehr oder weniger zusammengefallen ist, als ich noch drin war.“  
  
„Steht und scheint intakt zu sein.“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass die Senior Partner einfach ihren Hauptsitz in L.A. aufgeben?“  
  
„Vermutlich nicht.“ Angel seufzte. „Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah plötzlich um vieles älter aus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das weiter machen kann, Spike ... diesen ewigen Kampf.“  
  
„Klar kannst du.“ Spike grinste. „Shandingsi? Ein echter Junge werden und Bla Bla? Du kannst doch nicht einfach aufgeben.“ Angel öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Er wirkte noch einmal um ein Vielfaches älter. „Ich denke, wir sollten unseren kleinen Cowboy bitten, mal in der Kanzlei herumzuspionieren. Wir sollten wenigstens etwas davon haben, wenn wir uns schon mit einem Geist herumschlagen müssen.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ...“  
  
„Komm schon! Was soll ihm denn groß passieren? Er ist ja schon tot.“  
  
„Spike!“ Diesmal klang es nicht gezischt, sondern geseufzt.  
  
„Damit wirst du dich wohl abfinden müssen, Ponce. Lässt sich nicht mehr ändern.“ Angel schwieg. Seine Wangenmuskulatur spannte sich, als er die Zähne fest aufeinander presste.  
  
„Wir sollten mit Lindsey darüber reden, anstatt jetzt schon Pläne zu schmieden“, erklärte er schließlich. „Thema beendet.“ Erneut kehrte Stille ein.  
  
Plötzlich kam wieder Bewegung in den Geist. Zuerst machte Lindsey den Eindruck, als würde er sich nur wieder enger an Angel schmiegen wollen, dann jedoch schlug er die Augen auf und starrte Angel irritiert an. Seine Augen weiteten sich und plötzlich fuhr er hoch. Angel konnte ihn nicht halten, Lindsey war wieder ganz ein Geist, ohne Substanz, nicht greifbar.  
  
„Okay ... was ist hier los? Was sollte das eben?“ Lindsey war aufgesprungen und wich von den Vampiren zurück, blickte vom einen zum anderen.  
  
„Na, sieht aus, als würde es ihm wieder bestens gehen.“ Spike grinste. „Willkommen zurück. Und seh sich das mal einer an ... bist nicht durch den Boden direkt in die Hölle geplumpst.“  
  
„Was?“ Irritiert sah Lindsey sich um, starrte dann wieder Spike an.  
  
„Hey, sieht aus, als könnte sich der Kleine an nichts erinnern. Was auch immer du für Drogen eingeworfen hattest, Cowboy ... ich will auch was davon.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Spike.“ Angel stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Beruhige dich, Lindsey. Du hast geschlafen. Sonst nichts.“  
  
„Geschlafen.“ Lindsey starrte die beiden an. „Oh ... richtig ... ich ... uhm.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, senkte den Blick, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Deutliche Anzeichen von Verlegenheit.  
  
„Nun gut. Ich lass euch Turteltäubchen dann mal alleine. Bis später.“ Spike grinste und sprang vom Bett auf. „Und stellt nichts an.“ Lachend verließ er den Raum.  
  
„Klappe, Spike!“, rief Angel ihm noch nach und wartete, bis der jüngere Vampir den Raum verlassen und die Tür geschlossen hatte. Ebenfalls etwas verlegen kratzte sich Angel am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Willst du dich jetzt vielleicht setzen?“ Bot er an und machte es sich selbst in dem Sessel bequem. „Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich besser. Hast uns einen ganz schönen Schock eingejagt, Lindsey. Hatte Spike Recht? Hast du wirklich seit ... nun ja.“  
  
„Seit meinem Tod nicht geschlafen?“ Lindsey lächelte schief. „Ja. Er hatte Recht.“ Langsam schlenderte er näher heran und setzte sich schließlich auf Angels Bett. „Er scheint ja des Öfteren Recht zu haben.“  
  
Angel sah Lindsey fragend an, doch der blickte überall hin, nur nicht in die Richtung des Vampirs. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, eine passende Antwort zu finden, es fiel ihm schon schwer, überhaupt herauszufinden, was Lindsey genau meinte und ob er wirklich auf Spikes Kommentare wie „Turteltäubchen“ einging oder etwas anderes meinte.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte Lindsey schließlich. „Ich meine ... dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt und alles ... ich ... uhm ... ich stand wirklich ziemlich neben mir.“  
  
„Haben wir bemerkt.“ Angel lächelte. „Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“ Abermals senkte sich drückende Stille über die beiden. Es war äußerst unangenehm. Doch ehe Angel doch noch den Mut zusammennehmen konnte, irgendetwas zu sagen, was er hinterher vermutlich ohnehin lieber wieder zurückgenommen hätte, rettete Lindsey die Situation.  
  
„Ich bin noch immer nicht so ganz fit, glaube ich. Werd mir wohl ein Bett suchen und mich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Bis später.“ Angel nickte schweigend und Lindsey verließ den Raum.  
  
***  
  
Lindseys Plan wurde jedoch durchkreuzt, als er nur nach wenigen Schritten vor Illyria stand, die ihn mit ihren großen, blauen Augen finster anstarrte.   
  
„Du!“  
  
„Angel ist damit einverstanden, dass ich hier bleibe“, flüchtete sich der Geist sogleich hinter den Vampir und hoffte, dass dies ihm genug Schutz bieten würde. Schließlich war es Angels Hotel.  
  
„Du wirst mich begleiten“, erklärte Illyria unumwunden.  
  
„Werde ich das? Warum? Wohin?“ Lindsey verstand überhaupt nicht, was die Frau von ihm wollte. Doch Illyria blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, wandte sich um und ging in Richtung der Treppe. Lindsey starrte ihr nach. Nach wenigen Metern blieb sie stehen, wandte sich um. Erneut bohrten sich unwirklich blaue Augen in Lindsey und er setzte sich fast automatisch in Bewegung. Sie verließen das Hotel. Es war mitten am Tag, die Sonne brannte herunter und die wenigen Menschen, die gerade in der Nähe waren, warfen ihnen seltsame Blicke zu. Besser gesagt, sie warfen Illyria seltsame Blicke zu.  
  
„Uhm ... Illyria?“  
  
„Wage es nicht, mich beim Namen zu nennen, niedere Kreatur.“ Lindsey blieb stehen. „Folge mir.“ Er rührte sich nicht. Nun blieb auch Illyria stehen und sah ihn erneut finster an. Lindsey verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Wollen wir mal etwas klarstellen: Mir ist egal, wer du warst oder bist und was du alles drauf hast. Wenn du willst, dass ich mit dir gehe, dann hör auf, mich so zu behandeln. Mein Name ist Lindsey und ich mag ein Geist sein, aber wenn dir das als niedere Kreatur erscheint, dann musst du dich ja nicht mit mir herumschlagen. Du bist schließlich angekommen, und hast gemeint, ich solle mitgehen. Und ganz nebenbei bemerkt, wo ich grade dabei bin: Was willst du überhaupt von mir und warum soll ich mitkommen?!“  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen!“  
  
Oh oh, war wohl das Letzte, was Lindsey durch den Kopf schoss, als sie ihn noch einmal giftig anstarrte, ehe sie ausholte und ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag zu Boden schickte. Sie knipste ihm buchstäblich das Licht aus.  
  
***  
  
„Spike! Hast du Lindsey gesehen?“ Das Licht im Raum ging an. Der blonde Vampir schlug die Augen mühsam auf, starrte Angel fassungslos an, schloss dann seine Augen doch wieder und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, wobei er etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin nuschelte. „Hast du?“  
  
„Poof, ich habe geschlafen, bis du hier eben reingestürmt bist. Ich habe deinen Gespielen nicht gesehen“, fauchte Spike schließlich. „Und jetzt verpiss dich. Ich will weiterschlafen.“  
  
„Er ist nicht im Hotel.“ Angel machte keine Anstalten, endlich zu gehen. „Zumindest nicht, dass ich ihn sehen könnte.“  
  
„Versteckt er sich halt. Verdammt noch mal, Angel. Der Kerl ist erwachsen und muss sich ja nicht abmelden, wenn er mal raus geht, oder?“  
  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen.“  
  
„Warum denn bitte? Er ist tot, Angel. Dem kann doch gar nichts mehr passieren! Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe!“  
  
„Illyria war seltsam.“  
  
„Angel!“  
  
„Komm schon Spike. Es ist schon spät. Du willst doch nicht die ganze Nacht verpennen, oder? Du siehst ihn ja auch, wenn er nicht sichtbar sein will. Außerdem sollten wir ein paar Monster erledigen. Schon vergessen? Wir sind die Champs, müssen die Welt retten und alles ...“  
  
„Du nervst. Geh zurück in dein Zimmer und brüte eine Runde, ja?“  
  
„Aufstehen!“ Angel ging zum Bett und zog Spike die Decke weg. Er kam sich kindisch vor, bei der ganzen Sache, aber die Sorge um Lindsey überwog doch. Zumal er noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt war, dass es dem Geist wieder richtig gut ging, nach seinem Zusammenbruch.  
  
„Okay. Ich werde definitiv nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, um den Kerl wieder in einen Körper zu packen. Dann kannst du ihn endlich vögeln und die Sache ist ausgestanden.“ Spike knurrte wütend.   
  
„Darum geht es nicht“, murmelte Angel. „Ich fürchte nur ... ich weiß auch nicht. Illyria war seltsam“, wiederholte er seine völlig nichts sagende Aussage.  
  
„Seltsam, huh? Dann sag mir mal, wann sie je normal war!“, Spike war endlich aufgestanden. Er zog sein Shirt an und griff nach seinem Mantel. „Morgen Nacht nehme ich mir übrigens frei“, murrte er. „Ich schlaf in letzter Zeit ohnehin zu wenig.“ Angel schwieg. „Also gehen wir.“ Spike seufzte und verließ den Raum, dicht gefolgt von dem größeren Vampir.   
  
Spike ergab sich in sein Schicksal und ging in jeden Raum. Er ging sogar hinunter in den Keller des Hotels, doch Lindsey konnte auch er nirgendwo entdecken. Die beiden Vampire beschlossen daraufhin, wirklich noch durch die Straßen von L.A. zu streifen und Ausschau nach ein paar finsteren Kreaturen zu halten. Spike versicherte Angel erneut, dass es Lindsey ja sicherlich gut ging. Sie verließen das Hotel und der blonde Vampir hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, wurden seine zuversichtlichen Worte doch sogleich Lügen gestraft.  
  
„Du siehst ihn nicht, richtig?“, wandte er sich an Angel, der daraufhin irritiert den Blick schweifen ließ, jedoch den Kopf schüttelte. „Gut.“  
  
„Gut? Was ist los, Spike? Wo ist er?“  
  
„Da vorne auf der Straße“, murmelte Spike und ging zielstrebig auf einen Punkt zu, an dem sich für Angels Augen nichts befand. Spike ging in die Knie und streckte zögerlich die Hand aus. Natürlich berührte er nur den Asphalt. „Verdammt.“  
  
„Was ist los?“ Angel starrte auf den Boden, als könne er durch seinen Willen dafür sorgen, dass Lindsey sichtbar wurde. „Lindsey?“  
  
„Mach dir keine Mühe, Angel. Der hört dich nicht.“  
  
„Warum ... verdammt noch mal, Spike, was ist los? Auto!“  
  
Angel zerrte Spike an der Schulter zurück auf den Bürgersteig.  
  
„Gut, dass er ein Geist ist“, murmelte Spike finster. „Oder auch nicht ... keine Ahnung.“  
  
„Wenn du nicht sofort sagst, was Sache ist, pfähle ich dich“, erklärte Angel grimmig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist.“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf, sah sich um und ging dann erneut auf die Straße. Er ging wieder neben Lindsey in die Hocke, versuchte abermals, den Geist zu berühren, doch seine Hand ging einfach durch den Körper hindurch. „Hey, Cowboy! Aufwachen! Komm schon.“  
  
„Schläft er etwa? Hier? Mitten auf der Straße?“  
  
„Ich würde eher sagen, er ist bewusstlos“, murmelte Spike. „Und er ... Illyria, huh? Ich glaube wir sollten mit ihr reden.“  
  
„Und was ist mit Lindsey?“ Angel wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht gehen. Dass er Lindsey ja gar nicht sehen konnte, war ihm einerlei. Spike hatte gesagt, dass Lindsey dort auf dem Boden lag und dann war das wohl auch so.  
  
„Nichts“, gab Spike lau zurück. „Er wacht nicht auf, ich kann ihn nicht berühren. Wir müssen ihn hier liegen lassen ... zum Glück kann ihm ja nichts passieren, wenn er da auf der Straße herumliegt. Komm endlich. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Illyria an seinem Zustand nicht unschuldig ist.“


	14. Grundlagen der Menschlichkeit

Illyria kam gerade die Treppe herunter, als Angel und Spike wieder in das Hyperion traten. Sie blickte die Vampire unbeteiligt an.  
  
„Was hast du mit Lindsey gemacht?“, fuhr Angel sie an, doch Spike legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Du weißt wirklich, wie man mit Frauen umgeht“, grinste er. „Illyria, du kennst nicht zufällig unseren neuesten Gast? Bist ihm begegnet?“  
  
„Ihr sprecht von der niederen Kreatur, die sich hier herumtreibt? Sie ist eine Beleidigung für mich. Die bloße Anwesenheit ...“ Illyria schüttelte sich. „Ekelhaft.“  
  
„Ja. Alles klar, kleine Shiva. Ich denke, du redest von dem Geist?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Illyria, kann es sein, dass du genau weißt, wo er gerade ist?“  
  
„Draußen auf der Straße“, gab sie neutral zurück. „Dort, wo ich ihn zurückgelassen habe.“  
  
„Du hast was?“, fuhr Angel sie an, wurde aber erneut von Spike zurückgehalten, der ein wenig lachte.  
  
„Okay ... uhm ... Illyria, hast du denn gar nichts gelernt, in der ganzen Zeit, die du nun schon hier bist? Komm. Setzen wir uns.“ Spike wies auf die Sitzgruppe in der Hotellobby.  
  
„Du bist amüsiert? Über mein Verhalten oder über mich. Das sagt mir nicht zu. Er ist verärgert. Eine weitaus passendere Emotion. Damit fühle ich mich bedeutend wohler.“ Sie wies auf Angel. Spike lachte nun wirklich.  
  
„Du hast seinen Gespielen verprügelt. Natürlich ist Angel verärgert.“ Der dunkelhaarige Vampir wollte erneut gegen die Bezeichnung „Gespiele“ protestieren, ließ es dann aber bleiben. „Pass auf, Illyria. Du erinnerst dich an Wesley und Gunn?“  
  
„Natürlich. Sie sind tot. Ich verspüre Trauer, wenn ich an sie denke. Sie waren angenehme Gesellschaft.“  
  
„Sie waren Menschen.“  
  
„Das ist richtig.“  
  
„Du magst keine Menschen. Wolltest sie alle vernichten.“ Spike sah Illyria aufmerksam an. Sie nickte, legte den Kopf schief.  
  
„Ich würde diese beiden jedoch lieber am Leben wissen. Ich verspürte nicht den Drang, sie zu vernichten.“  
  
„Gut. Sie waren Freunde. Auch wenn sie schwache Menschen waren. Lindsey ist auch so etwas wie ein Freund. Ein Freund für uns. Für Angel und mich.“ Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch, schwieg jedoch. „Du kannst nicht einfach durch die Gegend laufen und unsere Freunde verprügeln.“  
  
„Es hat mich verärgert. Mich beim Namen genannt.“  
  
„Das macht man so. Er ist ein Freund, Illyria. Wir wollen nicht, dass du ihm Schaden zufügst. Du musst ihn nicht mögen, deswegen. Aber lass ihn in Ruhe.“  
  
„Er hat ein angenehmes Erscheinungsbild“, erklärte Illyria schließlich. „Er war wohl das, was die Menschen gutaussehend erachten würden.“ Spike nickte. „Er wird hier geduldet.“ Spike nickte erneut. „Ich muss ihn also auch dulden.“  
  
„Das oder du musst doch wo anders hin“, erklärte Angel. „Aber du bist hier willkommen, solange du unsere Freunde in Ruhe lässt.“  
  
„Das ist kompliziert.“ Illyria starrte einen unbestimmten Punkt irgendwo in der Ferne an. „Ich darf keine Gewalt gegen bestimmte Wesen verüben, weil ihr sie Freunde nennt. Zu meiner Zeit war alles so einfach, so klar.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Angel lächelte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Du wirst es begreifen. Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
„Ja, schon klar“, unterbrach Spike. „Lasst uns nicht in alten Zeiten schwelgen. Dort draußen liegt ein bewusstloser Geist auf der Straße. Ich wette, du könntest ihn hier hereinbringen, nicht wahr, Illyria?“ Sie legte erneut den Kopf schief, sah Spike verständnislos an.  
  
„Ich könnte. Doch warum sollte ich den Drang verspüren?“  
  
„Weil wir ihn lieber hier im Hotel wüssten, Illyria.“ Angel gab sich offensichtlich alle Mühe, Illyria nicht anzufauchen oder auf andere Weise vielleicht zu verärgern.  
  
„Ihm kann nichts passieren.“ Erklärte sie völlig nüchtern.  
  
„Das stimmt. Aber das ist wieder so ein Freundschaftsding, das dir so unbegreiflich ist. Wir hätten ihn lieber hier im Hotel auf einem Bett liegen, als irgendwo draußen auf der Straße. Erst sah es aus, als würde Illyria nicht auf die Bitte der Vampire eingehen. Sie blickte irgendwo auf einen unbestimmten Punkt, durch die Wand hindurch und Spike hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie wirklich hindurchgesehen hätte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie an ihnen vorbei auf die Straße und kam kurz darauf zurück. Für Angel ein seltsamer Anblick, da er Lindsey nicht sehen konnte und es einfach nur lächerlich aussah, dass Illyria die Arme so seltsam hielt. Für Spike war es eher eine Überraschung, dass sie Lindsey nicht einfach an einem Bein herein geschliffen hatte oder ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte.   
  
Sie blickte die Vampire fragend an. Spike verstand wohl als Erster, was sie wollte und wies die Treppe hoch. „In eines der Zimmer.“  
  
„In meins“, warf Angel noch ein. Illyria nickte und ging nach oben, dicht gefolgt von den Vampiren. Wieder überraschend für Spike legte sie Lindsey tatsächlich auf das Bett, ohne sonderlich grob zu sein. Nicht unbedingt sanft, aber immerhin schmiss sie ihn nicht oder ließ ihn fallen. Sie trat zurück, starrte ihre Arme mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, ließ sie dann sinken und wartete schweigend.  
  
„Danke.“ Angel nickte ihr zu, lächelte leicht.  
  
„Er ist euch wertvoll.“ Angel nickte, ging zum Bett, das für seine Augen leer war. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Lindsey rasch erwachen würde. Er wollte ihn sehen.   
  
***  
  
Stille hing schwer im Raum. Illyria war nicht gegangen, stand noch immer zwischen Wand und Bett, blickte vor sich hin, ohne sich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen. Hätte Angel es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte gesagt, sie wäre eine Statue.   
  
Ein Stöhnen, welches jedoch nur Spike und Illyria hören konnten, drang vom Bett herüber. Spikes Kopf schoss in die Richtung und er stand auf. Angel sah ihn fragend, fast hoffnungsvoll an. „Wacht er auf?“ Spike nickte langsam, trat näher. Angel war schon seit einer Weile auf dem Bett gesessen und wandte nun den Blick auf die leere Fläche neben sich. „Lindsey?“  
  
Der Geist regte sich, seine Lider flackerten kurz, ehe er endlich die Augen aufschlug und fragend vom einen zum anderen blickte. „Ich glaub, ich hab jetzt wirklich genug geschlafen“, murmelte er und richtete sich auf. „Okay, kurzer Check ... wer im Raum kann mich sehen?“ Lindsey grinste, doch rasch wurde sein Gesicht ernst, irritiert hob er die Hand und betastete seine linke Gesichtshälfte. „Ich dachte, ein Geist kann keine Schmerzen empfinden ... Ich glaube, ich schreibe die Lehrbücher um“, knurrte er missmutig.  
  
„Illyria und ich können dich sehen.“  
  
„Illyria?“ Lindsey blickte sich um und entdeckte die Frau in einiger Entfernung vom Bett. Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in seine und jagten ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Ihre Wangenmuskeln zuckten.  
  
„Hey, zeig dich mal. Ja? Gleiche Chancen für alle“, meinte Spike, ehe Illyria doch noch anfangen konnte, über die niedere Kreatur zu wettern und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Angel.  
  
„Ich werde nie verstehen, warum ausgerechnet du mich immer sehen kannst“, murrte Lindsey und schloss die Augen. Konzentration zeigte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht, aber nur für einen Moment. Es machte auf Spike den Eindruck, als würde der Geist einfach einen Schalter umlegen. An Angels Augen, die sich vor Entsetzen weiteten, konnte er erkennen, dass Lindsey nun auch für ihn sichtbar war.  
  
„Wow. Das ging schnell. Den Trick mit dem Visible-Mode find ich klasse.“ Spike grinste.  
  
„Lindsey ...“ Angel starrte den Mann geschockt an. Er hob die Hand, ließ sie aber schnell wieder sinken.  
  
„So schlimm?“ Lindsey betastete selbst sein Gesicht noch einmal, zischte, als er die Platzwunde berührte, die sich unter dem linken Auge befand. „Au.“  
  
„Hey ... uhm ... Ich meine, du bist ein Geist, ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen oder so, aber normal kannst du das alles verschwinden lasse n... das ist alles eine Frage des Willens.“ Spike ging ein paar Schritte im Raum auf und ab. „Ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit ...“  
  
„Nein“, schaltete sich da Illyria ein. „Was ich ihm zugefügt habe, kann er nicht verschwinden lassen.“ Sie legte erneut in der für sie so typischen Weise den Kopf schief, bohrte ihren Blick in den Geist. „Ich sagte, es ist eine niedere Kreatur. So schwach, so wertlos.“  
  
„Ach? Dann frage ich mich, warum du dich überhaupt mit mir abgeben wolltest!“, knurrte Lindsey. „Ich wäre ja in mein Zimmer gegangen. Du hast gesagt, ich muss mitkommen. Was auch immer du vorhattest.“  
  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf Illyria.  
  
„Ich benötige Assistenz in der Welt der Menschen. Es ist schwer, sich dort zurechtzufinden.“  
  
„Also wenn du deinen Assistenten ständig zu Boden prügelst, würde ich den Job nicht wollen“, meinte Spike. Angels Blick war wieder zu Lindsey zurückgekehrt. Zutiefst betroffen betrachtete er das Gesicht des Mannes. Eine heftige Platzwunde auf dem Wangenknochen unter dem Auge, das linke Auge selbst war gerötet und halb zugeschwollen. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Er sah wirklich übel aus.  
  
„Komm, Illyria. Wir gehen. Es ist Nacht. Wenn du willst, können wir nach draußen gehen und ich kann versuchen, dir zu helfen.“  
  
„Das wäre angemessen“, gab sie zurück und ging in Richtung Türe. Auf halbem Weg wandte sie sich erneut um und warf Angel einen kurzen Blick zu. „Der Geist sollte ruhen.“ Dann war sie aus dem Raum. Spike zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah von Lindsey zu Angel, der leise seufzte.  
  
„Ich seh mal, ob ich ihr das etwas greifbarer machen kann. Aber hey, unsere kleine Göttin hat schon viel dazu gelernt, finde ich. Gute Besserung, Lindsey.“ Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, ehe einer von beiden antworten konnte.  
  
„Gute Besserung? Es geht mir gut“, brauste Lindsey auf und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Er war nur halb auf den Beinen, ehe er mit einem lauten Stöhnen zurück ins Bett kippte und die Handballen an die Schläfen presste.   
  
„Lindsey!“ Angel schoss hoch, aber einen Moment zu spät. Lindsey lag schon wieder.  
  
„Ich setz mich definitiv hin und schreibe alle Informationen über Geister um, verdammt. Keine Empfindungen. Ha!“  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Seh ich so aus?“, knurrte Lindsey missmutig. „Wie seh ich überhaupt aus? Verdammte Vampire. Habt vermutlich im ganzen Hotel keinen einzigen Spiegel, was?“ Lindseys Worte wurden zu einem Grummeln und Murren, das Angel nicht mehr verstehen konnte.  
  
„Wie das Opfer einer üblen Schlägerei“, gab Angel zurück. „Ich glaube, du warst lange Zeit bewusstlos ... wann seid ihr nach draußen gegangen?“  
  
„Kurz nach unserem letzten Gespräch.“ Lindsey ließ die Hände langsam sinken und öffnete die Augen wieder, blinzelte mehrmals. „Ich sitz in einem Karussell ... kannst du das mal anhalten?“ Seine Worte klangen halb scherzhaft, doch es lag auch ein flehender Unterton darin.  
  
„Das war gestern Mittag.“ Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hast mehrere Stunden bewusstlos auf der Straße gelegen.“  
  
„Schätze, ich hatte mehr als genug Schlaf, was?“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, doch scheinbar schmerzte es ihn, denn er drehte sich gleich darauf weg und stöhnte leise. Angel beschloss, einfach auszuprobieren, ob er den Mann berühren konnte, und streckte die Hand aus. Behutsam drückte er gegen Lindseys Schulter und stellte überrascht fest, dass er ihn tatsächlich wieder etwas zu sich drehen konnte. Der Geist schien nicht weniger überrascht als er.  
  
„Lindsey ...“  
  
„Also so ganz funktioniert das noch nicht, mit dem kontrollieren, was wem wann wie möglich ist“, maulte Lindsey. „Das letzte Mal waren sichtbar sein und berührt werden auch zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.“ Angel spürte, wie der Kontakt abbrach.  
  
„Nicht! Es ist doch viel einfacher, wenn ...“  
  
„Einfacher? Was ist einfacher? Ich werde mich mit meinem Zustand irgendwie abfinden müssen, Angel. Da sollte ich ja wirklich bessere Kontrolle darüber haben!“ Angels Gesicht war für Lindsey schwer zu deuten. Schmerz, Trauer ... er konnte es nicht wirklich zuordnen. „Du musst dich auch damit abfinden“, fügte er schließlich leiser hinzu, fast schon sanft. Gleich darauf räusperte er sich aber und machte erneut Anstalten, aufzustehen. Er hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet und Angel hätte schwören können, dass er richtig blass wurde.  
  
Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend beugte er sich vor und küsste Lindsey.  
  
„Hmpf!“ Die Hände des Geistes schlugen gegen Angels Brust, er ließ sich zurückfallen, um dem Kuss zu entkommen, landete dabei jedoch nur in der Umarmung des Vampirs. In gewisser Weise spürte Angel die Anspannung und das Entsetzen des anderen, doch einen Moment später wich zumindest die Anspannung und die Gegenwehr. Auch wenn Lindsey nicht nachgab und den Kuss nicht wirklich erwiderte. Angel schmeckte kein Blut, obwohl Lindseys Lippe wirklich wüst aussah. Ihm wurde schmerzlich wieder bewusst, dass das alles nicht wirklich geschah. Er war trotz allem nur ein Geist.  
  
***  
  
Einige Wimpernschläge lang ließ Lindsey den Kuss einfach geschehen, dann jedoch drängte er Angel wieder von sich. Eigentlich wusste er, dass er nur seine Fähigkeit von Angel gesehen und berührt werden zu können aufgeben musste, nur eine Frage des Willens ... Irgendeine winzige Ecke in seinem Gehirn jedoch lachte über den Gedanken und sagte ihm, dass er genau das, was gerade geschah, ja eigentlich wollte. Dennoch versuchte Lindsey, die Stimme zu ignorieren.  
  
Angel ließ von ihm ab. Sah ihn erst erleichtert an, doch dann weiteten sich die Augen des Vampirs und er stand auf, wich langsam zurück. Er räusperte sich.  
  
„Illyria meinte, du solltest liegen bleiben ... ich ... uhm ... es ist dunkel, ich werde nach draußen gehen und die Welt retten“, versuchte er zu scherzen, klang jedoch viel zu verunsichert, um wirklich lustig zu wirken. „Bleib einfach hier ... du solltest nicht ... bis später, Lindsey.“  
  
Der Gedanke, allein zu sein, löste Panik in Lindsey aus. Er richtete sich mit einer hektischen Bewegung wieder halb auf, was erneut dafür sorgte, dass sich seine Welt drehte und ihn ein komisches Gefühl heimsuchte. Das Geister-Äquivalent zur Übelkeit vermutlich.  
  
„Angel!“, stieß er mühsam hervor und sah erleichtert, dass der Vampir tatsächlich stehen blieb, sich jedoch nicht umdrehte. Lindsey sackte wieder zurück, presste abermals die Hände gegen die Schläfen, hoffte, dass das Karussell stehen blieb. „Warte!“, murmelte er. Scheinbar minutenlang rührte sich keiner von beiden. Endlich hatte sich Lindsey so weit gefasst, dass er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, von einem riesigen Monster herumgewirbelt zu werden.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich nicht hier herumliegen werde. Sobald ich annähernd glaube, dass ich gehen kann, bin ich weg.“ Angels Schultern sackten nach vorne. „Es ist viel zu langweilig und geschlafen habe ich wirklich genug ...“, fügte Lindsey rasch an, fast in entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Bleib hier ... lass uns ... einfach reden.“  
  
Der Vampir nahm einen völlig unnötigen, tiefen Atemzug und wandte sich langsam um. „Dein Ernst?“ Lindsey nickte schwach.  
  
„Ich komme mit der Situation überhaupt nicht klar“, gab er schließlich zu. „Ich meine ... alles.“ Er legte viel Betonung auf das letzte Wort. „Ich glaube ... ich brauche im Moment einfach ... Halt.“  
  
Minuten verstrichen, in denen Angel den Mann auf seinem Bett einfach nur ansah und Lindsey wurde mit jeder Minute unsicherer. „Dann nicht. Ich ... ich werde mich einfach langweilen“, meinte er schließlich matt und rollte sich auf die Seite, wandte Angel den Rücken zu.  
  
„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Lass uns reden“, warf Angel rasch ein. „Ich überlege nur gerade, worüber.“  
  
„Die Gesamtsituation?“, schlug Lindsey vor.


	15. Nähe

„Es ist unter meiner Würde“, erklärte sie erneut. Spike hatte alle Mühe, sich auf das Gespräch mit Illyria zu konzentrieren und zeitgleich gegen einen der Dämonen anzukommen, der ihnen bei ihrem großen Kampf entwischt war.  
  
„Ich fürchte ...“, fing er an, musste dann jedoch abbrechen und sich wirklich auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Illyria beobachtete nur interessiert, wie er sich mit dem Monster herumschlug. Aber natürlich konnte sich Spike nicht die Blöße geben und sie um Hilfe bitten. Das wäre ja nun wirklich unter seiner Würde gewesen.  
  
Gerade als es wirklich nicht allzu gut für ihn aussah und er einmal mehr von seinem Gegner gegen die Wand geschleudert und gleich darauf wieder auf die Beine gezogen wurde, schritt Illyria ein. Sie hatte den Dämon innerhalb weniger Momente abgefertigt und zurück blieb ein Haufen Schleim.  
  
„Wovor fürchtest du dich?“ Sie sah ihn interessiert an, was bei Spike nur noch mehr Verwirrung stiftete.  
  
„Wie meinen?“   
  
„Deine Worte. Du hast gerade gesagt: Ich fürchte.“  
  
„Ah. Das ... Ja. Ich fürchte, du musst dich wohl damit abfinden, dass du entweder angestarrt wirst, oder etwas tun musst, was unter deiner Würde liegt.“  
  
„Wesley hat mir verboten, mich in ihrer Gestalt zu zeigen.“  
  
„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber Wesley ist nicht mehr hier, Illyria. Glaub mir, ich sehe dich auch nur ungern in Freds Gestalt, weil du nun einmal nicht Fred bist, aber wenn du dich zwischen den Menschen bewegen willst, musst du schon etwas mehr wie sie aussehen. Und Blau ist nun mal nicht die Standardfarbe in dieser Dimension.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“  
  
„Gut. Zurück zu Lindsey.“  
  
„Die niedere Kreatur.“  
  
„Nein. Lindsey.“  
  
„Der Geist.“  
  
„Lindsey.“  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr der Mensch, den ihr kanntet.“  
  
„Das ist richtig, aber auch wenn ihm der Körper und viele weitere menschliche Eigenschaften fehlen, ist es noch immer seine Seele. Er denkt genauso wie zuvor.“  
  
„Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Denken sich wandeln wird.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Spike starrte Illyria irritiert an, doch sie blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Sie wandte sich einfach um, als hätte er nichts gefragt und während sie sich von ihm fortbewegte, verwandelte sich die Dämonin. Nach wenigen Schritten sah er Fred von sich weggehen.  
  
„Illyria, was hast du vor?“  
  
„Ich will mich unter die Menge mischen.“ Fred lächelte, so wie sie immer gelächelt hatte. „Kommst du mit?“  
  
„Fred ...“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Illyria ... kannst du eine andere Gestalt annehmen? Irgendwie ... nicht ganz Fred? Bitte.“ Sie sah ihn an, blickte auf ihre Arme, legte den Kopf zur Seite und schien nachzudenken. Sie schloss die Augen. Als Illyria die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sie die stechend, klaren blauen Augen, die sie in ihrer gewohnten Erscheinungsform trug, und auch ihre Haare waren die von Illyria und nicht mehr Fred. Auch wenn der Rest weiterhin menschlich blieb, Fred blieb. Ihre Kleidung war wie eine Mischung. Sie trug ein Oberteil, wie Fred es tragen würde, doch die Hose stammte aus dem ihr gewohnten Anzug. Ein wenig seltsam, aber wenigstens nicht mehr ganz Fred.  
  
„Besser? Meine Kräfte sind begrenzt, wie du weißt. Ihr habt mir viele meiner Fähigkeiten genommen. Ist dies eine angebrachte Mischung? Wirst du mich begleiten?“ Spike nickte langsam.  
  
„Ein Freak, aber nicht schlimmer als irgendwelche Punker oder Goths, die herumlaufen. Ich denke, du solltest damit durchkommen. Noch ein bisschen mehr wie Fred reden und du fällst nicht weiter auf.“  
  
„Okay. Und jetzt komm endlich. Wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit bis Sonnenaufgang.“  
  
***  
  
Die Gesamtsituation war einfach gesagt, aber schwer zu besprechen. Angel wollte definitiv nicht über das große „Warum hast du mich nicht wenigstens selbst abgemurkst, wenn ich schon sterben musste“ reden, das war Lindsey klar. Er war sensitiv genug, um das zu bemerken. Er wiederum hatte wirklich keine Lust über den Kuss und ein daraus womöglich resultierendes „uns“ zu debattieren und wollte sich auch keine Gedanken machen, wie so ein „uns“ überhaupt aussehen konnte oder sollte. Folglich schwiegen sie sich doch wieder an.  
  
Angel hatte es sich erneut im Sessel bequem gemacht und Lindsey hatte sich auf die andere Seite gedreht, so dass sie einander ansehen konnten. Dennoch taten sie es nicht.  
  
„Wirst du nach ihm suchen?“, fragte Lindsey schließlich vorsichtig.  
  
„Lorne?“ Lindsey nickte stumm. „Nein.“ Angel rutschte im Sessel etwas nach vorne, machte sich regelrecht klein. „Er hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen soll. Vermutlich hat er L.A. längst den Rücken gekehrt ... Ich glaube nicht, dass er sehr begeistert wäre, wenn ich versuchen würde, ihn zu finden.“  
  
Lindsey nickte erneut, schwieg jedoch. Nun war es an Angel, etwas zu finden, was die zwei wichtigsten aber auch unangenehmsten Themen nicht anschnitt. Ironischerweise half ihm Spike dabei, ein neues Gespräch zu beginnen.  
  
„Hey, uhm ... Spike hat letztens etwas gesagt, das wollte ich mit dir besprechen“, fing Angel vorsichtig an. Lindsey hob den Blick, sah ihn abwartend an. „Es geht ... wir haben noch ... also es geht eigentlich darum, bei Wolfram & Hart einzubrechen.“ Lindseys nicht vorhandener Magen drehte sich um 180°, bei diesen Worten. „Lindsey? Was ... du bist so blass.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, stieß Lindsey hervor. „Ich kann dort nicht hin. Ich will nicht  zurück ... nicht mal in die Nähe. Zwing mich nicht dazu, Angel.“  
  
Angel musste dabei lachen. Er stand auf und ging zum Bett hinüber, ging neben diesem in die Knie und sah Lindsey aufmerksam an. „Schon vergessen, Cowboy? Du bist ein Geist. Ich kann dich zu gar nichts zwingen. Wenn du willst, kannst du mich umbringen, ohne dass ich es verhindern kann. Ich bin derjenige, der hier etwas zu verlieren hat, etwas zu befürchten ...“  
  
„Ich würde das niemals machen.“ Lindsey starrte Angel mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Ärger an. „Traust du mir das wirklich zu?“  
  
„Sei ehrlich ... hättest du die Möglichkeit gehabt, du hättest mich noch am Tag deines Todes in die Hölle geschickt.“  
  
„Ganz ehrlich? Nein. Am Tag meines Todes war ich viel zu verstört für Rachepläne. Die kamen erst später. Aber dann ... ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es getan hätte. Ich weiß, dass ich es jetzt nicht mehr tun würde. Nicht den Drang dazu verspüre.“ Lindsey sah Angel direkt in die braunen Augen.  
  
„Ich bin froh, das zu hören.“ Angel lächelte leicht, senkte den Blick, sah Lindsey doch wieder an, versank in den klaren, blauen Augen. Auch wenn es etwas störte, dass Lindseys linkes Auge so wüst aussah. Wiederum einem Impuls folgend hob er die Hand und grub sie vorsichtig in Lindseys Haare. Beobachtete, wie seine Finger die braunen Strähnen teilten.  
  
„Nicht. Bitte.“ Lindseys Kopf ruckte etwas weg und Angel ließ von ihm ab.  
  
„Unangenehm?“ Der Geist kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, wich dem Blick des Vampirs aus.  
  
„Unwirklich“, murmelte er schließlich. „Eine Ahnung dessen, wie es sich anfühlen sollte, was es aber nicht tut. Es ruft mir wieder in Erinnerung, dass ich tot bin, ein Geist. Eine Erscheinung. Bin nicht unbedingt scharf darauf.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Angel wich wieder vom Bett zurück, machte es sich erneut in dem Sessel bequem. „Wir würden die Sachen natürlich selbst herausschaffen. Es war nicht so gemeint, dass du in die Kanzlei laufen und unser gesamtes Hab und Gut rausschleppen solltest. Viel mehr wäre es gut zu wissen, wie es dort drin jetzt aussieht. Wer hat das Sagen, sind unsere Sachen überhaupt noch drin ...“, nahm der Vampir erneut das vorherige Thema auf.  
  
„Ich kann nicht einfach dort einmarschieren, Angel“, unterbrach ihn Lindsey. „Dass sie mich aus meinem Vertrag entlassen haben, bedeutet schließlich nicht, dass sie mich einfach in der Kanzlei herumlaufen lassen.“  
  
„Du musst dich ja nicht blicken lassen.“  
  
„Sie treiben sämtliche Geister aus. In unregelmäßigen Abständen. Außerdem habe ich das Ganze sichtbar-unsichtbar sein und die berührt-werden oder nicht-berührt-werden-Sache nicht im Griff. Das weißt du selbst ganz genau.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, was wieder die Welt zum Drehen brachte. Er musste die Augen schließen, aber das Karussell hielt nicht an. „Verdammt.“ Lindseys Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke, in der Hoffnung, die Konzentration auf die Berührung würde helfen. Doch die Welt drehte sich immer weiter, schien noch schneller zu werden.  
  
„Was ist los? Lindsey?“ Der Angesprochene stöhnte gepresst.  
  
„Sie hat mir wohl ziemlich übel zugesetzt“, gab er endlich zu. „Jetzt dreht sich wieder alles.“  
  
„Hey“, meinte Angel in sanftem Tonfall, während er erneut aufstand und wieder zum Bett kam. Er zögerte kurz, dann jedoch setzte er sich neben Lindsey auf das Bett und griff nach der Hand des Geistes. Behutsam löste er die verkrampften Finger aus dem Betttuch und nahm die Hand in seine. „Das wird wieder. Du musst dich nur noch ein wenig zurückhalten ... Ich bin sicher, morgen geht es dir schon viel besser.“  
  
„Soll einfach nur aufhören“, murrte Lindsey. „Ich hab Karussellfahren schon als Kind gehasst.“ Er wehrte sich nicht, als Angel wieder anfing ihm, tröstend durch die Haare zu streichen, hielt die Augen aber weiter geschlossen. „Das hört nicht mehr auf.“ Lindseys freie Hand suchte nun ebenfalls nach Angel, der sich trotz der bedrückenden Situation über jede noch so kleine Geste freute, die ihm bedeutete, dass Lindsey seine Nähe suchte.  
  
„Hört bestimmt bald auf. Versuch, dich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren.“ Lindsey öffnete langsam die Augen, schloss sie wieder, verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Versteh das jetzt bloß nicht falsch, aber ... halt mich. Bitte.“ Nur zu gern kam Angel der Bitte nach. Ohne eine Erwiderung legte er sich neben den Geist und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
  
Lügner! Du dummer Lügner! Jetzt drehst du völlig durch, dachte Lindsey wieder und wieder. Zumindest ein Teil von ihm dachte das. Der andere Teil ließ sich fallen. Eigentlich hatte das Schwindelgefühl längst nachgelassen, aber Lindsey sehnte sich längst nach Berührung, selbst wenn sie nicht echt war. Er fühlte sich einsam, verzweifelt. Natürlich hätte er das Angel gegenüber nie zugegeben, aber er war froh, dass der Vampir ihn einfach in die Arme nahm. Über das, was sich dahinter noch verbergen mochte, wollte Lindsey nicht nachdenken. Er wollte nur so liegen bleiben, von jemandem gehalten werden.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber er war tatsächlich eingedöst. Schon wieder. Nicht, dass er wirklich tief geschlafen hätte. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Spike und Illyria zurückgekommen waren, er hatte auch gemerkt, wie Angel sich zwischendurch umgezogen hatte. Aber irgendwie fehlte ihm der Antrieb, um aufzustehen und zu gehen. Und Angel hatte sich wieder zu ihm gelegt, ihn in seine Arme gezogen und schlief mittlerweile tief und fest. Vorsichtig wandte er sich um und betrachtete den schlafenden Vampir.  
  
Es war noch immer seltsam, Angel zu beobachten. Das Fehlen von Atmung ließ ihn einfach nur Tod erscheinen und versetzte Lindsey einen kurzen aber heftigen Stich, den er geflissentlich ignorierte.  
  
Lindsey ließ seine Gedanken wandern, in die Vergangenheit, in die Gegenwart. Rief sich jedes Zusammentreffen mit Angel in Erinnerung. Er gestand sich zumindest ein, dass ihn der Vampir fasziniert hatte. Schon von Anbeginn. Er gestand sich auch ein, dass er schon immer darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er sich wohl anfühlen mochte. Abgesehen von der ein oder anderen Schlägerei und kurzen Würgegriffen hatten sie sich nie berührt. Nie auch nur freundlich aufeinander reagiert. Nun teilten sie ein Bett und es war so unwirklich wie Lindsey selbst. Es schmerzte. Vor allem, als Lindsey feststellte, dass er das schon lange gewollt hatte. Er hatte sich nie für Männer interessiert. Aber Angel war anders.  
  
Irgendwann beschloss der Geist, aufzustehen und zu gehen, ehe er noch völlig durchdrehen würde, mit all den Gedanken, die ihre Kreise zogen und doch immer auf das Gleiche hinausliefen. Auf ihn und Angel in diesem Bett.  
  
***  
  
Angels Umarmung zu entkommen ohne ihn zu wecken war einfach. Lindsey brauchte sich nicht allzu sehr zu konzentrieren und war wieder ganz Geist. Er rollte sich seitlich vom Bett herunter und richtete sich auf. Der Schwindel blieb aus. Nachdenklich hob er eine Hand an sein misshandeltes Gesicht, betastete die Schwellung des Auges, die bereits am Abklingen war. Die Platzwunde schmerzte nicht mehr so heftig und seine Lippe war bereits verheilt. Lindsey stand auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
***  
  
Er ging gedankenverloren die Treppe nach unten und fand sich vor Illyria wieder, die einer Statue gleich in der Hotellobby stand und ihren Blick in die Ferne gerichtete hatte. Lindsey erstarrte und machte langsam und vorsichtig Anstalten wieder nach oben zu gehen. Sie wandte den Blick in seine Richtung.  
  
„Geist!“ Er zuckte etwas zusammen, hielt jedoch inne. Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in seine und es war Lindsey mehr als etwas unangenehm, von ihr so angestarrt zu werden. Sie maß ihn mit Blicken, ließ ihre Augen über seine Erscheinung schweifen, ehe sie wieder bei seinen Augen angelangte. „Sag mir deinen Namen“, forderte sie. Lindsey überlegte kurz. Er hatte ihr bereits gesagt, wie er hieß und sein erster Impuls forderte, sie genau darauf hinzuweisen. Andererseits war nicht wirklich erpicht auf einen weiteren heftigen Zusammenstoß mit der Dämonin.  
  
„Lindsey“, gab er schließlich zurück. „Lindsey McDonald.“  
  
„Ich werde ihn mir merken, Lindsey McDonald.“ Illyria nickte knapp. „Ich verabscheue deinesgleichen.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. „Dennoch sei dir gestattet, mich beim Namen zu rufen. Illyria. Merke ihn dir.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Nur weil du ein Freund von Angel und Spike bist, soll es dir erlaubt sein, in meiner Nähe zu sein. Vergiss nie, wer ich bin. Ich habe Mächte, die deine bei weitem übersteigen. Bilde dir nicht ein, dass wir ... Freunde sind.“ Lindsey nickte erneut. Illyria entließ ihn endlich aus ihrem fesselnden Blick und schritt an Lindsey vorbei zur Tür. Im Gehen veränderte sich ihre Erscheinung. Sie wurde menschlicher. Wortlos verließ sie das Hotel.  
  
Lindsey stand noch eine Weile da und starrte ihr hinterher. „Ich glaube, ich sollte das als große Ehre auffassen“, murmelte er vor sich hin.   
  
***  
  
Die Sonne versank gerade unter dem Horizont, als Angel erwachte. Er blickte sich gar nicht erst um. Ihm war klar, dass Lindsey verschwunden war. Er spürte seine Anwesenheit nicht. Angel musste lächeln, als er aufstand und seine Schlafhose gegen sein normales Outfit tauschte. So ganz wollte das Lächeln auch nicht von seinen Lippen weichen, als er sein Zimmer verließ. Obwohl er nicht weiter über die letzten Tage nachdenken durfte. Es war viel zu kompliziert.  
  
Er klopfte an die Tür zu Spikes Zimmer. „Spike. Die Arbeit ruft. Komm raus da.“ Ein dumpfes Murren antwortete ihm.  
  
Er ging die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby, wo er Lindsey erblickte und überlegte kurz, wie er den Geist jetzt begrüßen sollte. „Absicht oder Versehen, dass ich dich sehen kann?“, meinte er schließlich und ging an Lindsey vorbei, wobei er einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht warf und erleichtert feststellte, dass die Wunden abklangen. „Du siehst heute bedeutend besser aus“, fügte er hinzu. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
„Bedeutend besser.“ Lindsey nickte. „Ist übrigens Absicht. Wenn ich schon hier herumspuken darf, sollte es dir wenigstens möglich sein, mich zu finden, wenn ...“ Er verstummte. Fast schon etwas peinlich berührt senkte Lindsey den Blick. „Illyria ist übrigens weg. Sie hat das Hotel vor ein paar Stunden verlassen. Oh, und ich darf sie beim Namen nennen. Muss aber gestehen, dass ich nicht gerade scharf darauf bin, viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.“  
  
„M-hm.“ Angel kam zurück, eine Tasse mit Blut in der Hand. Er lehnte im Türstock und betrachtete Lindsey. „Hat Spike wohl Fortschritte gemacht, mit unserer kleinen Göttin. Sie ist ... kompliziert, aber sie hat manchmal durchaus nette Züge.“ Er grinste.  
  
„Du wirst verstehen, dass es mir schwerfällt, das zu glauben.“  
  
„Gib ihr Zeit.“ Angel nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, als er den Blick wieder hob, und stellte mit gewisser Freude und Genugtuung fest, dass Lindseys Blick an seinen Lippen hing. „Was hast du gemacht, in der Zeit, in der ich geschlafen habe?“, brach er den Zauber, als sich auf Lindseys Gesicht Anzeichen von peinlicher Berührtheit breitmachten, nachdem auch dem Geist aufgefallen war, wo er so fasziniert hingestarrt hatte.  
  
„Nichts.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.   
  
„Du brauchst ein Hobby“, stellte Angel halb ernst halb scherzend fest.   
  
„Wie?“ Lindsey machte große Augen. „Du meinst, dass Herumspuken im Hotel nicht als Hobby zählt?“ Beide grinsten.   
  
„Herumspuken zählt nur dann, wenn du wirklich jemanden erschrecken kannst. Da sieht es hier eher schlecht aus, Cowboy.“ Spike kam die Treppe herunter. „Eine Stunde mehr Schlaf hättest du mir gönnen können, Angel.“  
  
„Du schläfst ohnehin zu viel“, warf Angel ein. „Was hast du eigentlich mit Illyria angestellt? Sieht aus, als hätte sie Lindsey tatsächlich erlaubt, sie anzusprechen. Mit Namen.“ Spike grinste.  
  
„Wir arbeiten noch an größerer Akzeptanz. Wo ist sie eigentlich?“  
  
„Irgendwo in der Stadt unterwegs“, mischte sich Lindsey ein. „Hat gegen Mittag das Hotel verlassen. Aber sie sah anders aus ... nicht ganz so ungewohnt wie sonst. Irgendwie menschlicher“  
  
„Ah. Frelyria, gutes Mädchen.“  
  
„Fre-was?“ Angel starrte Spike entsetzt an.  
  
„Du wirst verstehen, wenn du sie siehst. Also.“ Spike lungerte sich auf die Sitzgruppe in der Lobby und blickte Angel und Lindsey fragend an. „Wen sollen wir heute retten?“


	16. Spionage

„Ha, ich weiß! Wie wäre es mit ... unseren Sachen?“ Spike sprang auf, als wäre er hellauf begeistert von seiner Idee. Lindsey hingegen senkte den Blick. Der Gedanke war für ihn gar nicht erbaulich.  
  
„Ich hatte überlegt, das weiße Zimmer aufzusuchen“, fügte Angel hinzu. „Sehen, wie es dort aussieht, im Moment. Einfach allgemein die Lage checken. Wir sollten über unsere Gegner informiert sein.“  
  
„Ich komme der Sache wirklich nicht aus, was? Und ihr seid übrigens Lebensmüde. Schon vergessen? Vampirdetektoren und alles? Wie wollt ihr denn da einfach einmarschieren?“ Lindsey blickte fragend zwischen den Vampiren hin und her.  
  
„Hm.“ Angel nickte. „Wir müssen uns schon einen guten Plan zurechtlegen, aber unmöglich ist es bestimmt nicht. Würdest du zumindest einmal in die Kanzlei gehen und sehen, ob du herausfinden kannst, wie es dort drin jetzt aussieht und alles?“ Angels Blick hatte etwas Flehendes an sich. Lindsey seufzte.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen, ob ich etwas in Erfahrung bringen kann. Aber ich verspreche nichts. Keine Ahnung, was dort drin während der Geisteraustreibung vor sich geht und was aus den Geistern wird ... Wenn ich also nicht mehr auftauche, dann wisst ihr, dass es ein schlechter Plan war.“ Missmutig stand Lindsey auf. „Werde das gleich noch machen ... Jetzt ist nicht viel los, in dem Gebäude. Zumindest sollte ich mich umsehen können.“  
  
„Danke.“ Angel blickte etwas betreten zu Boden.  
  
„Schon gut.“ Lindsey machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. „Sollte ich bei Tagesanbruch nicht zurück sein, müsst ihr wohl auch nicht nach mir suchen. Dann schmore ich vermutlich in der Hölle.“ Er wandte sich erneut um und grinste schief. „Eigentlich wär das ja ein angebrachtes Ende, nicht wahr?“ Damit löste sich Lindsey vor Angels Augen auf. Spike beobachtete noch, wie der Geist das Hotel verließ, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
  
„Na, der ist aber nicht gerade gut gelaunt, was?“, wandte er sich schließlich an Angel. Der zuckte die Schultern und leerte mit einem Zug seine Tasse.  
  
„Was erwartest du denn? Ganz unrecht hat Lindsey nicht. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was ihm alles passieren könnte ... Abgesehen davon denke ich nicht, dass es die beste Idee war, ihn dorthin zu schicken. Was, wenn sie ihm ein Angebot machen, das er nicht ausschlagen kann? So gefestigt ist sein Wille ja wahrlich nicht. Wolfram und Hart hat sich Lindsey schon mehrmals wieder zurückgeholt.“  
  
„Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich kann dir mit großer Sicherheit sagen, dass es ihnen nicht mehr gelingen wird. Lindsey ist raus. Das ist eine Tatsache.“  
  
„Er war schon immer schwach.“ Angel seufzte. „Zu verblendet, um wirklich das Richtige zu sehen, den richtigen Weg zu beschreiten.“  
  
„Ich denke, er hat sich geändert.“ Spike wandte den Blick ab. Er grübelte, ob er Angel davon erzählen sollte, dass Lindsey wohl noch mal ein Angebot von der Kanzlei erhalten und dieses zurückgewiesen hatte. Er selbst glaubte wirklich nicht daran, dass Lindsey so einfach wieder zu Wolfram & Hart zurückgehen würde. „Lass uns nach draußen gehen. Wir könnten vielleicht ein oder zwei Vampire fangen ... Um die Detektoren abzulenken.“ Spike stand auf und sah Angel abwartend an. Der andere Vampir nickte knapp und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Ich hole noch schnell ein paar Waffen, dann können wir aufbrechen.“  
  
***  
  
Lindsey stand vor dem Gebäude und starrte hinauf. Lange Zeit hatte er hier gearbeitet, war es sogar fast eine Heimat für ihn geworden, denn in seiner Wohnung war Lindsey nur selten gewesen und meist wirklich nur, um zu schlafen. Noch immer versetzte ihm der Anblick einen Stich. Dann jedoch setzte sich Lindsey in Bewegung. Er hatte schließlich einen Auftrag zu erledigen.  
  
Es hatte ihn länger als erwartet gekostet, um hierher zu gelangen. Mittlerweile war das Gebäude ziemlich leer. Nur in wenigen Fenstern brannte noch Licht, Sicherheitsleute gingen ihre Touren. Doch sie waren für Lindsey kein Problem. Niemand konnte ihn sehen.   
  
So ganz klar war ihm nicht, wonach er suchen sollte. Er ging in einige Räume, sah sich ein paar Aufzeichnungen an, ging dann in Angels ehemaliges Büro und von dort in seine Wohnung. Sie stand weitgehend leer und unbewohnt. Nur einige Kartons fanden sich darin, und als Lindsey den obersten öffnete, stellte er mit gewisser Freude fest, dass es sich wohl um Angels persönliche Sachen handeln musste.  
  
Er verließ die Wohnung wieder, stieg im Büro aus dem Aufzug und ging dann hinaus auf die Gänge der Kanzlei. Irritiert blieb er stehen, als er sich Auge in Auge mit einer bekannten Person wieder fand.  
  
„Lilah!“, murmelte er überrascht.  
  
„Lindsey.“ Sie nickte knapp, lächelte ihr arrogantes Lächeln. „Hätte nicht erwartet, dich so bald wieder zu sehen.“  
  
„Könnte das Gleiche behaupten“, gab er zurück und fühlte sich mehr als etwas unwohl in der Situation. Vermutlich würde gleich eine Geisteraustreibung vollzogen werden oder ihm sonst etwas zustoßen. Es fiel ihm schwer, zu glauben, dass Lilah ihn einfach so durch die Kanzlei laufen lassen würde. „Ich wollte gerade gehen“, meinte er deshalb und ging an ihr vorbei.  
  
„Schade.“ Der traurige und ungewohnt aufrichtige Klang ihrer Stimme ließ Lindsey innehalten. Er wartete einen Moment, wandte sich dann langsam wieder um.  
  
„Wie meinen?“  
  
„Schade, dass du schon wieder gehen willst. Ich bin gerade außer Dienst ... der Grund, warum ich in diesem Zustand herumlaufen muss.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Wenn ich keinen Auftrag habe, bin ich nicht anders als du, Lindsey. Vermutlich hat es mich deshalb so überrascht, dass du das Angebot zurückgewiesen hast. Ich hasse es, ein Geist zu sein.“ Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Mir ist nur langweilig. Das ist alles. Kleine Tour gefällig?“  
  
„Was für ein Spiel ist das, Lilah?“  
  
„Kein Spiel. Schwer zu glauben. Ich weiß.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern und senkte den Blick. „Ich bin hier eine Gefangene. Als Geist bin ich an die Kanzlei gebunden. Ich kann nicht einmal das Gebäude verlassen.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid.“ Doch Lindseys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.  
  
„Weißt du, so im Ganzen betrachtet hast du wirklich die besseren Karten. Ich bin dieses Lebens müde.“  
  
„Also hast du kein großes Erlösungsangebot bekommen?“ Lindsey grinste.  
  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Du warst ja schon immer der Goldjunge. Nicht nur Holland Manners’ Liebling. Du hattest auch bei den Senior Partnern einen Stein im Brett.“  
  
„Ach ... darum haben sie mich auch in diese nette Höllendimension geschickt?“  
  
„Damit hatte ich wirklich nichts zu tun. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, ich würde gerne das Lob dafür einheimsen. Hatte seinen Reiz.“ Lilah grinste breit. „Aber lassen wir die alten Zeiten Ruhen. Warum bist du hier, Lindsey?“  
  
„Will mich nur umsehen. Der alten Zeiten wegen“, gab Lindsey zurück.  
  
„Bitte, komm mit. Du wirst feststellen, dass sich nicht wirklich etwas geändert hat, seitdem du die Kanzlei verlassen hast und auch nicht, seitdem Angel wieder weg ist.“ Sie machte eine einladende Geste. Lindsey haderte noch einen Moment mit sich selbst, kam dann aber zu der Überzeugung, dass er sich ebenso gut von ihr herumführen lassen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er ihr im Gespräch noch das ein oder andere Firmengeheimnis aus der Nase ziehen, das ihnen bei ihrem Vorhaben hilfreich sein konnte.  
  
Er nickte und ging mit ihr. „Gibt es eigentlich das weiße Zimmer noch immer?“  
  
***  
  
Es war kurz vor Morgendämmerung, als Lindsey sich endlich von Lilah verabschiedete und die Kanzlei verließ. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel grübelte er noch immer, was er mit Lilah anfangen sollte. Sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, obwohl Lindsey immer darauf geachtet hatte, nicht zu viel über Angel und seine Leute preiszugeben. Wahrheit war jedoch, dass Lilah ganz andere Themen für ihre Gespräche gewählt hatte. Ganz so, als hätte sich keinerlei Interesse daran, was mit Angel war.  
  
***  
  
„Beruhig dich, Poof. Es geht ihm bestimmt gut.“  
  
„Beruhigen? Beruhigen?? Es ist fast schon Morgen und er ist noch immer nicht zurück. Einmal kurz durch die Kanzlei laufen kann ja wohl nicht die ganze Nacht in Anspruch nehmen! Es war eben doch ein Fehler, ihn gehen zu lassen, ihn dorthin zu schicken. Vermutlich haben sie ihn jetzt wieder.“  
  
„Ist es die Sorge um mich oder der Gedanke, dass du mich nicht haben kannst, wenn mich die Senior Partner erwischt haben, der dich so in Rage bringt, Angel?“ Lindsey lehnte nonchalant im Türrahmen und grinste. Angel wirbelte herum und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Noch giftiger war der Blick, den Spike gleich darauf erntete, als er den Mund öffnete, um noch einen dummen Kommentar darauf zu setzen.   
  
„Vielleicht beides? Vielleicht keins von beidem“, gab Angel zurück. „Vielleicht auch der Gedanke, dass du wieder dein altes hier-passt-es-mir-nicht-ich-geh-zurück-zu-Wolfram-und-Hart-Spiel spielen könntest?“ Lindseys Gesichtszüge entglitten einen Moment, doch er hatte sich rasch wieder im Griff.  
  
„Gut zu wissen, dass du noch immer nicht besser von mir denkst“, meinte er knapp. „Aber keine Sorge. Für mich gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Selbst wenn ich das wollte.“ Lindsey stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat endlich ein. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich das gar nicht will“, murrte er leise.  
  
„Okay. Du bist zurück, ich bin müde. Ich geh ins Bett.“ Angel ging ohne einen weiteren Blick oder ein weiteres Wort an Lindsey vorbei und die Treppen von der Lobby nach oben. Der Geist blickte ihm verwirrt nach.  
  
„Was ist sein Problem?“, wandte er sich endlich an Spike.  
  
„Sorge um dich?“, schlug dieser mit einem Schulterzucken vor.  
  
„Wohl eher der Gedanke zu verlieren“, knurrte Lindsey missmutig.   
  
„Ja. Dich zu verlieren.“ Spike stand nun ebenfalls auf, aber er ging nicht in Richtung Treppe, sondern in einen der Räume. Lindsey hörte, dass er den Kühlschrank öffnete. „Missinterpretiere Angels Sorge nicht als Arroganz, Lindsey. Ihr solltet beide weniger schlecht voneinander denken. Vielleicht wäre die Sache dann einfacher für euch.“ Die Mikrowelle heulte auf. Spike wärmte sich also sein Blut auf.   
  
„Und welche Sache wäre das?“ Lindsey war Spike gefolgt und sah ihn nun interessiert aber auch spöttisch an.  
  
„Eure Beziehung.“  
  
„Ich geh ins Bett.“ Lindsey machte Anstalten zu gehen, Spikes Kommentar zu ignorieren.  
  
„Hier geblieben.“ Spike schaltete die Mikrowelle ab und nahm die Tasse heraus.   
  
„Sonst was?“, murrte Lindsey.  
  
„Sonst sag ich ihm, dass du ihn magst.“ Spike grinste breit und machte es sich dann auf einem der Stühle gemütlich.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
  
„Beobachtung. Zumindest das meiste davon. Komm schon, Lindsey. Gib es wenigstens zu.“ Geist oder nicht, Lindsey wand sich innerlich und Spike konnte es deutlich in seinem Gesicht lesen. Der teils geschockte, teils ertappte Ausdruck war ihm eigentlich Bestätigung genug. Dennoch beschloss er, weiterzubohren. Lindsey musste es offen zugeben. Zumindest vor sich selbst und ihm, ehe auch nur ein weiterer Schritt in die richtige Richtung folgen konnte. Und Spike war es leid, sich ewig mit der unterschwelligen Romanze des ungleichen Paares herumzuschlagen. Er hatte beschlossen, die Fäden selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.  
  
„Ich steh nicht auf Männer.“ Lindsey ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Genau darin liegt das Problem, nicht wahr? Du kannst es dir ums Verrecken nicht eingestehen, dass du dich zu einem Kerl hingezogen fühlst.“  
  
„Tue ich nicht.“  
  
„Klar. Darum suchst du auch ständig seine Nähe und tust Dinge, die für dich vielleicht gefährlich sind, nur weil er dich darum bittet, richtig? Das ist ja auch der Grund, dass du von ihm berührt werden kannst, selbst wenn du es nicht bewusst willst. Klar. Du willst nichts von ihm ...“  
  
„Hör auf damit!“, brauste Lindsey auf. „Das ist völliger Blödsinn und von so weit hergeholt, dass ...“  
  
„Gib es endlich zu, Lindsey. Er fasziniert dich.“ Spike lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, beobachtete fasziniert den stummen Kampf, den Lindsey sicherlich unbewusst so offen zeigte. „Kann’s dir nicht einmal verübeln. Er hat eine gewisse Ausstrahlung, das geb’ ich offen und ehrlich zu. Auch wenn Angel und ich nichts weiter als eine Bettbeziehung führen, zum Abreagieren. Das könnte für euch ganz anders sein, Lindsey. Er mag dich. Bist du blind oder willst du das ebenso wenig sehen, wie die Tatsache, dass du ihn auch magst?“  
  
„Ja, sicher. Er mag mich. M-hm. Deswegen ist er auch gerade mit einer Stinklaune nach oben gegangen und hat mir an den Kopf geworfen, dass er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass ich nicht zurückkomme, sondern mich wieder mit Wolfram und Hart zusammentue. Ganz klar. Er muss mich ja geradezu lieben!“ Lindsey zischte, spuckte die Worte in möglichst sarkastischem Tonfall aus. Er ignorierte mit gewissem Aufwand die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Spike Recht gab, alles bestätigte, was der Blonde so von sich gab.  
  
„Er war in Sorge. Und du weißt das ganz genau.“  
  
Lindsey schwieg verbissen, die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst und den Blick gesenkt. Spike seufzte. „Setz dich.“ Keine Reaktion. „Setz dich. Bitte.“ Lindsey zögerte noch immer, folgte dann aber der Bitte, die eigentlich mehr ein Befehl gewesen war.  
  
„Hör zu, Lindsey. Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich tiefere Gefühle bei dir sind. Kann ja schwer in dich gucken. Aber mit Sicherheit kann ich sagen, dass es zwischen euch einen ganzen Haufen unausgesprochener Sachen gibt und damit meine ich nicht die ganze du-Schwein-hast-mich-getötet-Sache. Da flirrt noch jede Menge anderer Kram herum. Ich kann auch mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass da Verlangen ist. Nach außen hin spürbar.“ Er wartete, beobachtete Lindsey, der verbissen auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.  
  
„Gehen wir mal einen völlig wirren Moment lang davon aus, dass du Recht hast ... und ich sage nicht, dass du tatsächlich Recht hast ...“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Wenn es so wäre ... was soll ich dann tun?“  
  
„Gehen wir mal einen Moment davon aus, dass du eine Frau willst, ignorieren die Tatsache, dass Angel ebenso einen Schwanz hat, wie du: Was würdest du dann tun?“  
  
„Unter normalen Umständen, also wenn ich kein Geist wäre, würde ich versuchen, das zu bekommen, was ich will.“  
  
„Was ändert dein Zustand daran?“  
  
„Was ... Ich bitte dich Spike. Ich fühle nicht einmal wirklich, wenn er mich berührt, oder ich ihn. Mein Zustand ändert alles.“  
  
„Also, wenn du kein Geist wärst, würdest du ihn dir holen?“ Spike musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Lindsey ihn nun völlig irritiert und geschockt anstarrte.  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Wir sind grade davon ausgegangen, dass er eine sie ist ...“  
  
„Aber du hast davon geredet, ihn zu berühren.“  
  
„Wenn er eine Frau wäre!“  
  
„Dramatisch. Da waren wir grade so nah an der Wahrheit. Aber gut. Bevor du mir hier noch vollends in die Luft gehst ... Ich lass dich in Ruhe. Ist schon spät, ich sollte ins Bett. Der Große wird mich heute Abend wieder gnadenlos aus den Träumen reißen. Aber eins will ich noch gesagt haben, Lindsey: Denk mal richtig drüber nach, lass mal das logische Denken ruhen und konzentriere dich auf das, was du willst und fühlst, in irgendeiner verdrehten Geister-Art-und-Weise. Und dann versuch dir selbst die Frage zu beantworten, ob du Angel magst oder nicht und ob da noch mehr dahinter stehen könnte, als Freundschaft.“ Spike hatte sein Blut geleert und stellte die Tasse achtlos beiseite. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er Lindsey, der völlig verstört da saß und vor sich hin starrte, auf die Schulter. „Und wenn du die Frage beantwortet hast, reden wir weiter. Ach, und falls du irgendwelche Fragen oder Zweifel hast ... Onkel Spike ist hier.“ Damit verließ er den Raum und ließ den verstörten Geist mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen zurück.


	17. Kämpfe aller Art

Da saß Lindsey und wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit seinen Gedanken. Er starrte noch immer auf die Tür, durch welche Spike soeben verschwunden war und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Irgendwie wollte das nicht so wirklich klappen. Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, starrte an die Decke, als fänden sich dort alle Antworten und er müsste sie nur noch ablesen. Irgendwann beschloss Lindsey, sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen und nachzudenken. Während er nach oben ging, konzentrierte er sich darauf, unsichtbar zu sein, auch wenn ihn das hier im Hotel nur vor Angels Augen schützen konnte. Genau danach war ihm gerade zu Mute.   
  
Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichte er sein Zimmer, trat durch die Wand ein und fing dann an, unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu marschieren. Seine Gedanken drehten Kreise, unaufhörlich, und immer um Angel herum.  
  
„Ihn mögen? Welchen Grund hätte ich, Angel zu mögen, huh? Er hat mich umgebracht, er ist schuld an dieser völlig beschissenen Situation, in der ich mich gerade befinde! Nicht im Traum würde es mir einfallen, ihn zu mögen! Und überhaupt! Was soll dieser Blödsinn? Nur weil die Vampire ständig miteinander poppen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich jetzt auch den Arsch hinhalten werde ... abgesehen davon, dass das ohnehin nicht geht, weil ich nämlich keinen Körper besitze!“, murmelte er aufgebracht vor sich hin.  
  
„Klar, er hat mich gehalten, sich um mich gesorgt ... ich wollte das sogar, aber doch aus ganz anderen Gründen. Natürlich nur, weil ich mich verloren gefühlt habe, weil ich sonst niemanden zum Anlehnen habe und ein bisschen Zuspruch und Nähe brauche ich ja auch. Selbst wenn ich nur ein Geist bin ... mein Denken funktioniert ja noch ziemlich normal ...“  
  
Lindsey hielt inne, starrte aus dem Fenster. „Tut es doch noch, oder? Oder nicht? Eigentlich hätte ich den Auftrag von den Senior Partnern annehmen sollen ... warum hab ich das eigentlich nicht?“ Er schluckte.  
  
„Nein. Oh nein. Nicht wegen Angel ... ich hab mich dagegen entschieden, weil ich von Wolfram & Hart nichts mehr wissen will, weil sie mich verraten haben. Haben meinen Platz an den verdammten Vampir gegeben und mich damit in die Enge getrieben ... ich musste ihm ja helfen, schon allein um es denen heimzuzahlen ... Angel? Der ist mir doch völlig egal!“ Fast gelang es Lindsey, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen und die Stimme in seinem Innersten zum Schweigen zu bringen, die ganz anderes sagte.  
  
„Welchen Sinn macht es, zu dir selbst zu sprechen?“ Lindsey wirbelte herum, wich zurück. Illyria war eingetreten, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.   
  
„Keinen“, gab er vorsichtig zurück, beobachtete die Dämonin argwöhnisch. Zuvor hatte er keine Angst vor ihr gehabt, wirklich Angst hatte er auch jetzt noch nicht, aber durchaus Respekt. Außerdem war sie unberechenbar.  
  
„Warum tust du es dann?“   
  
„Ich schätze ... weil sonst niemand da ist, mit dem ich reden könnte und um meine Stimme zu hören. Ich ... Ich weiß nicht genau.“  
  
„Ich bin da.“  
  
„Bei allem Respekt: Ich denke nicht, dass du viel Verständnis für meine Situation aufbringen könntest.“  
  
„Das ist wahr.“ Sie nickte, trat näher. „Lehre mich Verständnis.“ Illyria legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn abwartend an.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ich fordere, dass du mich Verständnis lehrst.“  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wie.“  
  
„Wesley wüsste es.“ Illyria blickte an Lindsey vorbei in die Ferne. „Wesley war mir ein guter Lehrer. Geduldig. Ich verspüre noch immer Trauer, wenn ich an ihn denke. Wann wird die Trauer enden? Ich schätze diese Gefühle nicht.“ Sie sah den Geist erneut an. Lindsey leckte sich über die Lippen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, meinte er schließlich. „Trauer hängt wohl davon ab, wie gern man jemanden mochte.“  
  
„Ich habe Wesley sehr geschätzt.“  
  
„Dann wird die Trauer wohl noch eine Weile anhalten.“  
  
„Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid.“ Ihr Kopf ruckte.  
  
„Ich kann deine Empfindungen nicht empfangen. Du strahlst Leere aus.“  
  
„Leere ist nicht das, was ich empfinde“, gab Lindsey vorsichtig zurück. „Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich nicht wirklich existiere. Ebenso wenig existieren meine Gefühle. Ich ... ich selbst nehme sie anders wahr. Ich fühle nicht wirklich ... es ist, als würden meine Gedanken projizieren, was ich fühlen würde, wenn ich noch am Leben wäre.“  
  
„Was fühlst du jetzt?“ Lindseys Wange zuckte leicht.  
  
„Verwirrung“, gab er ehrlich zurück.   
  
„Fürchtest du mich?“  
  
„Ich respektiere dich“, wich Lindsey aus.  
  
„Diese Regung ist angebracht.“ Damit wandte sich Illyria um und öffnete die Tür. „Wir werden diese Konversation ein anderes Mal fortführen.“ Damit verschwand sie und ließ Lindsey allein und reichlich verwirrt zurück. Allerdings war er dankbar dafür, denn Illyria hatte ihm etwas Neues zum Nachdenken gegeben und Angel kam ihm vorerst nicht mehr in den Sinn. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er außerhalb des Hotels, wanderte durch L.A. ziellos und die Welt um sich einfangend, mit den Augen eines Geistes.   
  
***  
  
„Wo ist er?“ Angel stapfte aufgebracht in der Lobby auf und ab. „Und du bist sicher, er ist nicht hier im Hotel?“ Spike ließ sich noch tiefer in die Sitzgruppe fallen und stöhnte gequält.  
  
„Wie oft denn noch, Ponce? Ich hab in jeden Raum geschaut, wenn er also nicht mittlerweile einen Weg gefunden hat, um sich auch vor mir zu verbergen, dann ist er nicht hier. Ganz sicher.“  
  
„Verdammt! Ich wusste es. Es war ein Fehler ...“  
  
„Halt die Füße still, Großer. Der Cowboy taucht bestimmt bald auf. Es ist ja noch nicht mal wirklich dunkel. Woher soll er denn wissen, dass du hier gerade Spurrinnen in den Boden trampelst, nur weil er nicht da ist?“  
  
„Vielleicht taucht er nicht auf, weil er jetzt grade einen neuen Vertrag in der Kanzlei unterzeichnet?“, schlug Angel aufgebracht vor. Spike beobachtete den anderen Vampir interessiert und versuchte, dahinter zu kommen, was mit ihm los war.  
  
„Weißt du, Poof ... Wenn du dir Sorgen um den Kleinen machst, solltest du ihm das vielleicht auch sagen, anstatt ihn wieder derartig vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Er war gestern reichlich aufgebracht, deswegen.“ Angel erstarrte, drehte sich dann langsam um und starrte Spike an.  
  
„Wer sagt, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache?“, fauchte er.  
  
„Ich sage das. Und du solltest es ihm klar machen.“ Angel wandte sich ab, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.  
  
„Würd’ ich ja. Aber er will es nicht“, presste er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
„Aha!“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Daher weht also der Wind. Er weist dich zurück und aus Selbstschutz fängst du jetzt auch damit an, ja? Weißt du was? Ich hab die Schnauze voll von euch beiden. Sowas von. Macht das endlich untereinander aus. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr darauf. Und wenn ihr euch nicht bald einig werdet, dann pack ich mir den Cowboy selbst.“ Damit stand Spike auf und verließ das Hotel. Angel starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.  
  
„Das tust du nicht!“, schrie er schließlich hinter Spike her, ballte die Fäuste.  
  
Minutenlang starrte Angel nur in die Ferne, ehe er beschloss, sich draußen abzureagieren. Natürlich wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, mit Spike zu gehen, aber danach stand ihm nicht der Sinn. Illyria stand über ihm auf der Galerie und blickte herunter, fragend, abwartend. Er ignorierte sie. Angel wollte alleine sein, irgendetwas töten. Kurz entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Zwar war die Sonne bereits untergegangen, aber ihm stand der Sinn gerade wirklich nach Abwasserkanälen. Dorthin begab er sich.  
  
***  
  
Die Zeit schlich dahin, Angels Gedanken kreisten und er fand nichts, womit er sich abreagieren konnte. Die Kanäle waren ruhig und scheinbar vollkommen leer, obwohl sich dort meist haufenweise Gesindel herumtrieb. Er beschloss also, mal auf dem ein oder anderen Friedhof nach dem Rechten zu sehen, bog in der nächsten Gabelung nach rechts ab und ging zielstrebig und schnellen Schrittes weiter.  
  
Vorsichtig sah sich Angel um, ehe er die Kanäle endlich verließ und hinter sich den Deckel über den Gully zog. Die Friedhofsmauer war für ihn kein Hindernis. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung setzte er darüber hinweg und zog einen Pflock und ein Kurzschwert unter dem Mantel hervor, ehe er sich in das Innere des Friedhofs begab.  
  
Auch hier schien alles ruhig, doch ein Gefühl warnte ihn davor, dem Frieden zu trauen. Langsam ging Angel weiter, sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Er vermutete den Angriff, einen Wimpernschlag bevor er tatsächlich stattfand und blockte seinen Gegner gekonnt ab. Angel wirbelte herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem Vampir, der ihn mit gebleckten Zähnen anstarrte und laut knurrte.  
  
„Weißt du was? Wenn mir das Angst machen soll, muss ich dich enttäuschen!“, erklärte er sarkastisch und griff den Gegner erneut an. Noch ehe er den anderen Vampir erreicht hatte, trug auch er sein Vampirantlitz zur Schau, was tatsächlich die erwartete Reaktion hervorrief. Sein Gegner starrte ihn noch ungläubig und verwirrt an, als der Pflock sein Herz durchbohrte und er sich in Staub auflöste.  
  
„Hatte auch schon bessere Gegner“, murmelte Angel missmutig.  
  
Diesmal war er nicht auf den Schlag gefasst, der ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf und fast zu Boden streckte.  
  
***  
  
„Wirst du es mir erklären?“ Spike wandte sich nicht um, als er Illyrias Stimme hinter sich vernahm.  
  
„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Mir steht im Moment nicht der Sinn nach reden.“  
  
„Du hast den Wunsch, etwas oder jemanden zu vernichten.“ Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. Natürlich stand Spike der Sinn danach. Er war es leid, ewig den Mittelsmann zu spielen, ohne Erfolg damit zu haben. Angel und Lindsey traten auf der Stelle, jeder Schritt, den sie aufeinander zu machten, hatte zwei Schritte zurück zur Folge.  
  
„Die Anspannung ist deutlich spürbar. Auch wenn ich die Gefühle des Geistes ... Lindseys Gefühle, nicht wahrnehmen kann.“  
  
„Sei froh“, grummelte Spike. „Das pure Chaos. Mehr nicht.“  
  
„Hier entlang.“ Illyria wies in eine Seitengasse. „Dort wartet ein passender Gegner. Wir können unserem Wunsch nach Zerstörung nachkommen. Vielleicht wirst du mir danach erklären, was ich nicht verstehen kann.“  
  
„Und warum hast du den Wunsch, Gewalt zu verüben?“ Spike sah sie interessiert an. Illyria erwiderte seinen Blick.  
  
„Ich bin eine Dämonin, eine Göttin. In jenen Tagen, als ich regierte, war Zerstörung allgegenwärtig. Ich nähre mich davon. Es liegt in meiner Natur.“  
  
„Alles klar!“ Spike wollte gar nicht genauer darauf eingehen und ging mit Illyria in die Seitengasse, auf die sie soeben verwiesen hatte.   
  
Was Illyria als passenden Gegner erachtete, entpuppte sich als drei Gegner. Spike blieb gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit, um sich die Dämonen genauer anzusehen, da griffen sie ihn auch schon an. Die gegenüberliegende Hauswand stoppte seine unfreiwillige Flugstunde, ehe er mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden prallte und sich mühsam hochrappelte.  
  
„Gegner richtig?“, fragte Illyria, die nur in der Gasse stand und die Angriffe geradezu halbherzig abwehrte. Spike starrte sie verdutzt an, doch ihm blieb kaum Gelegenheit, sich zu wundern. Der Kleinste der drei Dämonen, noch einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst, griff ihn wieder an und verdammt, der Kerl war flink!  
  
***  
  
Endlich löste sich auch der letzte Gegner in Staub auf. Angel stöhnte und ließ die Hand mit dem Pflock sinken. Er lag auf dem Rücken, irgendwo zwischen irgendwelchen Gräbern und hatte soeben seinen letzten Gegner gepfählt, der sich noch auf ihn gestürzt hatte.  
  
„Okay. Keine schweren Gegner, aber viele. Gutes Argument!“, murmelte er müde und rappelte sich hoch. Sein Blick fiel auf den nächsten Grabstein und Angel erstarrte.  
  
„Lindsey!“ Seine Augen flogen über die Inschrift. Lieblos. Sein Name, Geburtstag und Sterbetag. Kein „Ruhe in Frieden“, keine lieben Worte, keine Personalisierung nicht einmal das obligatorische „Hier ruht“ vor dem Namen war zu lesen. Auch das Grab selbst war lieblos und kaum gepflegt. Es brannten keine Kerzen, es gab nicht eine einzige Blume darauf.  
  
Angel sank vor der Grabstelle auf die Knie und starrte ungläubig auf das triste Bild, welches sich ihm bot.  
  
***  
  
Spike rappelte sich wieder vom Boden hoch und warf einen Blick auf Illyria, die sich noch immer mit den beiden anderen Dämonen spielte. Er knurrte, stürzte sich wieder auf seinen Gegner. Keine fünf Sekunden später ging er wieder zu Boden.  
  
„Illyria, spielst du Katz und Maus? Vernichte die Kerle endlich und hilf mir!“, zischte er missmutig in ihre Richtung. Es war ihm peinlich. Sein Gegner war kleiner als er, doch gerade darin lag auch seine Stärke. Er war wendig und schnell, zu schnell selbst für den Vampir.  
  
„Sind das Gegner?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage ruhig.  
  
„Natürlich!“  
  
„Feinde?“  
  
„Ja, verdammt!“ Spike wich nur knapp dem nächsten Angriff aus. Mittlerweile hatte sein Gegner auch noch eine Waffe gezückt, die wie ein gebogenes, bronzenes Kurzschwert aussah. Die Klinge schnitt durch Stoff, verfehlte Spikes Haut jedoch aufgrund seiner raschen Reaktion knapp.  
  
„Solche, die ich töten darf?“  
  
„Illyria!“ Diesmal schnitt die Klinge nicht nur durch den Stoff. Spike zischte, als das scharfe Metall die Haut an seiner Brust aufschnitt. Jetzt war er wirklich wütend, was vielleicht auch sein Leben rettete, denn der nächste Angriff des Dämons hätte ihn enthauptet. Spike duckte sich und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Er überrannte den kleineren Dämon förmlich, pinnte ihn dann mit seinem eigenen Gewicht auf den Boden und prügelte auf das fratzenartige Gesicht seines Gegners ein.  
  
„Zurück!“ Wie ferngesteuert sprang Spike auf und folgte dem Befehl. Illyria zertrat den Kopf des Dämons wie eine Spinne. Die beiden anderen Gegner waren ebenfalls vernichtet. Spike lehnte sich gegen die Wand und betastete vorsichtig seine Brust.  
  
„Was hat so lange gedauert? Ich war hier wirklich in Bedrängnis!“, fauchte er die Dämonin an.  
  
„Ich wollte nur sichergehen.“  
  
„Sichergehen?“ Spikes Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Sicher gehen, ob ich wirklich abkratze, wenn der Kerl mich enthauptet?“  
  
„Das ist eine Tatsache, dass du dich in solche einem Fall nicht regenerieren wirst“, gab sie zurück, als müsse sie Spike wirklich noch die Regeln seines Daseins als Vampir begreiflich machen. „Sicher gehen, dass sie wirklich Gegner sind, die ich vernichten darf“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Ich bin verwirrt. Eure Regeln sind nicht leicht zu verstehen.“  
  
„Okay. Faustregel, kleine Shiva: Alles, was versucht, uns zu töten, darf generell gekillt werden. Verstanden?“  
  
„Diese Regel klingt plausibel. Einverstanden.“ Sie warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Lass uns zurückkehren. Deine Wunden schwächen dich zu sehr.“  
  
„Schön, dass du dir Sorgen um mein Wohlergehen machst.“ Spikes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.  
  
„Du bist im Kampf nutzlos, wenn du zu geschwächt bist“, gab sie zurück. Spike verdrehte die Augen und öffnete den Mund. Aber Illyria kam ihm zuvor. „Ich würde es im Übrigen nicht schätzen, wenn du dich in Staub auflöst. Du bist angenehme Gesellschaft und ein geduldiger Lehrmeister. Ich habe bereits einen Lehrer verloren. Angel wird mir nicht helfen können. Ich werde also auf dich aufpassen.“ Spike musste innerlich lachen und erinnerte sich bei ihren Worten an die Anfänge, als sie einmal erklärt hatte, dass sie ihn als Haustier behalten wollte. Das hier wirkte nicht anders.


	18. Annäherungen

Lindsey hatte ein leeres Hotel vorgefunden und beschlossen, hier zu bleiben und zu warten. Doch es war schon sehr spät, oder wohl eher sehr früh am Morgen, ehe er endlich hörte, dass jemand kam. Rasch verließ er sein Zimmer, unsichtbar für die meisten Augen, und blickte hinunter in die Lobby. Illyria und Spike waren zurückgekommen, offensichtlich von einem heftigen Kampf. Spike sah wüst aus. Illyria hingegen nur etwas dreckig, ansonsten aber unversehrt. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Lindsey machte sich auf den Weg, die Treppe nach unten.  
  
Beinahe wäre er dabei in Angel gerannt. Nicht, dass das ein großes Unglück gewesen wäre, aber der Anblick des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs schockte den Geist doch etwas. Angel marschierte an ihm vorbei ebenfalls in die Lobby. Da erst fiel Lindsey ein, dass ihn der Vampir ja gar nicht sehen konnte. Er schaltete um in den Visible-Mode, wie Spike es betitelt hatte. Die Stimmung im Raum war drückend.  
  
„Hey. Da lässt man euch mal eine halbe Nacht allein und das kommt dabei heraus?“ Lindsey lächelte schief. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.   
  
„Apropos allein lassen. Wo warst du, Lindsey?“ Angel klang nicht einmal verärgert. Nur müde. Ruhig.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig bin, wohin ich gehe und wann oder wo ich mich aufhalte“, fauchte Lindsey, verstummte aber, als er Angels Augen sah. Sie waren matt. Und ganz gewiss stand dem Vampir nicht der Sinn nach ihren üblichen Machtkämpfen. Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zuckte dann leicht die Schultern.  
  
„Ich war spazieren. Ohne Sinn und Ziel. Mir stand einfach der Sinn nach draußen. Das Hotel wird ziemlich klein, wenn man gar nicht so richtig bewusst nach draußen geht“, erklärte er schließlich in versöhnlicherem Tonfall.  
  
Angel antwortete mit einem Nicken und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Er kam jedoch nicht weit. Seine Knie knickten ein und mit einem Stöhnen sank Angel zusammen.   
  
„Angel!“ Lindsey war sofort bei ihm und wunderte sich im selben Moment darüber, dass er wieder einmal seine mehr oder weniger physische Form angenommen hatte, ohne es bewusst zu wollen, denn Angel schlug nicht auf dem Boden auf, er wurde von dem Geist abgefangen.  
  
„Er ist verwundet“, stellte Illyria nüchtern fest. „So wie Spike. Die Wunden müssen versorgt werden.“ Spike hatte sich längst auf die Sitzgruppe sinken lassen, sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und er versuchte, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Illyria trat näher und zog ihn relativ sanft hoch. „Komm. Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer.“  
  
Spike war sogar zu matt, um zu protestieren.  
  
„Dasselbe gilt wohl dann für uns“, murmelte Lindsey. Angel nickte und rappelte sich tatsächlich wieder hoch. Dennoch nahm er die Stütze gerne an, die ihm Lindsey bot. Und der Grund dafür war nicht allein die körperliche Schwäche, die von seinen Verletzungen herrührte.  
  
„Wo warst du?“, fragte der Geist, während sie langsam die Treppe nach oben gingen. Angel stöhnte gequält auf, als Lindseys Hand etwas zu tief rutschte und genau über seinen geprellten Rippen zu liegen kam. Rasch zog er sie zurück. „Entschuldige. Ich ... ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Angel hob den Kopf. „Waren das schon immer so viele Stufen?“ Die Frage ließ Lindsey trotz allem schmunzeln.  
  
„Ich hab keine Zusätzlichen eingebaut“, gab er neckend zurück. „Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?“  
  
„Eine elende Bande von Blutsaugern“, knurrte Angel finster. „Muss wohl eine Vampir-Tagung gesprengt haben. Keine Ahnung, wie viele es waren.“  
  
„Ja klar. Vermutlich nicht mehr als drei, aber das würdest du nie zugeben!“, klang Spikes Stimme zu ihnen herunter.  
  
„Halt die Klappe. Für dich hat es sicherlich nur einen Gegner gebraucht, um dich auszuschalten.“ Spikes Antwort war nur ein Gebrummel, dass weder Angel noch Lindsey zu deuten vermochten. „Wusste ich es doch.“ Angel grinste und zwinkerte dem Geist munter zu. Dann jedoch wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Bett!“, murrte er nur noch und senkte den Blick wieder, hoch konzentriert, um ja keine Stufe zu übersehen.  
  
Einen Moment später stieß Lindsey die Tür zu Angels Zimmer auf und bugsierte den verletzten Vampir hinein. Sie hatten kaum das Bett erreicht, als Angels Kraft versagte und er darauf sackte, wobei er Lindsey beinahe mitgerissen hätte.  
  
„Langsam!“ Ein Aufstöhnen war die einzige Antwort des Vampirs. Lindsey betrachtete Angel kurz, der etwas verdreht und in voller – wohl gemerkt auch noch dreckiger – Montur auf seinem Bett lag, die Augen geschlossen. Nach kurzem Zögern fing er an, Angel die Schuhe auszuziehen. „Wir sollten dich aus diesen Klamotten schälen“, murmelte er ausweichend.  
  
„M-hm.“ Angel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hielt das für eine verdammt gute Idee. Obwohl seine Idee noch weiter ging, in eine Richtung, die Lindsey sicherlich nicht gefallen hätte ...  
  
Dieser machte sich derweil an den Knöpfen des zerschlissenen Hemdes zu schaffen. Der Stoff glitt auseinander und gab den Blick fei auf Angels Oberkörper, der stellenweise in Farbtönen von Lila bis Schwarzblau verfärbt war.   
  
„Outch!“ Lindsey versuchte sein Bestes, um Angel nicht noch unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen. An seiner Seite hatte er eine offene Wunde, die recht tief schien. Blut sickerte langsam daraus hervor. „Das muss versorgt werden!“ Lindseys Stimme klang rau.  
  
„Wird schon wieder“, gab Angel matt zurück.  
  
„Kannst du dich etwas aufrichten?“ Angel konnte. Unter Schmerzen. Lindsey beeilte sich, ihn endgültig von dem Hemd zu befreien und stützte Angel, als er sich wieder auf das Kissen sinken ließ. „Wo finde ich Verbandszeug?“, fragte Lindsey, während er sich an Gürtelschnalle und Hosenknöpfen zu schaffen machte. Angel half ihm dabei ihn aus der Hose zu schälen, was den Blick frei gab auf noch mehr geschundene und verfärbte Haut. Lindsey warf die Klamotten zu Angels restlicher Schmutzwäsche und sah den Vampir dann abwartend an.  
  
„Unten. Unten im Büro ist einer ... und in der Lobby unter dem Tisch auch irgendwo ...“ Lindsey nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Lindsey?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist ... kannst du mir eine Tasse Blut bringen? Bitte.“  
  
„Klar. Warm, nehme ich an?“  
  
„Das wäre wunderbar. Aber Kühlschrank tut's auch ... ich brauche nur dringend ... zu viel Blut verloren.“  
  
„Okay. Bin gleich zurück.“ Lindsey eilte direkt durch die Wand und nach unten. Zuerst nahm er eine Konserve Blut aus dem Kühlschrank und füllte eine Tasse voll. Er nahm sie gerade aus der Mikrowelle, als Illyria den Raum betrat.  
  
„Blut“, meinte sie neutral. „Wo finde ich es?“  
  
„Da im Kühlschrank. Wie geht es Spike?“  
  
„Er ist tot. Er kann nicht noch einmal sterben. Doch er ist geschwächt.“ Lindsey nickte und verließ den Raum. „Tassen sind da links im Schrank“, rief er noch über die Schulter zurück, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach dem Verbandkasten machte. Illyria kam zurück, etwas zu schnell, wie Lindsey fand.  
  
„Das Blut ... ist es kalt?“  
  
„Natürlich. Es kommt direkt aus dem ... wie nanntest du das Gebilde? Kühlschrank?“  
  
„Uhm. Du solltest es vielleicht warm machen“, schlug der Geist vorsichtig vor. „Ich kann dir zeigen, wo und wie.“ Illyria legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn abschätzend an. „Nun ja ... sie sind Vampire. Normal saugen sie ihre Nahrung direkt aus dem Körper ihrer Opfer, und somit auch in Körpertemperatur. Ich ... ich habe gesehen, dass Spike sich sein Blut aufwärmt, ehe er es trinkt ...“  
  
„Zeige es mir“, verlangte Illyria knapp.  
  
„Das dort drüben. Das ist eine Mikrowelle. Sie dient dazu, Speisen und Getränke aufzuwärmen.“ Er ging zu ihr und zeigte ihr kurz, wie das Gerät zu bedienen war. Außerdem legte er ihr einen der Verbandkästen, die er bereits gefunden hatte, auf den Tisch, ehe er sich endgültig mit Verbänden und Blut bewaffnet zum Gehen wandte.   
  
„Ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen.“ Sie sah ihn nicht an, ihre Augen starrten gebannt auf die Mikrowelle. Lindsey nickte trotzdem und verschwand dann schnellstens. Angel wartete schließlich auf das Blut.  
  
Der Geist legte das Verbandszeug auf das Fußende vom Bett und ließ sich dann neben Angel nieder. Mit einem Arm half er dem Vampir vorsichtig hoch, mit der anderen Hand hielt er ihm die Tasse.   
Halbherzig griff Angel danach, jedoch zu schwach, als dass Lindsey sie hätte loslassen können. Der Vampir leerte sie in nur einem großen Zug.  
  
„Mehr!“, murmelte Angel, als Lindsey ihn vorsichtig wieder zurücksinken ließ.  
  
„Gleich. Lass mich erst die Wunde versorgen. Du blutest noch immer.“ Sanft, fast liebevoll strich Lindsey über Angels Wange, ehe er nach dem Verbandzeug griff.   
  
***  
  
Kurze Zeit später war die Wunde versorgt, Angel hatte noch eine Tasse Blut getrunken und Lindsey deckte ihn behutsam zu.  
  
„Ruh dich aus.“ Lindsey ließ sich erneut neben Angel auf dem Bett nieder und wunderte sich, dass es ihm mittlerweile so leicht fiel, den Halt des Möbelstücks als gegeben hinzunehmen. Irgendwie war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm, nur ein Geist zu sein. Lediglich das Gefühl von Körperkontakt fehlte ihm wirklich. Natürlich konnte er Angel berühren, berührt werden, doch es kam dem wirklichen Gefühl nur im Entferntesten nahe. Diese Tatsache schmerzte.  
  
„Danke.“ Angel blinzelte matt, sah Lindsey an, lächelte.   
  
„Hast dich auch um mich gekümmert“, meinte Lindsey abwehrend. „Das mindeste, was ich tun kann.“ Der Vampir nickte.  
  
„Weißt du, was du noch tun könntest?“ Braune Augen sahen den Geist flehend an.  
  
„Hier bleiben, bei dir?“ Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort. Lindsey zögerte, doch Angel sah ihn noch immer flehend an. „Dich halten?“, bohrte er vorsichtig weiter. Das kurze Zucken von Angels Mundwinkel bestätigte die vage Vermutung. Lindsey kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, beschloss dann aber, dass er es dem Vampir schuldete. „Okay.“   
  
Er machte es sich neben Angel bequem so gut es möglich war, schob seinen Arm behutsam unter Angels Nacken. Der Vampir seufzte und rollte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite, eng an Lindsey, einen Arm auf seine Brust legend. Der Geist zupfte die Decke noch etwas zurecht und schmiegte seine Wange unbewusst an Angels Haare.  
  
„Versuch zu schlafen“, flüsterte er behutsam und streichelte vorsichtig über Angels Arm. Irgendwie fühlte es sich seltsam an, den Vampir im Arm zu halten. Nicht, dass Lindsey in seinem Zustand einen Unterschied zwischen warm und kalt hätte machen können, aber so völlig reglos, wie Angel nun an ihn geschmiegt lag, ohne Atmung, ohne eine Bewegung, fühlte sich Lindsey schwer an eine Leiche erinnert. Andererseits wollte er nirgendwo sonst sein, in diesem Moment.  
  
„Angel?“ Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Lindsey lächelte schwach. Der Vampir war wohl wirklich eingeschlafen. Er schloss nun ebenfalls die Augen, ließ die Gedanken davon driften, versuchte sie in keine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sich dabei alles um Angel drehte. Lindsey ließ es einfach zu und bald darauf schlief auch er ein.  
  
***  
  
„Wie spät?“ Spikes Stimme klang rau. Illyria wandte sich nicht um.  
  
„Zu früh am Nachmittag für deinesgleichen“, gab sie zurück. „Schlaf weiter.“ Spike murmelte etwas Unartikuliertes vor sich hin und richtete sich dann auf. Illyria wandte sich endlich um und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sie ging auf das Bett zu und machte sich daran, den Verband zu entfernen.  
  
„Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Muss ja langweilig gewesen sein.“  
  
„Langweilig?“  
  
„Na ja.“ Spike grübelte kurz nach, wie er es anders ausdrücken konnte. „Du schläfst nicht. Was also hast du die ganze Zeit über gemacht, während ich geschlafen habe?“  
  
„Ich habe die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben lassen und sie mit der Gegenwart verglichen“, war ihre relativ nichtssagende Antwort. Spike zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Illyria hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Verband entfernt. Nur noch ein dünner roter Striemen zeigte an, dass Spike verletzt gewesen war. Sie nickte zufrieden. „Es geht dir besser.“  
  
„Ja. Das habe ich wohl deiner Pflege zu verdanken.“ Sie antwortete nicht. Aber Spike hatte ja auch keine Frage gestellt. Es war nicht Illyrias Art, auf solche Bemerkungen einzugehen, aber so ganz bleiben lassen konnte es der blonde Vampir nicht.  
  
„Warum?“, fragte er ruhig nach. „Warum bist du nicht einfach gegangen, hast das gemacht, was du sonst tust, wenn du verschwindest? Warum deine Zeit mit der Pflege eines Vampirs vergeuden?“  
  
„Das was ich sonst tue, wenn ich nicht nach einem Gegner suche, konnte ich auch hier machen“, gab sie kühl zurück, starrte dann in die Ferne und Spike hätte schwören können, dass ihre Gesichtszüge für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seltsam weich wurden. „Wesley“, murmelte sie schließlich, verstummte dann jedoch wieder.  
  
„Was ist mit ihm?“  
  
„Als Hamilton mich verletzt hatte, hat er meine Wunden versorgt.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
  
„Es war der letzte Tag seines Lebens, er hat ihn geopfert, um mir zu helfen.“ Ihr Kopf ruckte. „Natürlich, nicht wegen mir. Es war Fred, die ihn veranlasste, bei mir zu bleiben. Die Ähnlichkeit, die er in mir sah.“ Spike nickte schweigend. „Seine Geste ...“ Sie brach ab, ging quer durch das Zimmer, starrte auf die Vorhänge, hinter denen sich die Sonne auf den Horizont zu bewegte. „Sie erfüllte mich mit einer ungewohnten Regung.“  
  
Spikes Kiefer klappte auf. Er rekapitulierte kurz ihre Gespräche und kam zu der Überzeugung, dass es das erste Mal war, dass Illyria wirklich von Gefühlen sprach, im eigentlichen Sinne. Meist erwähnte sie nur Reaktionen. Den Wunsch etwas zu vernichten, den Wunsch etwas nicht zu verlieren und dergleichen. Aber das hier war anders.  
  
„Mit einer seltsamen Wärme. Mit dem Wunsch, ihm einen Teil dessen zu geben, was ihn in jenem Zimmer hielt ...“  
  
„Dankbarkeit“, murmelte Spike vorsichtig.  
  
Illyria wandte sich mit einem Ruck um, ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in den Vampir. „Dankbarkeit ist einer Göttin unwürdig. Gefühle gehören nicht zu mir.“  
  
„Und doch hast du sie.“  
  
„Es behagt mir nicht.“  
  
„Du solltest lernen, damit umzugehen, anstatt sie zu verleumden. Vermutlich hängt es irgendwie mit Fred zusammen.“  
  
„Du mochtest Fred.“ Wieder eine Feststellung. Spike fand es relativ anstrengend, sich mit Illyria zu unterhalten, wenn sie ständig in seinen Gefühlen herumkramte.  
  
„Ja. Wir alle mochten sie. Jeder.“  
  
„Dann müsst ihr mich hassen. Aber auch wenn ich euch nicht immer willkommen bin, ist es kein Hass, den ich feststelle. Etwas anderes.“  
  
„Kann man so nicht sagen. Du hast das getan, was für dich richtig und wichtig war. Du wurdest frei gelassen, hast eine ... einen Körper gebraucht ... Dass es ausgerechnet unsere kleine Fred traf ... das war keine Absicht von dir. Knox, natürlich. Der hat bekommen, was er verdient hat ... aber du ... du wolltest frei sein, leben. Das ist nachvollziehbar.“  
  
„Ihr hättet mich zurückgeschickt, wenn es euch möglich gewesen wäre.“  
  
„Wir hatten die Möglichkeit und haben uns dagegen entschieden.“  
  
„Warum? Ihr hättet Fred retten können, die euch so viel bedeutet hat.“  
  
„Glaub mir, es war eine hässliche Entscheidung.“ Spike seufzte. „Der Preis war zu hoch“, meinte er schließlich. „Fred zu retten und dich zurück zu schicken, hätte Tausenden von Menschen das Leben gekostet. Sie hätte das nicht gewollt.“  
  
„Ihr habt sie sterben lassen, um andere zu retten, die ihr nicht einmal kennt.“ Illyria reckte den Kopf, blickte fast schon hochnäsig auf Spike hinunter. „Das ist dumm. Ich werde eure Beweggründe nie verstehen.“  Damit ging sie zur Türe.  
  
„Du solltest dich heute noch schonen. Kämpfe heute nicht.“  
  
„Wohin gehst du?“  
  
„Die Menschen studieren.“ Sie wandte sich um, wandelte dabei ihr Äußeres. „Ich will ein bisschen in die Stadt und mich umsehen. Bis später, Spike!“ Frelyria winkte ihm kurz zu und war aus seinem Zimmer, ehe Spike noch etwas sagen konnte.   
  
Spike schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Mal sehen, wann ich mich daran gewöhnen werde“, murmelte er vor sich hin und ließ sich dann wieder zurückfallen. Sie hatte von früh am Nachmittag gesprochen, das hieß, er konnte guten Gewissens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Und genau das hatte Spike jetzt vor.


	19. Status Quo

Im ersten Moment nach dem Erwachen war Lindsey verwirrt. Ein seltsam beklemmtes Gefühl überkam ihn und das Zimmer wirkte ungewohnt. Rasch jedoch fing er sich, erinnerte sich an die Geschehnisse der Nacht zuvor und an Angels Verletzungen. Das Gefühl, eingeklemmt zu sein, wurde stärker, als Lindsey gewahr wurde, dass es Angel war, der ihn festhielt. Panik schwappte in ihm hoch wie Wellen über einen Damm. Das war nicht richtig!  
  
„Was ist los, Lindsey?“, erklang die träge, leise Stimme von Angel.  
  
„Du bist wach?“  
  
„Ja schon etwas länger.“ Er konnte das Lächeln in Angels Worten hören. Grund genug, um diese Situation zu entschärfen. Lindsey musste sich nicht großartig konzentrieren, da er wirklich weg wollte, im Moment. Seine Erscheinung verlor ihre Substanz, was Angel mit einem erbosten und fast wehmütigen „Hey!“ quittierte und der Geist stand rasch vom Bett auf.  
  
„Geht dir besser, huh?“   
  
„M-hm. Danke für die Hilfe und dass du hier geblieben bist.“  
  
„Uhm ... gut ... ich ... ah ... Dann kann ich ja gehen.“  
  
„Linsy.“ Lindsey erstarrte, als Angel seinen Namen halb verschluckt und unglaublich sanft aussprach. Der Vampir bewegte sich auf dem Bett und Lindsey schloss die Augen, fest darauf konzentriert, nicht physisch vorhanden zu sein. Das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs ertönte. Er blinzelte und sah, dass Angel eine große Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch entzündet hatte. Das Zimmer wurde von der leicht tanzenden Flamme in ein sanftes Licht getaucht, schwach, aber gerade ausreichend, dass sie einander sehen konnten. Angel saß aufrecht auf dem Bett, betrachtete Lindsey, klopfte dann auf die Matratze.  
  
„Setz dich. Bitte.“ Seine Stimme noch immer sanft, fast schon schnurrend.  
  
„Ich stehe hier ganz gut“, meinte Lindsey ausweichend, wobei er gerade selbst anfing, darüber nachzudenken, warum um alles in der Welt es ihm jetzt so unangenehm war, in Angels Nähe zu sein. Die dunklen Augen des Vampirs hatten seinen Blick gefangen, ließen ihn nicht los. Lindsey hatte das Gefühl in einen Sog geraten zu sein, der ihn unweigerlich näher zog.  
  
„Setz dich zu mir, Linsy.“  
  
Ich will mich nicht zu dir setzen, du verdammter Vampir. Ich will es nicht, weil du ein Mann bist. Geht das nicht in deinen verkorksten Schädel, dachte Lindsey mit aller Anstrengung, um seine eigenen Gedanken zu fokussieren und nicht dem Sog nachzugeben und dem Drang, Angels Wunsch einfach schweigend Folge zu leisten und zu sehen, was dann passieren würde, was Angel wollte. Was er wollte.  
  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Linsy. Ich werde dich auch nicht anfassen. Du weißt, dass ich das ohnehin nicht kann, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich will nur in Ruhe mit dir reden. Also komm schon her.“ Schnurrende, lockende Worte. Lindsey musste unweigerlich an ein verschrecktes Tier denken, das Angel scheinbar behutsam anlocken wollte. Die Frage war nur, warum? Und der Gedanke, dass er sich selbst als verschrecktes Tier sah, war nun auch ein böser Schlag in den Magen. Lindsey McDonald kannte keine Angst oder Unsicherheit. Er war immer Herr der Lage ... heute allerdings nicht.  
  
Fast schon gegen seinen Willen ging Lindsey die wenigen Schritte zurück, setzte sich auf den Rand des Betts, Angel den Rücken zugekehrt, aufrecht, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt, verkrampft, verängstigt.  
  
„Warum machst du das, Linsy? Warum spielst du mit mir?“ Angels Stimme blieb tief und leise, ruhig. Der Klang hatte etwas Hypnotisierendes. Lindsey öffnete den Mund, doch seine Stimme wollte irgendwie nicht gehorchen. Fast schon verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
„Nein? Du spielst nicht? Hm.“ Der Stoff der Decke raschelte, die Matratze bewegte sich leicht, Angel bewegte sich. Lindsey biss die Zähne zusammen, spannte den Rücken, stützte seine Hände auf der Matratze ab, bereit einfach aufzuspringen und das Weite zu suchen. Nicht vorhandene Haare in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf. Lindsey wusste, dass Angel ganz dicht hinter ihm war.  
  
„Hör zu, Linsy. Du weißt wohl ziemlich genau, wo ich stehe, nicht wahr? Was ich fühle?“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Nicken. „Gut. Weißt du auch, wo du stehst?“ Da war er wieder. Der Kampf zwischen der Stimme tief drin, die er so sorgfältig ignorieren wollte, die sagte, dass er Angel wollte und der Stimme der Vernunft, die mit tosenden Tiraden schrie, dass Angel ein Mann war und das falsch, unmöglich und nichts als abartig war.  
  
„Linsy“, drängte Angels Stimme wieder durch das Durcheinander seiner Gedanken. „Weißt du, was du willst?“ Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, dicht an seinem Ohr. Ein kühler Lufthauch strich über seine Wange und seine Ohrmuschel, was eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein durfte, schließlich war er darauf konzentriert, von Angel nicht berührt werden zu können, nicht körperlich vorhanden zu sein ... Oder etwa nicht?  
  
„Tu das nicht. Bitte.“  
  
„Ah. Aber ich mache gar nichts. Ich habe gesagt, ich werde dich nicht berühren. Ich tue es auch nicht.“ Angel lächelte, Lindsey konnte es deutlich am Klang seiner Stimme erkennen.  
  
„Angel.“ Ein Flehen, wobei er selbst nicht wusste, ob er darum flehte, dass Angel ihn in Ruhe ließ, oder ob er eigentlich wollte, dass der Vampir die Arme um ihn schlang, ihn küsste, ihm die Entscheidung abnahm. Die sonst so leise Stimme, die so leicht zu ignorieren gewesen war, gewann an Kraft, flehte um Letzteres.  
  
„Ich bin hier.“ Ein raues Flüstern, das Lindsey einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er empfand all diese Dinge stärker als je zuvor, näher an der Realität, als er es sich je hätte zu träumen gewagt. Seine Augen brannten und Lindsey blinzelte mehrfach, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Er kam sich kindisch vor.  
  
„Ja?“ Lindsey schluckte. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er erneut den Namen des Vampirs laut ausgesprochen hatte. So laut es seine belegte Stimme zuließ, rau, flüsternd. Der Geist verlor seinen Halt, sackte ein wenig nach hinten, schoss sogleich wieder hoch, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn das in die Arme des Vampirs treiben würde. Lindsey legte die Hände in den Schoß, verschränkte die Finger, ließ los, kratzte über seinen Daumennagel, spielte herum. Pure Verlegenheit.  
  
„Was. Willst. Du?“, hakte Angel erneut nach, betonte jedes Wort.  
  
„Ich ...“  
  
„Ja?“ Wieder ein Schnurren.  
  
„Ich brauche ... Zeit“, stieß Lindsey hervor. Und er meinte es wirklich ernst. Es war ihm nicht möglich, Angels Frage zu beantworten, er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was er wollte. Oder etwa doch?  
  
„Ah! Zeit!“ Angel lachte leise. „Gut, dass wir beide tot sind, nicht wahr? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Alle Zeit, die du brauchst, Linsy.“ Lindsey entspannte sich ein wenig. Das klang doch gar nicht so schlecht ... „Aber du darfst nicht mehr mit mir spielen“ murmelte Angel, so dicht an Lindseys Hals, dass dieser das Wispern der Lippen wahrnehmen konnte. Automatisch drehte Lindsey den Kopf ein wenig auf die andere Seite, präsentierte die weiche Haut seines Halses, ein stummes Flehen nach Nähe, das Angel nur zu gerne erhörte.  
  
Ein Zittern ging durch die Erscheinung des Geistes, als Angel die Lippen sanft über seinen Hals wispern ließ, ehe er mit etwas mehr Nachdruck einen verlangenden Kuss in Lindseys Halsbeuge platzierte. Lindsey wurde schwindlig, er war überwältigt von der Intensität der kurzen Berührung, so anders als alles, was er bisher in seinem Dasein als Geist empfunden hatte. So echt. Und das unbändige Verlangen nach mehr. Lindsey gab auf, sank nach hinten, direkt in Angels Arme, der ohne Hemmungen weiter den Hals des Geistes attackierte, ihn enger an sich zog.  
  
Lindsey seufzte, schloss die Augen. Seine Hand wanderte über Angels Arm nach oben, in den Nacken des Vampirs, wandte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, nach den unglaublich sanften Lippen suchend. Angel folgte der Aufforderung. Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Lindseys Mundwinkel, ehe er den halb geöffneten Mund des anderen Mannes mit seinen eigenen Lippen verschloss. Behutsam tastete seine Zunge zwischen Lindseys Lippen, wurde bereits auf halbem Weg von Lindseys Zunge erwartet. Sie umspielten einander, vorsichtig tastend, behutsam stupsend, ehe der Kuss intensiver wurde, in einen kleinen Machtkampf um die Vorherrschaft überging.  
  
Angel rutschte auf dem Bett zurück, zog Lindsey mit sich auf die Matratze, strich mit einer Hand forschend über Lindseys Seite nach unten. Der Mann keuchte in den Kuss, erst verlangend, sein Becken ruckte leicht, fordernd. Dann jedoch schien Lindsey sich wieder klar zu werden, was gerade passierte. Panisch drängte er Angel von sich, wand sich unter dem Gewicht des halb auf ihm liegenden Vampirs. Abgehaktes Keuchen wurde zu stammelndem Protest, hektisch schüttelte der Geist den Kopf. Tränen von Verzweiflung und Angst rannen über seine Wangen.   
  
Angel rutschte von Lindsey herunter, ließ ihm aber nicht die Gelegenheit, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er zog den Geist in eine feste Umarmung, drängte sich mit der Brust an seinen Rücken, ignorierte die verzweifelten Versuche des anderen, sich aus der Umarmung herauszuwinden. Ein bisschen musste Angel grinsen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Lindsey völlig vergessen, dass er ein Geist war und sich einfach auflösen konnte.   
  
„Beruhige dich“, bat Angel sanft, allerdings eher erfolglos. Irgendwann schien es, als hätte sich Lindsey ausgetobt. Er vergrub den Kopf im Kissen, seine Schultern bebten leicht. Liebevoll strich Angel über die Haare des Anderen, hauchte sanfte Küsse auf Lindseys Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, Linsy“, flüsterte Angel geknickt. Natürlich fand er es nicht witzig, was gerade passiert war, war verletzt durch Lindseys erneute Ablehnung, hatte aber durchaus eine vage Vermutung, warum es passiert war. Er war sicherlich nicht ganz unschuldig daran gewesen. „Es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir“, flüsterte der Vampir erneut. Lindsey schluchzte noch immer. Schweren Herzens ließ Angel den Geist schließlich los, drückte noch einen weiteren Kuss auf die bebenden Schultern und richtete sich dann auf.  
  
„Ich gehe“, murmelte er betrübt. Lindseys Reaktion kam ebenso überraschend wie rasch, dass Angel im ersten Moment überrumpelt war.  
  
Mit einem entsetzten „Nein!“ schoss Lindsey hoch und krallte sich regelrecht an Angel fest. „Nicht gehen. Bitte!“, stammelte er immer wieder und wieder, bis der Vampir sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte und behutsam wieder die Arme um den Geist legte.  
  
„Okay. Ich dachte nur ...“  
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick gesenkt.  
  
„Ich bin verwirrt“, gestand Angel mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er schob einen Zeigefinger unter Lindseys Kinn und zwang ihn sanft, ihn anzusehen. Mit dem Daumen wischte er behutsam die Tränen weg.   
  
„Ich auch.“ Lindsey seufzte, wich Angel’s Blick aus und drängte sich nahezu schutzsuchend an die Brust des Vampirs. „Ich auch“, wiederholte er leise.  
  
***  
  
Verwirrt, ja das war Lindsey wirklich. Es war ihm unerklärlich, warum es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war, sich Angels Umarmung einfach zu entziehen, seine physische, ohnehin unechte Präsenz aufzugeben. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum jede Berührung, jeder noch so kleine Lufthauch, den Angel auf seine Haut geblasen hatte, so intensiv und nah an der Realität hatte sein können, wo alles Bisherige immer nur die vage Vermutung einer Empfindung gewesen war.  
  
Vor allem aber brachte es Lindsey an den Rand des Wahnsinns, dass er sich selbst so uneins war, in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen und dass es ihm nicht gelang, die Gegenwehr abzustellen, die sich einfach jedes Mal einstellte, wenn ihm klar wurde, in wessen Armen er lag.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht drängen, Linsy. Das musst du mir glauben“, durchbrach Angel einmal mehr den wirren Dschungel von Lindseys Gedanken. Dieser nickte rasch.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Er ließ von Angel ab, schluckte, leckte sich über die Lippen, nagte dann an seiner Unterlippe. Verlegenheit. Einmal mehr. Angel seufzte leise, zog ein Knie etwas an, stützte den Ellenbogen darauf und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seine Hand. Mit der anderen Hand zupfte er keck an Lindseys Hemd.  
  
„Stört dich ganz immens, was?“ Er lächelte, als Lindsey ertappt den Blick in die andere Richtung wandte. „Spike hatte also Recht. Lindsey McDonald hat ein streng heterosexuelles Leben geführt.“ Keine Antwort, doch das war Antwort genug. „Und du kannst dir absolut nicht vorstellen, dass das geht, richtig? Sex. Zwischen Männern.“ Lindsey schnaubte.  
  
„Oh, dass das geht, habt ihr beiden mir ja schon zur Genüge bewiesen.“  
  
„Wenn man Spike Glauben schenken soll, dann warst du aber gar nicht mal so abgeneigt“, stichelte Angel liebevoll und stupste Lindsey frech gegen die Brust.  
  
„Na war ja nicht so, als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt. Und ich war schwer bemüht, Spike derartig auf den Zeiger zu gehen, dass er mich freiwillig gehen lässt.“ Lindsey grinste leicht.  
  
„Spike ist stur.“  
  
„Ja. Darum hatte ich auch keine Chance.“  
  
„Jetzt hast du sie“, meinte Angel behutsam. „Die Chance, die Wahl.“ Lindsey hob den Blick, ihre Augen fingen einander ein.  
  
„Langsam“, flüsterte Lindsey fast flehend. „Geht das?“ Angel lächelte, blickte unverwandt in die wunderschönen blauen Augen seines Gegenüber. Seine Hand suchte nach Lindseys Hand, er verschränkte sanft seine Finger mit denen des Geistes.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Er nickte bestätigend. „Ich habe gesagt, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben. Alle Zeit, die du brauchst, Linsy.“ Der Geist kicherte etwas.  
  
„Ich heiße Lindsey!“, meinte er, seinen Namen deutlich sprechend.  
  
„Linsy“, gab Angel zurück.   
  
„Lindsey!“ Wieder sprach er sehr deutlich, als würde er einem kleinen Kind ein neues Wort beibringen.  
  
„Linsy.“ Angel grinste.  
  
„Nein, nein, Angel. Lindsey. Schau auf meine Lippen. LINDSEY!“ Mittlerweile musste sich Lindsey das Lachen verkneifen. Es herrschte eine gelöste Stimmung zwischen ihnen und er genoss es wirklich, hier bei Angel zu sein. Vielleicht würde es ihm doch noch gelingen, die Abwehr zu vergessen, die ihn jetzt noch befiel, wenn er daran dachte, Angel ohne Kleidung so nahe zu sein, noch näher, als sie einander im Moment waren.  
  
„Hm. Da fällt mir ganz was anderes ein, wenn ich auf deine Lippen schaue.“ Angel schnurrte diesmal wirklich. „Ganz etwas anderes ...“ Langsam kam er näher. Lindseys Hand, die leicht gegen seine Schulter drückte, stoppte Angels Annäherungsversuch.  
  
„Langsam“, flüsterte Lindsey.  
  
„Langsam“, bestätigte der Vampir bestimmt. Lindsey grinste. „Deine Hände bleiben oberhalb meiner Gürtellinie, verstanden?“ In Abwehrhaltung hob Angel die Hände, zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Du bist der Boss!“  
  
„Das gefällt mir.“  
  
„Kann sie auch ganz bei mir lassen“, erklärte Angel neckend. Lindsey richtete sich auf, seine Hand glitt in den Nacken des Vampirs, der noch immer die Hände halb nach oben gestreckt hatte.  
  
„Nah. Das hab ich nicht gesagt“, grinste er und küsste Angel fordernd. Anfänglich wagte Lindsey nicht, seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen, dann jedoch strich er vorsichtig über Angels Rücken nach unten, wieder hoch, erforschte die breiten Schultern des Vampirs. Angel hingegen schien beweisen zu wollen, dass er wirklich auch ohne tastende Hände küssen konnte, was Lindsey, hungrig nach Berührung, nach Empfindungen, die Angel trotz seines geisterhaften Zustandes auslösen konnte, beinahe frustrierte.   
  
Kurz entschlossen löste er sich von dem Vampir, nahm seine Hand und zog sie zögerlich an seine Brust, sah Angel fast schon bittend an. Dieser lächelte erneut, nickte sanft und strich mit der anderen Hand über Lindseys Wange in seinen Nacken, um ihn dann für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. Ruhelose Hände wanderten sanft tastend über die Erscheinung des Geistes, lösten immer neue Gefühlsstürme aus.  
  
Ein Räuspern riss die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit. „Ich störe wohl gerade.“


	20. Zärtlichkeit und Nähe

Lindsey riss sich von Angel los und starrte den Eindringling erschrocken an. Angel hingegen drückte beruhigend seine Schulter und wandte sich dann der Türe zu.  
  
„Wie immer. Aber das bin ich von dir ja nicht anders gewohnt“, gab er zurück. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Kein Ponce, der an meine Tür klopft und mich aus dem Schlummer reißt ... ich hatte gehofft, das mal mit dir machen zu können. Aber na ja. Das ist eigentlich viel besser.“  
  
„Was willst du, Spike?“, fragte Angel nun etwas genervt nach.  
  
„Oh, nicht so wichtig. Weitermachen. Den Plan, wann und wie wir unsere Sachen aus der Kanzlei beschaffen wollen, können wir ja auch ein anderes Mal schmieden. Viel Spaß noch.“ Spike grinste zweideutig und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Angel seufzte gequält und wandte sich dann wieder Lindsey zu, der verlegen auf die Decke starrte.  
  
„Hey, Spike wusste vermutlich schon davon, bevor irgendwas passiert ist. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken.“  
  
„Schon“, murrte Lindsey gedehnt. „Aber das macht es nicht unbedingt leichter.“  
  
„Das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Vor allem nicht vor dem Blondschopf.“ Angels Magen krampfte sich leicht zusammen. Es war Lindsey unangenehm und peinlich, dass Spike sie für die Begriffe des Geistes wohl in flagranti erwischt hatte. Dieser murrte etwas, das Angel nicht verstand, und ließ sich dann seitlich aufs Bett fallen. Der Zauber war gebrochen. Angel legte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und betrachtete Lindseys Gesicht.  
  
„Irgendwie komisch.“   
  
„Komisch im Sinne von ungewohnt oder im Sinne von unangenehm?“, hakte Angel behutsam nach, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. Lindsey wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an. Seine Hand tastete auf der Decke nach Angels Hand, strich behutsam über die Finger des Vampirs. Angel ließ ihn ein wenig gewähren, ehe er selbst agierte und Lindseys Hand sanft in die Seine nahm, abwartend.  
  
„Schwer zu benennen. Vermutlich beides. Irgendwie.“ Lindsey lächelte etwas, drehte sich richtig auf die Seite, imitierte Angels Körperhaltung. „Es ist nur ... seitdem ...“ Er räusperte sich etwas. „Seitdem ich hier als Geist herumrenne, hatte ich keine Empfindungen mehr. Nicht wirklich. Nur die Erinnerung daran, wie es sich anfühlen sollte. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“ Fragend blickten blaue Augen in das entspannte und aufmerksame Gesicht des Vampirs. Angel nickte schweigend. Lindsey blickte auf ihre Hände, strich mit dem Daumen über Angels Handrücken. „Das hier ist anders. So ... real. Echt. Und ich weiß nicht, warum oder ob es so bleiben wird oder ich das nächste Mal wieder von Erinnerungen zehren muss oder ...“  
  
„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber.“  
  
„Das sollten wir aber“, widersprach Lindsey. „Angel ... wir wissen noch immer nicht, warum ich hier bin. Vielleicht löse ich mich auf einmal auf und bin weg? Wer weiß, was alles passieren könnte? Ich meine ...“  
  
„Nein.“ Angels Tonfall war scharf, ließ Lindsey etwas zusammenzucken.  
  
„So meinte ich das nicht, Linsy.“ Angel ließ sich auf das Kissen sinken, benutzte die nunmehr freie Hand, um Lindsey behutsam über die Wange zu streicheln. „Ich meinte, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde“, erklärte er sanft.  
  
Lindsey musste lachen. Er ließ Angels Hand los, strich über die unbewegte Brust des Vampirs. „Du bist vielleicht der Helfer der Hilflosen, aber du bist kein Gott. Was willst du machen, Angel? Irgendwo anklopfen und sagen ‚Hey, ich weiß nicht, was ihr spielt, aber nehmt ihr bloß nicht meinen Loverboy weg’?“  
  
Angel lachte. „Loverboy?“ Er zog Lindsey sanft zu sich, bis der Geist den Kopf auf seine Brust bettete. Verträumt wühlte er in Lindseys halblangen Haaren herum. „Mir fällt schon was ein. Versprochen.“  
  
„Ich hab Angst“, erklärte Lindsey geradeheraus. „Irgendwie rechne ich damit, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert und ich mich ganz wo anders wieder finde...“  
  
„Schwarzmaler.“ Doch irgendwie konnte Angel den Geist nur zu gut verstehen. Eigentlich ging es ihm nicht anders. So lange hatte er davon geträumt, darauf gehofft, Lindsey in den Armen halten zu können, so vieles hatte dagegen gesprochen, dass es je passieren würde und doch lagen sie nun hier. Die Frage, die sich unweigerlich aufdrängte, blieb dabei immer die gleiche: Wie lang konnte das gut gehen? Angel hatte schon zu viele verloren. Das letzte, worüber er jetzt nachdenken wollte, war, Lindsey womöglich in diese Liste der Verlorenen einzureihen.  
  
Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Hände streichelten liebevoll, verträumt. Am liebsten wäre Angel ewig so liegen geblieben und auch Lindsey machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Schweigen zu brechen, oder sich großartig zu bewegen, die Nähe gar aufzugeben. Zeit verlor an Bedeutung.  
  
Ein leises Lachen durchbrach die Ruhe. Angel öffnete die Augen und sah Lindsey fragend an, der jedoch nicht hochsah, sondern leicht die Wange an Angels Brust rieb.  
  
„Wir sollten aufstehen. Oder willst du die ganze Nacht hier herumliegen? Nichts tun?“  
  
„Du klingst wie Spike“, murrte Angel.   
  
„Na, er hat nicht ganz unrecht, oder? Da draußen rennen böse Monster rum, die der große Angel niedermetzeln muss.“ Lindsey drängte sich – entgegen seiner Worte – noch etwas enger an Angel. „Musst schließlich die Menschheit retten.“  
  
„M-hm.“ Der Vampir seufzte. „Ich habe längst vergessen, warum ich das tue“, murmelte er gedankenverloren.  
  
„Weil es richtig ist? Weil deine Seele das fordert? Wegen der Prophezeiung?“, schlug Lindsey vor.  
  
„Die Prophezeiung ist für mich unerreichbar. Ich hab die Chance weggeworfen“, flüsterte Angel. „Für immer.“ Lindsey richtete sich auf, starrte Angel irritiert an.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Für meine Aufnahme in die hochgeheime Gesellschaft der Apokalypsen-Beschwörer, musste ich die Shanshu-Prophezeiung mit meinem Blut unterschreiben und bestätigen, dass ich sie nicht will.“  
  
„Und das hast du getan?“ Lindseys Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit.“ Angel drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich ein wenig ein. Lindsey betrachtete den Vampir noch immer. Es fiel ihm schwer, dieses Geständnis einzuordnen. Angel hatte ihm die Hand abgeschlagen, weil er die Schriftrolle unbedingt wollte. Natürlich ging es ihm auch darum, Cordelia zu retten, aber Lindsey war eigentlich immer davon ausgegangen, dass der Vampir die Prophezeiung auch deshalb unbedingt wieder in seinem Besitz wissen wollte, weil sie für ihn die Aussicht auf ein normales Leben als Mensch barg. Und doch hatte der Vampir diese Chance so einfach verworfen, um die Apokalypse zu verhindern.  
  
„Das ...“ Lindsey schluckte. „Das wusste ich nicht ... es tut mir leid, Angel.“  
  
„Niemand weiß das. Und du wirst es niemandem sagen, verstanden? Und leidtun muss es dir nicht. Du hattest nichts damit zu tun.“ Lindsey legte die Hand auf Angel’s Oberarm, rutschte wieder näher und kuschelte sich an den Vampir. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Zuneigung überkam ihn, Bewunderung.  
  
„Immer wenn ich denke, dass ich dich durchschaut habe, überrascht du mich aufs Neue“, murmelte er sanft. Angel lächelte.  
  
„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt. Damals stand ich im Anzug vor dir.“  
  
„Ich erinnere mich. Hätte das ja nie zugegeben, aber du hast darin verdammt heiß ausgesehen.“  
  
„Wirklich.“  
  
„M-hm.“ Lindsey lächelte ebenfalls. Doch sein Lächeln verschwand wieder. Er selbst hatte eine große Chance abgewiesen. Wegen Angel. Zu gerne hätte er es dem Vampir gesagt, doch er wollte nicht, dass es klang, als würde er nun seinerseits ein Kompliment erwarten. Lindsey beschloss, es Angel irgendwann später zu sagen. Wenn die Zeit dazu reif war.  
  
„Was ist los?“ Angel hatte über die Schulter zurückgeblickt und drehte sich nun auf den Rücken, sah Lindsey fragend an.  
  
„Nichts.“ Der Geist zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.   
  
„Hab ich dir je gesagt, dass du ein schlechter Lügner bist?“ Angel sah besorgt aus. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Lindsey? Ist es ... ich meine, ist das wegen ...“  
  
„Nein“, unterbrach Lindsey rasch, ehe Angel tatsächlich noch das ‚uns’ aussprach, das unweigerlich im Raum stand „Nein“, meinte er sanfter. „Hat damit nichts zu tun. Es ist nichts. Wirklich.“  
  
„Muss ich dich foltern, damit du endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst?“ Angel richtete sich auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass Lindsey sich nun seinerseits wieder in die Kissen sinken ließ.  
  
„Würdest du nicht tun“, mutmaßte er.  
  
„Nein?“ Angel rollte halb über Lindsey und küsste ihn innig. „Würde ich nicht?“ Er widmete sich mit Hingabe Lindseys Hals, küsste, leckte, knabberte. Sanft und liebevoll. Der Geist ließ den Kopf zur Seite sinken, bot Angel die volle Angriffsfläche offen dar. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das Keuchen zu unterdrücken, das unweigerlich auf die Berührungen folgen wollte. Seine Hände strichen ruhelos über Angels Rücken, krallten sich etwas unsanft in das Hemd. Lindsey lachte leise.  
  
„Das nennst du Folter? Die Geschichtsbücher müssten demnach neu geschrieben werden!“ Angel antwortete nicht. Mit einer Hand strich er über Lindseys Schulter, seine Brust bis hinunter zur Gürtellinie des Geistes. Geschickte Finger rafften das Hemd, und ehe Lindsey klar wurde, was Angel vorhatte, war seine Hand bereits unter das Hemd geglitten, streichelte über nackte Haut. Zum ersten Mal.  
  
Lindsey keuchte ungehalten, wäre wohl vor Schreck aus dem Bett gesprungen, wenn Angels Gewicht ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte. Wieder vergaß er völlig, dass es nur einer kurzen Konzentration bedurfte und Angel wäre nicht möglich, ihn irgendwo zu berühren. Seine Hand krallte sich in Angels Haar. Eher eine spontane Reaktion als wirklich beabsichtigt. Der Vampir knurrte kurz, löste die Lippen von Lindseys Hals, blickte den Geist interessiert an.  
  
„Genug Folter? Wirst du es mir jetzt verraten?“ Lindsey schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sein Griff in Angels Haar löste sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dem anderen dadurch Schmerzen zufügte.  
  
„Es ist wirklich nichts“, erklärte er mit Nachdruck, seine Stimme heiser und zitternd.  
  
„Lügner.“ Angel küsste Lindsey sanft, während sich seine Hand ihren Weg nach oben suchte und ihr Ziel fand. Träge und sanft umkreiste Angels Daumen die Brustwarze des anderen Mannes, die fast sofort hart wurde und Lindsey ein lautes Keuchen entlockte, das in dem Kuss beinahe unterging. Angel schob ein Bein über Lindsey und rutschte ganz über ihn, richtete sich auf. Er kniete über dem Geist, etwa an dessen Körpermitte. Lindsey brauchte einen Moment, ehe er die Augen öffnen konnte und sich der Lage bewusst wurde, in der er sich nun befand. Mit großen Augen sah er Angel an.  
  
„Findest du nicht auch, dass dieses Hemd fürchterlich stört?“, flüsterte Angel sanft. „Denk nur, wie angenehm es ohne den Stoff wäre.“ Er beugte sich über Lindsey, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „So störend ...“ Neckend stupste Angels Zunge gegen Lindseys Lippen.  
  
Hemd ... stört ... Hemd? Welches Hemd? Lindseys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und überschlugen sich ständig. Es war ihm längst nicht mehr möglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
„Schon besser.“ Lindsey hob den Kopf und starrte auf seine nackte Brust.  
  
„Manipulierender Mistkerl!“, entfuhr es ihm. „Ich ...“ Der Protest verebbte in einem Ansturm von Gefühlen, die Worte endeten in einem ergebenen Keuchen, als Angels Lippen sich um Lindseys andere Brustwarze schlossen und er fordernd daran saugte und knabberte.   
  
„Du wolltest mir noch was erzählen, Linsy“, meinte Angel mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Lindsey öffnete wieder die Augen, blinzelte mehrmals, zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
„Wollte ... wollte ich das?“, fragte er irritiert und diesmal war es kein Spiel seinerseits. Lindsey hatte wirklich vergessen, was ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte.  
  
„M-hm.“ Angel ließ von Lindsey ab, richtete sich erneut auf. „Wir waren bei der Shanshu-Prophezeiung, die ich weggeworfen habe. Also?“  
  
„Ah. Das.“ Es machte Klick. Lindsey wusste wieder, worum es ging. Doch er war längst bei einem Punkt der Lust angekommen, an dem er nicht mehr zurück wollte, nicht mehr konnte. „Ich sagte doch schon: es ist Nichts“, erklärte er erneut, neugierig, wie weit Angel gehen würde, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen.  
  
„Hm.“ Angel sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du fängst besser an zu reden, McDonald. Sonst rede ich dir deine Hose aus.“ Erklärte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Lindsey öffnete den Mund mit einem protestierenden Laut, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Die Neugierde siegte, die Lust, das Vertrauen zu Angel und darauf, dass er nicht zu weit gehen würde.  
  
„Schaffst du nicht“, grinste Lindsey herausfordernd und fokussierte seine Gedanken dann auf seine Kleidung. Zumindest auf die Hose, die seine Erscheinung noch immer trug. Er war fest entschlossen, dem Vampir zu beweisen, dass er doch einen starken Willen hatte und nicht nur Wachs in seinen Händen war. Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Herausforderung angenommen“, erklärte dieser nun und kam Lindsey entgegen. Diesmal jedoch hielt er inne, ehe sich ihre Lippen berührten. Mit beiden Händen ging Angel auf Wanderschaft. Sanft aber bestimmt. Lindsey fragte sich gerade, was der Vampir wohl vorhatte, da fing dieser an, sich zu bewegen, rutschte etwas nach unten, bewegte leicht das Becken. Lindsey schoss nach oben, stöhnte ungehalten. Der Stoff der Hose rieb über seine ohnehin schon überempfindliche Körpermitte und fast im gleichen Moment merkte Lindsey, dass seine Hose enger wurde.    
  
Angels Arme, die sich um seinen Oberkörper schlagen, hinderten Lindsey daran, wieder nach hinten zu sacken. Noch immer bewegte sich der Vampir aufreizend, attackierte Lindseys Ohrläppchen mit sanftem Knabbern.  
  
Angel lachte leise. „Stört dich die Hose genauso wie mich, Linsy?“ Eigentlich wollte Lindsey antworten, aber so ganz gelingen wollte es ihm nicht. Wieder rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er eine Hose trug, um sicherzustellen, dass Angel sie ihm nicht wirklich mental auszog. Allerdings machte es das nur noch schlimmer und sie schien nur enger zu werden. Hinzu kam Angels Hand, die sich mittlerweile nicht mehr an die längst vergessene Abmachung hielt, dass sie über Lindseys Gürtellinie bleiben sollte, und die genug Druck ausübte, dass Lindseys Konzentration sich völlig verabschiedete.  
  
„Guter Junge.“ Angel küsste Lindsey, der irritiert blinzelte und sich dann seiner Blöße bewusst wurde. Der Vampir hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!  
  
„Hmpf!“ Lindsey versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Angel hielt ihn fest. Sanft, behutsam.  
  
„Das ...“ Lindsey schluckte schwer. „Das widerspricht unserer Abmachung“, stieß er endlich die wenigen, aber ihm so wichtigen Worte hervor.  
  
„Stimmt.“ Angel lehnte seine Stirn gegen Lindseys Stirn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Das war gemein von mir.“ Er streichelte sanft über Lindseys Wange. „Wirst du es mir jetzt erzählen?“ Lindsey schlug die Augen nieder, wich Angels Blick aus.  
  
„Was ist, wenn ich es dir nicht erzähle?“  
  
„Mach ich weiter“, gab Angel unumwunden zu.  
  
„Und wenn ich es dir erzähle?“ Lindsey leckte sich über die Lippen, hob die Lider, sah Angel an. Fast flehend, hungrig.  
  
„Mach ich weiter“, flüsterte Angel. „Aber nur, wenn du das willst.“ Lindsey holte tief Luft, legte die Arme um Angels Hals und grub eine Hand in die Haare des Vampirs. Er wich etwas von Angel zurück und sah ihn dann fast schon traurig an.  
  
„Wolfram und Hart“, meinte er schließlich. „Sie haben mir eine Weile nach meinem Tod, als ich schon hier im Hotel war ... Sie haben mir ein Angebot gemacht.“ Angel nickte schweigend, verbiss sich den Kommentar, der ihm auf den Lippen lag. „Der Deal war, dass ich meinen Körper zurück bekomme und wieder einen Job in der Kanzlei.“ Lindsey verstummte. Angel wartete geduldig. „Der Preis war ... dich zu töten.“ Angels Augen wurden groß, als ihm die Tragweite der Worte bewusst wurde.  
  
„Du hast abgelehnt“, stellte er fest. Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Und ich habe dir noch immer vorgeworfen, dass du zu ihnen zurückgehen würdest ... Es tut mir leid ...“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Muss es nicht“, erklärte er fest, zögerte. „Angel.“ Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Angel blickte auf, in blaue Augen, die um Zuneigung bettelten, um Erlösung. Der Vampir wusste, dass er nicht mehr erwarten durfte. Mit Sicherheit würde Lindsey ihn nicht geradeheraus darum bitten, weiterzumachen, als hätte er nichts gesagt. Ganz gewiss würde er nicht betteln, dass Angel ihn aus dem Zustand von Anspannung und Erregung befreite, in dem er sich derzeit befand. Der Vampir nickte sanft.  
  
„Entspann dich“, bat er. „Schließ die Augen.“ Um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, küsste er den Geist liebevoll. Lindsey erwiderte den Kuss, doch er war voller Leidenschaft und Feuer, voller Verlangen. Angel ließ ihn gewähren, hielt Lindsey nicht zurück, der fast schon grob in seiner Mundhöhle wütete. Langsam ließ er den jungen Mann zurücksinken, folgte dabei aber, um den Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen. Lindsey entspannte sich tatsächlich, als Angel halb von ihm herunter glitt und seine Hände wieder ihre Reise aufnahmen. Über Lindseys Seite hinunter, auf der Innenseite der Oberschenkel sanft wieder nach oben, ehe er seine Erregung mit kundigen Fingern streichelte und schließlich fester umschloss.   
  
Lindsey stöhnte auf, sein Becken ruckte nach oben. „Angel!“  
  
„Ich bin hier.“ Angel hauchte sanfte Küsse auf Lindseys Haut, während er sich langsam nach unten bewegte. Seine kundige Hand massierte Lindsey in einem trägen Rhythmus. Er stoppte bei Lindseys Brustwarze, knabberte erneut daran, was der Geist mit einem leisen Wimmern quittierte. Küssend, knabbernd, leckend arbeitete sich Angel zu der anderen Brustwarze weiter, bedachte auch sie mit eingehendem Lecken, Saugen und behutsamen Beißen, ehe er weiter nach unten wanderte. Lindsey keuchte ungehalten, wand sich leicht unter Angels intensiver Zuwendung.  
  
Den nächsten Stopp legte Angel bei Lindseys Bauchnabel ein, tauchte mit der Zunge quälend langsam in die kleine Kuhle, spielte ein wenig. Lindseys Keuchen war längst in ein leises Stöhnen übergegangen, als Angel tiefer wanderte. Der Vampir hob den Blick, betrachtete Lindseys Gesicht, wollte jede noch so kleine Regung aufsaugen, als er seine Bewegungen einstellte und den Geist losließ. Lindsey lag auf dem Bett, seine Brust hob und senkte sich, obwohl er eigentlich nicht atmen musste. Irritiert blinzelte er, hob den Kopf, öffnete den Mund. Angel grinste, als er Lindseys Spitze zwischen seine Lippen nahm und behutsam tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.  
  
Lindsey riss fast erschrocken die Augen auf, ehe sein Kopf zurücksank und sich seine Hände in Decke und Kissen gruben, was immer er gerade zu fassen bekam.  
  
„Oh Gott!“ Das Becken des Texaners ruckte automatisch nach oben, womit Angel aber schon gerechnet hatte. Behutsam drückte er ihn wieder auf die Matratze zurück, ließ ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten, nur um Lindsey gleich darauf in seiner vollen Länge wieder aufzunehmen.   
  
„Angel!“ Ein Wimmern zwischen abgehaktem Keuchen und Stöhnen. Angels Hände wanderten liebkosend über Lindseys Haut. Er steigerte seinen Rhythmus etwas, ließ seine Zunge tanzen. Längst hatte Lindsey angefangen, sein Becken im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Sie waren eins. Der Geist warf den Kopf zur Seite, seine Hand grub sich erneut in das Kissen, zog, zerrte, bis es in Reichweite von Lindseys Zähnen war. Rasch biss Lindsey in den Stoff, um sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Gerade rechtzeitig, um den Aufschrei zu ersticken, als Angel ihn gnadenlos über die Klippe trieb. Angel ließ Lindsey vorsichtig aus seinem Mund gleiten und schob sich wieder nach oben, nahm den Geist liebevoll in die Arme, der noch immer von den letzten Muskelkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.


	21. Danach

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Lindseys Lider flatterten, ehe er Angel endlich ansah, aus glasigen Augen, ein verträumtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er nickte matt. „Gut.“ Angel hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Lindseys Stirn, zog die Decke über sie beide und entspannte sich schließlich, überglücklich und zufrieden, Lindsey in seinen Armen.   
  
Eine Weile herrschte wieder Ruhe, ehe Lindsey sich leicht bewegte und räusperte.  
  
„Will nicht einschlafen“, murmelte er matt. Angel lächelte erneut.  
  
„Warum nicht?“ Lindseys gemurmelte Antwort konnte Angel dann aber beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Er glaubte allerdings, dass Lindsey etwas von ‚Weiberkram’ und ‚peinlich’ faselte, und drückte erneut einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.  
  
„Lass den Blödsinn und ruh dich aus“, flüsterte er liebevoll.  
  
„Das ist egoistisch von mir.“ Lindsey wand sich etwas aus der Umarmung heraus, aber Angel hielt ihn sanft fest und drückte ihn wieder an sich.  
  
„Nein ist es nicht. Sieh es als Geschenk an. Das war nur für dich.“ Er löste sich etwas von Lindsey und sah ihn liebevoll an, die halb geöffneten Lider, unter denen glasige Augen hervor blickten, leicht geöffnete, volle Lippen. Er nahm jeden Millimeter dieses Anblicks in sich auf und beschloss, später ein Porträt davon anzufertigen. Lindsey war wunderschön.  
  
Der Geist lachte leise. „Danke“, flüsterte er und reckte sich Angel etwas entgegen, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen, keiner wollte den Kuss unterbrechen. Dann merkte Angel, wie Lindseys Erscheinung regelrecht schlaff wurde. Er blickte ihn kurz irritiert an, musste dann aber leise lachen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er eingeschlafen war. Der Vampir blieb noch ein Weilchen liegen, löste sich dann aber von dem Geist und stand auf. Zuerst beschloss Angel, kalt zu duschen, denn natürlich hatte ihn die Sache keineswegs unberührt gelassen und eine immer noch deutlich sichtbare Erektion verlangte ihr Recht.  
  
Aus der kalten Dusche wurde eine heiße und Angel legte eben selbst Hand an, um sich abzureagieren. Er raunte Lindseys Namen, als er sich heftig keuchend unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl ergoss. Entspannt und zufrieden trocknete er sich später ab, zog frische Kleidung an und ging nach unten.   
  
***  
  
„Sieh mal einer an. Der Prinz hat also doch noch beschlossen, nach unten zu kommen und dem einfachen Fußvolk einen Besuch abzustatten. Wie schön.“ Spike hatte, wie so oft, die Füße auf den Sitzpolstern und eine Zigarette im Mund, während neben der Sitzgruppe bereits mehrere ausgedrückte Stummel auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Angel sah den anderen Vampir mit einem missbilligenden Blick an.  
  
„Ja ja. ‚Spike das räumst du wieder auf!’ Sei mal nicht so verklemmt, Poof. Ist ja nicht so, als würde hier ständig Kundschaft reinkommen.“ Spike grinste. „Und überhaupt ...“   
  
Angel winkte ab und ging dann am Empfang vorbei, um sich erst einmal zu stärken. Als er kurz darauf mit einer Tasse Blut zurückkam, sah ihn Spike noch immer erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Was?“ Angel setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf und schlürfte genüsslich das warme Blut.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Was und?“ Der Vampir wandte sich ab und ging in sein Büro. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, kramte seinen Block und einen Stift hervor und begann gedankenverloren zu zeichnen. Spike folgte ihm, setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch, wobei er einfach die Unterlagen aus dem Weg schob. Angel blickte kurz auf, ein verträumtes, fast anzügliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, wandte sich dann aber wieder der Zeichnung zu.  
  
„Na, was wohl? Als ich das letzte Mal mit unserem Cowboy geredet habe, war er noch streng hetero und konnte sich nicht die Bohne vorstellen, dass er irgendwas mit dir oder allgemein einem Mann anfangen wollte oder könnte. Und dann komm ich heute in dein Zimmer und erwische euch quasi in flagranti.“ Angel zeichnete versonnen weiter.  
  
„Soweit ich mich entsinne, waren wir beide bekleidet und haben uns lediglich geküsst. Das würde meiner Meinung nach nicht unter dein ‚in flagranti’ fallen.“  
  
„Nach Meinung deines Gespielen offensichtlich schon.“ Spike grinste. „Sein Gesicht war Gold wert!“  
  
„Er war etwas überrumpelt. Ja.“ Spike seufzte gedehnt.  
  
„Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen“, maulte er. „Habt ihr, oder habt ihr nicht?“  
  
„Warum sollte ich dir diese völlig indiskrete Frage beantworten?“  
  
„Seit wann spielst du den Gentleman?“  
  
„Ich war schon immer mehr Gentleman als du, Spike. Du würdest ja auch nicht die Klappe halten, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass da irgendetwas vorgefallen wäre. Warum also sollte ich riskieren, dass du Lindsey womöglich damit aufziehst?“  
  
„Ha! Ihr habt also.“  
  
„Ich kann dir ehrlich und guten Gewissens sagen, dass ich ihn nicht gevögelt habe“, erklärte Angel genervt, betrachtete das Bild kurz und setzte dann den Stift wieder an. Spike verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass du je so ein Aufheben darum gemacht hättest.“  
  
„Du vergisst, dass ich nicht Angelus bin.“  
  
„Ach. Und Angel freut sich also nicht über seine Eroberungen?“  
  
„Lindsey ist keine Eroberung“, fauchte Angel bissig.  
  
„Nein, das vielleicht nicht, aber mir scheint trotzdem, du hast sein Herz im Sturm erobert.“ Angel lächelte, versuchte jedoch sofort, das Lächeln wieder von seinen Lippen zu bannen. Hoch konzentriert zeichnete er weiter.  
  
„Ich hab nur die Samthandschuhe ausgezogen und den Dämonen sprechen lassen“, meinte er schließlich äußerst zweideutig und grinste breit. Spike zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch.  
  
„Heißt?“  
  
„Geht dich nichts an.“ Angel senkte plötzlich den Block und blickte auf. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ Er stand auf, ignorierte Spike vollkommen und ging nach draußen zum Empfang. Rasch zog er ein Telefonbuch hervor, blätterte darin herum, schloss es doch wieder, griff zum Telefon.  Spike war ihm gefolgt und lehnte sich nun interessiert an die Theke.   
  
„Willow! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so spät noch störe ... hier ist Angel.“ Spike zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch, sah Angel fragend an. „Nein. Nichts Schlimmes ist passiert ... ich ... Ja, ich weiß. Ich ... Willow? Ich hab eine Frage.“ Angel warf Spike einen finsteren Blick zu, bedeutete, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch der Blonde dachte nicht daran, jetzt zu gehen.  
  
„Es geht um die Möglichkeiten, jemanden wieder zu beleben.“ Angel hielt inne. „Nein, keinen Zombie. Richtig wieder beleben.“ Pause. „Also, pass auf. Sagen wir, ich hab hier einen Geist ... Ja, richtig. Einen waschechten Geist ... Nein, der hängt irgendwie fest ... Himmel, nein! Ich will ihn nicht ins Jenseits befördern, sondern ins Diesseits!“ Angel schüttelte energisch den Kopf.   
  
„Ist mir wichtig“, meinte er etwas kleinlaut. „Körper?“ Spike schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, seinen Körper hab ich nicht ... er ... uhm.“  
  
„Verbrannt“, flüsterte Spike.  
  
„.. er wurde eingeäschert.“ Wieder herrschte Stille. Spike konnte nicht verstehen, was Willow am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung sagte, doch an Angels Gesichtsausdruck konnte er ablesen, dass es nicht das war, was sich der dunkelhaarige Vampir erhofft hatte.  
  
„Nicht.“ Angel seufzte. „Okay. Trotzdem danke, Willow. Und könntest du vielleicht nachsehen, ob du irgendetwas anderes finden könntest? Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun. Einen sehr großen sogar.“ Angel lächelte. „Danke.“  
  
Endlich legte er das Telefon wieder beiseite. Ohne einen Kommentar ging Angel zurück in sein Büro und nahm die Zeichnung wieder auf. Spike folgte ihm erneut, hatte sich mittlerweile eine weitere Zigarette angezündet.  
  
„Was war das?“  
  
„Wonach hat es sich denn angehört?“  
  
„Als hättest du Willow gerade gebeten, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, um Lindsey zurückzuholen.“  
  
„Also. Warum fragst du dann?“ Angel hatte seine Zeichnung beendet und betrachtete sie zufrieden. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas zum Töten suchen?“, wandte er sich endlich an Spike. Der andere Vampir sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Erst will ich sehen, was dich so beschäftigt hat“, meinte er grinsend und riss Angel den Block aus der Hand.  
  
„Spike!“  
  
„Lindsey. Natürlich. Warum überrascht mich das nicht?“ Spike grinste breit. „Hm. Ein interessantes Porträt.“  
  
„Gib das her.“ Angel griff nach dem Bild, doch Spike war schneller, sprang auf und außer Reichweite.  
  
„So hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen.“ Spike drehte und wendete das Porträt mehrmals. „Also, wenn du mich fragst, ist das ein ‚nach-dem-Orgasmus’-Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr habt also doch ...“  
  
„Hör endlich auf und mach dich nützlich. Was wir in meinem Zimmer tun oder nicht tun, geht dich nichts an“, meinte Angel gereizt und nahm ihm das Bild endlich wieder weg.  
  
„Ich wusste es“, setzte Spike erneut an, doch Angel überging die Stichelei vollkommen.  
  
„Wo ist Illyria?“   
  
„Meldet sich bei mir nicht ab“, erklärte Spike gleichgültig.  
  
„Wir müssen mit ihr darüber noch mal reden. Ich denke, es wäre durchaus sinnvoll, wenn wir wüssten, wo sie ist und was sie treibt. Ich will keine Überraschungen.“  
  
„Na klar. Keine Überraschungen“, grummelte Spike missmutig, sagte aber nichts weiter. Beide verließen das Hotel, um in L.A. nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey schlug die Augen auf und sah sich irritiert um. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass Angel nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Dann jedoch war er fast erleichtert. Er musste jetzt erst einmal den Kopf wieder klar bekommen und über die vergangenen Stunden nachdenken. Dass ihm ausgerechnet Angel den Blowjob seines gesamten Daseins verpasst hatte, war ebenso irritierend wie die Tatsache, dass er in den Stunden mit Angel fast vergessen hatte, dass er ein Geist war. Eines jedoch war Lindsey klar. Er wollte Angel.   
  
Über tatsächlichen Sex mit dem Vampir wollte er jetzt noch nicht nachdenken. Aber die Nähe, die Küsse, die Zärtlichkeit ... all das wollte Lindsey auf keinen Fall wieder aufgeben. Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf, stellte dabei fest, dass er noch immer nackt war.  
  
„Uhm ... okay ... Kleidung.“ Lindsey schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Als er erneut an sich hinunterblickte, war er wieder mit der Jeans und dem Hemd bekleidet. Das Outfit, in dem er gestorben war. Er spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, ob es ihm wohl möglich war, sich auch andere Kleidung an seiner Erscheinung vorzustellen, beschloss dann aber, dass das nicht sein musste.  
  
„Und das nächste Mal lassen wir uns nicht so einfach die Klamotten ausreden, McDonald“, tadelte er sich selbst, musste dabei aber grinsen. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und zupfte an dem Hemd herum, warf noch einen kurzen Blick in den Raum, ehe er sich zum Gehen wandte.  
  
Lindsey trat durch die Wand hindurch aus dem Zimmer und ging die Treppe nach unten. Das Hotel lag im Dunkeln und wirkte verlassen. Lindsey fühlte sich verdammt einsam. Er streifte ein wenig herum, ging durch die Zimmer, fand sie jedoch alle leer vor. Auch von Spike oder Illyria fehlte jede Spur.  
  
Erneut schlenderte er nach unten, ging in Angels Büro. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch und eine Zeichnung, die im Halbdunkel aber kaum zu erkennen war. Lindsey trat an den Tisch und schaltete das Licht an.  
  
„Wow!“, murmelte er überrascht, als er auf sich selbst starrte. „Ich hab doch wohl nicht so ausgesehen, eh?“ Natürlich war niemand da, der ihm antworten würde, doch Lindsey fühlte sich seltsam einsam und seine eigene Stimme zu hören war ihm lieber als Stille. „Das sollte nicht hier herumliegen, Angel. Das ist ja peinlich .. du hast ja mehr oder weniger meinen Orgasmus gezeichnet“, tadelte Lindsey leise weiter. „Darüber reden wir noch, Großer.“ Er legte das Bild mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück auf den Tisch und schaltete die Lampe ab, während er sich bereits wieder vom Tisch wegdrehte. Eine Bewegung, die er nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, ließ Lindsey erschrocken zusammenzucken. Rasch schaltete er das Licht erneut an, konnte jedoch nichts und niemanden sehen.  
  
„Wer da?“, rief er laut, doch natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort. „Spike?“ Nichts. „Illyria? Angel?“ Stille.   
  
Lindsey schauderte. Er war sich sicher, dass er etwas gesehen hatte. Einen Schatten, eine Bewegung, schemenhaft. Der Gedanke ängstigte ihn ungemein. „Ich will jetzt nicht gehen“, flüsterte er. „Nicht jetzt. Bitte.“  
  
Nichts als Stille antwortete dem Geist. Keine Stimmen, die ihn riefen, keine Schatten, die ihn davon zerrten. Nichts. Nur die Stille eines verlassenen Gebäudes. Lindsey schluckte. Er wollte aus dem Hotel raus, aber irgendwie traute er sich nicht so recht. Er wollte die scheinbare Sicherheit des schwach erhellten Büros nicht aufgeben.   
  
Dann wurde er sich wieder bewusst, dass er gar nicht durch die stockfinstere Lobby gehen musste. „Ich bin ein Geist!“, tadelte er sich selbst und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Angel hat echt meinen Verstand rausgeblasen.“ Kopfschüttelnd verließ Lindsey den Raum – direkt durch die Wand, wie es sich für einen Geist gehörte.   
  
Außerhalb der Mauern, im Licht des nächtlichen L.A., atmete er erst einmal auf, lächelte schwach. „Ich werde vermutlich verrückt“, murmelte Lindsey vor sich hin, als er ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel losmarschierte. „Wäre ja auch kein Wunder.“ Irgendwie hoffte Lindsey, dass er Angel und Spike über den Weg laufen würde, doch L.A. war groß und er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin die beiden Vampire gegangen waren. Niemand sah ihn. Lindsey hatte beschlossen, tatsächlich als Geist die Straßen heimzusuchen. Das schien ihm besser. Schließlich wollte er nicht riskieren, irgendwem über den Weg zu laufen, der eigentlich wusste, dass er tot war. L.A. war zwar eine große Stadt, aber in der Hinsicht doch nur ein Dorf. Lindsey McDonald war bekannt gewesen und mit Sicherheit wussten auch all seine ehemaligen Klienten, dass er tot war. Vermutlich hatten die Senior Partner sein Dahinscheiden sogar benutzt, um wieder einmal ihren Standpunkt zu festigen: Niemand betrügt Wolfram & Hart.  
  
Von einer unsichtbaren Macht gezogen, fand Lindsey sich später in der Nacht auf einem Friedhof wieder. Er hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass Angel vielleicht hier unterwegs war und ihn sein Unterbewusstsein deshalb hierher gelockt hatte, doch dann erkannte Lindsey, auf welchem Friedhof er war. Er schauderte, dennoch ging er weiter.  
  
***  
  
Die Überraschung, als Lindsey an seinem Grab angekommen war, ließ ihn keuchen. Ungläubig las er die Inschrift, doch es war tatsächlich sein Grab. Er sank auf die Knie und betrachtete im schwachen Schein der Laternen die Blumen, die seine letzte Ruhestätte zierten. Ein Strauß Rosen lag auf dem Grabstein. Reine, weiße Rosen. Das Grab selbst war bepflanzt. Blumen in Blau und Lila. Lindsey erkannte Lavendel und Veilchen. Vermutlich roch es wundervoll.  
  
Doch für Lindsey gab es in seinem Dasein als Geist keine Gerüche mehr. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und sog die Farben auf, welche die aufgehende Sonne langsam aber stetig über seinem Grab ausgoss.


	22. Neue Gefahren?

Lindsey zögerte. Es war weit nach Mittag. Angel und Spike schliefen, Illyria war er zuvor auf dem Gang begegnet. Sie hatte lediglich mit einem Nicken angedeutet, dass sie Notiz von ihm nahm, war dann aber wortlos in ihrer Suite verschwunden.   
  
Lindsey hatte dasselbe getan, war in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Dort stand er, wartete, starrte auf das leere Bett. Er warf sich darauf, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und starrte an die Zimmerdecke, doch es gelang Lindsey nicht, wirklich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Das Einzige, was ihm schmerzlich bewusst war, war Leere.   
  
„Was soll’s. Wird mir schon nicht böse sein“, murmelte Lindsey schließlich und stand wieder auf. Er schlich in Angels Zimmer, konzentrierte sich dort auf seine für Angel sicht- und greifbare Erscheinung und ging dann zum Bett. Praktischerweise lag Angel am Rand des Bettes auf der Seite, so dass sich Lindsey problemlos neben ihn legen konnte. Der Geist zögerte noch etwas, rutschte dann aber näher an Angel heran und kuschelte sich vorsichtig an den Rücken des Vampirs, legte einen Arm um ihn und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Hey, Linsy.“ Der Geist zuckte etwas zusammen, als er die verschlafene Stimme des Vampirs vernahm.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, flüsterte er und zog sich ertappt etwas zurück. Angel rollte sich auf den Rücken, sah ihn im Zwielicht des ausgesperrten Tages an, lächelte.  
  
„Hast du nicht. Ich hab nicht wirklich geschlafen“, gab er sanft zurück. „Hatte gehofft, dass du kommen würdest.“ Lindsey ignorierte die etwas anzügliche Formulierung und schmiegte sich stattdessen wieder an den Körper des anderen Mannes. „Darf ich fragen, was du gemacht hast?“  
  
Der Geist lächelte. „Ihr wart weg, als ich aufgewacht bin. Hab dann beschlossen, mal wieder einen Streifzug durch L.A. zu machen.“  
  
„Waren auf der Jagd.“  
  
„Was gefunden?“  
  
„Nein. Seltsamerweise nicht. Man möchte meinen, dass wir an jeder Ecke auf irgendwelche Dämonen stoßen müssten ... uns sind so verdammt viele entwischt.“ Angel seufzte, verstummte dann. Lindseys Hand strich liebevoll über Angels Seite. Er rutschte noch etwas näher, bettete seinen Kopf auf die breite Brust des Vampirs.  
  
„Ich war an meinem Grab“, murmelte er schließlich.   
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Einfach so. Keine Ahnung. Hat mich irgendwie dorthin gezogen.“  
  
„Dorthin gezogen?“ Angel klang alarmiert. „Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du Stimmen hörst, die nach dir rufen. Oder Schatten siehst ... oder sonst irgendetwas Komisches, das mich gleich auf falsche Gedanken bringt.“ Lindsey zögerte kurz, beschloss dann aber, Angel nichts von der seltsamen Begebenheit im Büro zu erzählen.  
  
„Nein. Keine Stimmen“, meinte er leise. „Einfach nur ein Gefühl. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum.“  
  
„Hm.“ Angels Hand streichelte sanft Lindseys Schulter und seinen Rücken.  
  
„Jemand hat es bepflanzt.“ Lindsey richtete sich ein wenig auf, sah Angel neugierig an. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wer das gewesen sein könnte?“  
  
„Wirklich? Keine Ahnung.“ Angel versuchte vergeblich, nicht zu grinsen.  
  
„Danke“, flüsterte Lindsey und schob sich etwas höher, um Angel zu küssen. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was mir das bedeutet.“ Er hinderte Angel daran, ihm zu antworten, indem er die Lippen des Vampirs mit seinen eigenen verschloss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, strich Angel eine Haarsträhne aus Lindseys Stirn, streichelte sanft seine Wange. Er sah Lindsey aufmerksam an.  
  
„Gefällt dir?“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Ich bin erleichtert. Du weißt, ich bin kein Freund von Farben ... war mir nicht so sicher ...“  
  
„Ich liebe es“, unterbrach Lindsey.   
  
„Man hätte ja den Eindruck bekommen können, dass dich hier niemand vermisst“, meinte Angel sanft. „Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Stimmt auch gar nicht.“ Lindsey hätte jetzt gerne etwas geantwortet, doch er war viel zu gerührt. Dankbar schmiegte er sich wieder an Angel, der auf sein Drängen nun ebenfalls wortlos reagierte und ihn fest in die Arme schloss.   
  
Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey erwachte, als Angel anfing, sich unruhig zu bewegen. Irritiert sah er den Vampir an. Es war dunkler geworden, vermutlich versank die Sonne gerade unter dem Horizont. Dennoch konnte Lindsey erkennen, dass Angel noch schlief. Er schien Albträume zu haben.   
  
„Angel?“ Doch der Vampir erwachte nicht. Unruhig drehte er sich herum, seine Augen schienen sich wie wild zu bewegen, seine Lider flatterten etwas, öffneten sich jedoch nicht. Angel fing an, vor sich hin zu murmeln, doch Lindsey verstand nicht, was er redete. Er glaubte, in Angels Kauderwelsch die Namen seiner Freunde zu hören, aber ganz sicher war sich Lindsey nicht.   
  
„Hey, Angel!“ Behutsam versuchte Lindsey, den Vampir zu wecken. Erfolglos. Er seufzte und setzte sich auf, betrachtete den unruhigen Mann neben sich, geplagt von Albträumen. Eine Bewegung, nur aus dem Augenwinkel erhascht. Lindsey erstarrte, hob den Blick. Nichts. Wieder glaubte er, zu seiner Rechten eine Bewegung zu erkennen und erhaschte gerade noch den Blick auf einen Schemen, einen Schatten, der dann jedoch ebenso rasch wieder verschwunden war.   
  
„Angel!“ Lindsey packte den Vampir grob an der Schulter, rüttelte ihn unsanft. „Wach auf!“  
  
Der Vampir schoss hoch, keuchte überrascht, sah sich irritiert um.   
  
„Linsy? Was ist denn los?“  
  
„Du hattest einen Albtraum. Ist schon Abend, ich dachte ich wecke dich lieber“, stieß Lindsey rasch hervor. Der Vampir sah ihn skeptisch an, wandte den Blick in die Richtung, in die der Geist noch immer starte.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen“, meinte er schließlich verschlafen.   
  
„Vielleicht hab ich das.“ Lindsey war blass, zitterte sogar. Angel sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Was ist denn los? Du bist doch nicht so durch den Wind, nur weil ich einen bösen Traum hatte. Was ist dort drüben?“  
  
„Nichts“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Nichts mehr.“  
  
„Linsy.“ Eindringlich sprach Angel den Namen des anderen, ließ seine Hand auf Lindseys Unterarm ruhen.  
  
„Es ist vermutlich nichts“, murmelte dieser endlich. „Ich bilde mir das wahrscheinlich nur ein.“  
  
„Was bildest du dir ein?“  
  
„Einen Schatten.“ Lindsey schluckte. Angel war aus dem Bett, ehe Lindsey es wirklich begriff.  
  
„Komm“, meinte er knapp und sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er keine Widerrede dulden würde. Lindsey gehorchte schweigend. Angel ergriff seine Hand, zog ihn zur Tür. Lindsey zögerte, gab seine physische Präsenz einen Moment auf, um Angels Griff zu entkommen  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Angel.“ Der Geist schluckte, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Angel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich gegen die Tür.  
  
„Was? Diese Verlegenheitsgeste kenne ich nun schon zur Genüge.“ Er grinste.  
  
„Es ist nur ... könnten wir ... ich meine ...“  
  
„Ja?“, meinte Angel in lauerndem Tonfall.  
  
„Das klingt jetzt vermutlich völlig anders, als ich es eigentlich meine ...“, wand Lindsey sich weiterhin. Angel ging zurück zu ihm, legte seine Hände an Lindseys Seiten, zog ihn etwas näher. Fest genug, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er da war, ohne zu drängend zu wirken.  
  
„Einfach geradeaus. Was ist los?“  
  
„Könnten wir die Beziehung im Schlafzimmer lassen?“, platzte Lindsey endlich hervor, senkte dann rasch den Blick. „Zumindest vorübergehend? Weißt du, was ich meine?“  
  
Angel sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Keine Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten vor den anderen?“, mutmaßte er sanft. Lindsey nickte.  
  
„Es ist nur ... ich hab mich selbst noch nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt ... das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, sind Spikes Sticheleien und Illyrias Fragen“, meinte Lindsey leise. Angel nickte bedächtig.  
  
„Kann ich irgendwie verstehen.“ Lindsey hob den Blick, sichtlich erleichtert.  
  
„Du bist nicht ... ich meine ...“  
  
„Böse? Sauer?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. „Nein. Ein bisschen enttäuscht vielleicht. Das bedeutet, ich muss die Finger von dir lassen, wenn irgendwer in der Nähe ist ... aber ich werde mich beherrschen.“ Er grinste anzüglich. „Aber dann brauch ich jetzt noch mindestens einen Kuss, bevor wir da hinaus gehen und einen auf normal machen.“ Angel grinste noch immer.  
  
„Mindestens?“ hakte Lindsey nach.   
  
„Mindestens“, bestätigte Angel, beugte sich etwas hinunter und küsste Lindsey innig und lang. „Mindestens.“ Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen. „Einen“, keuchte Angel in den nächsten Kuss hinein.  
  
„Kuss“, beendete Lindsey den Satz und küsste Angel erneut leidenschaftlich.   
  
***  
  
Angel zog Lindsey noch einmal in die Arme, hielt ihn etwas länger fest, als nötig gewesen wäre, ehe er losließ und dann einen Schritt zurückwich. „Hm. Das wird wirklich schwer“, meinte er bedauernd. „Du bist viel zu unwiderstehlich, als dass ich meine Finger von dir lassen könnte.“ Lindsey grinste.  
  
„Dann werd ich dir eben drauf klopfen müssen“, gab er frech zurück.  
  
„Würdest du nicht.“ Angel küsste Lindsey erneut, löste sich dann aber abrupt von ihm und öffnete die Tür. „Komm.“ Lindsey folgte schweigend.  
  
***  
  
„Spike!“ Angel pochte zum fünften Mal an die Tür. Endlich ertönte ein gedämpftes „Verpiss dich, poof!“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Und du lässt zu, dass er so mit dir redet?“, fragte er leise. Angel zuckte nur die Schulter.  
  
„Spike steh auf. Es ist wichtig. Los jetzt!“ Nur einen Moment später ging die Tür auf und Spike stand in einer leichten Hose vor ihnen. Lindseys Blick wanderte anerkennend über den durchtrainierten Oberkörper des Vampirs, ehe ihm klar wurde, was er gerade tat und er rasch den Blick senkte.  
  
„Was!?“, maulte Spike finster und starrte Angel an.  
  
„Probleme“, gab Angel zurück. „Zieh dich an und komm runter.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sich Angel um und ging. Spike maulte nur finster etwas vor sich hin, sah Lindsey fragend an, der nur mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete. „Lindsey!“ Ein Befehl, scharf ausgesprochen. Der Geist zuckte leicht zusammen und folgte Angel rasch.  
  
Diesmal klopfte Angel etwas weniger rabiat an die Tür.  
  
„Illyria? Bist du da?“ Keine Antwort. „Wir treffen uns in der Lobby zu einer Lagebesprechung. Komm bitte nach unten.“ Mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Lindsey bedeutete er ihm, nach unten zu gehen.  
  
„Meinst du, sie kommt?“  
  
„Das wissen wir in fünf Minuten.“  
  
Sie kam. Noch vor Spike. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, in ihrem üblichen Outfit. „Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man mir Befehle erteilt“, herrschte sie Angel an.   
  
„Es war kein Befehl, Illyria. Ich habe dich lediglich gebeten, dich zu uns zu gesellen und ich bin dankbar, dass du meiner Bitte Folge geleistet hast.“ Sie starrte Angel noch einen Moment lang an, wich dann einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lindsey und wieder zu Angel zurück. Sie nickte wissend.  
  
„Ich bin zufrieden“, erklärte sie schließlich. „Ihr habt eure Probleme beseitigt.“ Angel und Lindsey sahen sich fragend an.  
  
„Sie hat gemerkt, dass ihr beide ständig angespannt wart, wenn ihr auch nur in einem Raum wart“, grinste Spike, während er die Treppen herunterkam. „Unsere kleine Shiva ist ein prima Detektor sexueller Anspannung, müsst ihr wissen. Sieht also aus, als hättet ihr ...“  
  
„Darum geht es jetzt nicht“, unterbrach Angel in scharfem Tonfall. Dass Lindsey am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre, konnte er sich auch ganz ohne den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des Geistes bereits denken.  
  
„Worum dann?“ Spike zündete eine Zigarette an, marschierte an den anderen vorbei und rumorte am Kühlschrank herum. „Hey, wir sollten uns mal Nachschub besorgen! Ich bin für 0 negativ ...“  
  
„Wir bleiben bei Schweineblut, Spike. Aber du kannst ja mal Rind versuchen. Vielleicht schmeckt dir das besser.“  
  
„Soweit kommt es noch.“ Angel grinste. Als er Lindseys irritierten Blick sah, trat er einen Schritt näher und beugte sich zu dem kleineren Texaner hinunter. „Schwein schmeckt schon nicht so wirklich gut. Rind ist einfach nur beschissen“, flüsterte er erklärend.   
  
„Aber warum nehmt ihr kein Spenderblut?“ Lindsey hatte sich diese Frage schon dutzende Male gestellt. Angel räusperte sich, doch Illyria kam ihm mit der Antwort zuvor.  
  
„Weil dann alle Menschen nach Essen riechen“, erklärte sie neutral. Lindsey sah noch verwirrter aus.  
  
„Uhm ... Menschen riechen immer nach Essen“, meinte Angel ausweichend. „Aber wenn wir menschliches Blut trinken, verschwimmt die Grenze irgendwie. Instinkte, verstehst du? Darum halten wir uns an Schweineblut. Es schmeckt abscheulich, aber ist wenigstens genießbar und kommt menschlichem Blut annähernd nahe. Es ist leicht zu besorgen und wir rennen nicht durch die Gegend, auf der Suche nach frischem 0 positiv.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich ein Geist bin“, murmelte Lindsey nachdenklich.  
  
„Ja, schön. Und warum hast du uns jetzt eigentlich zusammengerufen?“ Spike kam zurück, Blut in der einen, seine Zigarette in der anderen Hand, und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Lieblingsplatz.  
  
„Schön. Ganz offensichtlich habt ihr beiden aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen die Möglichkeit, Dinge zu sehen, die ich nicht sehe.“  
  
„Ich bin eine Göttin. Geschwächt, aber das ändert nichts daran, was ich bin.“ Illyria ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Ich war tot und selbst Geist. Könnte daran liegen“, meinte Spike gleichgültig.   
  
„Wie auch immer“, brummte Angel.  
  
„Bist ja nur eifersüchtig, weil ...“  
  
„Spike!“  
  
„Okay.“ Spike hob abwehrend die Hand mit der Zigarette und sah Angel nachdenklich an. Es war eine ganze Weile her, dass er den Vampir derartig aggressiv erlebt hatte. Ein Zeichen, dass es wohl wirklich etwas Ernstes war.  
  
„Sieht aus, als hätten wir einen ungebetenen Gast hier im Hotel oder zumindest in der Umgebung. Lindsey hat ihn ... es schon gesehen.“  
  
„Na ja ...“, meinte Lindsey ausweichend. „Ich glaube, dass ich etwas gesehen habe und ich kann nicht sagen, was es genau war. Ein Schatten, ein Schemen ... mehr nicht.“  
  
„Du bist mehr oder minder ein Geist auf der Flucht, Lindsey. Ich habe keine Lust, dich irgendwann zwei Wochen lang zu suchen und mich dann damit abzufinden, dass irgendwelche höheren Mächte beschlossen haben, dich irgendwohin zu stecken.“   
  
„Du meinst also ...“, begann Spike vorsichtig.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Angel seufzte. „Ich will nur wissen, ob euch irgendetwas Seltsames aufgefallen ist, ob ihr etwas gesehen habt.“ Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Gut. Sollte euch etwas auffallen ...“  
  
„Geben wir bescheid. Schon klar.“ Spike wirkte etwas gelangweilt.  
  
„Ja. Und du, Lindsey: Du bleibst immer in der Nähe von jemandem, verstanden? Entweder bei mir oder bei Spike. Ich will nicht, dass du allein durch die Gegend rennst. Zu keiner Zeit. Und das ist ein Befehl.“ Angels Tonfall war hart, duldete keinen Widerspruch. Seine Augen jedoch flehten. Lindsey erkannte Angst darin. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn aber wieder, nickte langsam.   
  
„Okay. Nachdem das geklärt wäre: Zurück zu unserem Plan, bei Wolfram & Hart einzubrechen.“ Angel rieb sich die Hände und grinste sarkastisch.


	23. Traue Niemandem von Wolfram und Hart

Lindsey war froh, dass er ein Geist war. In gewisser Weise, denn das ersparte ihm feuchte Handflächen und Angstschweiß. Ja, er hatte Angst. Und er hasste es.  
  
„Ich brauche nicht einmal deine Gefühle zu empfangen, um zu wissen, dass du angespannt bist.“ Illyria legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn interessiert an. „Du hast Angst.“ Eigentlich ein Hieb in seine Magengrube, aber das war Lindsey egal.  
  
„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, murrte er.  
  
„Du bist der Einzige, der nichts zu verlieren hat.“  
  
„Doch habe ich.“ Lindsey blickte zur Seite. Er wollte nicht genauer auf diese mehr geflüsterte Anmerkung seinerseits eingehen. Zum Glück fragte Illyria nicht weiter. Sie schwieg. Für den Moment.  
  
„Du fürchtest, dass Angel etwas zustoßen könnte.“ Eine Feststellung. Lindsey seufzte, nickte knapp, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
„Es ist Zeit.“  
  
Der Plan war leicht und altbewährt. Gerade deshalb hatte Lindsey Angst, dass er fehlschlagen würde. Illyria würde durch die Vordertür einmarschieren, hungrige Vampire im Schlepp. Während also die Vampire für Aufregung und Ablenkung sorgten, würden sich Angel und Spike in die Kanzlei schleichen. Illyria würde weiterhin versuchen, die Sicherheitskräfte abzulenken und Lindseys Aufgabe war es, sich einen Zugangscode zu besorgen – für ihn als Geist ein Kinderspiel. Dennoch wurde er das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas schief gehen würde.  
  
„Gut. Gehen wir“, riss ihn Illyria aus den trüben Gedanken, packte die Vampire, als wären sie nicht schwerer als Federn und marschierte schnurstracks durch die großen Glastüren der Kanzlei. Lindsey beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen.  
  
„Ich habe ein Geschenk für euch.“ Illyria ließ die Säcke fallen und die Vampire sprangen daraus hervor, froh, endlich frei zu sein. Lindsey schlüpfte unterdessen an den Wachen vorbei, als Geist, unsichtbar, und nahm dabei unbemerkt die Zugangskarte von einem Wachmann mit.  
  
***  
  
Der Alarm schrillte, Schüsse fielen. Lindsey rannte weiter. Leider konnte er diesmal nicht die Abkürzung quer durch das Gebäude, durch die Wände hindurch, nehmen. Dabei hätte er die Karte nicht mitnehmen können.  
  
Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe er auf Angel und Spike traf. Dank der Alarmierung aller Einsatzkräfte und dem Schrillen der Sirenen waren die Gänge wie leer gefegt.  
  
„Lindsey?“ Angel starrte auf die Karte. Lindsey hielt sie ihm entgegen, konzentrierte sich auf seine sichtbare Erscheinung.  
  
„Los. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Illyria die Wachen ablenken kann.“  
  
„Ziemlich lang. Schuss und Stichwaffen können ihr nichts anhaben“, meinte Spike grinsend. Angel hielt ihm die Zugangskarte hin.  
  
„Nimm nur das Wichtigste.“ Dann wandte er sich ab, eilte den Gang entlang.  
  
„Und was machst du?“ Spike klang genervt.  
  
„Weißes Zimmer“, klang es um die Ecke. Lindsey und Spike sahen sich an.  
  
„Los. Geh mit ihm, Cowboy. Und pass auf ihn auf.“  
  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen“, knurrte Lindsey und eilte los, quer durch die Wände. Er holte Angel beim Aufzug wieder ein. „Vermutlich abgeschaltet, wegen dem Alarm ...“, meinte er gerade, als die Tür aufging. „Oder auch nicht.“  
  
„Was machst du hier?“  
  
„Aufpassen, dass du keinen Scheiß baust, Großer.“ Lindsey sah sich um. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust“, knurrte er.  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Aber du hättest Spike helfen sollen.“  
  
„Zu spät. Und Spike meinte, ich soll bei dir bleiben.“ Lindsey fühlte sich herumgestoßen. Er beobachtete, wie Angel einige Tasten drückte, doch nichts passierte.  
  
„Bis du sicher, dass du weißt, was du da tust?“  
  
„Lindsey, bitte!“ Angel schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich, drückte erneut die Tastenkombination.  
  
„Was willst du dort oben?“ Lindsey dachte ja gar nicht daran, die Klappe zu halten. Angel starrte irritiert die vielen Tasten an.  
  
„Photographisches Gedächtnis ... Ich bin mir sicher, die Kombination war richtig ...“, murmelte er irritiert.  
  
„Angel!“ Lindsey wurde unruhig. Der Alarm war verstummt. Es war höchste Zeit zu verschwinden. „Komm endlich. Was ist so wichtig daran, dass du Kopf und Kragen riskieren willst?“  
  
„Verdammt!“ Angel schlug mit der Faust gegen das Metall, lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die kühle Oberfläche. Er war sichtlich aufgewühlt. Vorsichtig legte Lindsey die Hand auf die Schulter des Vampirs, zog ihn sanft nach hinten.  
  
„Scheint dir ja echt wichtig zu sein. Sie haben die Kombination geändert“, meinte er niedergeschlagen und tippte nun seinerseits auf den Tasten herum. Der große weiße Knopf erschien. „Musst du da wirklich hoch?“ Angel nickte und Lindsey schlug seufzend darauf. Er trat zurück und machte dann einen entsetzten Satz gegen die Metallwand, ein erschrockener Ausruf hallte von den Wänden wieder.  
  
„Was ist?“ Angel sah Lindsey besorgt an, der erneut richtiggehend bleich geworden war.  
  
„Hast du ihn nicht gesehen?“, flüsterte Lindsey. Er zitterte. „Grade als die Tür zuging ... der Schatten, der auf uns zu kam?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Gleißendes Licht erfüllte den Aufzug und sie standen auf einem weißen Boden, um sie herum nichts als Weiß. Lindsey schluckte, sah sich suchend um, erkannte jedoch nichts.  
  
***  
  
„Ich hatte mich ja schon gewundert.“ Angel und Lindsey wirbelten herum.  
  
„Lilah“, erklang es von beiden. Überrascht, verwundert. „Sie hier? Sind sie die neue Verbindung zwischen ...“  
  
„Naiver Idiot.“ Lilah unterbrach Angel mit einem Lachen. „Denkst du wirklich, wir waren darauf nicht vorbereitet?“ Sie wandte sich zur Seite und überließ es Angel und Lindsey, sich auszusuchen, an wen ihre Anmerkung eigentlich gerichtet war. „Seht euch das hier an“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Und genießt die Show.“ Eine Handbewegung, ein Spiegel oder eine andere spiegelnde Oberfläche tat sich vor Angel und Lindsey auf, zeigte sie beide im weißen Zimmer.  
  
„Netter Trick, Lilah“, meinte Angel sarkastisch.   
  
„Oh, der Trick beginnt jetzt erst“, erklärte sie lächelnd.  
  
Die Fläche verschwamm, als hätte jemand einen Stein ins Wasser geworfen und die sich kräuselnde Oberfläche ließ die Bilder undeutlich werden. Dann sahen sie Illyria. Sie blutete, war übel zugerichtet, aber am Leben. Doch ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seltsam starr. Angel keuchte. „Nein!“, flüsterte er geschockt, als eine Tür zufiel, mit einem kleinen Glasfenster, durch welches sie blicken konnte. „Daueraufbewahrung!“  
  
„Wie ist das möglich?“ Lindsey wusste, was das bedeutete. Er hatte lange genug bei Wolfram und Hart gearbeitet, um jene langen Gänge mit den winzigen, dauerhaften Gefängnissen gesehen zu haben. Einmal hatte ihn Holland dorthin mitgenommen. Um ihm zu zeigen, was für Konsequenzen es haben konnte, schlimmer als den Tod, wenn man Wolfram und Hart zu hintergehen versuchte.  
  
„Praktisch, nicht wahr?“ Lilah lachte. „In ein paar hundert Jahren könnte sie noch nützlich werden. Ich werde ihr dann erzählen, was aus euch wurde.“ Sie lächelte.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr.“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein Trick, um uns glauben zu lassen, dass wir verloren haben.“  
  
„Nur ein Trick, huh? Wartet es ab.“ Lilah bewegte erneut die Hand und abermals kräuselte sich die Oberfläche, bis sie ein neues Bild sahen. Diesmal erblickten sie Spike. Er war in dem Raum, in welchem Lindsey die Kisten gefunden hatte. Doch der blonde Vampir war nicht allein, obwohl er sich dessen offensichtlich nicht bewusst war. Die Gestalten kamen näher. Menschen in Anzügen, mit Pflöcken bewaffnet.  
  
„Verdammt Spike! Dreh dich um! Bist du völlig blind und taub?“ Angel ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.   
  
„Nur ein kleiner Zauber, um ihn abzulenken“, lächelte Lilah. Endlich schien Spike sich der Eindringlinge bewusst zu werden. Er wandte sich rasch um. Zu spät. Die Menschen gingen auf ihn los. Spike wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, aber es waren zu viele, sie waren zu nah herangekommen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Gegner an, der ihm kurzerhand einen Pflock ins Herz jagte. Einen Moment erstarrte der Vampir, dann löste er sich in Staub auf.   
  
Angel brach fast zusammen, ein entsetzter Aufschrei hallte durch die Weite des Zimmers. Lindsey erschrak. Er hatte soeben noch neben Angel gestanden, doch nun wurde er fortgezerrt. Er blickte sich um, sah mehrere Männer und Frauen, die ihn gepackt hatten und festhielten.  
  
***  
  
Lilah trat neben Angel. „Du fühlst es, nicht wahr? Ihr seid verwandt, miteinander verbunden. Du weißt, dass das kein Trick war. Spike ist endlich erlöst, von diesem grässlichen Zustand ...“ Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich Angel auf die Frau, knallte jedoch nur unsanft auf den Boden. Lilah lachte. „Schon vergessen? Ich bin tot. Du kannst mir nichts anhaben. Oh und im Gegensatz zu Lindsey will ich auch gar nicht, dass du mich anfasst.“ Sie lachte erneut. Die Erwähnung von Lindsey holte Angel rasch wieder in die Realität zurück.   
  
Er sprang auf, sah sich panisch um. „Lindsey?“ Keine Antwort. Auch Lilah war verschwunden. Erneut wandte sich Angel um. „Lindsey!“  
  
Trauer, Wut, Enttäuschung, Panik, Entsetzen ... Angel wusste nicht, was er genau fühlte, aber es schmerzte. Spike war tot, Lindsey verschwunden, Illyria sicher im Keller von Wolfram und Hart verstaut und niemand außer ihm war hier im Weißen Zimmer. Er fühlte sich verloren und einsam, von allen verlassen. Eine seltsame Schwäche überkam ihn und diesmal sank Angel wirklich in die Knie, fuhr sich hastig über die Augen, suchte nach einem Halt, den er nicht fand.  
  
***  
  
„Angel! Ich bin hier! Angel!“   
  
„Er kann dich nicht hören, Lindsey.“ Lilah trat vor Lindsey, der vergeblich versuchte, gegen seine Gegner anzukämpfen, freizukommen und versperrte ihm somit die Sicht auf Angel. „Überleg doch mal. Wir sind wie viele? 20? Selbst wenn du wirklich irgendeine Macht besitzen würdest, könnten wir dich noch immer abschirmen und du bist ein Nichts, Lindsey McDonald. Du hast keinerlei Macht.“  
  
„Warum tust du das, Lilah?“ Lindsey versuchte gar nicht erst, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er war verzweifelt.   
  
„Ist das nicht klar? Weil Wolfram und Hart mir den Auftrag gegeben haben.“ Sie lächelte unverbindlich. „Mein letzter Auftrag, übrigens. Sobald Angel tot ist, bin ich frei. Endgültig. Das ist einfach ein viel zu großzügiges Angebot um es auszuschlagen. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur schwach. Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Und was für ein Auftrag ist das? Er wird böse, wenn er glücklich ist. Ich glaube, alle seine Freunde zu ermorden ist nicht so ganz der richtige Weg, Lilah.“  
  
„Freund? Du bist mehr als ein Freund, nicht wahr, Lindsey? Die Senior Partner sehen alles, musst du wissen.“  
  
„Ich stehe nicht mehr in ihren Diensten.“  
  
„Nein. Du stehst in den Diensten des Feindes ... in sexuellen Diensten, wenn ich nicht irre.“  
  
„Eifersüchtig?“ Lindsey grinste.   
  
„Auf ihn oder auf dich?“, gab Lilah schnippisch zurück.   
  
„Sag du es mir.“  
  
„Ich sag dir etwas anderes, Lindsey. Du hast nicht richtig aufgepasst. Wir wollen Angel nicht böse. Angelus ist nicht kontrollierbar. Das wurde den Senior Partnern längst klar. Wir wollen ihn tot.“ Sie lächelte erneut, trat dann zur Seite, gab den Blick frei auf Angel, der noch immer vor sich hin starrte.  
  
Lindsey keuchte erschrocken auf, schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!“  
  
***  
  
Die anderen Geister dachten gar nicht daran. Angel wurde aus dem Nichts von einem Schlag getroffen, mit Wucht nach hinten geschleudert. Überrascht rappelte er sich auf, ein weiterer Schlag landete in seinem Magen. Angel krümmte sich. Er blickte sich um, die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet. „Lindsey? Warum tust du das?“  
  
Ein weiterer Schlag. Angel ging erneut zu Boden.  
  
Abermals bäumte sich Lindsey auf, versuchte freizukommen.   
  
„Hm. Zu dumm. Du liebst ihn, hast so viel für ihn geopfert ... und jetzt sieh dir das an, Lindsey ... er denkt, du verprügelst ihn. Meint ja tatsächlich, dass du doch wieder für die andere Seite arbeitest. Wie gemein.“  
  
Tränen rannen ungehindert Lindseys Wangen hinab. Tränen, die nicht echt waren. Die verschwanden und sich in Nichts auflösten, sobald sie von seinem Kinn tropften.   
  
„Lass ihn gehen!“, bat Lindsey. „Bitte.“ Lilah lachte.  
  
„Du bist wirklich pathetisch, Lindsey. Er hat dich verraten. Er glaubt noch immer nicht an dich. Und dann willst du immer noch um sein Leben betteln?“  
  
„Ja“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Das nennt man wohl Liebe. Nicht, dass du das verstehen würdest ...“ Sie antwortete mit einem weiteren Lachen. „Schön, dass du dich amüsieren kannst, Lilah.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Angel hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerappelt, nur um erneut von seinen unsichtbaren Angreifern von den Füßen geholt zu werden. Eine Platzwunde über seinem Auge blutete heftig. Sobald er wieder halb auf die Beine kam, traf ihn erneut ein Schlag, schickte ihn zurück auf den Boden. Angel hustete, rollte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Seite, rappelte sich erneut hoch.  
  
„Ich würde ja sagen ...“, presste er mühsam hervor. „Lass uns drüber reden, aber das hilft nicht wirklich, was?“  
  
Lindseys physisch nicht vorhandenes Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Denkt er wirklich, ich würde ihn so hintergehen? Ihm so etwas antun, dachte Lindsey traurig. „Lindsey ist nicht hier, nicht wahr? Keine Ahnung, wer du bist, aber mit Sicherheit nicht Lindsey McDonald. Was hast du mit ihm angestellt? Wo ist er?“  
  
Lindsey lächelte erleichtert. „Hm“, meinte Lilah kühl. „Zu dumm, dass er es nie erfahren wird. Und dass er mit der Ungewissheit sterben muss. Ich frage mich ja wirklich, ob es für Vampire überhaupt eine Existenz nach dem Tod gibt ...“  
  
Um Lilahs Worte zu untermalen, hatte einer der Geister einen Pflock in der Hand, wo auch immer der jetzt her war. Er näherte sich dem Vampir von hinten.  
  
„Nein! Nein! Angel!“ Lindsey brüllte, bäumte sich auf. Seine Stimme überschlug sich, doch Angel hörte ihn nicht. Er hielt sich die Seite und starrte ihn Lindseys Richtung, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. „Bitte! Ich tue alles, was ihr wollt! Lilah, bitte! Lass ihn gehen!“  
  
„Du hast es noch immer nicht kapiert, nicht wahr? Du bist wertlos, Lindsey. Du bist egal. Wir wollen Angel tot. Wir wollen nichts von dir.“  
  
***  
  
Der Pflock sauste auf Angel zu, Lindsey schrie, Lilah lachte. Doch einen Wimpernschlag bevor der Holzpflock Angels Körper und sein Herz durchbohren konnte, hielten alle inne, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Lindsey keuchte, schluckte schwer, starrte Angel an.  
  
„Aber wir“, erklang eine körperlose Stimme und vor Lindsey tauchte der Schatten auf, den er schon öfter gesehen hatte.


	24. Die Entscheidung (Epilog)

Lindsey schluckte erneut, starrte an dem Schatten vorbei auf Angel, als müsse er Kraft seiner Gedanken den Pflock am Eindringen in den Körper des Vampirs hindern.   
  
„Nun gut“, erklang die Stimme wieder, diesmal klar aus der Richtung der seltsamen Erscheinung. „Wollen wir die Situation erst einmal entschärfen.“ Um den Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, war Angel verschwunden. Lindsey erschrak.  
  
„Wo ist er? Was ist mit ihm?“   
  
„Es geht ihm gut und er ist zurück im Hyperion. Habe ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit?“ Lindsey blinzelte, hob endlich den Blick, sah den Schemen an. „Sehr schön.“ Der Schatten trat näher. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber du hast mich schwer beeindruckt, Lindsey. Deshalb wollen wir dir ein Angebot machen.“  
  
„Wer ist wir?“, fragte Lindsey beinahe tonlos. Er vermutete eine weitere Falle von Wolfram und Hart, glaubte felsenfest, dass die Senior Partner nur einen weiteren Trick mit ihm spielten, ihn manipulieren wollten.  
  
„Immer der Reihe nach. Ich muss zuvor noch etwas erledigen.“ Die Szene lief unvermittelt weiter. Der Geist mit dem Pflock kippte vornüber, Lilah starrte den leeren Fleck irritiert an, wo Angel soeben noch gewesen war und auch die anderen Geister schienen reichlich verwirrt. Sie wandte sich um und erstarrte.  
  
„Wesley?“ Lindseys Kiefer klappte nach unten und er blickte erneut den seltsamen Schatten an, der plötzlich Form und Farbe erhielt und tatsächlich stand Wesley vor ihm.   
  
„Hallo Lilah!“ Er lächelte. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu helfen“, erklärte er mit etwas traurigem Tonfall. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte, dich nicht früher befreien.“ Sanft streichelte er über ihre Wange.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe“, meinte sie mit traurigem Lächeln. „Wirst du mich jetzt erlösen? Bitte!“ Ein geflüstertes Flehen.  
  
„Ja. Aber ich kann dich nicht mehr retten. Du wirst für deine Taten und dein Leben einstehen müssen.“ Sie lächelte erneut.  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Gut.“ Ein gleißendes Licht erfüllte den Raum, blendete Lindsey. Er blinzelte mehrmals. Als sich sein Blick wieder geklärt hatte, war Lilah verschwunden und die anderen Geister ließen ihn los, wichen vor ihm und Wesley zurück.  
  
„Wo ist sie?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
  
„Dort, wo sie hingehört. Befreit von der Pflicht, Wolfram und Hart zu gehorchen. Vielleicht in der Hölle. Ich weiß nicht, wie schwerwiegend ihre Sünden waren.“ Lindsey schluckte.  
  
„Und da geh ich jetzt auch hin?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Auch wenn es dir schwerfällt, das zu glauben, haben wir für dich andere Pläne. Aber zuerst: Gehen wir wo anders hin.“ Wesley legte Lindsey die Hand auf die Schulter und erneut umhüllte den Geist gleißendes Licht. Diesmal war alles verschwunden. Das weiße Zimmer, die Geister, alles. Lindsey fand sich mitten im Nichts wieder. Wesley neben ihm.  
  
„Wo sind wir?“  
  
„Außerhalb von Raum und Zeit“, gab der Mann zurück. „Zu deiner vorherigen Frage: Ich arbeite für die Mächte der Ewigkeit. Und es handelt sich um keinen weiteren Trick von Wolfram und Hart.“ Lindsey schwieg, wartete ab.  
  
„Du hast mich wirklich überrascht und beeindruckt. Ebenso wie die Mächte“, fuhr Wesley mangels einer Reaktion von dem Geist fort. „Du hast dich tatsächlich geändert, bewiesen, dass es für dich doch noch Hoffnung gibt. Gab. Du bist ja tot“  
  
„In der Tat. Bin ich. Und ich verstehe absolut nicht, was die Mächte von mir wollen.“  
  
„Dir eine zweite Chance geben, Lindsey.“  
  
„Wie?“  
  
„Ein kleiner Zaubertrick. Eigentlich nicht erlaubt, doch aufgrund der besonderen Lage, in der wir uns nun befinden ...“  
  
„Und was für eine Lage wäre das?“, unterbrach Lindsey skeptisch.  
  
„Angel ist ausschlaggebend für die Balance zwischen Gut und Böse“, erklärte Wesley geduldig. „Die Mächte brauchen ihn, um die Senior Partner und ihre Helfer im Zaum zu halten.“  
  
„Sie haben ihn noch immer. Angel lebt.“  
  
„Die Frage ist, wie lange noch“, gab Wesley zurück. „Folge mir.“ Lindsey gehorchte. Wesley öffnete mit einer Handbewegung einen Spalt im Nichts und trat hindurch. Lindsey tat es ihm gleich und wusste sofort, dass sie im Hyperion Hotel waren. Die Zeit lief weiter. Sie beobachteten Angel, der irritiert um sich sah, sich dann aufrichtete.  
  
„Lindsey?“  
  
„Hier!“, flüsterte Lindsey, obgleich er wusste, was kommen würde.  
  
„Er kann dich nicht hören und nicht sehen, Lindsey. Wir sind nur Beobachter. Nicht wirklich vorhanden.“  
  
Angel stöhnte, bewegte sich langsam auf den Empfang des Hotels zu. Dort blinkte etwas. Ein Anrufbeantworter. Er drückte auf die Abspieltaste, eine weibliche Stimme ertönte. Sie klang aufgeregt.  
  
„Angel? Wenn du da bist, nimm ab, hier ist Willow!“ Eine kurze Pause. „Na gut. Sobald du diese Nachricht bekommst ... ruf mich an. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um deinem Freund zu helfen, ihm wieder einen Körper zu geben. Aber wir müssen schnell handeln. Also sobald du das hier hörst ... Melde dich!“  
  
Angel stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch, fuhr sich durch die Haare, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die sich inzwischen darauf zeigten. „Zu spät, Willow. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er weg ist ... wir sind zu spät. Für alle. Für alles.“ Angel schluchzte. „Zu spät.“ Er stolperte nach hinten, fand Halt an der Wand, rutschte daran zu Boden, zog die Beine an und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen. Seine Schultern bebten.  
  
„Ich denke, du hast genug gesehen.“ Wesley zog Lindsey wieder mit sich durch den Spalt, der sich daraufhin schloss. „Verstehst du, was ich meine? Angel hat alle verloren. Er braucht Menschen, seine Freunde, um ihn an seine Aufgabe zu erinnern. In dem Zustand, in dem er sich befindet, fühlt er nicht einmal mehr Hass oder Wut gegen Wolfram und Hart. Er hat kein Ziel mehr.“  
  
Lindsey nickte. Er verstand ziemlich genau, was Wesley oder die Mächte der Ewigkeit damit meinten.  
  
„Nun gut. Genug der langen Worte. Kommen wir zu den nackten Tatsachen.“ Wesley wandte sich dem Geist zu und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Du kannst ablehnen und wir lassen dich in Ruhe. Das hier ist keine Erpressung, sondern ein Angebot.“  
  
„Komm zur Sache“, meinte Lindsey trocken.   
  
„Du darfst Leben. Aber du musst kämpfen und einen hohen Preis bezahlen. Das ist die Kurzfassung.“  
  
„Wie soll das funktionieren? Und was ist der Preis?“ Lindsey war der Preis eigentlich egal. Er wollte zu Angel, ihn in die Arme schließen, ihm helfen.  
  
„Der Preis: ständige Gefahr, ein schwerer Kampf. Verlust all dessen, was du dir in deiner Existenz als Geist aufgebaut hast und Schmerzen.“ Lindsey runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich momentan wirklich folgen kann“, gab er schließlich zu. Wesley nickte.   
  
„Wir drehen die Zeit zurück, bis zu dem Abend, an dem du von Lorne erschossen wirst.“ Lindseys Augen weiteten sich. Die Worte ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn.  
  
„Ich verstehe. Aber wie kann ich verhindern, dass er mich wieder erschießt?“  
  
„Du befindest dich außerhalb von Raum und Zeit. Das Zurückdrehen der Zeit wird deine Erinnerungen nicht beeinflussen.“  
  
„Aber die von allen anderen.“ Lindsey wurde schlecht, als ihm klar wurde, was das für ihn und Angel bedeutete. Wesley nickte.  
  
„Für sie hat das alles hier nie stattgefunden. Aber du wirst wissen, was passiert ist, was passieren wird. Deshalb kannst du es verhindern.“  
  
„Ich muss mir das Vertrauen von allen hart erkämpfen, ihnen beweisen, dass ich zu den Guten gehöre und Angel ...“  
  
„Angels Gefühle werden unverändert bleiben. Allerdings war dein Tod der ausschlaggebende Punkt, der ihm gezeigt hat, was er wirklich für dich empfindet.“ Lindsey seufzte, sank auf einen eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Boden, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
  
„Tolle Aussichten. Ich werde ihn lieben, er wird mich hassen, alle anderen werden mich hassen und mir misstrauen ... wie soll es mir je gelingen, ein Teil seines Teams zu werden? Als ich es versucht habe, hat er mich umbringen lassen.“  
  
„Du wirst seine Verbindung zu den Mächten sein, Lindsey. Somit kann er dich nicht einfach umbringen.“ Lindsey sah verwundert zu Wesley hoch. „Visionen.“  
  
„Okay. Lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen. Ich darf leben. Positiv. Alle werden mich hassen, keiner wird mir vertrauen, niemand wird mir auch nur ein Wort glauben, ich werde Angel anschmachten, kann ihn aber nicht einmal berühren, weil er mich dann gleich abschlachten würde, meine einzige Lebensversicherung sind unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen und grässliche Bilder, die mir die Mächte je nach ihrem Belieben zuteilwerden lassen. Das nenne ich negativ. Hab ich was vergessen?“  
  
„Selbst wenn du und Angel wieder ... zusammenkommen solltet, darf er niemals einen Moment vollkommenen Glücks erleben, weil er sonst seine Seele verliert und wieder zu Angelus wird“, erklärte Wesley.  
  
„Oh richtig. Wie konnte ich das vergessen. Das fällt wohl auch unter negativ, nicht wahr?“ Wesley schwieg. „Gut.“ Lindsey stand auf. „Klingt fair. Worauf warten wir?“  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und du willst die Alternative gar nicht hören?“  
  
„Nein. Interessiert mich nicht. Ich kann verhindern, dass Angel leiden muss. Ich kann vielleicht seine Freunde retten, mit Sicherheit kann ich verhindern, dass Spike heute gestorben ist. Ich kann leben, auch wenn ich weiterhin gehasst und verachtet werde ... das bin ich ja gewohnt. Ich habe die Möglichkeit, ihm zu helfen, bei ihm zu sein ... Was interessieren mich die Alternativen?“  
  
Wesley lächelte. „Du hast dich wirklich geändert“, meinte er nachdenklich.  
  
„Nein. Ich habe die Liebe kennen gelernt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Und jetzt mach deinen kleinen Zaubertrick und dreh die Zeit zurück. Angel braucht jede Hilfe, die er kriegen kann. Kopfschmerzen hin oder her.“  
  
„Wie du wünschst.“ Wesley trat näher, legte seine Finger an Lindseys Schläfen. „Viel Glück, Lindsey. Du bist auf dich allein gestellt. Wir können nicht noch einmal derartig in das Geschehen eingreifen.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend.   
  
Gleißendes Licht erfüllte seine Umgebung, drang in Lindsey selbst ein. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde gleich explodieren. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
 _ **  
The End!**  
     (To be continued!)_


End file.
